Find Your Way To My Heart
by wade wells
Summary: A story about finding your soul beneath turmoil, anguish, lies and deceit. Sometimes in order discover yourself once again, you need to find truth in your life.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone!

Well, I'm back with a new fic. Hope you like this one. It's kind of a soap opera...I'm not the best at what I imagine to be contemporary themes. I like my scifi a lot better, but I thought I'd try anyway. As always, I'm a writer trying to improve her skill, so feedback is important to me.

Thank you for reading, I really appreciate it. As I post, you'll get a little history of how this fic came about. For now, let's just say that I didn't follow canon too much in this one, so...just expect the history of the characters to be a bit different.

Well...on to chapter 1.

Chapter 1

Keith Kogane had two loves that would forever be engrained in his heart. One was his job. He lived and breathed the military. It made him who he was and it allowed him to express tangibly all the feelings and behaviors he believed in. His dream was to become the Space Marshall of the Galaxy Garrison and an Ambassador to the Alliance. Such were the big dreams of a twenty-four year old farm boy that gave up feeding the chickens and milking the cows at four o'clock in the morning. He loved his life, but his heart and mind desired more.

The other love was the one he met three years prior. He fell in love with her almost immediately. Well, almost. It was after his dear friend's injury while fighting Doom that Keith had been forced to train the Princess of Arus in the Blue lion. He drilled her hard, worked her even harder. Allura never complained, never sobbed, never turned to anger to get her way. Keith fell in love with her instantly. Allura had a way about her that fascinated him. She eager to learn, accepted criticism and challenged herself, even when he didn't think she needed to. Those were the qualities that he loved and made him see her beauty in a way even beyond her physical appearance. But through the years, he had learned to keep those feelings hidden within himself, knowing that they wouldn't be reciprocated.

Sighing, he decided to put all thoughts aside and concentrate on what was in front of him. After dinner, he declined the usual movie or activity in the rec room and instead, walked to his office to look over some paperwork that Garrison had sent him. He found himself so deep in concentration that he didn't notice the door open or the voice of his friend cursing as he walked in.

"I can't stand her!" Lance yelled. "How long are you going to put us through this torture? I missed a damn good dinner for this fucked up appointment." The only one not present at dinner that night was Lance, who after trying to evade from Graham's request, ended up having the last appointment of the day.

"I didn't do anything, Lance," Keith answered without looking up at him, "Blame it on Graham. He's the one who wanted all of us evaluated."

"But this is insane. We don't need psych evaluations. We're as normal as we can be!" The second in command snapped as he sat down in the chair across from Keith's desk. "Just because we destroy robeasts all the time doesn't mean we're going to go crazy enough to be put in a straight jacket."

Keith shrugged and didn't answer him. Sighing, Lance, continued, knowing that his friend would never second his ideas when it came to Garrison protocol. Either way, Lance needed to vent, and Keith was the perfect subject at the moment. He would never answer him, but would never stop him from speaking either, "Do you know what the quack wanted to know?"

"Your childhood fears," Keith responded as he began typing a report on his computer.

Raising his brow, Lance asked, "How did you know? God, I'm starving!"

"I had my session earlier this morning," the captain responded. "You should have taken the earlier appointment. Serves you right for trying to bail out."

"Bite me," he snorted. Leaning forward on his desk, Lance asked, "Why doesn't Allura have to do this? She's seen more of Zarkon's toys than we have."

"She's not Garrison. They can't touch her."

"Lucky bi…"

"Lance!" Keith raised his voice as he continued typing.

"I was going to say it in a good way," Lance sighed. "So, what did you tell her?"

"Who?"

"The quack!' Lance rolled his eyes. "Would you stop working and talk to me!"

Looking up at his friend, Keith sighed, "Ok, you have my undivided attention. What do you want to know?"

"What did you tell the quack?'

"Doctor Rabionet just wanted to see what we feared as children. Apparently, your childhood fears are associated with insecurities that you'll develop later in life. Maybe she wanted to know if we developed them or if they manifest themselves more during battle."

"Buuuullllshiitttt!" Lance hollered. "That woman is so full of shit."

"If it makes you feel any better, I don't think she likes you either," the captain laughed. "Anyways, she's only here for another day or two.. You may want to get on her good side, if you don't, she might ground you before she leaves."

That kept Lance quiet for a while, "Don't worry, I only speak freely around you."

"Sure," Keith snorted. "So you want to know?"

"Yes, finally." Lance answered, "What was it?"

Sitting back on his chair, Keith stared at his friend, "It's kind of boring."

"Humor me. Don't tell, me, it's something like clowns or the dark or some crap like that. Oh, wait…spiders!" he laughed.

"No," Keith shook his head, "My aunt Sarah was a devoted Catholic. She babysat me when my parents had to compete in county fairs or meet with prospective companies to sell stock and what not. Anyways, she always took the opportunity to read to me from the 'Good Book'."

Lance made a face as Keith continued, "Anyways, her favorite book was Revelation. She loved reading about the great dragon with eight heads, the one that was thrown from the heavens to Earth. When she read those chapters about the war and Armageddon….they scared the shit out of me."

"I could imagine," Lance answered, "So when did you grow out of that?"

"Kind of didn't," Keith answered with a shrug.

"What?" Lance raised his brow with disbelief.

"Well, not that I'm afraid," Keith answered, "But, I respect the 'Good Book' and somehow maybe there's some truth to it."

Standing up, Lance shook his head, "Yep. You're a certifiable nut job. Anyways, before I go, I needed to tell you that Allura asked us if we could escort her and Liam into town tomorrow morning."

Keith stiffened. Liam. Another suitor Coran wanted her to get to know. He wanted her to marry before her twenty-second birthday, which was just a few months away. Liam was the latest of a long list of potentials, but he was the only one that had stayed longer than the others. The man was arrogant and Keith loathed him, but he would never show it outwardly. Liam had fooled almost everyone around the castle, except Keith and Lance. Keith thought that if Sven met him, he'd hate him too. The three of them usually had a sixth sense when it came to people, "Why?"

"She wants to show him around," Lance laughed. "I don't know what she sees in the bastard. Fucking prick."

Keith said nothing as he settled back and began working on his report, "I'll be there. What time?"

"Nine o'clock."

"Alright, nine it is," he answered, looking at the monitor. Keith kept on working, but said nothing more of the subject. Lance noticed his change in composure at the mention of Liam. Lately, he had noticed it more frequently as the prince's stay continued. Not wanting to say anything else, Lance walked out of the office, thinking deeper on his observation.

Hazar walked down the hallway toward Lotor's private compound located on the backside of castle Doom. He did not wait for an announcement when he arrived. Instead, he bypassed the guard at the door and walked right into the main chamber where the crowned Prince of Doom, Lotor, lay on a massage table, nude. With his eyes closed, the prince groaned as he enjoyed the feel of the woman's hands strong hands on his back. Hazar stopped in front of Lotor, "Open your damn eyes, you know I walked in!"

Lotor's eyes lazily opened. He smiled carelessly, "To what do I owe this visit, Commander?"

"You know exactly why I'm here. You promised yourself to my sister, Lotor. Dorma did not deserve your betrayal and insolent behavior. You will make good on your promise and marry her!"

Lotor pushed himself up on his arms and narrowed his eyes at the man in front of him. Stopping the woman who was taking care of him, he dismissed her before looking back at the Drule who had interrupted his relaxation session. Losing all pleasantness, he answered, "Tell me Hazar, when did you, or Dorma for that matter, hear a proposal from me?"

"Oh, I don't know..." Hazar's voice drew sarcasm that Lotor didn't miss, "Could it have been almost a month ago when we attended your father's anniversary dinner and you romanced my sister the entire night? Or, maybe it was when you got her pregnant!"

"I may have had a few too many Hazar," Lotor answered unfazed by the latter comment. "Hasn't that ever happened to you?" He stood up and walked over to a cabinet. Opening it, he withdrew a black robe and wrapped it around his body. "Sometimes in celebrations the excitement of it all makes us do crazy things." He walked over to a table that held a couple of glasses and a bottle containing a red looking liquid. Lotor picked up the bottle and poured the liquid onto one of the glasses, "Care for some Arusian wine? It's quite good, a bit of an after taste, but, not a bad one if I may say so myself."

Hazar's lips tightened with rage, "Do you think you can act like a cocky son of a bitch in my presence? I might be just a commander in the Drule Empire, but I doubt your father would grieve or discipline me if I decide to kill you..."

Losing his patience, Lotor asked roughly, "What do you want, Hazar? I don't remember a proposal; therefore, I owe nothing to you or Dorma!"

"You slept with her! You made her yours! She's having your child! My sister doesn't deserve what you did!" Hazar began, "I demand you make things right, Lotor."

Lotor laughed as he walked back to the massage table to sit on it. Staring intently at the commander, he smiled maliciously, "She was a good lay, not the best, but a good one. Unfortunately, I'm not in love with her, so I cannot by any means marry her. And as far as the child is concerned…I'm sure there are ways to solve that problem."

Disdain ripped out of Hazar through his tone, "You bastard!" He lounged at him, but Lotor stopped him. His face turned into fury. Snarling, he grabbed Hazar by the collar and threw him on the floor, "Don't make me kill you right here, asshole," Lotor sneered. "I will not marry your stupid sister. Another woman occupies my thoughts and energies."

"The Princess of Arus?" the Drule spit out in between breaths, "Allura of Arus can't stand to look at you!" At this Hazar laughed, "Give it up foolish man, she will never be yours!"

As he listened to Hazar's words, Lotor's rage increased. His fists closed and without warning, he punched Hazar in the mouth, breaking his bottom lip open, "I will never marry Dorma. She is nothing to me and means much less than I even care to tell you." Walking away from the Drule that laid on the floor, he continued, "Allura is mine. She will be my wife and I'll be damned if you ever stop me!" Turning away from Hazar, Lotor walked out of the room leaving Hazar behind.

Watching as Lotor walked away, Hazar whispered to himself, "We'll see about that asshole... we'll see about that."

Keith's eyes moved around his surroundings. They were at the town's center; home to small shops, quaint restaurants, and schools. Carefully searching for any hint of danger to Allura as she walked with Liam a few feet ahead of him, Keith sighed inwardly, watching as the pair talked and laughed with one another. He had never been a jealous man, but lately, the feeling kept growing within him and he didn't like it. Between his thoughts, he noticed Lance suddenly walk up next to him, "Can't you end this fucking torture? I mean, how much of Admetus can they possibly see?"

"You know I have no authority to do that," Keith replied sharply without looking at him.

"Then lie," Lance replied just as sharply. "Come on Keith, this is ridiculous. They're not looking at anything, just prancing around like two love birds."

Keith sighed at the analogy, but didn't say anything, "Regardless, we're here to protect them, that is what we are here to do. Doesn't mean we have to like it, Lieutenant."

The second in command snorted at the comment, "Whatever man."

As they continued walking, the couple in the front conversed without looking back. Allura laughed at Liam's latest tale of how he had single handedly ruined his younger sister's birthday party a few years back, "I can't believe you ruined her cake," Allura told him as she shook her head. "Poor girl."

"It wasn't my fault. I tried to be nice and baked the cake, I couldn't have known the difference between sugar and salt. They look exactly alike," he answered, still laughing.

The two fell silent for a moment before Liam spoke again, "Allura, thank you for this wonderful tour. Arus becomes more beautiful the more I see of it."

Smiling she answered, "It is beautiful. Who would have thought all this was destroyed beyond recognition a few years back?"

"You've done an outstanding job rebuilding."

"Not me," she shook her head, "Keith's really the one who has helped me with the rebuilding. He put irrigation and agricultural plans together for our people."

"Oh?" The prince snorted a bit, "Who would have thought that the captain knew more than just military rhetoric."

Allura smiled again. It always amazed her how so many thought of Keith as this one dimensional man with only the military in his brain. Keith was so much more. Aside from the obvious, he was also an avid writer, a reading buff and a skilled craftsman. A man of many talents, Keith was a godsend when things looked so grim for Arus. Allura would forever be grateful to him, "He's full of surprises," she said as she glanced back to watch both Keith and Lance walking behind. Lance grinned and she smiled. Then, she noticed Keith and the serious look he bore. Her smile dwindling, she wondered what had happened to make him look so somber.

Dorma's eyes followed Hazar as he paced around the room. He had just returned from Doom and had told her what occurred in his meeting with Lotor. Hazar was angry. Lotor had promised months ago to marry Dorma and now he had turned his back on her at the most inopportune time. Dorma was pregnant with Lotor's child and despite what other worlds believed of Doom, a woman, as prominent as Dorma, would be completely humiliated by becoming pregnant and turned away by someone as important as Lotor. If the Doom prince didn't want her, no one would.

"He's in love with the Princess of Arus, Hazar," Dorma began. "His infatuation with her has not ceased since he met her."

The Drule sighed deeply as he turned to his sister, "As long as he's in love with Princess Allura, Lotor will not look at another woman."

"But this is his child!" Dorma exclaimed touching her belly. "If not for me, then for this child!"

"Please Dorma!" Hazar shook his head, unwilling to let his sister know what Lotor had said about the child, "When have you known Lotor to think of anyone but himself?"

Walking up to her brother, she sneered, "I will not be humiliated like this, Hazar! Lotor will marry me and I will not take no for an answer."

"What do you expect me to do?"

"Kill that woman!" Dorma almost shouted, "Kill her!"

"Killing her won't help you, Dorma," Hazar responded, "He will only love her in death. And, if he ever finds out we did it…he will kill us both."

"Then what do you suppose we do?"

Sighing, the Drule responded, "We need to find a way to destroy the image he has of her. The moment he loses that, he'll transfer those feelings he has of her to you and your child." Sitting on a large chair in her room, Hazar continued speaking, "I just don't see a way to do this."

Silent for a long moment, Dorma suddenly turned to her brother with a smile, "I have it."

Looking up at her, he answered, "What?"

"Lotor is in love, not with Allura, but what she represents. He's in love with the fact that she's innocent, pure…a virgin. Maybe she's not, but in Lotor's eyes, that's what she is, a woman untouched by any other man."

"So?"

"What if she was…tainted in Lotor's eyes? What if she lost all the elements that made her what Lotor loved about her?"

"How do you suppose we do that?" Hazar asked curiously.

Smiling maliciously, the Drule woman answered, "I have a plan."

Sighing deeply, Keith watched Allura smile up at Liam before taking his arm to show him around the town market. As he watched their backs, he continued to follow them discretely. Withholding a grimace, he watched Allura continue to talk to the visiting prince. Keith sighed inwardly, _How much more will I be able to put up with?_

Glancing at his watch, the captain finally stepped forward, "Princess Allura."

Allura turned toward him and smiled, Keith held his breath. Her beauty was more than enchanting, but that smile was priceless. To Keith it wasn't just her beauty, but what it signified. It was the beauty she had on the inside that reflected outside in that smile.

"Keith?"

"What?" her voice brought him back to the present.

"You called me," she told him studying closer, "Are you alright?"

Smiling a bit uneasily, he answered, "I'm fine. It's just time to go."

Taking Liam's hand, she smiled at him, "Well, I guess the tour is over." She looked a bit disappointed when she told him, but smiled when Liam lifted her hand and kissed it gently. At that point, Keith turned around unable to watch the affection between the couple.

"We should go," Liam told her, "The sun will come down soon and I'd rather spend some time with you after dinner. Maybe we can take a stroll in the garden."

"That would be nice," Allura smiled. Turning back to Keith, she called, "Captain, we're ready to go."

Nodding curtly, Keith answered, "I'll get the carriage ready."

Dinner had been anything but pleasant for Keith. Liam had practically out staged Lance with his heroic stories of saving his planets and his troops from the Drule soldiers who had invaded his planet a few years back. Nanny was mesmerized; Coran felt the excitement of the stories and Allura, even though she did not show it, felt compelled by them.

Lance rolled his eyes at the show he was seeing before him, "I'm getting indigestion," he murmured.

"Did you say something?" Pidge asked when he turned to Lance.

"No," Lance said as he took a bite of his meal. Shrugging, Pidge went back to listening to Liam's story. Continuing to study the room, Lance's attention fell on Keith, who played around with the food on his plate, lost in thought, thoroughly ignoring the prince's tale.

When dinner was over, he also noticed how the captain excused himself before dessert was to be served.

"Where are you going?" Lance asked as Keith stood.

"I have a call to the Garrison I have to make," Keith replied seriously.

"Is something wrong?" Allura immediately asked.

"No," Keith shook his head immediately. "Just some forms I need to talk to Garrison about. Everything is fine…I should go," he told the group before leaving too abruptly for Lance's taste.

Seconds later, Nanny walked in with dessert. As she served and everyone regrouped in conversations, Lance continued thinking of his friend, _something is wrong_, he thought. He was determined to find out what it was.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you all for your wonderful and thoughtful reviews. I'm really hoping I don't disappoint you guys…._

_Julie (Jules!): I'm glad you liked the start of the story. I hope you continue to like it. I can't wait to see yours as well._

_BKNU: Thank you for the welcome! And thank you so much for liking my writing. I actually love Liam. It's so good to be bad! Hee hee. He's will be an interesting fellow…._

_Imhooked: Thank you. I hope I continue to intrigue and interest you._

_Smithy: I always look forward to your reviews. They are so interesting. I think you are even more creative than I am. Hee hee_

_Bluebaby: i did, I did, I did! Hope you like chapter 2._

_FroobyB: I loved Days of our Lives. I'll date myself too. My favorite couple was Bo and Carly. When Carly left with Lilian's son…let's just say I lost a little interest._

_Drowningblonde: I miss you too! I've been writing. I'm the kind the writes the entire first draft first and post chapter by chapter as I edit them. I'm glad you like the premise. Hopefully you'll continue to like it. Suggestions are always welcomes! I can't wait to see more of Razor's Edge. I love that fic and you are amazing. I'm glad that you're writing as well. I agree, there's not much you can do to have Lotor let go of his "Madonna" as you stated. I'd love to hear your thoughts as the fic continues. Hugs!_

_KathDMD: LOVEY! Thank you for always being at my side. You and I think alike a lot. I adore Hazar because you can write him on so many different levels. Loving your story as well. I'm dying to know what Lotor is going to do to Keith and Allura. You are killing me! Talk about me being anxious...:)_

_It's a little rare that Lotor gets to be a father in fics, so I thought I'd take a little creative liberty and make him a daddy. What will a frantically desperate woman do to get her man….well, as I said, it's a soap. So…ok, I won't say anything else…read and see. LOL!_

_Happy reading!_

Chapter 2

After excusing himself from the dining room, Keith decided to take a break from his administrative duties and, instead, visit an old friend. Walking out of the castle and taking the trail that led to the stables, Keith entered with the intention of feeding _Lightning_, the black stallion that Allura had given to him as a gift two birthdays past.

That year the group had surprised him with a party. Lance had taken him to town with the excuse of wanting him to meet two of the town's girls, despite the fact that Keith had repeatedly told him he had no interest.

"_Come on, it's only one drink," the Red lion pilot kept telling him, "Don't make the poor girl feel bad." _

"_She wouldn't feel bad, if you hadn't opened your big mouth!"_

"_Keith, come on. It's only one date," Lance responded, "Why are you being so difficult?"_

_He just could not tell him. Sighing, Keith responded, "Fine. But just one drink! No after party, no second date, nothing. I mean it Lance!"_

"_Fine!" Lance snorted._

The girls, of course, never showed because Lance knew better than to set a blind date for his best friend, who hated nothing more than meeting a woman by force. The two friends just had a drink or two at a bar while the others prepared the rec room for the festivities. When Keith asked what had happened, Lance told him that one of the girls had fallen sick and the other would not go by herself. When they arrived back to the castle, Keith got the surprise of his life. Not only had Allura given him a very nice party, but also she had given him the best gift. He loved that horse. It had been a wonderful gift.

Unfortunately, by the time Keith arrived, the stable boy had told him that all eight horses in the stable had been fed. He settled for giving Lightning some sugar cubes that the stable boy passed to him.

"Hey boy," Keith smiled as he walked over to the stall that contained his horse. "Guess what Adam gave me?" he told him as he retrieved a couple of cubes from his pocket, "Dessert." Raising his hand to the horse's mouth, Lightning began eating from the palm of his hand. "Enjoy it my friend. I did not get any tonight. Not that I felt like dessert in the first place."

"It was actually pretty good."

Startled, Keith turned around only to see Lance standing by the entrance doors as he added, "Nanny can make a mean Chocolate Soufflé."

"What are you doing here?" Keith asked as he fed the last of the cubes to Lightning and gently petting him before walking over to his friend.

"What are you?" Lance asked back, "I thought you had to meet with the Garrison?" When I went over to your office and didn't see you there, I walked to control and found you through your tracking signal." Pidge created a chip that tracked their whereabouts in case they were captured during a mission. He had inserted the device behind their left ear, as it seemed to be the best hiding area in the body. "What's with you? You were mentally gone throughout dinner, not to mention your abrupt exit before dessert. Speak."

"What am I your dog?" Keith rolled his eyes as he tried passing by Lance. The Red Lion pilot would not have it. Being patient like Keith was not his forte. Abruptly, he stopped Keith from leaving. The commander growled at him, "Lance, get out of my way."

"Not until you tell me what is going on with you!"

"None of your damn business!" Keith replied firmly as he tried leaving the stable once more. With his patience faltering, he gave Lance a light shove to get him away from him.

"Damn it, Keith! Talk to me, man! I'm here to help you," Lance shouted back.

"You can't help me," Keith yelled as he tried to walk away, "Just leave me alone, Lance."

Knowing that his friend was about to leave, Lance used the only tactic he could think of, "If you don't tell me, I'll talk to Allura!"

That statement made Keith stop and slowly turn around. Lance smiled and nodded sarcastically, "Oh yeah, I'll tell her that there's something wrong with you. I know she's the only one that can make you talk when you get in these foul moods."

"Lance…" Keith tried to mask his feelings, but he knew he had already given too much away. There was something about how Lance could tear down the wall of emotions he was good at building against people.

"No, you're not going to make me change my mind," Lance cut him off, "I'll talk to her. She's the only one you fully open up to and you're the only one that can make her open as well. I don't know how you two do it. If I knew any better, you two…" He suddenly stopped and looked over at Keith, who stood staring back at him with a regretful look on his face.

"Lance, it's not…"

"No!" the Red Lion pilot opened his eyes widely, "You're in love with her!"

Keith shook his head vehemently, "You're out of your mind."

"No I'm not!" he answered, "I've seen the way you've been acting lately with all those princes coming in and out of the castle."

"I…"

"Not to mention," Lance continued, ignoring as Keith tried to get a word in, "Liam's visit. You hate him the most. Not that I blame you, that guy is a prick."

"You're an idiot."

This time Lance grinned wildly, "I'm right! Oh, I know that I'm right about this Keith. You're in love with Allura!"

Quickly walking up to him, Keith snapped, "Lower your damn voice!"

"Are you going to tell me the truth?" Lance warned as he lowered his voice, "Or are you going to back to playing your ridiculous mind games with me?"

"Fine!" Keith sighed, "Come on, let's go somewhere we can talk."

The two left the stables and walked over to the edge of the moat that surrounded the castle. There, they sat down looking into the dark forest reflected by the dim moonlight. Lance suddenly became quiet, waiting for his friend to start. Keith on the other hand didn't want to say a word, but knew he would eventually have to talk. "You're right. I'm in love with her."

"Why haven't you told her?" Lance asked, "Keith, how can you watch her date half the planet and do nothing about it?"

"It's not my place to say anything, Lance," Keith answered, "It's not like I can date her, much less marry her. She's a princess…"

"Oh, come on!" his friend answered, "Not this argument again!" The two, in the past had had conversations about how the military viewed officers marrying women who were royalty from the Denubian galaxy. Neither thought it was a problem until Keith fell hard for Allura.

"It's the truth!" Keith answered, "Lance, she needs someone with position. Even you have a better chance at dating her than me."

"What?" Lance exclaimed incredulously, "I'm no prince."

Keith looked at him with a sarcastic gaze, "Your father is the Secretary of State. He's the third in power for the United States Government. Don't you remember what Coran told you the first time he met you?" Lance snorted, but Keith continued, "Lance, you are part of the royalty of Earth."

Lance laughed, "Guy's a loon."

"Either way, I'm sure Coran would approve if you ever paid attention to Allura," Keith sighed. "Other than being a commander for the Garrison, I have nothing going for me. Coran would never allow a farmer to marry the princess."

"You're no farmer," Lance acknowledged, "Your parents thought they took the wrong baby home. Even they think you can't pass off as one."

Keith shrugged, "Either way, I'm in no position to compete."

Silent for a minute Lance thought about what Keith had said. It was true, Coran wouldn't be too accepting of someone like Keith. He had no position other than commander for the Garrison, but that wouldn't be enough to impress him, "What are you going to do now?"

Keith smiled sarcastically, "What do you expect me to do?"

"I don't know! Something. Anything!" Lance looked back at his friend, "You're not going to do anything?"

"Lance, I can't do anything. Allura is obviously interested in Liam. And even if she wasn't, it's not like I can ask her out or anything," Keith sighed. "I just have to find a way to get her out of my mind."

Lance felt extremely empathetic toward his friend. He wished he could do something about it, but he didn't know what. Nevertheless, he would think of something, he had to.

XXXXXXXXXX

Sighing in irritation, Hazar entered the bridge of the ship, only to find Dorma at the helm, staring aimlessly at Arus. They had arrived hours before and had some Drule operatives disguised as humans surveying the castle.

"How do you know they'll leave the castle anytime soon, Dorma?" he asked shaking his head in irritation. "We should have put together a better plan. These things need to be planned out."

"Don't you think I know that?" Dorma snapped back, "We don't have that luxury, Hazar. I'm almost showing at this point. I cannot prance around all of Korrinth in this state without being married. I don't know when they'll leave that damn castle, but I'll sit and wait patiently until they do."

He knew she was right, but the Drule still felt uneasy about conducting a plan so carelessly and so quickly, "She'll have a lot of security around her."

"I know," she agreed. "But, I'm confident we won't fail."

"Let's hope we won't," Hazar answered with extreme frustration as Dorma returned her gaze back to Arus.

XXXXXXXXXX

Working at his office the next morning, Keith yawned as Lance walked in, "Good morning, sunshine."

"What do you want?" Keith answered looking up at him annoyed.

"Aren't we a bit grumpy this morning?" Lance laughed as he sat down in front of him, "You missed breakfast."

"I wasn't hungry," Keith answered flatly. "Now, what do you want?"

"Just wanted to see how you were doing this morning. Although, I think I already know the answer to that," he answered, almost rolling his eyes. "Maybe you should have another session with Doctor Rabionet before she leaves."

Sighing, Keith softened his tone, "I'm sorry. I'm just…I'm being an asshole. I apologize."

Nodding in appreciation, Lance smiled, "Well, nice of you to acknowledge it." Ignoring Keith's annoyed stare, he continued, "Last night after we got back to the castle, I kind of stayed up and thought of something. Keith, there are two ways you can solve the problem at hand."

"What? Tell her how I feel?" Keith asked sarcastically, "Not happening. You can just forget it."

"Or…" Lance raised his voice annoyed at the interruption, "You could start dating other women."

Keith looked at Lance with total shock, "Are you kidding me?"

"How else are you going to forget Allura?"

"I don't want to forget about Allura," Keith answered back with determination. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"You said so last night!" Lance reminded him.

"I…"

"I'm serious Keith. You expect to live your life and at the same time watch the woman you love be with another man? You're sick…you need more therapy sessions with the quack," Lance snorted.

About to answer back, both men heard a knock on the door, "Come in."

Seconds later, Allura walked in. Wearing a light summer green dress and sandals, she looked refreshing, summery and just beautiful. It took all Keith's strength not to continue gawking at her as she greeted them, "Good morning guys."

"Morning Princess," Keith answered formally.

"Morning Allura. Well, you look hot today. Doesn't she look hot, Keith?" Lance grinned as he looked at his friend.

Flushing crimson, Keith looked down at his computer screen while growling, "Lance."

"Come on Keith. This is Allura we're talking to. We can say anything we want, right Princess?"

Laughing and obviously enjoying the attention, Allura answered, "Of course! " She hesitated for a bit before asking, "Keith…do you think I look okay?"

"You look beautiful," he answered with a warm tone.

She smiled immensely, but she could tell there was sadness in his tone. About to ask if there was something wrong, the three heard the door open, "Good morning all." Liam walked in with what Lance thought was a predatory smile.

"I was told that you came to see Captain Kogane," Liam directed his conversation to Allura.

"Yes," she nodded a bit uneasily, "Umm…are you okay?"

"Yes, of course dear, just wanted to make sure that you told the captain of our plans today," the prince said before giving Keith a cold look.

"Plans?" Keith asked with the same cold tone.

"Yes," Allura nodded as she stepped a bit closer to Keith, "I have a meeting at Eden Park with one of the councilmen and well…since Liam hasn't been there, I wanted to take him and show him the sights."

"Well Princess…" Keith began looking a bit challenged by that, "I knew of the meeting, but I scheduled enough guards for just you alone. I don't have enough man power to protect you and the prince at this time. As you know, most of the guards are with Hunk, renewing their emergency preparedness procedures."

"Well, that's preposterous!" Liam challenged back, "I don't need protection. I'm certainly capable of protecting myself."

"I'm quite sure you are, your Highness," Keith answered, "But Arusian, as well as Garrison protocol, requires that…"

"I don't care what protocol you follow, Captain Kogane," Liam cut him off, "I'm sure that if the Voltron Force can protect an entire planet from the Drules, they certainly can protect two royals going on an excursion to a small nearby village."

Feeling an argument about to rise and seeing his friend's face begin to show signs of losing his temper, Lance stood up, "Oh, well, we certainly can, no question about it Prince Liam. But, wouldn't you feel better knowing that Allura is better protected? I mean, you wouldn't want anything to happen to her would you?"

"No, of course not," Liam murmured, but wouldn't stand down from Keith's challenging stare. "I'm sure that I can do an equal job protecting Allura as well."

"Liam," Allura walked toward him. "I'm sure you mean well, but Keith has experience in matters of security. I can go quickly to my meeting and then return to spend…"

"Absolutely not!" Liam seethed back, "I've been offended by the captain's reasoning. I can protect you and myself, Allura. If you do not take me, I'll find a way to go on my own."

Having Liam go on his own was worse than having him tag along. Keith sighed, knowing that the only thing he could do was to allow Liam to join them, "Fine. All right Prince Liam, you may come with us. Lance?"

"Yeah."

"I'll need you today," Keith looked at him, clearly annoyed at the situation he was in.

"I'm helping Hunk with the training and Pidge needs help upgrading the new system for the lions' computers," Lance responded immediately, almost dreading going along with Keith on the outing.

Keith looked back at him with the same dreadful look, "Not today, I need you out in the field with me." Lance rolled his eyes. Ignoring him, he turned back to Allura, "When would you like to leave, Princess?"

"Would an hour be ok?" Allura asked gratefully.

"Of course it would," Liam answered for Keith, "Why wouldn't it?"

Sighing inwardly at the pompous royal, Keith looked back at the princess, "I'll get the horses ready."

XXXXXXXXXX

Almost finished readying the horses, Keith took one final look and inspected everything they needed for their trip to Eden Park. While doing that, he had asked Lance to let Allura and Prince Liam know to come down and meet him by the carriage.

Lance decided to go to Allura first. He figured he needed to know what Keith obviously didn't have the guts to find out. Knocking on her door, he greeted her with a small smile, "Hey gorgeous. Ready to go?"

She nodded, "Yep, I'm ready."

As they walked down the hallway, Lance decided it was as good a time as any to ask, "So, seems like things are getting serious with Liam."

She shrugged indifferently, "We'll see."

"We'll see what? You seem to be having a great time with him."

"He's alright," she answered as they continued walking down the hallway.

Curious by her answers, Lance probed a bit more, "Now I'm confused. By the way you've been acting, you seem quite taken with Liam."

Turning to look at him, Allura smiled a bit, "Like I said, he's ok. Liam's really not that different from the others who've come to charm me. Although… he is the only one who has been persistent in trying to win me over."

"So why are you…"

The princess cut him off, "Lance, it's not like I have a choice in the matter. I'm expected to marry royalty and honestly, who would come into my life and fall in love with me?"

"What do you mean?" he asked, incredulous by her response.

"What I mean," she began with a shrug, "is that I know that the only possible…suitors…are going to be princes from neighboring planets. When it comes to royalty, none of us are expected to find love with one another. I've come to learn that the potential man that I marry will not choose me for me, but for Voltron and what Arus can do for his planet. It's just how it works."

Inwardly Lance rested easy. It was good to know that Allura wasn't in love with Liam. Keith still had a chance. "What if you did find someone? What if this person fell in love with just you?"

"Wishful thinking," she snorted.

"I mean it Allura, what if there was a person who loved you for you?"

Lance noticed the change in her eyes, a small bit of hope emanating from them. Allura looked as if she really did hope for that fantasy Lance spoke about would come true. "If that were true, I'd move heaven and earth to be with him."

"Let's say he wasn't royalty?" Lance challenged her, "Would you think less of him?"

"Of course not," she immediately told him.

"You'd still consider him as a possible suitor?"

"Lance, that doesn't mean anything to me. If he really loved me, not being of royal blood would not matter at all to me," Allura answered him. She stopped for a moment to gaze at him, "Lance…"

His eyes widened with when he noticed the sudden changes in her features, "Hey…no! No, Allura. I'm not talking about me."

"Then who? Why all the sudden questions, Lance?"

"I was wondering where you two were at," Liam suddenly intercepted them in the hallway, "You wouldn't be thinking of leaving me behind Lieutenant McClain, would you?"

"No, not all, your Highness," Lance answered flatly. "We were on the way to pick you up. Guess you beat us to it."

Nodding, but studying their features, the prince responded, "We better be going. We wouldn't want to delay the captain, would we?" Liam took Allura's hand and walked ahead of Lance.

Once out of sight, Lance murmured, "Bastard." As he kept walking, he couldn't help thinking about the conversation he had just had with the princess. "I need to speak to Keith." Smiling, Lance was glad that his friend actually had a chance.

XXXXXXXXXX

The group left the castle at the expected time. Keith took the lead with one guard at the front and Lance took the back with another. The princess' carriage had been sandwiched between the two groups, although one guard rode to the left and another to the right of the carriage. Lance sighed. The trip itself would take about forty minutes and he'd have no way of speaking to Keith until much later. Taking out his com, he tried contacting Keith, who rode Lightning in the front along with the rest of the guards.

"Hey."

"Something wrong?"

"No. Everything is alright," Lance answered, trying to calm Keith who had asked the question with a bit of alarm in his tone, "I just need to talk to you."

"About what?"

"Listen, just know that after we get back to the castle later today I need to speak to you." Hearing him sigh over the unit, Lance knew he had annoyed Keith more than anything, but he had to speak to him regardless of what other activities the commander would have after getting back from Eden Park. "This is important. I mean it. I don't want to hear that you have meetings with the Garrison, or upgrades or taking patrol. Nothing, I need to speak to you, in your office, immediately."

"Fine," Keith roughly said. "What the hell is going on Lance?"

"Nothing…bad. But, we do need to talk. For now, get back to work. McClain out." He cut him immediately. This made Lance grin. He loved to annoy Keith.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Lady Dorma!" a guard called out from the helm at the front of the bridge. Turning around from her view of Arus, Dorma looked over at the soldier. "We have received confirmation that the princess and her guards are travelling out of the castle towards a village called Eden Park."

"Is the commander with them?" she immediately asked.

"Yes. He is travelling with them, along with a second Voltron Force member and four guards," the Drule soldier answered.

Smiling at the opportunity that had presented itself, Dorma called out orders, "Prepare a transport, and make sure the shields are up, we don't want to be discovered."

"Yes Madam," the soldier stated as he began preparations.

Taking a deep breath, Dorma felt calmer. Soon Lotor would forget about his little princess and open himself to the idea of her and their first-born child.

XXXXXXXXXX

The meeting with the town leader of Eden Park began as soon as the group arrived. Since the meeting required some confidentiality, Prince Liam stayed inside the carriage with the guards as Allura, Keith and Lance proceeded to walk into the town leader's home. Liam's face was priceless as he watched the three walk in. Keith, of course, was on captain mode so he missed the glare that Liam had casted his way. However, Lance watched and enjoyed it, "Sucker!" he whispered to himself.

Allura and the town leader discussed the challenges the town was going through as Keith stayed by the lobby, guarding the entrance. Lance stayed in the room listening to the princess, but could see Keith standing by the window near the entrance looking out. As Allura continued speaking, Lance noticed a quite striking woman with long auburn hair that reached her lower back walk up to Keith and speak to him. Surprised, he continued watching the pair. Keith broke into a smile just as the woman did the same. The conversation continued until something made both of them look out the window and then Keith walked out. Suddenly, Lance's concentration was broken as he heard the council speak louder, "Princess, are you alright?"

Turning to the princess, Lance noticed that she had been looking at the same thing he was, "I'm sorry Mr. Jenner, I must have gotten a bit distracted. You wanted me to sign some papers?"

"Oh, yes, your Highness," he answered without picking up what Lance already had. "Let me get the forms."

The older man stood to get the needed paperwork while both Allura and Lance watched Keith come back and resume his conversation with the woman, who had apparently come out of nowhere.

"Who is she?" Allura suddenly whispered to Lance.

"I have no idea, but she's pretty hot," Lance whispered back.

Allura didn't answer, but Lance could see the wheels turning in her mind. He didn't think she liked Keith talking to that woman. With a grin growing on his face, Lance liked what he was seeing. Perhaps Allura, somewhere deep inside, had buried feelings for Keith.

XXXXXXXXXX

To the naked eye, no one could have seen it land, but it did. If anyone had seen it, they would have described it as a rather large triangular ship. A force field shielded it from view. The ship landed a few miles off the path Keith and Allura would travel on their way back to the castle.

Hazar and Dorma surveyed the area around them, "This is a perfect place." Hazar began and he looked around a secluded part of the forest.

"Do you think they'll be interrupted?" Dorma asked. "I need this to go right, Hazar."

"Do not worry, dear," her brother commented, "There shouldn't be any interruptions this far off the path. We'll capture them on the way back to finish what we started."

Dorma sighed as she watched the rest of the soldiers prepare the area, "This better work."


	3. Chapter 3

The response to this fic have been amazing! Thank you so, so, so, so, much!

BKNBU: I'm sorry that I am killing you. I promise that hopefully you will get your wish for Liam. I'm glad you liked Elika. She's pretty special. ;). Dorma and Hazar are characters, I tell you. I just love Hazar, he has a way about turning the wheels inside my brain!

Bluebaby1219: Second chapter is worse? OMG! I wish I could post faster. See, I have this gig called work and unfortunately, my boss doesn't let me do the fun stuff. It's really a horrible thing. The slave driver!

Smithy: You are welcome! I get a kick every single time you review. Makes me giddy. I know Secretary of State is not really "royalty", but it's a pretty important position and Coran, I think, would treat it as such…. (my two cents).

Mertz: This is all your fault! I blame you for this chapter. Ladies, it was supposed to be longer, but Mertz had other ideas….

KathDMD: Lance and Keith have this special bond that I think just travels throughout each and every FFN writer. It's universal. Thank you so much for your feedback. I think you are very talented. I love your series so much! You make writing seem so easy. I admire how you can write so many story lines within one story. You're a freaking Master!

FroobyB: Green eyed monster…Allura or Liam…LOL, I know what you meant. Daily chapters…well, as I mentioned to bluebaby…this gig is killing me…darn it. Can you do something about that?

Feli3: Thank you so much for reading. A long triangle…well, that just might happen ;)

Drowningblonde: Don't point fingers at me woman! I need to point my finger at you! Where's your fic? I'm dying with anticipation. I mean really dying! I can't get that "quickie" KA scene out of my mind…hello, next chapter! Thank you so much for reading. It means so much that you are reading.

Imhooked: I'm so excited that you're excited! I hope you continue liking it.

Cubbieberry: I'm so honored that you like my writing so much. Thank you, thank you. I admire so much that you've ignited the passion in all of us again. I think we needed that! So, I thank you for bringing my passion back in our favorite Voltron couple!

Ok, you guys really don't like Liam….we will have to do something about that…..

Well, here is this week's episode. Happy reading!

Chapter 3

"Excuse me."

Keith heard the voice of a woman and turned to see her smiling at him. She had long, auburn hair that reached her waist and beautiful grey eyes. "I'm sorry Captain; I didn't mean to startle you. My name is Elika Jenner. My father is Councilman Jenner. We've never met and I wanted to take this opportunity to introduce myself to you."

Keith extended his hand and with a warm smile answered, "Please to meet you, Ms. Jenner. I didn't know the councilman had a daughter."

"Well, I'm not around much these days. I lead a life just as busy as Dad's. I just came back from Irmiria, I'm currently residing there," she replied. Irmiria was an area located on the western hemisphere of the planet. It consisted of almost thirty villages that were slowly growing despite Drule attacks. "I've been there for over a year helping with the reconstruction of the villages. I'm hoping that once we're done, we can call Irmiria Arus' first city. I'm also hoping to run for office there as well."

"You're interested in government as well?" Keith asked curiously.

Elika nodded excitedly, "Oh yes! Very much so. That's kind of my ulterior motive for wanting to meet you," she smiled shyly, "I need help with the construction of some of the villages at Irmiria and I was wondering if the lions would be able to help us. There's a lot of construction and well…our pockets are not that deep. Having the lions do the digging and most of the harder work load we require, could save on some of the expenses."

"We'd be glad to help," Keith replied without giving it a second thought. "How long will you be here for?"

"I'm here until the end of the week, but I'm scheduled to return in a few months," Elika answered. "My mom passed away about a year ago and well, I know dad misses me, despite his busy schedule. I come and visit every few months."

"That's very nice of you," Keith answered, "Let me speak to the group and, of course, the princess. Would it be alright to call you and let you know before you leave?"

"That would be great, Captain!" she smiled excitedly. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Keith smiled back, noticing her beauty, elegance and class. She wore a yellow wrap around dress with mid-length sleeves that curved around her body and an embroider silver pendant that decorated her neck. For a moment, he thought of what Lance had said earlier that morning when his thoughts were interrupted upon hearing Liam's loud voice coming from outside the house. The pair suddenly looked out the window.

"Who's that?" Elika asked curiously. Liam seemed to be arguing with one of the guards outside.

"That's...Princess Allura's guest," Keith withheld his frustration. "They are going to tour the town after the meeting." Heading to the door, he continued, "I better see what happened."

Elika stayed by the window observing Keith and Liam as the prince spoke in an angry tone.

"How long am I to stay in this carriage waiting like a fool?" Liam asked, looking annoyed as Keith walked up to him.

"Your Highness," the captain tried to contain his anger, "These talks are confidential…"

"Then why are you and McClain in there?" Liam interrupted, "This is preposterous that a man in my position would be left to wait out here like some child!"

_Maybe because you act like one_, Keith thought, but instead answered, "Princess Allura will finish shortly. If you like, I can have the guards take you around town…"

"That won't be necessary," he interrupted again. "Just tell Allura that I'm anxiously waiting for her."

Nodding, Keith answered, "Yes, sir."

Turning around and walking back, he was greeted by Elika who opened the door for him, "I take it he's not happy?" she asked looking rather sympathetic.

"He could be better," Keith shrugged.

"I'm sure they are almost done," Elika answered, "I think the princess is finishing signing some paperwork."

"Good," Keith sighed, "Then, I guess I better let his highness know he won't have to wait any longer." About to turn around, Keith heard her call out.

"Captain,"

He turned around, "Yes Ms. Jenner?"

"Thank you, again. I hope to hear from you soon," she told him with a tender smile.

Nodding his reply, Keith returned the smile. He took note of how beautiful her smile made her before walking over to the carriage once again.

XXXXXXXXXX

At control, Coran and Hunk concentrated on keeping surveillance of the planet. Hunk, deep in concentration as he viewed the screen in front of him, didn't hear Coran speak until the older man raised his tone, "Hunk!"

Turning to the older man, Hunk apologized, "I'm sorry Coran. I'm picking up a very weak signal, but can't place where it is located."

Walking over to him, the older man suddenly forgot what he wanted and turned his concentration to what the Yellow Lion pilot was studying, "You can't pinpoint it?"

Hunk shook his head, "No. I've tried, but I'm not picking up any particular area. Maybe we should deploy the lions?"

"Let's just study the signal a bit more. Besides, I'd like to have something concrete before alerting the captain and the princess," Coran told him. "Keep searching…it could be just satellite interference."

Nodding a bit easier, Hunk sighed, "Ok. I'll keep searching."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Allura, are you alright?" Liam asked as they left Eden Park. Sitting inside the carriage as the driver guided the horses along the trail, Liam wouldn't stop talking about Eden Park, its beauty and how it developed despite the attacks on the planet. They had walked about the town for almost an hour before heading back to the castle.

Unfortunately, Allura had not heard a word of it as her mind continued to go back to what she witnessed at Councilman Jenner's home. After the meeting was over, she was introduced to Elika, the councilman's daughter. The woman seemed nice and very smart. Allura was impressed and she noticed that so was Keith. This suddenly worried her. She couldn't help but see how he looked at Elika with keen interest. He seemed enchanted with her; that was something she had never seen in Keith. In all the time that she had known him, he didn't seem attracted to anyone. Somehow, she took comfort in that, until today. Allura also couldn't stop noticing how Elika regarded Keith. The princess could tell she liked him right away. She should have been happy for him, but all she felt was sadness and a tinge of uneasiness...

"Allura?" Liam's voice startled her back to reality.

"Yes?" she looked back at to him with a bit of confusion.

"I've asked you two times if you're alright. You seem worried," he gently told her. "Did the meeting go as planned?"

Shaking the cobwebs away, Allura tried to focus on the man sitting in front her, "I'm sorry Liam. Just had some things on my mind."

"Yes, I gathered," he answered, running his hand through his thick blonde hair. "Even while we walked around town, I could see you weren't…you. I do hope everything is alright, you don't need any assistance…"

"Oh, no!" she shook her head. "Everything went fine. I'm sorry. I guess my mind went into hyper drive," she laughed a bit trying to distract him.

The prince didn't find the term amusing. Questioning her, he asked, "Hyper what?"

Smiling, she answered, "It's a term Lance taught me."

The prince rolled his green eyes, "Allura, I don't mean to be forward, but you really should use more formal language, I mean…you're not a commoner like those people outside. Give yourself some merit. Just because you work with them, doesn't mean you should speak at their level."

Shocked by the sudden change in his demeanor, Allura was about answer when suddenly the carriage shook to the point that it almost fell sideways before it settled back to its original position with a hard thump. The princess screamed before she saw Keith gallop by the window, "What's going on?" she cried out to him.

"Drule attack!" Keith answered as he quickly dismounted and opened the door, dragging Allura out, "I need to get you out of here, now. Lance will take you back to the castle. I'll hold them off with the guards."

The princess quickly shook her head as she got out of the carriage, "I won't leave you."

"This isn't up for discussion, Allura," Keith answered as Lance rode up. Shots quickly began raining on down around them. The horses hooked to the carriage fell as multiple shots hit them. The guard guiding it was also shot dead. Grimacing at the scene, Keith looked at Lance as he finally reached them, "Go now!"

"Help her up!" Lance answered, the strain of the situation showing in his tone.

"Keith no!" she screamed as Lance quickly took her hand and Keith helped her mount behind him.

"Get her out of here Lance!" Keith yelled as he began shooting at some Drules that were heading their way.

Without answering, Lance and Allura galloped away from the dangerous scene. Noting the only way of protecting himself from the shots being fired, Keith let Lightning go and climbed into the carriage, "What the hell are you doing?" Liam shouted, "We need to get out of here!"

"We can't at the moment," Keith explained, "Lance and Allura barely got away and the Drules managed to shoot the horses that drove the carriage. It's too dangerous now to leave!"

"Then, what do we do?" Liam's voice shook in panic.

"I've contacted Hunk and Pidge. They should be here soon. For now, all we can do is try to hold them off," Keith stated. Earlier, when he had suspected their presence, he had sent out the message to castle control. For the moment, he had to find a way to protect Liam and hopefully save himself in the process.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Commander Hazar," the Drule guard called the commander from the bridge, "Kogane tried to contact his people."

"Did you run interference?" Hazar asked.

Nodding the guard answered, "Yes, sir. We've blocked all communication, sir."

"Good. We should be able to capture both of them easier without interruptions," Hazar replied. "What's their positions?"

"The captain is at attack point. The princess was taken by the other Voltron Force member. They are heading to the castle. We have our soldiers after them."

"Good. We could use both of them for our plan," Hazar nodded.

"No!" Dorma suddenly walked in the bridge, "We need the captain and the princess."

"Does it really matter Dorma?" Hazar turned to look at his sister in frustration. "Who cares which man we take?"

"It matters greatly Hazar!" Dorma responded wildly, "Don't you see? Who does Lotor hate more than anyone one else in the galaxy? Keith Kogane. Using him is the pivotal part of the plan. He'll not only hate Allura, but this will guarantee that he'll want to destroy her even more after we finish with them. We need him!"

Sighing, Hazar turned around and face the soldier at control, "Make sure you take Kogane alive."

"Yes sir!"

XXXXXXXXXX

As they galloped away from the scene, Allura held tightly onto Lance, who drove the horse as fast as the poor animal could carry them back to the castle, "Pidge, Hunk…come in!" he continued calling but received no response.

"Lance, we can't leave Keith behind!" Allura yelled out.

"As soon as I get you safe, I'm going back for him," he told her without looking back.

"But..."

"Sorry Princess," Lance cut her off, "I've been given strict orders that my first priority is to keep you safe and then…" he stopped suddenly as he horse lifted itself on two legs and both of them fell to the ground. The horse, with all the commotion, nervously ran away from them. Quickly getting up, Lance helped Allura, who had fallen hard as well, "Princess!"

"Lance!" she yelled looking up at a Drule coming after them in motorcycle-like crafts.

"Run! Now!" he yelled as a rain of shots began descending on them. One hit his shoulder and he cried out. Allura did as told and began running away only to be suddenly whisked away by the Drule soldier driving a craft. When Lance saw it, he tried running after her, "Allura!"

The craft was too fast for him and he found the distance between him and the craft growing longer. Once out of view, Lance looked around. Everything was quiet. Grimacing, he fought hard to ignore the pain on his shoulder. He gathered enough energy and began to run as fast as he could realizing that he had to find Keith. It would be the only way to get Allura back.

XXXXXXXXXX

Inside the carriage, Keith was able to put down three soldiers that tried to break into his and Liam's only sanctuary, "We need to get out of here fast, I don't know how much longer I can hold them off." Something was wrong. Neither Pidge nor Hunk would take this long to arrive.

"What do we do?" Liam's voice was laced with panic.

"My horse is over by those trees. We need to make a run for it," the captain answered. "We have to do this right now. It's our only chance."

"But…"

"There's no other choice, Your Highness!" Keith's eyes widened with disbelief. For a second he thought of all the stories Liam had told about himself the night before. Where was that man now? "You'll need to go first. I'll stay behind and cover you." Seeing no other way out, Keith didn't wait for a response. He opened the door and ordered Liam into action, "Go now!"

Liam wasted no time and ran toward the horse, he didn't turn around to see if Keith was behind, but he did notice he arrived to his destination unharmed. As soon as he got to his horse he heard a shout.

"Liam!" Keith shouted for help.

Quickly mounting the horse, he turned it around to find Keith being taken by three Drules. The commander tried to fight them, but Liam watched one of them stun him from behind. Keith dropped to the ground. Liam had his gun strapped to his waist; he could have used it and helped him. Instead, he galloped away as fast as he could to safety.

XXXXXXXXXX

Allura tried desperately to fight her way free from the Drules that were taking her to the ship. At first, she couldn't understand where they were taking her. She didn't see anything but the forest and suddenly within a blink of an eye, a ship appeared in front of her.

"What the…" she breathed out. Suddenly aware that they were probably leaving the planet with her, she fought even harder to get away, "Let me go!" she screamed. The Drule kept his hold on her and despite her efforts it was useless, she could not break his grip as he dragged her aboard the ship, followed by several waiting soldiers.

Taking her to a room that held two beds, the soldiers placed a screaming Allura on one, locking her arms and feet with metal restraints. Once done, they left her the room without a word as she wildly looked around and fought to break free.

Moments later two people walked in; a Drule woman and a man. "Welcome Princess Allura," the woman began as she walked closer to her.

"I demand you let me go right now!" the princess seethed, shouting at the woman who calmly looked at her.

"I really don't know what he sees in you," Dorma shook her head in disbelief. "You are so…white. It's like looking at pus."

"Who are you?" Allura asked with anger radiating through her tone. "What do you want with me?"

"Nothing," Hazar simply interjected, "It's not you we want."

"My brother is right." Dorma nodded. "You are only a means to an end, my dear. Seems that Prince Lotor has succumbed to your charms and I just cannot have my betrothed hoping that someone like you could be his ultimate conquest."

"What?" Allura was so confused and scared; she had no idea what they were talking about.

"Lotor is in love with you. He called off his promise of marriage to my sister, Dorma, because of you!" Hazar answered her questions. "Dorma is pregnant with his child and he refuses to marry her because of you!"

"But…I don't…I don't want Lotor!" The princess tried to reason. "I don't want anything to do with him, you have to believe me!"

"We do," Dorma replied with a nod. "Unfortunately, Lotor's not agreeing with you either. So, we are going to make it easier on him. After today my dear, we promise he won't even so much as look at you."

"What are you going to do?" Allura panicked.

"We are going to make your dreams come true, Princess," Dorma said with a smile. "Tell me Allura, what are your dreams_?"…who do you dream of…_

She spoke to her at first and then, Allura's surroundings became blurry and she felt herself whisked away somewhere she never permitted herself to contemplate. She was in a safe haven, her mind's illusion of the perfect place with the perfect person. A dream deeply hidden in her subconscious that slowly began to surface.

She was with the man she dreamed of but never allowed herself to love.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone! For those who came back, thank you!

I'm dedicating this chapter to Drowningblonde, who I am grateful to for her taking a look at my story and offering wonderful advice. Thank you for caring enough to help me become a better storyteller. I appreciate your input and I will definitely take your offer! Expect emails soon!

DrowningBlonde: Space western…wow, love it! I think you are going to love the antagonists in this fic…well, I hope. ;). BTW: Loved the Razor's Edge chapter! People, read it. It's awesome!

BKNBU: I liked that line too. Made me laugh a bit when I wrote it. Oh, Liam is special, hopefully you'll see why.

Feli3: Well, here's what happens next chica! And yes, it is a daytime soap. So…oh boy!

Mertz: I'm trying to make them short…I really, REALLY am!

Smithy: I'm updating as quickly as I can. I never realized that Dorma and Hazar were playing matchmakers until some of you guys pointed it out…go figure.

FroobyB: I have to teach a class tomorrow….care to teach it for me while I work on the next chapter? Pretty please…

Aprilcon00: Thank you for reading. I may leave you hanging every week…unfortunately that's how soaps work.

KathDMD: Lovey! You have made writing fun again! Please let's set up our virtual girls night out…

Petite0312: See, here's next week. Thank you for reading. Thank you, thank you.

Bluebaby1219: I never thought people would get a kick out of a cowardly Liam. Thank you for reading. Did you find the time machine?

Cubbieberry: Sorry, no Easter bunny…but, at least the week went by fast, right?

Ok, here is the next chapter everyone, see you soon.

Chapter 4

Lance heard the sounds of a galloping horse coming his way as he ran back to the site where the group was attacked. Soon, he watched the mare appear in front of him. At first, he thought it was Keith coming up to him, but seeing how the rider was having a hard time controlling the horse, he quickly dismissed that him as his commander and friend.

"Liam!" Lance came up running toward him once he recognized who it was. The prince abruptly stopped, Lance could see the panic on his face as he demanded, "Where's Keith?"

"He was taken! I tried…I tried to stop them…" Liam began to explain, stuttering while trying to contain his panic. "Where's Allura?"

"She was taken too," the lieutenant replied. Lance suspected something wrong with the prince's demeanor, but he realized it was not the time to interrogate him further. He had to find Keith and Allura. "Give me the horse," Lance ordered.

"Where are you going?" the prince asked surprised, "We should go back to the castle. Besides, you're hurt!" Noticing Lance's left shoulder bleeding.

"I have to go back to find Keith and the princess asshole!" the Red Lion pilot replied in anger, "Now give me the damn horse!"

"Absolutely not!" Liam challenged. "I need to get back to the castle. You want to go back to that fucking hell, fine! But not with me, I'm going back to safety. "

Knowing he had no time for arguments, Lance pulled out his gun and aimed it at the prince, "You want to go back, fine! Use your damn fucking legs. Now, get your ass off the horse, right now!"

"You can't do this!" Liam panicked, "You can't treat me this way. If anything, you're the one that should be taking orders from me!" Nervous as he was, the prince still managed to try to pull a gun from his holster and point it at Lance."Try me, fuck head," Lance roared, unfazed by the gun being pointed at him, "Wanna bet who can pull the trigger faster?" When the prince didn't immediately respond, he snapped, "Liam, I don't have time for your shit! Now, get off the horse or I'll shoot you!"

Staring down at Lance's wild eyes and the anger radiating from the tone of his voice, the prince acknowledged he couldn't win and put away his gun before he dismounted from the horse. Stepping back his expression still shined with his rage as he snarled, "You will not get away with this!"

"You better hope Keith is alright," Lance retorted with rage, ignoring the comment, "Because if he's not, we'll have lost the only chance of getting Allura back." Mounting the horse, Lance turned and headed for the area where they were ambushed.

XXXXXXXXXX

Groaning, Keith opened his eyes and found himself strapped onto a bed. Nothing looked familiar to him until he turned his head to the side and saw the princess across from him lying on a bed similar to his. Her eyes were closed and a Drule woman stood over her. The Drule's hands were on Allura's temples rubbing them softly; her eyes were closed in deep concentration.

"Captain, glad to see you're awake," he heard an unrecognizable voice. The captain suddenly turned to the other side and was met with another pair of Drules eyes. "We can get started now," the man gently told him.

Still somewhat hazy, Keith asked groggily, "Who… are you? What are… you doing to the princess?" He swallowed hard.

"Don't worry, Captain Kogane," Hazar smiled. "No harm will come to either you or the princess. We just need your services for a short period of time."

Pushing the fogginess away, Keith continued inquiring as he looked at the Drule with contempt, "What are you talking about?"

Sighing, the Drule commander answered, "I wish there was more time to discuss our situation. Unfortunately, we do not have such luxury. It will only be a matter of time before your team finds us. If it makes you feel any better, you will know everything in due time." Placing his index and middle fingers on each side of Keith's temples, Hazar closed his eyes and tried to enter the captain's mind.

Keith shook his head trying to deter him, realizing what the Drule was trying to do. He tried desperately to resist, "No!"

Finding that he could not get a hold of Keith's mind, Hazar stopped what he was doing and studied the man further, "You are an interesting specimen, Kogane."

"How is that asshole?" Keith spat out, his anger rising.

"I can't seem to enter your mind," Hazar answered with a matter of fact tone. Pausing for a bit, the Drule looked intently at the captain and smiled when he realized something, "You are a Garrison Special Operative, aren't you, Captain?"

Keith didn't reply to the statement, but Hazar nodded in acknowledgment, "I am well aware that the Garrison trains their operatives against mind control. You must have gone through hell. I've heard the conditioning is painful, to say the least. This delays our plans a little, but don't think you'll stop them, Captain."

The Drule commander walked away for a moment, leaving Keith's sight. Turning his head he found Allura, sleeping peacefully, Keith thought he actually saw her smile. His attention was cut short, however, when he noticed the Drule returning.

Keith noticed he was carrying a large hypo gun, "It's a good thing that we've developed something that will enable me to counter the conditioning Garrison put you through." He took the gun and quickly shot it into Keith's on his left temple. He screamed with pain, feeling an excruciating blast from the side of his head. Holding Keith's head once again to control his movement, Hazar replied, "I'm sorry, I forgot to tell you that this method is rather painful as well."

The captain felt the initial pain slowly drift away, but it was quickly replaced by a hazy yet relaxing feeling. He felt free, light, and weak. Looking blankly at the Drule commander, Keith saw him smile, _Hello Commander Kogane…Tell me…what is your deepest desire…._

XXXXXXXXXX

Allura found herself in the forest. She knew she was on Arus. She just didn't remember how she got away from her captors, but she had and she was happy. Then, she heard a voice, coming from the heavens, "Who do you dream of?"

"Him," Allura smiled as she looked around the talking forest and pointed at the answer to the question, "I dream of him." Suddenly the one she dreamed of appeared before her eyes. "He's the one I dream of every night." Her dream smiled at her as she walked toward him. Taking her into his arms, he kissed her with such passion, she groaned, "I love you so much, Keith."

"You love him?" the heavens asked.

"Yes," Allura answered while looking intently at him.

"Does he love you back?"

Allura's smiled faded, along with the man she had kissed, "I don't think he loves me. He's only a friend. Just a friend."

"Would you love him Allura?" the forest replied, "Would you truly love him as much as he loves you?"

"I'd give anything to love him."

XXXXXXXXXX

When Lance arrived, he found nothing but the dead guards and the carriage. There were no signs of Keith anywhere. Quickly, he took out his comm unit and tried once again to contact castle control. Surprised when it didn't work, he threw the device on the ground out of frustration, "Damn it!" he shouted before turning his horse around. Quickly, he headed toward the direction he had left Liam. He needed to get to his lion and fast.

XXXXXXXXXX

Entering the commander's mind proved more difficult than Hazar originally thought. Keith fought the Drule all he could, but the drug administered to him gradually weakened his state of mind. He soon heard Hazar's voice in his head and slowly succumbed to his order,_ can you hear me Keith? _

"Yes," he choked out.

_Show me your hopes… your fears…_ The voice whispered in his mind. Before he could not stop himself, he did as the voice asked and showed him everything.

Hazar continued exploring his mind before he found himself shocked by what he saw. Allura of Arus! Her smile, her face, memories Keith had of her in his mind. Moments of laughter, of fear, and then he felt what Keith felt; love. It was so strong, so pure that he felt his body shook. His eyes snapped open and he noticed Dorma looking at him. It appeared that she had been studying him for some time before he exited the trance. "Dorma…I thought…"

"What happened?" she asked.

"He…he is a strong one," Hazar answered. Looking at the princess who slept soundly, he asked, "How is our dear princess?"

"I am finished with her. I've implanted the suggestion and she's ready whenever he is," she answered, gesturing toward Keith, who seemed to continue to fight with whatever narcotic Hazar had administered him. "What happened? You seemed a bit uneasy."

Nodding, he answered, "Yes. What I found out from Kogane was rather...is rather interesting. Seems like Captain Kogane is in love with the fair skinned princess over here."

"Is that right?" Dorma seemed interested. "She is in love with him as well, but she has hidden her feelings for him very deeply…it is as if she's afraid for them to surface out of her subconscious," Dorma concluded. "She doesn't believe he will accept her love."

"Interesting, so she is in love with him?" Hazar confirmed.

Dorma nodded slowly, "Yes, but, she's not letting her heart release that love." A smile crept across her features, "This shall be fun."

"What do you mean?" Hazar asked curiously.

"Continue implanting the suggestion. I'm going back to Allura. When I'm done with her, I'd like a few moments with the captain. I think I have the perfect way to not only gain Lotor, but to offer him Arus!" Dorma beamed.

XXXXXXXXXX

As he headed back to the castle, Lance ran into Liam, who was still walking. When the prince heard the sound of the horse coming, he quickly took refuge behind one of the trees within the forest. Almost rolling his eyes, Lance yelled, "It's me, your Highness!"

Walking out, the prince yelled, "How dare you leave me alone! Someone could have come and taken me."

"I highly doubt that," Lance answered, "Come on, we need to get back to the castle."

"What about Allura? We need to find her."

"How nice of you to remember the woman you supposedly want to make your wife," Lance's sarcasm slipped through his tongue, "What the fuck to do you mean, what about her? You're the one who lowered her chances of being rescued when you allowed the Drules to take Keith too."

"There were too many of them!" Liam replied, "I couldn't do anything."

"So you say," Lance huffed, "Either way, we don't have time to argue. The faster we get back to the castle, the more we have a chance of finding them."

XXXXXXXXXX

Walking back to the captain, Hazar placed his fingers once again to his temples and began entering his mind, _Captain, how much do you love her?_

Mental pictures of Allura flashed through Keith's mind as he heard the question. "With my life," he whispered.

_Why can't you love her?_

Shaking his head softly, he continued whispering, "She…she loves…Liam. She loves Liam."

_I'm here to tell you that she doesn't, Captain_, Hazar explained, _Allura of Arus loves you and only you. Satisfy her Captain. Would you love her? Would you show her your love?_

Keith smiled softly, "Yes,"

_Good Captain. Good. _

XXXXXXXXXX

Making it back to the castle, Lance ordered Liam to quickly dismount from the horse before he dismounted himself. They both ran to Control, hoping that Keith had somehow communicated with Pidge or Hunk. As he ran in, Pidge and Hunk turned away from what they had been working on to see their friend gasping for air, "Lance! What happened?" Pidge asked.

"I…I've been trying…to contact you two…" Lance began. "We were…ambushed!"

Hunk's eyes widened, "What? When? We've received no messages from either of you since your last report. Where's Keith?"

"Where's Allura?" Pidge nervously asked before Lance could answer Hunk's question.

"Taken," Lance answered simply, still trying to control his breathing. "Both of them."

Quickly, Hunk went to the console and began searching, while Pidge contacted Coran, "Nothing has entered Arus' atmosphere since this morning."

"Check last night," Liam offered.

Shaking his head, Pidge immediately answered as he put his comm unit away, "No way. We would have picked up something on patrol."

"Unless they came in cloaked," Lance suggested.

"What?" Liam asked, whipping his head to face the lieutenant.

"A cloaking device," Hunk volunteered. Typing more information onto the console he added, "I'm scanning the area right now."

Just as Hunk began searching, Coran walked in, "How did this happen? Nothing has crossed our scanners."

"Coran, I'm not sure, they came out of nowhere. We think they must have used some type of incredibly advanced cloaking device," Lance interjected. "I'm not sure how to tell you this, but Keith and Allura were taken."

The color drained from Coran's face. "How…"

"I don't know how the hell this happened!" Lance answered frustrated. "One minute everything was fine. Keith and I secured all points, the guards too…everything was normal. Our scans didn't pick up shit! And then they appeared literally out of thin air," Lance stated. "It's like they were there all along…following us."

Typing away at another station, Pidge voiced out another concern, "I'm not picking up their tracking devices either. It's like something is preventing the signal from connecting to our systems."

"Shit!" Lance snapped.

"Nothing!" Hunk banged his hand on the console. "I'm not finding a signal." The big man paused for a moment, "Unless…"

"Unless what?" Lance questioned.

Turning to the advisor, Hunk answered, "Coran, remember that strange signal we looked at earlier today? The one we thought could be satellite interference?"

Acknowledging the younger man's question, Coran nodded in agreement, "That has to be it!"

"I can't find it now," Hunk sighed.

"Keep searching," Lance stated.

"They could have left the planet by now," Liam argued. "Shouldn't you go to Doom and get Allura back?"

"We don't know that she's been taken there," Pidge looked at the prince with annoyance. "We need to locate the signal first…find where it is headed."

"This is ridiculous. We could be here all day!" Liam began to raise his voice, "We need to act now!"

Lance finally lost all his patience. Turning to the prince, he grabbed him by collar and pulled him close, so they were face to face, "Act now? Tell me, you stupid son of a bitch, did you act quickly when you took off, leaving Keith behind?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" the prince seemed panicked as he tried to break free.

"Do you think I don't know what you did?" Lance pointed out. "There isn't one scratch on you, Liam. I know you ran out of there with your tail wedged firmly up your ass and left Keith there to fend for himself."

"That's preposterous!" the prince finally broke free.

"That's the truth, asshole!" Lance replied as he grab Liam's shirt roughly again. "You're not fooling me!"

"Get your hands off of me!" Liam fought, "I'm not going to listen you're your insults. I did what I had to do to save myself!"

"We don't have time to argue!" Coran broke them apart. Looking at Lance, the advisor opened his grey eyes widely at him as he made his point, "We have to find Keith and Allura."

Nodding in understanding, Lance sighed and turned around to Pidge and Hunk. Walking over to the console, he pulled up a map of the area where they were ambushed, "Run a scan around this area. Maybe we'll find a clue or something to give us a start as to where they might be or where they've taken them."

As the men did as ordered, Liam walked over to the advisor, "Thank you Coran." Hearing the prince's voice made Coran cringed. Diplomacy was out of the question at a time like this as he commented, "I suggest you get out of our way…your Highness."

Shocked to hear that tone from Coran, Liam snorted and left Control as the other three men continued searching for any clue that could lead them to their friends.


	5. Chapter 5

I apologize for the lateness in posting. A scene suddenly came to mind and I had to add it to this chapter. I'm also apologizing early if I have typos…I'm really the worst when it comes to that! But, the chapter is ready and I hope you enjoy it!

BKNBU: Yes, Dorma is a wench…but you haven't seen the best of her yet!

FroobyB: Oh, I'm so excited that you like this fic. I really do hope you continue liking it. I've had my reservations, but hey, if you're enjoying it, then I'm grateful and very happy!

Feli3: It's a soap Feli…Dorma is the typical bad girl. She's just evil.

Imhooked: Liam will have his day. I promise.

Smithy: Thank you for the well wishes!

Drowingblonde: D, it is very much a soap opera. You have no idea. This is so far from my typical writing. Every week I am truly afraid to post. Oh boy! Oh, and you are very very welcome! I think you and your writing ROCK.

Keithfanatic: Thank you. I hope to keep your attention.

Cubbieberry: Girl, you really make a writer feel good. I feel like such a celebrity around you! Thank you for making me feel special. I am very much enjoying your fics as well.

KathDMD: My Kath….get the Ciroc ready…..hee hee hee

Bluebaby1219: Sorry, no time machine yet. But maybe I can put one on the fic….I can fast forward chapters if you like? Huh? You think?

Ok, so my editor and I had a little difference in opinion when it came to the way Gorma addresses the group later in the chapter. To me, Gorma has treated Allura since she was a child. So, I really wouldn't see him addressing her formally all the time. I tend to think that there would be times when formalities would be thrown out the door. This would be one of these times. Well, it's just opinion. Hopefully, you'll like the chapter.

BTW: I'm tired and sleepy. So if I misspelled anything…I'm sorry!

See you next week!

Chapter 5

Satisfied that her plan was working better than expected, Dorma walked back to Allura, who slept soundly, as Hazar began working on Keith again. The female Drule once again placed her hands on the princess' temples and entered her mind. She could visualize the forest that Allura manifested in her mind. She saw her still clinging to Keith.

_You love him that much?_

Gazing intently at Keith, Allura whispered, "Yes."

_Why can't you love him the way you want?_

"He's my friend," Allura answered as the Keith of her mind caressed her face. He smiled gently, looking back at her with such love, that tears rolled down Allura's cheeks, "I can't lose him if he doesn't love me back…can't allow…myself to…love him."

_But, I want you to love him, Allura. I want you to offer yourself in body. Love him as if you will only have one chance to do so._

"I can?" she sounded hopeful as she caressed his face, "I want to."

_Yes Allura, you can. Find him. Love him with all your heart._

Allura smiled when she heard the command. From the outside world, Dorma smiled too. Soon, however, the smile faded away from the Drule's face. Her lips tightened, her eyelids slid like a snake ready to attack, _and when you are finished loving him, I want you to destroy him. I want you to hate him with everything you have in your heart, because of what he did to you. He needs to die Allura; your hate will kill him. And once he dies, you'll remember everything you did to him. Do you understand, Allura?_

"Yes."

Sighing in satisfaction, Dorma gently let go of Allura's temples and glances over at her brother, "She's ready."

XXXXXXXXXX

Continuing to run scans around the area, Pidge sighed. The kid was frustrated, unable to find anything. Shaking his head, he called out to his now commanding officer, "Lance, I can't find the signal Coran and Hunk found earlier. Hunk, have you found anything out in the stratosphere?"

"Nothing is showing outside of Arus either," Hunk answered, cursing himself, "And there is nothing on the scanners showing that a ship left."

"Keep looking. They couldn't have just disappeared…it's impossible!" Coran closed his eyes in frustration.

"Damn it," Lance whispered. Desperately thinking and coming up with no answers, the Red lion pilot kept looking at the video screen in front of him. His features turned hard, his eyes intense, his tone, dominant, "Keep searching. If Hunk says that nothing's left the planet, then they are still here. I'm going to go scout the surrounding areas of the attack. Contact me if you find anything."

Hearing Lance's serious tone was rare. Neither Pidge nor Hunk replied, if anything, they worked harder. When Lance worried, it was not a good sign.

XXXXXXXXXX

It took him a few moments to gain control of the captain's mind. Even with the strong narcotic administered to him, Kogane fought hard. But, Hazar, in the end, prevailed and soon, images of Allura showed themselves as clear as if the princess was in front of him, _Captain, the princess loves you. She loves you so much, she wants to give herself to you completely._

Breathing hard, Keith questioned, "She…does?"

_Yes, and you have to fulfill her dream. Her dream is you. You need to make her yours. You need to claim her in body and soul. Only you can do this._

"I…"

_Say you'll make her happy, Captain. Say you will show her the love she desperately wants from you._

Nodding softly, the captain stopped fighting. A look of happiness manifested across his face.

_Show her how much you love her._

"I will," he softly answered, "I will."

XXXXXXXXXX

Flying Red lion past the surrounding areas of the attack, Lance ran every possible scan to find his best friends. He couldn't stay at Control any longer. Not being able to do anything there was killing him. He thought that maybe taking a look like he was doing at the moment could help. Right now, he was willing to try anything. For a moment, he even thought of taking Liam's suggestion. "Man, I'm more desperate than I thought," he sighed.

"Anything?" he heard Coran's voice question from the speakers.

Bringing the attention back to the moment, as soon as he heard Coran's voice, Lance curtly answered, "No."

He wasn't cut out for this. He hated being in command. He hated making the decisions. He hated that this particular assignment dealt with his best friends. He hated that he couldn't help them.

"Don't worry Lance," Pidge's voice chimed in, "We'll find them."

Nodding, he answered softly, "I know Shorty, I know."

XXXXXXXXXX

"He's ready," Hazar looked toward his sister in full confidence, "What do you want to do now?"

"I need to make sure he dies," she simply shrugged, passing her brother and walking toward the captain. "Allura accepted the suggestions successfully. I added one more that will help our plan tremendously."

"Really?" Hazar responded, still trying to understand her previous comment, "And what suggestion was it?"

"She is going to destroy him," Dorma simply told him.

"Sister, what are you…"

"I'll explain later," she interrupted him, "Right now, I need a few minutes with the captain. Prepare the area, I need this to happen as soon as possible."

Nodding, the Drule male turned and left the room, giving his sister the flexibility to work on the next part of the plan.

It took less time for Dorma to enter Keith's mind; she had a much stronger gift than her brother, who struggled at times with those who had stronger minds. Moments later, she was able to implant the suggestion that she wanted for him.

Hazar came back about ten minutes later, "Everything is ready. We can take them out whenever you want."

"Now," Dorma replied excitedly, "They are both ready. Hazar, we are about to free Lotor from this sickening obsession."

"Let's hope," Hazar warned.

"Don't be so pessimistic, Brother. Lotor will get over Allura of Arus," Dorma answered, "He better if he knows what is good for him."

XXXXXXXXXX

Allura opened her eyes and found herself in a paradise. The forest, full of tall endless trees, warm breezes, birds chirping and a calming peace she rarely found. She dreamed of this place on various occasions, after placing her head in her pillow. She knew she'd find the man she loved in a forest, in a place where there was abundance of life. Where life would begin, where her love would flourish. Allura smiled as she looked around, "I have to find him," she whispered to herself.

She walked a bit further into the forest and found him standing by one of the oaks, waiting for her. Smiling she went closer to him. He stared at her, his eyes glowed amber. Allura didn't notice the change of color. All she noticed was him. All she needed was him. "I have waited so long for you."

"I love you Allura," he answered her as he raised his hand and gently caressed her face.

"I love you too Keith," Allura smiled, "Love me Keith, please love me."

Keith wasted no time and took her into his arms, immediately kissing her with a fury that made her groan with need. Within his mind, he heard a voice. It was a soothing voice, trusting. _Keith…she wants you…you need to give her what she needs…isn't that what you want? _In between kisses, he nodded absentmindedly.

XXXXXXXXXX

Dorma laughed triumphantly as she watched the vidscreen. The Princess of Arus and the Commander of the Voltron Force engaged in the most graphic sexual encounter she had ever witnessed between humans. It was rather unfortunate that they had to secure the area. She wished others could view the event.

"Enjoying the display?" Hazar asked with a smirk as he stood next to her.

"Oh yes," she nodded. "It's really a shame that we can't make this public. I'm sure the leaders of Denubian would love this! Unfortunately, making this public would damage our plan. Only Lotor should see this," she laughed whole-heartedly.

Laughter also escaped Hazar as he asked his sister, "And just how do you plan on breaking the news to him?"

"Who says I'm going to? I have the perfect plan for that," she replied. "Just wait and see."

XXXXXXXXXX

He slowly removed her clothes, relishing the sight of her nude body. Allura helped him remove his as well, her fingertips memorizing his well-muscled form. Neither felt time go by, as they touched the other. Each caress, each kiss, brought them closer to an ecstasy neither had felt before. When the time finally came, Keith entered his beloved deeply and gently. Allura gasped as her body shook with yearning. Deeper and deeper Keith went in, moaning with each thrust. Gasping, she whimpered out, "Keith…more…more" as he continued to move inside of her. Soon her whimpers turned into moans as she began enjoy the movement of his body against hers. Allura heard herself shout Keith's name as he grunted, thrusting faster and faster. She heard his scream of pleasure, and then felt him stiffen as his seed burst inside of her.

"Allura, I love you. I love you so much," he whispered into her ear before succumbing to sleep.

As soon as she heard those words, Allura felt a cloud lift from her. She no longer felt the desire and yearning she had before and soon she realized where she was and whom she was with. Surprised by her surroundings, the princess stated in shock, "Oh, Gods!" She tried to shift to dislodge Keith, who still lay on top of her. It took her a minute or two, but she was able to push him to the side before rising to quickly dress. Tears slid down her face as she cried, unable to understand what had occurred.

Allura dressed in a matter of minutes. Turning, she watched as the man on the ground slept. Suddenly, hate filled her. She looked at Keith and all she could feel was a hate unlike any other run through her veins. Picking up his clothes, she threw them at him before walking up to and kicking him lightly in the stomach, "Get up!"

Keith groaned before she kicked him again, "Get up, you fucking asshole!"

Opening his eyes, Keith looked around surprised to see himself naked in the middle of the forest, "What, what's going on?"

Refusing to answer him, Allura turned away from him, "You bastard! You…you…oh my God, what did you do to me!" Tears began to run down her cheeks.

Realizing what must have occurred, Keith's eyes grew wide, "No…that's impossible!" When she remained silent, Keith added, "Allura…this…is wrong…I don't understand."

Turning to face him, the princess told him, "I woke up to find you on top of me. I was naked just like you are." When Allura looked away from him again, she added, "For God's sake Keith, put your clothes on!" Moving away from him, the princess walked further away.

As Keith quickly began dressing, he heard Allura sobbing a few feet away from him.

XXXXXXXXXX

From the bridge on the ship, Dorma laughed with delight at the sight of Allura yelling and Keith trying to understand what had happened to them, "This is wonderful! Just look at how she stares at him. She hates him."

Hazar looked at the screen, "So you got your way, what now?"

"Simple," Dorma answered, "Arus no longer has a virgin princess, but a common whore." She laughed, "She'll need to marry quickly, if not, she'll lose her throne. I'm just going to expedite the nuptials."

Curious, Hazar asked, "Who are you planning to marry her off to? Who will want her after this?"

She shrugged, "Kogane, of course. That's part of the plan. Lotor hates Kogane, having them married will be perfect."

"I still don't understand how you can guarantee a marriage between them," He answered looking at the screen, "Especially now."

Dorma stared back at the monitors. Keith had dressed and seemed to be trying to talk to Allura. Smiling, she answered, "You'll soon find out. But, we need to leave. We've been here long enough."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

As Keith quickly dressed, his mind raced with thoughts, _Could I have…Oh God…what have I done? I don't remember anything._ Slowly walking toward her once he finished dressing; he softly called out to her, "Princess?"

She didn't answer him or look his way. Keeping her face averted, Allura swore when she felt his presence. She moved further away from him before turning around to face him. Her eyes widened in horror at the sight of him, "What the hell is wrong with your eyes?"

"What?"

"They're…amber," she answered him. Stepping away from him, she told him, "Get away from me Keith! Just get away!"

Frightened by the look in her eyes, he demanded, "Oh my God…Allura…what the hell is going on?" He looked over her, noticing the tears running down her cheeks as she continued to back away from him. Reaching for her, Keith tried to touch her, "Allura…"

"Damn it! Get away from me!"

Pulling his hand back as if burned, Keith pleaded with her, "I'm so sorry…" while thinking _What have I done? I don't understand…This doesn't make sense._ His thoughts were interrupted when they both saw a ship ascend into the sky a few miles away from them. Watching it fly away, Keith suddenly remembered, "Drules."

XXXXXXXXXX

"I found them!" Pidge yelled excitedly as he stood up from his chair. "They're…exactly where you left them Lance," he said as he communicated with Lance via vidscreen.

"How?" Lance answered.

"They were shielded," Hunk answered, "It's the only way I can think of that they were able to hide them from us, but why?"

Lance immediately answered from Red lion, "Worry about it later. I'm going to get Keith and Allura. Meet me here in case these fuck heads decide to come back."

XXXXXXXXXX

Liam paced his room trying to keep his temper in check. "How dare he speak to me in such a way," he snorted, remembering how Coran spoke to him earlier. It wasn't his fault that he couldn't help Kogane. He had to get away. He had to find safety. Isn't that what Kogane wanted anyway?

As he walked around his room, he suddenly heard the sound of a chime. He looked toward the vidscreen by a table in the small living area of his quarters. Going toward it, he quickly answered, "Father," he sighed in regret knowing he shouldn't have answered the call.

"Liam," an older man with a receding hairline and white beard answered. His green eyes flashed with anger, "I thought I told you that I wanted you back here three days ago."

"And I told you that Allura doesn't want me to leave," Liam answered harshly.

"Somehow, I don't believe you are telling me the truth son," his father answered in a slightly annoyed tone. "You've overstayed your welcome. If she wanted anything with you, she would have already accepted any formal proposal from you. Liam, she's obviously not interested. Come home!"

"Father, I am very close in securing a marriage with Allura," Liam reasoned, "Give me a little more time, I assure you that I will be successful."

Sighing and shaking his head, the king answered, "Liam, there are other planets that…"

"I don't want other planets! I want Arus and I will have Arus!" Liam roughly cut him. "You don't understand. Arus will be ours, one way or another, it will be ours!"

"Sometimes I wonder about you son," the king replied as his tone grew from annoyance to anger, "But you better be successful. I don't need a failure running my kingdom. And I certainly don't need any embarrassing news of my son begging for Arus' throne. Watch your actions, boy. See that you don't disappoint."

Without any other word, the king cut the transmission, leaving Liam staring at the black screen. Slamming his fist on the table in order to avoid hitting the vidscreen, the prince's temper finally broke free. He closed his eyes trying to keep a scream from leaving his throat, but in the end, the scream won out.

Once he controlled himself, he took deep breaths and took a seat on the sofa trying to think of his next move. He had no doubt the Voltron Force would bring back the princess and when they did, he would ask for her hand in marriage immediately. Allura would accept. There was no doubt about that. He would not fail. Arus was his and he wasn't about to give it up to anyone.

XXXXXXXXXX

As he watched the ship fly away, Keith felt a sudden jolt of pain in his head. At first, he thought something hit him, but then the pain increased and he realized that the piercing pain was inside his head. He dropped to the ground, holding his head between his hands. Hearing his own screams of pain, Keith called out for the princess. She, on the other hand, stared at him in disgust, not feeling one bit sorry for him. When he called, she didn't answer. Gasping in pain, he pleaded, "Please…help me."

She turned away and tried to find the path that led back to the castle.

"Allura!" Keith yelled, but she didn't look back. She kept walking. As she continued finding her way out of the area, Allura heard some voices coming her way. Running to them, she finally saw Lance appear a few feet away. Relieved, she called out, "Lance!"

"Allura!" Lance ran to her, "Are you alright?"

She shook her head immediately and cried out, "He…he raped me!"

Lance's eyes widened, "Lotor?"

"No!" Allura yelled, "Keith! Keith raped me!" she sobbed.

Trying to calm her down, Lance tried to reach for her, "No!" she told him, "Take me back. I want to go back to the castle."

"Okay," he nodded, trying once again to comfort her, this time, she allowed him to hug her, "I'll take you to the castle, but I need to find Keith. Where is he?"

"Who cares!" she yelled. "Lance, take me home! Now!"

Pidge suddenly came running, "They took off," he began, "Hunk is running scans from Yellow to see if he can trace its trajectory..." He stopped when he finally noticed Allura's behavior, "Princess…"

"Take the princess back to the castle, Pidge. Tell Hunk to locate me in this area. I'm going to find Keith," he ordered as he turned to Allura once more, "Tell me where he is."

She didn't answer him at first, but then pointed to the area from which she came. Lance rushed off, leaving them behind. "Keith!" he yelled, "Keith!"

"Lance!"

He finally heard his friend's voice. Locating the direction his voice came from, Lance ran that way and found Keith on the ground, disoriented. Running to him, he was shocked by what he saw. Keith's eyes were a pale, grayish hue as he call out to him, "Lance?"

"I'm here," he answered, "Keith, I have to get you to MedTech."

"I…can't see and my head…the pain."

"It's alright. You are going to be fine," Lance said as he helped Keith up. "Come on, I'll guide you. Hunk's on his way. I'll have him take you to MedTech immediately.

It seemed like Keith didn't care. He shook his head, "Allura…where's Allura?"

"Safe. She's safe Keith. Pidge is taking her to the castle now."

Breathing hard, Keith became distraught, "Lance…what did I do? God, what did I do?"

Lance didn't answer him. Instead, he tried to calm him. He didn't want to know what Keith had been forced to do. Somehow, he knew things would get worse before they got better.

XXXXXXXXXX

At MedTech, Coran walked around the waiting room while Lance, Pidge and Hunk sat waiting for Doctor Gorma to finally appear from behind the double doors. His eyes moved over them briefly before he turned his sight to the double doors.

After waiting for the last hour for the doctor, Gorma finally walked through the doors to announce, "They are both out of any danger."

"What happened?" Coran asked as he walked toward the doctor.

Taking a deep breath, the physician replied, "Allura's claiming that Keith raped her."

"What?" Coran's eyes widened while his voice rose, "That's impossible."

"She told me the same thing when I found her," Lance offered, "But it's hard to believe. This is Keith we are talking about."

"Something is not right here," Hunk added, "Keith would never hurt the princess."

Sighing, Dr. Gorma walked over to a chair and took a seat. He gestured for the advisor to join him. His light brown eyes looked at each member of the Force before speaking, "I checked Allura and found traces of semen. When I tested it, I found that it belonged to Keith."

"Oh my God." Coran shook his head in disbelief. The rest of the group looked at him in shock.

Studying the group, Dr. Gorma focused his attention on Coran, "But the princess has no other visual signs of rape. No bruises, scars…no defensive wounds. I knew something was wrong. The commander would never willingly do this. So, I ran some blood tests and I'm waiting on the results. I'm sure he was administered something, I just don't know what, but it's something. I ran tests on her as well. Maybe she was given something that prevented her from fighting him."

"How can you tell?" Pidge's voice interrupted him.

"His eyes," Lance volunteered before Gorma answered, "His irises changed color."

Nodding, the doctor continued, "He is blind at the moment."

"What!" Hunk suddenly said as the others men's eyes grew wide.

Trying to calm them, Gorma added, "Don't worry, I don't think it's permanent. Whatever the Drules gave him caused the change in the eyes and the blindness."

As Coran glared at Gorma, he asked, "Are you sure it's temporary?"

The doctor nodded again, "I'm sure. The irises are slowly starting to change back to their color. It may take a few hours or maybe a day or two, but I'm sure the sight will come back with it."

Turning to the doctor, Lance spoke up, "What drug could have made him do this?"

"I'm not sure Lance," Dr. Gorma answered him, his eyes hard with anger at the thought of what had occurred to both the princess and the commander. "But I intend to find out."

"What do we do now?" Pidge asked.

Coran stood up, "I'm going to see the princess and then I'll see him. What is his condition? May I speak with him?"

Dr. Gorma sighed, "Right now he's resting. He's complaining of a headache, I ran a scan and I'm waiting on the results of that as well. The man is a total wreck, Coran. He says he doesn't remember a thing, yet he's distraught by what the princess accused him of." He glanced at the other people in the room before turning his attention to the advisor once more, "Physically, he'll get better, but his state of mind is not the best at the moment. Don't push him too hard."

"Very well," Coran replied as he walked toward the doors that lead to the infirmary, "Let me know the results of the tests as soon as you have them."

"You'll be the first to know," Dr. Gorma said as Coran through the doors. Looking back at the group, the doctor stated, "I need someone to stay with him tonight."

"Why?" Hunk asked worriedly.

"I can't sedate him because I don't want to give him anything that might react with the drug they gave him. The headache is worrying me as well, I didn't find any bumps, but I can't rule out trauma. The scan results will tell me more. Either way, I need someone to be there. You know how the commander hates MedTech. I'm hoping he won't try to leave if one of you is there."

Lance immediately volunteered, "I'll do it. Pidge you have a shift at Control and Hunk has patrol. I can stay with him."

"Alright." Pidge nodded, "I'm heading to control now. I'm going to run trajectories and find how this ship entered our airspace without us seeing it in the first place." The young man stood up, "Hunk, I might need your help."

"Sure," he sighed as he stood up next to his younger friend. Hunk looks back at the lieutenant, "Keep us posted?"

"Will do," Lance nodded. Once the two excused themselves, he turned back to Gorma, "What's going to happen next?"

Sighing heavily, the doctor replied, "I have no idea Lance. No idea at all."


	6. Chapter 6

Good evening everyone. Thank you once again for your reviews, comments and PM's. You guys have no idea how much I appreciate them. They inspire and motivate me to keep going. They also motivate me to edit and post every week. Ha ha!

BKNBU: Keep watching out for Dorma. She's a mean one!

Keithfanatic: Here's the next chapter dear! Hope you enjoy it.

Bluebaby1219: Oh, I feel bad for Allura in this fic. She suffers a lot without even knowing it. Our favorite couple goes through so much in this fic. But, isn't that what a soap opera is all about?

Imhooked: Yes, my dear, a hot steamy mess! LOL.

Smithy: Girl, this gets stranger and stranger each chapter. Watch and read.

FroobyB: You are? Speechless? Thank you! I hope I keep you interested.

Feli3: You think this was evil?...hee hee hee.

KathDMD: Dorma is great. Poor Lotor….anyways, what do you mean hiatus? You can't do this to me! I've been waiting for this wedding for three books and three short fics….what the heck woman?

This chapter is a little more dialogue than action, but I hope you guys like it. Let me know your thoughts. Until next week!

Chapter 6

Entering Allura's room, Coran found the princess peacefully sleeping. He stood by the foot of the bed studying her. She seemed eerily at peace. It bothered him. If she was truly raped, he doubted that she would sleep so easily. Nanny sat on a chair located on one side of the room with her eyes closed; the advisor was sure the woman was just resting her eyes. Not wanting to bother them, he began to turn around and head out when the princess' eyes snapped open, "Have you found out what happened?"

Surprised by the sudden outburst, he replied, "We're still running tests…"

"Tests?" Allura suddenly shouted interrupting him, "Tests for what? Coran, Keith raped me. What other proof do you need from me other than my word?"

From the side of the room, the governess stood up from the chair she sat on and walked over to Allura's bed, ready to defend her adopted daughter.

"Princess, Doctor Gorma is running some tests, but one thing we are sure of is that Keith was drugged and we believe that you may have been too," the advisor tried to reason. "Please, Princess..."

"What the hell is wrong with you, Coran?" the princess sat up. "You're making him the damn victim in all this."

"Allura, don't think of it that way. You are as much a victim as he is. I'd never…"

"I want him out!" the princess shouted again. "Out of Arus and out of my life!"

"Allura!" Coran raised his voice in disbelief. "How can you say that? You're not thinking clearly…"

"Stop it Coran!" Nanny' voice enveloped the room. The portly woman walked to the advisor, her hands closing into fists, her eyes blazing with anger as she shortened the space between them, "That horrible man deserves more than being thrown off of Arus."

"Nanny," Coran began to argue with the older woman, "How dare do you speak about something you have absolutely no knowledge of?"

But Nanny would hear no reason, "When are you going to understand he raped our Allura? He raped the Princess of Arus!"

The two continued arguing until they heard Allura's voice blast in the room, "Both of you just shut up!"

"Princess…" he started until Nanny interrupted him again.

"Leave the poor girl alone!" she shouted, "Hasn't she been through enough?"

"You don't seem to be making it any easier! Do not make me put you in your place," Coran warned, finally losing his patience with the woman. She looked at him, still angry, but shocked at his statement. Sighing roughly in defeat, the woman sat down again and remained silent.

Turning to Allura, Coran tried to gently reason with her, "Princess, what you've gone through…I am so sorry, sweetheart. But, I know some part of you must realize Keith would never intentionally do this to you."

"Is that what you believe?" Allura asked as she looked at Coran, her eyes blazing with anger.

"Allura…"

Her eyes hardened as she interrupted him, "Coran, he raped me. Whether he was drugged or not doesn't change anything. I want him off my planet!"

"Please listen to me, Allura. We still need Keith…"

"Will you just listen to her?" Nanny finally shouted, standing up and losing the ability to maintain silent.

"Allura," Coran addressed the princess, ignoring the older woman in the room, "If you don't want Keith to be a part of the Voltron Force, I will not override your decision, but I will tell you that it is the worst one you'll ever make."

"I will do as I please," she answered him without any emotion in her tone.

Shocked, Coran stared at the princess for a moment, trying to understand why she was so angry. The Allura that he knew was more reasonable, able to view things more openly. Seeing that the princess wouldn't stand down, the advisor sighed and walked out of the room.

VVVVVVVVV

As they entered Doom's atmosphere, Dorma could not stop herself from smiling. Soon, she would show Lotor the slut Allura was and his fantasies of the blonde beauty would soon fade away, giving her the perfect opportunity to enter his life.

"You still haven't told me how you plan on telling him," Hazar walked up from behind her as she stood at the observation window.

"Oh, I want you to be as shocked as he will," she replied calmly, "Is he here?"

"No," Hazar shook his head, "He returns from a mission at the Azurant Quadrant tomorrow evening."

"Good," she nodded, "I'll need a little more time to plan this perfectly." She smiled again. There were still a few things to do, but for the evening she'd rest. Tonight, Dorma would look around Castle Doom. After all, a future queen had to know her way around the castle.

VVVVVVVVV

Walking into Keith's room, Coran found him softly thrashing around. He could tell the captain was in pain. Softly, he called out his name, "Keith…"

Keith cringed in pain, but the sound of the older man's voice reached him. "Coran?" he asked quietly, opening his eyes.

The advisor cringed when he took a look at the captain. Keith's eyes were gray in color, as if he had acquired cataracts. "Are you there?" he whispered again.

"I'm here, son. Dr. Gorma told me you're going to be alright," Coran began telling him in a gentle voice as he pulled a chair to the side of the bed. "He also reassured me that you'll get your sight back soon."

"Allura?" Keith asked, ignoring what the advisor had told him, "How is she?"

"I haven't seen her yet." Coran lied, not wanting him to ask more about her. He paused for a moment watching as Keith closed his eyes in pain again. Finally, when he couldn't wait any longer, he asked, "Keith, what happened?"

He shook his head as he opened his eyes again and sat up a bit, "I don't know…I don't remember anything, just her telling me that I…raped her." He sighed before speaking, "Please…tell me I didn't…tell me…it didn't happen."

Withholding a sigh, Coran shook his head without answering him, "Just rest Keith. The important thing now is for you to get better."

The advisor knew that the answer was not the one Keith wanted to hear. The younger man closed his eyes and laid his head back on the pillow. Coran didn't have to tell him anything, his silence answered it all.

xxxxxxxxxx

After finishing the day's duties, Lance made his way to Keith's room. Reading over a magazine while his friend slept, he suddenly turned his head when he heard the door of the room slide open. Coran gestured him to walk out. Quietly, he did as told and met with the older man outside in the hallway, "Good evening Lieutenant."

Lance looked at the older man, "Hey, Coran is everything alright? How's Allura? Nanny is not letting anyone see her."

"She's very angry," Coran sighed, "I can't blame her for feeling this way. I'm just not sure why she's directing her anger at the one person who seems innocent of all this."

"Coran, he _is_ innocent," Lance replied with a hardened tone.

"I know Lance, please don't misinterpret me," the older man gently replied. "This entire situation is so strange."

"No kidding. By the way, Liam came in earlier. I saw him in the hallway as I went to get some coffee. He wants to know when he can see Allura."

"That's another person I wish not to cross paths with," Coran sighed. "I'll send out word that Allura will see him tomorrow morning. Maybe she'll feel better by then."

Wanting to know more about his friend's condition, Lance looked at the older man and asked, "Have you heard anything from Doctor Gorma? A nurse came in about an hour ago and finally gave Keith a sedative that knocked him right out. But she couldn't tell me anything about his condition."

"No, not yet," he answered. "But he had asked me to call him around this time to see if the test results had come in."

"Why don't we do that," Lance told him as he pulled out his comm. unit to call him. Moments later, the doctor walked up to them. "Hey, doc, you got some news for us?" he asked in a serious tone even though the words seemed playful.

"As a matter of fact, I do," the man a few years younger than Coran replied as he pulled out a small tablet from his pocket jacket. "Keith was in fact drugged. We found slight traces of Niprozine in his blood."

"Slight?" Lance suddenly asked.

"The drug was designed to dissolve in the bloodstream thereby disappearing from his system within hours. I'm glad I drew up the blood work before it happened. If not, it would have appeared that Keith did things willingly."

"Then the drug made him do it?" Coran asked.

Shaking his head, the doctor answered, "No, not necessarily. Nieprozine is a hypnotic-sedative that limits consciousness. Subjects are given a suggestion, which they act upon. But, usually, it is something that they willingly want to do."

"I don't understand, so Keith was willing to do this to the princess?" Coran continued his inquiry.

"Not to the point of rape, Coran. What's strange is that rape would be a violent act. Neither the captain nor the princess show any consistencies that relate to an act of rape. Neither have bruising, scratches, tears…nothing points to that. I tested Allura as well and she had no signs of the drug. As a matter of fact, I tested her prior to Keith. There was nothing in the bloodstream, which means that…"

"What?" Coran asked surprised.

"She could have done it willingly."

"Then…I don't understand," the advisor shook his head, "Why is she so adamant she was accosted?"

"I do," Lance interjected nodding in thought.

Both men turned to the younger man as he spoke, "One of the things that Garrison trained us in was overcoming mind control. We knew that some Drule cultures had the capabilities to mess with our minds."

"What are you saying, Lance?" Coran asked.

"What if, whoever did this to Keith, somehow tried to use mind control techniques on him and when they couldn't, they used this drug to induce him and ultimately control his mind?"

"It's a possibility," Gorma reasoned.

"Allura could have been put under the suggestion to give herself willingly to him…when she woke up…"

"How do we get her to understand?" Coran asked out loud to no one in particular.

"One thing at a time Coran," the doctor sighed.

"What about the blindness?" Coran continued, going back to the captain's case.

"Niprozine is a soporific drug, hypnotic sedatives, in the opioid family. These types of drugs are known to have strong side effects, including major migraines, temporary change of color in eyes, and temporary blindness if administered in large dosages," Gorma answered.

"So what you are telling me is that Keith was given the drug and then hypnotized into sleeping with Allura. And Allura willingly allowed it, even though she wasn't aware of her actions. But, why?"

"Who knows Coran," Lance shook his head, "But I'm sure we'll find out at some point. This is part of someone's very evil plan."

Nodding in agreement, the old advisor sighed, "Lance said you sedated Keith earlier?"

"Well, after I found out what he'd be given, I finally sedated him so he could get some sleep. Nieprozine's side effects last for a day or two, I'm hopeful that with some rest he'll be a bit better tomorrow."

"Thank you for the update doctor," Coran finally said. "Have a good night. Let me know if there is any change to either of them."

"Will do," Gorma nodded before bidding them good night, turning around and walking away.

Silent for a moment, Lance spoke up first, "What the hell is going on, Coran?"

Shaking his head, the advisor replied, "I have no idea Lance, no idea. One thing is for sure, though."

"What?"

"This isn't over, it has just begun."

VVVVVVVVVV

The next morning, Keith opened his eyes only to find that he still couldn't see anything. Although, he could see some light filtering though. Lance, who sat in a chair across from him, softly called to him, not wanting to startle him, "Hey, Keith, how do you feel?"

"My head is still pounding," he answered in a thick, morning voice.

"How are the eyes?"

Shaking his head, the commander answered, "I still can't see anything, but I can tell there's light in the room."

Smiling softly, Lance shook his head, "I opened up the windows. It's a quarter past ten."

Keith didn't answer at first, but Lance already knew what he thought, "Allura is fine. She was discharged this morning." When Keith didn't respond, he asked, "Are you hungry? Do you need anything?"

"No," Keith answered sitting up, "I'm not hungry. What have you found out?"

"You were drugged with Nieprozine. We think the Drules used mind control to make you do what you did."

"So I did it?" Keith asked in a way that sounded more like a statement.

"Yes," Lance whispered.

The commander closed his eyes and lay back down. After a long moment, he asked, "How is she?"

Shrugging, Lance answered, "I haven't seen her yet. But as soon as I do, I'll let you know."

Keith nodded without a word. Seeing that his friend wouldn't offer anything, he began his interrogation, "Keith, I need to ask you what happened. Was Zarkon somehow involved?"

Thinking for a long moment, he finally answered, "Things are still a bit vague. It was a Drule…but it wasn't Lotor."

Interested now, Lance sat up, "If it wasn't Lotor, then who captured you?"

Shaking his head, the commander replied as bits of memories flashed in his mind, "I don't know…right now, I can't remember him even telling me his name. I remember Allura on a table next to me…a Drule woman over her…I kept hearing a voice…It told me…"

"What?"

"Love her," Keith answered, "It told me to love her…kept telling me…to show her my love for her." Tears began to fall from his eyes, "Fuck, what have I done?"

"Shit!" Seeing his friend in that state, Lance rose from his seat and quickly walked over to Keith's bed, "It will be alright."

Keith closed his eyes as the tears continued to roll down, "God Lance, what did I do to her?"

"You were drugged," Lance reminded him. Keith opened his eyes and looked at Lance even though his gaze didn't meet his eyes. "We have a theory." Lance began to tell him. "The Drule that captured you must have tried to control you. When he couldn't, he drugged you in order to get you to do what he wanted."

"Why would they want…"

"I don't know," Lance responded, "But, I promise you, we'll find out." Seeing his friend's heart-stricken face, Lance placed his hand on his shoulder. "Keith, we'll find out why they did this."

The captain shook his head and whispered, "Doesn't matter anymore, Lance. I've…I've failed her."

XXXXXXXXXX

Knowing that Allura had been discharged earlier that morning, Liam walked to her room and knocked gently. When the door opened, Nanny glared at him seriously for a second before noticing who it was then she smiled, "Prince Liam, good morning, Your Highness."

"Good morning, Nanny," Liam smiled gently, "I was told Allura was released this morning from MedTech and I wanted to know if I could see her for a moment."

"Well…sire," Nanny answered, unsure until she heard the princess speak.

Allura walked from behind, "It's alright Nanny. Liam, please come in." He tried to hug her, but she retracted for a moment before sighing, 'I'm sorry Liam. I guess…I'm just a bit jumpy."

"As you should be, my dear, I can't blame you," he told her as he gently took her hand. "I'm sorry for what you've gone through."

"Thank you," she nodded.

Walking over to the living area of the room, Liam gestured for her to take a seat, "Allura, I've been very concerned. No one has told me what has happened except that you were brought in to MedTech after the attack. What happened when you and Captain Kogane were captured?"

Allura's eyes suddenly became cool at the mention of Keith, "I was attacked. You're right about that."

"Was it Lotor?" Liam asked looking at her, "Did he do something…inappropriate?"

Her blue eyes filled with fury, "Lotor? No, it wasn't Lotor."

"Zarkon?"

She shook her head as tears began to fall from her eyes, "No."

Liam looked at her questionably as he squeezed her hand, "Allura…who hurt you?"

Sudden flashes…images of her time with Keith entered her mind. For a moment she felt…longing, then anger. The princess' face hardened, her features turned cold, "Keith. He…he raped me."

"What?" Liam's eyes widened with surprise before anger appeared on his features, "He what?"

"I don't know what happened," Allura cried, "I don't know Liam…I woke up and…" she couldn't finish as she began to cry.

Letting go of her, he stood up and began to walk toward the door.

Nanny rushed to him as he abruptly walked away from the princess, "Your Highness, where are you going?"

"To see Coran," he answered in an angry tone, "This is ludicrous! I'm not letting that bastard get away from this treason!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Coran walked toward his office when he ran into Lance, who stopped him by the hallway, "Lieutenant?"

"I just came from seeing Keith," Lance answered with a frustrated sigh.

"Is he better?" Coran asked as they walked into his office. "How is he feeling this morning?"

Lance replied, "Physically, he's a bit better. Sight isn't back, but he says he can see a bit of light. What concerns me more is his state of mind."

Looking concerned, Coran asked, "I was thinking about that this morning. I think we should call the Garrison. They can call back Doctor Rabionet to speak to Keith…and maybe Allura for that matter."

About to answer, Lance was interrupted by Prince Liam, who stormed in glaring at both occupants with pure rage. Consumed with anger, he demanded, "Why isn't Kogane locked up instead of being pampered in MedTech? Coran, this is preposterous. He should be thrown in a cell!"

Lance made a move to launch at the prince but stopped when Coran yelled his name sharply. He glanced back at him then watched as Coran moved forward, "Prince Liam, I appreciate your regard for the princess, but I am handling the situation in accordance with the rules and protocol of Arus."

"He raped Allura!" Liam sneered, "And you don't seem to doing anything about it?" Liam's veins popped out of his neck as he screamed, "He has ruined her for me! Do you expect any one within their right mind to even touch her after this?"

"I've heard enough of this shit!" Lance moved forward, attempting to deck Liam when Coran grabbed the lieutenant by the arm.

"Lance!" Coran stopped him. The advisor's attention went back to the infuriated prince, "Your Highness, we are looking into the incident and we will make sure to treat it accordingly. And, as far as the princess' purity is concerned, she is very worthy. Do not concern yourself with such ideas. After all, if you really love her, would the lack of her virginity really concern you? " He glanced at Lance, who barely kept his place before looking back at Liam, "Perhaps if you go home and let things settle, you can return…"

"I'm not going anywhere. And Coran, I do love Allura…and I'm willing to do EVERYTHING in my power to make sure she is treated with the respect she deserves!" Prince Liam growled out at Coran before turning around and leaving the room.

"That arrogant son of a bitch!" Lance stated as the door closed.

Coran agreed silently then looked at the lieutenant, "I want your word Lance…you will do nothing to Prince Liam." At the look in his eyes, Coran added, "I mean it…we cannot have you starting quarrels that will only make things worse for Keith and Allura!"

"Coran, this guy will make things worse for the both of them!"

"I realize that and I will speak to Princess Allura about making him leave," Coran finally stated, trying to calm Lance down.

Nodding his head shortly in agreement, Lance replied, "Fine…I'm going back to MedTech to visit Keith."

Releasing a sigh of relief, Coran watched him go. "God, help us."


	7. Chapter 7

Once again, thank you for reading. I'm glad that you are all enjoying the soap. Just a little reminder guys that my point for writing this fic is that it is a soap opera themed fic. That means that I am exaggerating everything on purpose. It's really just a fun, light read. I'm more used to writing deeper dramas but I just wanted to have fun with this one. So please, don't over analyze. Have fun reading it as I have fun writing it. If there are any Latin gals out there, you'll know what I mean by true exaggeration in soaps! LOL!

_BKNBU: Don't grab your head, the anxiety will not go away and you may actually get a headache. Be sad for Allura, she's having an awful time as well. Dorma didn't make it easy for her either. I'm sorry about your manicure! Luv you too!_

_Petite0312: Remember…soap opera. And you are partly right. Allura will be fighting a lot of mixed feelings in future chapters. Just wait and see._

_Keithfanatic: I think he's my baby too….maybe that's why I make him suffer in my fics? I don't know. I'm nutty that way. And yes, if Allura does not want him, by all means….go get him!_

_Feli3: You know, I will always go for the happy ending. I can't help it. So don't worry, my dear. In Spanish soap operas make the protagonist suffer till the bitter end….but they do recover. So, believe me when I tell you, you'll get a happy ending for both!_

_Smithy: Yeah, curse words…I know. I never really thought Lance had a clean vocabulary. I mean…soldiers, war, destruction….that makes for harder men, don't you think? Yep, Nanny annoys me too, especially the one in this fic._

_Drowningblonde: You know what was hard about these last two chapters? That I agreed with you for the most part. But then I thought…well, I'm writing a soap opera where things tend to be exaggerated and sometimes just not real. If I was writing a drama, then yes, I wouldn't have written it quite this way. But, when I write, I keep thinking of my theme…soap, soap, soap…then it gets a little easier to swallow. I hope I didn't turn you off._

_FroobyB: Don't cry! Shock…we'll just sit while you read the next couple of chapters…lol!_

_KathdMd: I have a serious date with one of your fics this weekend. I'm dying to know how Morgan and Keith get together and I have my drink, IPAD and favorite couch ready to find out. Well, let's see how the news is broken….it's quite interesting._

_Cubbieberry: Girl, don't faint on me! How I am suppose to finish reading your fics if you pass out? Send me your address, I'll send you chocolates! LOL_

_IAMeyu: Thank you for loving the story. I do hope I keep you entertained. I don't think I drag, but I don't want you to think this will be short story either. There are lots of things that are going to happen. Stay tuned!_

_1868: Please sleep! I don't want to create an insomniac. LOL. I post every Tuesday/Wednesday. So I hope that this is fast enough for you._

Ok. Thank you all for reading. Bug hugs to every single one of you. You motivate me to keep doing this. Despite the fact that it is 1am right now. LOL. See you next week!

Chapter 7

Dorma walked down the hallways of Castle Doom smiling triumphantly at her soon to be new home. She could barely control her excitement for the upcoming events. Rubbing her stomach as she looked around the golden walls and pillars that held the structure together, she spoke to her unborn child in a gentle tone unknown to those who knew her, "Soon my love, this will all be yours." Taking a turn into another hallway of the castle, Dorma found the throne room. She knew who would be in there and the urge to act came to her.

As she entered the chamber, she noted the king sitting on his majestic throne as his harem danced before him. When Dorma came closer, the king's attention fell on her. He waved his hand to motion the dancers to leave. The women did as ordered without question. They turned and walked out through the side doors without so much as a glance to either the king or the Drule woman. As Dorma finished approaching him, Zarkon asked in his most regal tone, "Lady Dorma, to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I came to tell you that you'll soon have an heir to your throne," she stated with a glow on her face and a firm tone that matched his own.

Zarkon stood up, shocked at the news. With his wide reptilian eyes, he walked down the stairs growling, "What are you talking about?"

Dorma kept her cool, despite feeling the pounding beats of her heart hitting the inside of her chest. She would never allow the king to see her fear. Someone had to be the strong one in the family and if it wasn't going to be her future husband, it would be her. Continuing to smile as the king approached, she replied, "Your son produced a future heir, Zarkon. He lives inside of me now." She waited for him reach her before continuing, "I suggest you do what you need to do…I'm sure the Empire would frown knowing that you or Lotor turned away a legitimate heir to the ninth Kingdom of Korrinth."

Staring at Dorma, Zarkon switched tactics. If the woman spoke the truth, then she was right. Korrinth would never forgive the discrepancy. The Drules were a violent race and very liberal to use tactics that would get them what they wanted. But, they were also very conservative and traditional when it came to family and the royal line. Taking a deep breath, he calmly asked, "And, what do you mean by that Dorma? Why would the Empire think I'd turn away my grandchild?"

She met the king's yellow eyes. Tilting her head and acting surprised, Dorma asked, "Zarkon, you don't know how far Lotor's…lust…for the Princess of Arus is, do you?" The king looked at her with a questioning gaze before answering her own question, "Lotor not only plans on marrying her, but he believes she should produce a child with him." She turned her back to him before continuing to speak, "Interesting… your heir will be half human. It seems that the Drule lineage is slowly fading away with your family, Sire. First you and now Lotor."

"Lotor knows better than that," Zarkon spat out, "Allura is just a toy, a game, nothing more."

"That's not what he told my brother," Dorma shook her head in regret. "Lotor knows about the child, Zarkon. He didn't accept him. He told my brother that there were better ways to take care of the child."

Zarkon's fierce yellow eyes glared at Dorma's back as he roared in anger, "He what? I will not accept this stupidity from my son. He is an imbecile if he believes Allura can hold a place within Drule royalty."

She smiled before turning toward him again. Carefully, she asked him in a humble tone, "So I have your support?"

Gently taking her hand, Zarkon kissed it and smiled at her, "Do not worry, my lady. My son will fulfill his commitment. He will marry you and the child that you carry…" he said as he touched her abdomen, "will be our heir, our future for the empire. This I promise you."

Dorma smiled at the king. Nodding graciously, she answered, "Thank you, your Majesty. But, I do need your assistance with one more thing to secure our union."

"And what shall that be?"

Taking out her datapad, she showed Zarkon an impressive sight. The king's eyes grew wide with surprise, "I need to share this…with the right people."

Laughing wholeheartedly, the king answered, "It will be done."

VVVVVVVVVV

Allura paced nervously around her room. After Liam had dashed off when she had relayed the news to him, she now wondered if she should have said anything to him at all. She didn't think he cared so much what had been done to her, but rather, what had been done indirectly to him. She was no longer pure. Nanny was beside herself, telling the princess that the prince had done right by defending her.

"Princess," Nanny called out from her bathroom as she prepared the oils for the princess' bath later that evening, "Why do you worry? He is doing what real men do. I haven't seen any of those ruffians defend you, have I? No, they defend him!"

Allura didn't have a chance to answer as she heard a knock at her door. About to stand up to open it, Nanny ran out and beat her to it, "It must be one of these ruffians trying to see you again! I'll send them away immediately." Arriving at the door and then opening it, Nanny's lips curved up into a smile, "Prince Liam."

Smiling, the prince bowed to the older lady standing in front of him, "Nanny, I was wondering, if Allura is willing to see me again."

Turning to the princess, who stood up and walked to the door, Nanny responded, "Allura?"

"Of course Nanny," she nodded, "Liam, please, do come in," Allura immediately said as she walked a little closer to the door.

Liam wasted no time moving past the governess to reach her. Bowing to the princess, he told her, "I've spoken to Coran. We need to work together to fix this problem, Allura. Kogane cannot stay one minute longer. He should leave as soon as possible. Don't you agree?"

Surprised by the question, Allura suddenly felt conflicting thoughts. She knew something was wrong yet, she couldn't control herself from answering, "Of course." Trying to convince herself, she thought that perhaps she was wrong about Liam. Maybe, he did care. Her thoughts broke when the prince gently took her hand within his, and before she knew it, raised it to his lips, planting a soft kiss on the back of her hand.

Nanny gasped with delight.

Smiling sweetly at her, Liam simply said to her, "I am very sorry for what was done to you. I need you to know that this doesn't change anything. I am yours despite the circumstance and I will always treat you as the gem that you are."

A bit uneasy, Allura answered, "Thank you…for helping me."

He nodded and gently squeezed her hand. "Allura," he began changing the subject, "I know it may be too forward of me, but I must tell you that staying in this room…reliving all those horrible memories, it's just not healthy. You need to resume your life…get past this."

"Yes, I agree!" Nanny suddenly blurted happily after witnessing the prince's actions.

Looking at both of them, the princess, curtly nodded, "I guess…"

"It is the right thing," Liam acknowledged. "Staying in this room…thinking of that bastard…" Hearing Liam call Keith a bastard left an uneasy feeling under Allura's skin for a moment before the anger reentered her mind as he asked, "What would you normally do at this time?"

"Lunch," the princess simply told him.

"Yes," Nanny cut in, "I was going to bring the princess lunch before you came to visit, your Highness."

"Nonsense!" Liam smiled, "You're having lunch in the dining room with me. You can't hide in your own castle! I won't take no for an answer."

"Absolutely!" Nanny answered for Allura, "I will immediately go to the kitchen and prepare you both a feast," she finished before running out of the room.

"Now, you can't disappoint your nanny can you?" Liam told her with a smile after the older woman left the room.

Sighing, the princess nodded, "I guess not."

"Good," Liam answered, "But before we do, we need to do something first. Come with me."

XXXXXXXXXXX

Moving around his room in MedTech, Keith tried to find his way. It was almost noon and he had spent most of the morning in bed. It drove him crazy not being able to do anything. The only good thing, so far, was that his vision was beginning to clear. Instead of seeing just light, he could now see shapes. He still had a ways to go, but as least he wasn't seeing the darkness he was the day before. He had been trying to get to the window when Lance walked in on him, "What are you doing?" he demanded as he walked up to Keith.

"I'm tired of lying in bed," Keith answered as he continued toward the window, "I think I'm beginning to see shapes of things…thought I…"

"What?" Lance asked sarcastically, "Touch them? Come on Keith, get back to bed." He took his arm to help him back in bed.

"I don't need your help," he answered as Lance led him.

"Of course you don't," Lance snorted as Keith went back to bed.

"Lance, when will I be able to see her?" he asked with a guarded tone.

"I don't know," Lance shook his head. "I still haven't been able to see her either."

"Why?"

Sighing, Lance didn't know how to tell him that they had all been restricted from seeing Allura. Nanny had put up the first front, Liam, the second. Allura had not challenged it. "I'm sure soon. You need to get better first." Keith's features hardened when he heard Lance's explanation, "Calm down, you'll be able to see her soon, I'm sure…"

A look of despair entered Keith's eyes before he cut the lieutenant off, "Lance, do you think she'll…ever look at me the same way?"

"Keith, Allura is a kind woman. She knows what happened and that it isn't anyone's fault. You both need to talk it out and work things through." At that moment, the door to Keith's room opened and Allura walked in with Liam at his side, "Allura?" Lance said surprised. "What…"

Keith sat up immediately, "Allura..."

"Shut up!" she told him in a commanding voice. Taken aback, Keith did as told. Allura, unaffected by the look of despair on his face continued, "Captain Kogane, you are hereby dismissed from your duty as Captain of the Voltron Force and pilot to the Black Lion."

Lance stood up, worry and anger flashed in his voice and eyes, "What the hell are you saying? Did this prick put you up to this?"

Shocked, Keith tried to decipher who else was in the room, "Princess, please, I'm sorry…I never meant to hurt you…if you would just let me…"

"Kogane, your pitiful excuses will not work on Allura," Liam interjected. "You have forty eight hours. Blind or not, you are to leave this planet and never return."

"Allura!" Lance shouted.

Turning to the Red Lion pilot, Allura glared at him with hatred in her eyes, "What?"

"Are you fucking listening to yourself!" he shouted in disbelief.

"You have no say in this!" she argued back. "Back off Lance, if you know what is good for you," the princess told him as she began walking out of the room. Liam trailed not too far behind. "Forty-eight hours Keith," she reminded him before she left.

When both of them left, Lance looked back at Keith. He swore when he noticed Keith paler than ever. "Keith…"

Beside himself, Keith answered, "What have I done…what have I done?"

XXXXXXXXXXX

Walking over to Coran's office, Lance did not even bother to knock. Instead, he bypassed the security access code and entered unannounced. The act did not bother Coran as he watched the Red lion pilot walk in. With his eyes filled with anger, shock, and even confusion Lance shouted, "You can't let…"

"I know," the advisor nodded in understanding, standing up immediately, "I heard what happened from Gorma, who viewed the entire thing through the observation window. How is Keith?"

"How do you think?" Lance lashed back. "I left him with Gorma, who was trying to calm him down. What are we going to do? You can't let Keith leave."

"I'm not sure we can stop it," the advisor sighed. "It's gotten a bit more complicated."

"What do you mean?" Lance asked with a worried tone.

"It seems that Liam and Allura contacted Admiral Graham prior to visiting Keith. He knows what occurred and has ordered Keith back to Earth."

"Shit!" Lance shouted. "What's going to happen to him?"

"I had just finished speaking to the admiral before you walked in and explained everything that happened. Under the circumstances, Keith will not be tried in court, but he still will be ordered back to Earth…"

"And?"

"The Garrison will hold their own investigation as well. Apparently it's protocol. I'm not sure what will happen after that."

"Damn it," Lance sighed, "How the hell is he going to take this?"

"I'm sorry Lance, I'm not sure what else I can do for now. I'll speak to Allura…I'm not sure what came over her."

"It's Liam," he answered. "Somehow he's influenced her in a way that I never thought possible," Lance then turned around and headed toward the door.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going back to MedTech," he answered. "Hopefully, Keith will be calmed enough to hear the second part of this shit."

"It may not be the best time." Coran suggested.

Lance shook his head as he walked out of the room without even so much as a glance back, "When will it be?"

XXXXXXXXXX

Later that night, Lance had no other choice than to sit Hunk and Pidge down to give them the news. After recounting the events that took place earlier, both men fell silent in astonishment. Hunk, with a heavy sigh of frustration spoke first, "So it ends like this? After everything he's done for her, she's just throwing him out?"

"I don't think it's fully her, Hunk," Lance replied with a heavy tone. "I mean, I hate to think of Allura as being influenced by Liam in such a strong way, but, after everything that happened…I don't know," he snorted.

Pidge, who had not uttered a word since he had walked into the room, finally spoke, "This is not Allura. She wouldn't do something like this."

Lance stared curiously at the young man, "What are you saying?"

"Nothing," he shook his head, "Nothing. I just mean that she wouldn't behave this way. That's all."

"Well, apparently, she is," Hunk responded with a bit of anger in his tone, "When is he leaving?"

"They gave him forty-eight hours, but Graham wants him ASAP," Lance answered, "Gorma had to give him a sedative. He's been asleep for most of today." He paused, moving his gaze to the floor, not really speaking to anyone in particular, "I've never seen him like that."

"Like what?"

"Destroyed."

XXXXXXXXXX

Lotor walked into his father's chambers after the king had beckoned him. He found his father by the fireplace. The wood crackled lightly as he sat in a grandiose chair, taking in the heat. "Lotor, what a surprise that you actually came in on time," Zarkon mocked.

"You called for me, I aim to please," he answered sarcastically, "What do you want, Father?"

"I wanted to take the opportunity to congratulate you. Fatherhood is a wonderful thing. I think you'll do a mediocre job to say the least, but not everyone can be as good as me," Zarkon smiled back his sarcasm.

Lotor's features changed immediately, "What are you talking about?"

"Don't belittle yourself, Son, it isn't becoming. You know damn well what I speak of," the king responded calmly as he sat up in his chair and made himself more comfortable. "Lady Dorma paid me a visit earlier today."

The prince paled and immediately replied, "She's lying!"

"Oh, I don't think so, boy," Zarkon shook his head, his voice growing serious, "Dorma is not the type of woman who would lie about something like this. Besides, no one lies to me, Son. No one," he responded with a snort.

"Well, you are wrong to think she wouldn't lie to you, Father!" Lotor shouted, losing his patience, "Dorma wants nothing but the throne of Doom!"

"And she will get what she wants since we now have an heir!" Zarkon shouted back as he rose from his chair with such power that Lotor took a few steps back. "Lotor, you're on thin ice as it is. I've already ordered an engagement ball in your and Dorma's honor. It's two weeks from now, be ready. Your wedding will take place in a month."

"That's…"

"That's my order!" Zarkon cut in, "I don't know how you can live in this fantasy world."

"What do you mean?"

Zarkon laughed before continuing, "If you ever thought the Princess of Arus would set foot here as Queen of Doom, you were seriously mistaken, Lotor!" the king fumed. "I made the mistake to taint our race with your mother. I will not have you further my mistakes!"

Speechless, the prince just stared at his father with such hatred, he couldn't think of what to say to him other than, "I hate you."

"The feeling is mutual," Zarkon replied in a venomous tone. "Now, I suggest you start looking for the ring you'd like to give your future bride. The treasure room is at your disposal. You are dismissed…Son."

Defeated, Lotor turned around and walked out of his father's room. He didn't have much time, but he had to think of a way to get out of the mess he put himself into. He would not lose Allura. That would be the ultimate defeat.

XXXXXXXXXX

Lance carefully opened the door to Keith's room the next morning, not wanting to wake him up if he was still asleep. He was surprised to find him quite awake and standing, looking pensively out the window.

"Keith?"

The captain turned around and looked directly at his second-in-command, "Good morning, Lance."

Walking toward him, Lance could see Keith's eyes had finally turned back to their regular dark brown, "You can see?"

He nodded, "I woke up this morning able to see well again." Going toward the closet in the room, he retrieved a jacket that Lance has brought him the day before.

"Where are you going?"

"To speak to Allura," Keith responded, "Lance, I need to see her."

"Keith…"

Finding Lance blocking the door, Keith's eyes hardened, "Get out of my way."

"I'm not stopping you, but…"

"But what?"

"She's not here," Lance replied calmly. "She and Liam are visiting another town this morning." His hardened eyes softened and the worried look struck Lance with understanding, "Don't worry, Hunk and Pidge went with them."

"She shouldn't be out there. It's too soon," he answered with a heavy sigh.

"Coran is monitoring control and we've put extra fighters in the air," Lance replied. "We're taking every precaution possible."

Nodding, but still uneasy, Keith answered, "What time is it?"

"A quarter past twelve. You hungry?"

"No, not really," Keith told him, "I'm still feeling the effects of whatever Gorma gave me yesterday. Even after I showered, I still felt like shit."

"Well, I'm sure that will pass with time. Come on, you haven't really eaten well since you got here," Lance suggested. "Let's get something to eat. We can talk."

Sighing and knowing there was nothing else he could do until the princess returned, Keith nodded and followed him out the room.

XXXXXXXXXX

Last minute, Keith decided to go to Control and check on security measures while Lance went to the dining room to get him something to eat. Entering the kitchen, Lance watched Nanny bark out orders to the small staff. The woman seemed to be in a good mood as she ordered the cooks about. _Seems like dinner is going to be a festive event tonight_, Lance thought bitterly. Trying to focus on the present, he walked up to the woman, "Hi Nanny," he smiled.

As she turned, the older woman's features soured, "What do you want?"

"Well," Lance sighed, "I was wondering if Keith and I could get…"

"He still here?" she asked sardonically, "Why I thought he was dismissed yesterday and would be on a flight back to Earth by now?"

"Nanny!" Lance replied, flabbergasted at the comment.

Turning around to dismiss him, Nanny continued barking orders, ignoring Lance and any requests that came from him.

"Nanny, please," Lance begged. He would have rather told her a few things that clung to the tip of his tongue, but held off. He needed her help at the moment.

The portly woman turned on Lance, "I will not lift a finger to help that criminal! You want something, go get it yourself!" Finished, she turned her back on him.

Sighing, Lance turned to leave when unexpectedly, another cook walked up to him with a tray. She was the second cook in charge, Helena, an older woman whose daughter was save by them in one of the attacks a year ago. Since then, she was nothing but grateful to the entire team, "She doesn't mean it, Lance," Helena stated, "You know how much she loves the princess. She just needs time. Here, I prepared both you and the captain a plate. Go."

"You think he did that to her?" Lance asked, taking the tray.

"No," she shook her head, "He'd never do such thing," Helena smiled gently at him, "I'm a believer that things will work out. Maybe not as fast as we want them to, but they will work out." Noticing Nanny was about to turn toward them, Helena quickly added, "Now, go! Before she sees you're still here!"

"Thanks, Helena!" Lance replied quickly, walking out.

XXXXXXXXXX

Making his way back to the dining hall, Keith couldn't help noticing the stares and murmurs from those he passed in the hallways. He knew word had gotten out, but he never realized that people would believe the hearsay.

He couldn't wait to speak to Allura. This had to end. He had to explain. He didn't think he could put up with anymore of those looks from those that days before he considered good acquaintances and maybe friends.

XXXXXXXXXX

As they returned from their trip to Rosten, Allura listened to Prince Liam's humorous tales from his planet. Her laughter was heard through the hallways of the castle. Keith could hear it coming closer; apparently, they were walking toward him. Allura saw Keith immediately as they turned the corner and froze. The prince, too enthralled in his tale, didn't see Allura's features change.

"Princess," Keith called to her as he stepped forward.

When Liam finally noticed, he became immediately enraged, "What the hell are you still doing here?"

"I need to speak to you," Keith replied, directing his attention to the princess. He tried moving more towards her, only to stop abruptly when Prince Liam stepped in between them, "Don't you even think of touching her, Kogane!"

Ignoring him, Keith looked over his shoulder at the princess, asking, "Allura, please, talk to me."

The look in her eyes changed almost instantly to one of hatred, "Didn't Liam ask you, what you were doing here? Keith, is it too hard to accept that you are not welcomed here anymore? Would you just get off my planet and out of my life?"

Feeling an overwhelming pain at the sight of her eyes filled with hatred, Keith simply nodded, "I…I'll do as you wish."

Lance, who had heard the commotion as he walked up behind the pair, put the tray on a side table and quickly went to them, "Keith, where are you going?" he asked as he finally looked at the rest of the occupants in the hall.

"I have to go," Keith muttered as he looked at his friend with a look of defeat, "I'll be in my room packing."

"Don't bother," Liam smiled maliciously, "I took the liberty of having the staff pack your belongings. They are in the hangar. Your transport has been ready since this morning."

Lance's mouth almost dropped. "Allura, you can't be serious!"

Looking as if fighting her feelings, the princess finally looked up at her two friends, "Admiral Graham wants to see you. You should…just go, Keith."

Lance could immediately see the pain flaring in his friend's eyes before gaining Allura's attention by saying, "Then, I'm going with him."

Allura's eyes widened with shock and even hurt, "You can't!" she shook her head.

"No," Keith's firm voice answered, "You're not."

"But…"

"I need you _here_," Keith replied firmly and Lance understood. He wanted him to watch out for Allura. That was Keith's request of him. Looking back at the princess, he sighed, "I'll do as you wish, and I'll leave as requested. Take care of yourself, Princess."

Allura nodded uneasily before he left.

"I'll go see him off," Lance snorted at the two of them before following his friend.


	8. Chapter 8

Good evening everyone. Well…here's tonight's episode. Again, THANK YOU, for making me feel so special. I'm so glad you are enjoying the fic!

Feli3: Yeah, I agree. Pretty interesting turn of events. But you know…like any show…no one ever gets what would make sense until the bitter end.

Smithy: I think you are going to continue loving this Lance. I have something very special in store for him. ;-)

Tinyrose: Don't cry! Thank you for liking my fics!

Bluebaby1219: Girl…it's just a fic…just a fic…..just a fic. LOL! If there is anyone I feel the most sorry for is Allura. Poor woman has been abused throughout this fic. But Keith, wow. I love that man so much, I wish he was real….yum. LOL! BTW, thank you so much for reading "Prince". Part 2 is still in the works. I'm having a bit of a challenge with creating a strong plot. We'll see.

Bknbu: "Push her off the stairs!" I loved that episode. Really…so true about Latin soaps. I've seen those more than the American soaps, so yeah…they are kind of like the platform for this fic.

Guest: Did you like that line? Maybe it just made you feel a little better. LOL.

Imhooked: Yep, it's a mess….it gets a bit worse….stay tuned.

1868: Thank you for reading. The answer is yes. And yes, I do like happy endings. I hate sad endings so no need to worry. Thank you for reading, I'm very appreciative.

Keithfanatic: Sorry girl…didn't you know that Keith is mine? Okay…how about we share?

Drowningblonde: I absolutely love writing evil women. It's a challenge and just so much fun! I do enjoy creating...sly woman…yes, sly. Don't worry about Liam, he'll get what he deserves.

KeithDMD: Who would have known Zarkon would do the right thing….or is he? Hmmm….. Regarding Liam and Dorma….start watching Latin soaps and see how the villains…stay at the end….you'll get clue. Hee hee hee.

iAMeyu: Don't cry! I don't want you to cry. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Cubbieberry: You, girl, are my inspiration. Thank you for motivating and encouraging us to do this. I'm throwing confetti and snowflakes at you. A huge hug!

Here's the next chapter. Please enjoy. See you next week.

Chapter 8

Reaching the hangar, Keith turned to Lance. Speaking to his friend in the most formal matter Lance had ever heard, he said, "I hope that Allura places you in Black, but if Liam takes over, you'll need to be extremely savvy in taking command without him realizing it."

"I highly doubt that," Lance replied, remembering the prince's behavior during the initial attack a few days prior.

Shaking his head firmly, Keith continued, "This isn't the time to assume, Lance. You need to start thinking of ways to work with Liam if…if he stays."

"Don't think that way. I'm sure this is just temporary," Lance tried to reason.

Ignoring the statement, the captain stopped and turned to his friend, "If Liam doesn't take over, Garrison will still send another pilot. Either way, you need to be smart and calculating when you take command."

"Keith,"

"Lance! Listen to me," he replied desperately," I need you to see every possibility. Allura needs you more than she realizes. If Liam takes over…just make sure you don't fail."

At this point, Keith didn't need to hear false hopes. He needed to feel that Allura would be safe. Nodding to reassure him, the lieutenant answered, "I'll keep you posted on everything that happens."

Sighing, Keith looked at the ship that would take him back to Earth, never answering Lance. Just as the two finished speaking, Hunk and Pidge ran toward them. Pidge's eyes seemed watery and Hunk looked pale.

"We just heard!" Pidge told him. The kid looked nervous, "Keith, this isn't right!"

Trying to push his emotions aside, the captain looked at his other two team members and friends, "I need you two to follow Lance's orders. You're still a team and I expect you to continue acting like one. He will need your help, give it to him."

Both men nodded sadly, before Hunk spoke, "This isn't fair."

"No, it isn't," they both heard Coran say as he walked toward them, "Captain, I want you to know that I will do everything I can on your behalf when I meet with Admiral Graham."

"Thank you Coran," Keith responded, "But what I really need is from all of you to keep Allura safe. That's all."

"We will," Pidge immediately said, "And we'll fix this Keith, I promise we will."

He smiled sadly at his youngest team member, "Thank you Pidge."

"Excuse me sir," an older man, the pilot of the transport, walked up to the group, "We've been given orders by the princess that we must leave."

"This is shit!" Lance muttered angrily.

"I have to go," Keith told them before turning to Coran, "Call Sven. You're going to need him here until things settle. I'm sure Allura won't mind. Then, he turned to Lance and extended his hand toward his friend, his tone firm, "Lance,"

"I know," his friend nodded as they shook hands.

Without a word, Keith turned and left with the pilot. Unable to look back, he boarded the transport and began to mentally preparing himself for what his future held.

XXXXXXXXXX

That night as she slept in her chambers, Allura dreamed that she stood on a cliff that overlooked the vast oceans of Arus. The breeze calmed her as she looked beyond the never-ending ocean. A glorious sun shined on her. Smiling, she felt so free from the stress and hatred that once filled her.

"Why do you hate me?" she heard a voice that made her turn around.

"Keith?" she immediately ran to him and embraced him with all her strength, "You're here. I miss you so much."

Looking at her with a great deal of sadness in his eyes, he asked her again, "Why do you hate me?"

"Hate you?" she replied confused, "I don't hate you. I love you with everything I hold dear in my heart."

"You ordered me to leave," his words were few but punctured deeply into her like an anchor hitting the ocean floor.

Shaking her head, unable to understand, she told him, "No, I would never do that! Keith, I need you here."

"Allura," he told her while caressing her face, "Find your way." Letting go of her gently, Keith turned around and left her standing by the cliff.

"Keith! Come back!" Allura screamed, "No! Come back!"

"Come back!" the princess screamed as she sat up from bed. Looking around, she discovered she was in her room, darkness all around her. Breathing heavily, she felt an overwhelming sense of loss before it slowly dissipated and hate entered her heart. She didn't understand this sudden feeling. Why would she feel sadness for the man she hated more than anyone in existence? Why?

XXXXXXXXXX

_Two weeks later…_

As Zarkon promised, the engagement of the future king and queen of Doom went as planned. The grand ballroom was filled with rulers from allied planets and dignitaries from the Empire. Dorma and Lotor danced the first dance of the night. Filled with smiles and kisses to one another, no one, other than those close to them, knew how much neither could stand the other. For Lotor loved no one other than Allura and Dorma's only gain to this relationship was the security of the throne.

As the night continued, Zarkon and Lotor spoke to the ruler of Planet Creta, Aramus, one of their most financially stable planets of the empire. Hazar made his way toward his sister, who sat by the main table finishing her desert, "The witch is waiting for you."

"How long will they be with Aramus?" she asked calmly as she ate her soufflé, watching her future husband and father in law.

"I'd say an hour at least. I've been asked to attend the meeting with them in Zarkon's offices. Seems your future father in law wants to include me in the projects your husband will take charge of," he smiled.

"Zarkon doesn't trust Lotor. You'll be his eyes," she chuckled, never moving her gaze away from the king or prince. "We have them where we want them."

"Make sure you're back before the hour," Hazar reminded her. "You don't want guests to be asking where you are while they are gone."

"Do not worry, I have a plan for that," she answered gently putting her spoon down on the plate.

"Always ready, aren't you dear sister?" he laughed softly.

Nodding before her brother stood up to leave, Dorma watched him walk toward the other three men. Soon, the four left the ballroom. Moments later, the future queen stood and walked across the ballroom, speaking to her guests, smiling and laughing. She excused herself from a couple of key guests, telling them that she was going to go to her room to change into the second dress of the evening.

As she walked out of the room, she calmly made her way to her chambers. Opening the doors to her room, she quickly turned on the lights and began undressing. From the halter-top black gown she wore at the beginning of the night, Lady Dorma changed into a white strapless empire waist gown that flowed down her body.

As she finished putting on the final accessories that went with the gown, she decided she looked perfect in the dress. _A wonderful reminder to Lotor of what's to arrive in a few months,_ she thought to herself.

"Very becoming on you," she heard a voice state, coming from inside her room.

Dorma wasn't startled by the voice. If anything, she expected it. Soon, Haggar appeared out of nowhere. Smiling maliciously at Dorma, she continued, "So, future Queen of Doom, to what do I owe this invitation?"

Long ago, Dorma learned not to show fear to those who intimidated her. Fear never got her or her family anywhere in life. It limited them to mediocre power and she would not stand for it. After the death of their parents, she and her twin brother decided to work together to reach what they wanted, Korrinth and its power. No more mediocre power, but an unlimited supply. Her unborn son was the key to gaining this power. Therefore, when the opportunity came, she took it upon herself to let Lotor take her. Eventually, he would have to marry her. Getting pregnant was an added bonus that turned out to be the best thing for gaining the kingdom faster. Dorma knew she could not show fear to the king or the prince if she wanted results. Fear could terminate the entire plan, she couldn't let that happen.

Looking at the witch, she walked up to her confidently and asked, "How would you like to collaborate with me?"

The witch snorted, "I work only for Zarkon."

"And where has that gotten you, witch?" Dorma questioned, "What have you gained? As far as I am concerned, you have nothing more than what you walked into this castle with."

The witch growled. Unfazed, Lady Dorma continued, "Now, I'm not saying to turn your back on Zarkon. The king is a very wise ruler and I would not want to disappoint him in any way." _For now_, she thought. "But, you and I both know that the liability to Doom and the entire empire lies with Lotor and his love for the Princess of Arus. Do you believe that is correct?"

Nodding, but still cautious, the witch answered, "Go on."

"I want your help in destroying Arus once and for all. The first phase of my plan was successful, but I need your help with the second."

"And what would that be?" Haggar asked.

"First things first," Dorma began, "I heard that the commander of the Voltron Force was dismissed from his command on Arus."

The witch gasped. How did she know before either Zarkon or herself?

At the startled look on the witch's face, Dorma laughed, "I have my ways, Hagar. Point being, in order for my plan to work, I need him back on Arus."

"We can destroy them right now…"

"No," the woman replied to the witch firmly, "Don't you think he's properly trained the others to do what he has always done? I'll prove to you that I'm right."

"How?"

"Leave that to me," Dorma answered confidently. "For now, we need to destroy the root of the problem. Him."

Nodding in understanding, the witch finally smiled, "You _are_ smart."

"Always have been Haggar," Dorma smiled. "The Garrison has assigned another pilot in his place. "

"You want me to kill him?"

"No," Dorma shook her head. "I need you to capture him. I'll do the rest."

XXXXXXXXXX

Later in the evening, Dorma walked into the ballroom with a glowing smile as she headed toward Lotor and Zarkon, who stood together near the entrance doors of the room. Lotor watched her carefully as she approached them, "Where have you been, dear?" he asked with masked gentleness.

"Changing," she replied simply. "The other dress was a bit too…uncomfortable and _tight_. " Dorma smiled as she touched her belly, "This dress suits me _much_ better."

The prince's smile dwindled away. "I'm glad," he replied as he nodded uneasily.

"This is a night for celebration, not work," Dorma suddenly said, looking at the four men in front of her, "I feel like dancing."

"Lotor," Zarkon smiled, "Lady Dorma is right. Take my future daughter out. Allow her to enjoy herself. This is after all, her night."

"Oh yes," Aramus replied, "A beautiful woman like Lady Dorma should be dancing all night.

Nodding, Hazar piggybacked the King of Creta's statement, "My sister has always been the dancer in the family."

Trying to hide his annoyance, Lotor smiled and gently took his future wife's hand, "It will bring me great pleasure to dance the night with you my love."

She smiled at him and allowed him to guide her to the dance floor. "This is a wonderful night," she whispered as she gently placed her head against his shoulder.

"Don't get too comfortable, Dorma," Lotor whispered roughly. "This is just temporary."

"Are you threatening me, Lotor?" she asked very calmly closing her eyes and smiling to herself.

"You are playing a dangerous game. You won't win," he told her.

"Hmm…" she whispered, "You'd be surprised."

XXXXXXXXXX

It had been two weeks of grueling interrogations, meetings, debriefings, and committees. The only time he saw Lance and the others was through video feeds from Arus when they were asked to testify about the events that took place the day his life changed. Allura never made an appearance. She refused to deal with anything for or against his behalf. Coran spoke for her.

In the end, he knew what would happen. Admiral Graham called him into his office the day before and confirmed his suspicions. Graham formally told him that Keith that he was dishonorably discharged from the Garrison. The news hit him hard. Graham told him that he tried fighting the decision, but it was a matter of politics and the decision was for the well-being of the political relationship between the Alliance and Planet Arus.

He had packed his belongings that same night. He didn't know how he would tell his parents, but he'd have time to think of what to say as he took the transport home. When he opened the door to leave his room, he was surprised to find a man standing in front of him, "Dad?"

"Thought you might want some company on the way home," Gregory Kogane smiled sadly at his son, who stood there shocked to see him.

"How…how did you know?" Keith asked.

"The admiral called us," his father answered, "He wanted you to have some…someone with you through this time."

Anger flashed in Keith's eyes. He didn't want his parents to hear of the news from anyone other than himself. "What did he tell you?"

Sighing heavily, his father answered, "Only that you needed us."

Upon hearing those words, his anger subsided and Gregory Kogane could see the unshed tears that emerged from his son's eyes. He extended his arms to his son and Keith took in the embrace without any shame or reservations, "I'm so glad you are here, Dad. I'm so glad you are here."

XXXXXXXXXX

The sounds of explosions and the tremors coming from the castle walls pulled Allura out of sleep one night. Grabbing her robe, she quickly jumped out of bed and ran out of her room to castle control.

Coran called out orders from the command chair, "All guards to their command posts! Code Red, I repeat Code Red."

"Coran, what's happening?" Allura called out as she ran into control.

"What do you think? We're under attack!" Lance yelled as he ran in, zipping up his flight suit, "Who's out there, Coran?"

"Pidge and Hunk, who were originally on surveillance," he answered as Allura ran to the changing station to suit up.

Sven ran in with Romelle, close behind. Per Keith's request to Coran, the two had come in to lend some support until a new pilot arrived to replace Keith. Sven had taken control of Black Lion, even though Lance led the group until further notice. "How large are they?"

"Not too large," Coran answered, "but it appears they brought a robeast for the occasion."

This was the first attack by Doom since Keith had left the planet. It was also the first battle Lance would be in as the commander. His heart felt like it would jump out of his chest. How the hell Keith did this all the time amazed him, "Are all defensive troops in position?"

"Yes," the advisor responded, his eyes never leaving the screens. "You better get out there. Pidge and Hunk will soon be outnumbered."

Taking a deep breath, Lance glanced over at Sven, who looked a bit nervous. It had been so long since he'd last flown a lion, "Are you ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be," he nodded. Lance turned his attention to Allura, who came out suited up and ready.

"I'm ready," she stated firmly, without waiting to be asked.

Nodding, the three ran to the chutes and into the battle.

XXXXXXXXXX

As a way to test the conditions of Arus and to prove to the witch she was right, Dorma suggested that Lotor attack. At first, he denied her the request. Then, she asked him once again during a casual dinner one night with Zarkon. The king immediately approved her request. Unable to fight against his father, Lotor had no choice but to oblige. Dorma was very interested in seeing how well the Voltron Force fared without its commander. She suggested Haggar accompany them along with one of her toys.

As the lions flew out at the fighters, Lotor's eyes studied the scene in front of him, "I'm not sure what the purpose of this is Dorma?"

She shrugged, "I should get to know your enemies, shouldn't I?"

He snorted, but didn't reply to her question.

"Look, the Black, Blue and Red are joining in," she said as she looked at the vidscreen. _Who is flying Black?_ She wondered.

Lotor stared at the screen, "I should establish contact."

"No," she immediately told him. She didn't need Lotor knowing anything at this point. If she was going to bring down the Voltron Force, it would be at her own pace. "Let's just see how this plays out. Like I said, I just want to see how they perform." Dorma shared a quick glance with Haggar before turning her gaze at the vidscreen.

Looking at the Blue lion, Dorma suddenly wanted to know how much allegiance the rest of the group had for their princess. _How would they feel if_…Dorma suddenly smiled. _Allura, can you hear me? I need you to do the following…_

XXXXXXXXXX

Fluently cursing in his native Norwegian language as the fighters converged on him, Sven yelled, "Status!"

Lance yelled back, "I've taken down a couple of fighters, but that robeast is going to come down on us soon." He watched as the robeast began emerging from the coffin.

"Oh, this doesn't look good!" Pidge answered as he blew away a couple of incoming fighters.

"Allura! Status!" Lance called out. When she didn't respond to him, he yelled again, "Allura, answer me!"

"I'm fine Lance, I'm trying to position myself to take out the fighters," she answered rather coldly.

"Forget the damn fighters, Robeast on the loose!" Lance yelled. "Everyone, get ready, we need to form Voltron now."

"Not yet!" Allura answered, "It's too soon!"

"Don't second guess me right now Allura!" Lance yelled back. He didn't understand why the sudden change in character. For the last two weeks since Keith left, she seemed a bit better.

"It's better if we do this separately," Allura replied, "We can come at him on all sides."

"Negative!" Lance snarled back, "We don't have time to analyze this beast and deal with fighters at the same time."

"But,"

Cutting her off, he firmly stated, "Allura, we don't have the time to do anything different. If we get rid of the robeast, we lessen their defenses."

The princess would not listen, "I don't agree. Let's take out fighters first." She took off and headed toward some fighters as the robeast turned and went after Blue lion.

"Allura!" Sven yelled, "Stand down!"

"Hunk, Pidge defense maneuvers!" Lance ordered and the three took off, trying to distract the beast and get it away from the princess.

In between, the fighters began counter attacks on Blue. Black lion flew in and began taking them out, offering a path for the princess to get away.

Once cleared, Lance initiated the original order, "We need to form Voltron now. Everyone, and I mean everyone, follow orders!"

XXXXXXXXXX

In Lotor's ship, Dorma and Haggar watched the battle. _Whoever is flying Black Lion is doing it well. And, they protect Allura despite her lack to follow orders._ Dorma thought as she turned to Lotor. "How are they doing?" she asked curiously.

"Well," Lotor shrugged. "But, I'm surprised they formed Voltron so soon. Usually Kogane doesn't work this fast."

Haggar watched the interaction curiously. Looking at Dorma, as the Drule beauty nodded without word, "Wondering why?"

The prince shook his head, "No. Kogane is a bit spontaneous at times," Lotor continued watching.

_Fool!_ Haggar thought with disdain. She looked at Dorma arched her eyebrows discreetly.

Dorma, on the other hand, sighed inwardly with satisfaction. Her future husband knew nothing. This was going to be easier that she thought.

Noting that Allura was still very well protected, she let go of her mind and continued watching the rest of the battle and calculating her next moves.

XXXXXXXXXX

From her lion, Allura suddenly snapped back to reality. "What the hell did I just do?" she whispered to herself. However, seeing that the battle continued, she pushed her thoughts aside and began working with the group.

Inside Red lion, Lance could not fathom the beast ahead of him. The robeast looked like a mix of a human with some sea urchin. He could not tell where the head was even located, "Where the hell do they grow these things?"

"Who fucking cares?" Sven responded, "Let's get rid of it."

"Right," Lance nodded. "Get ready people. Ion knives!"

The knives shot at the beast, immediately hitting it across the torso and leg areas, rending him unable to move. It gave Lance enough time to fly closer to the beast and call out his next order, "Spinning laser blades!"

The monsters screamed in pain again, but recovered quickly as it released some tentacles from its hands and wrapped them over Voltron's arms. It began spinning it around, sending an electrical charge at the same time.

The team could not control their lions. Lance tried to break away from the robeast. It took him more time than he wanted, but was able to break free after a full two minutes.

"Lance, we can't take a hit like that again," Pidge immediately told him. "Our power supply decreased tremendously."

"What's our capacity?"

"We're at forty-five percent," the younger kid replied.

"Okay guys, we need to finish this as fast as possible," Lance stated, his frustration palpable in his tone. "Follow my lead. On order, Lion Head attack!" The four heads simultaneously detached themselves from the body and flew toward the robeast, punching holes in its torso. Upon returning, Lance yelled out, "Form Blazing Sword!"

With one swift move, the sword sliced the robeast in two, destroying it almost instantaneously.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Pull the fighters out," Dorma said as she saw the beast explode on the vidscreen. "I think I've seen enough." Looking back at the witch, Dorma gave her a small smile. Satisfied with what she had seen, Haggar dismissed herself from the bridge.

Turning around to face the Drule woman, Lotor asked, "Tell me Dorma, what is the real reason you wanted to see this?"

"I wanted to see the type of enemy we are dealing with," she repeated.

"We?" Lotor laughed, "I don't know what game you think you are playing, _dear_. But, don't you think for one moment you will win. I will find a way to destroy you. My father will soon see who you really are."

Smiling calmly, Dorma replied, "I don't know what you mean, _dear_!" Walking closer, she kissed him dispassionately on his lips, "I just want to be part of the goals to destroy Voltron. I want to share more with you. I love you, Lotor."

"Bullshit!"

Laughing sweetly, she replied, "You don't have enough…faith. But soon, you'll see things my way. You will definitely see my way."


	9. Chapter 9

My apologies for posting a bit late this week. I had a nasty migraine and I ended up going to bed a little earlier than usual. I finished editing the chapter, but I couldn't post without sending all of you your weekly prompts. It just wouldn't be nice

Well, let's see how you all like this chapter…again, soap opera people so…yeah…

BKNBU: Oh, yeah evil lurks everywhere in this fic. It's deceit to the fullest. Maybe I should have named the fic Deceit instead…Don't worry, Allura will wake up…at some point.

Petite312: Yesssss! I know, horrible. You know, I thought about sending him to another post, but two things stopped me. One, the fact that bureaucracy is very powerful; God knows how many people have suffered in their careers due to this horrible beast that materializes in both government and the corporate world. The second is I had an idea pop out at me when I wrote the second draft to this fic. We'll see how it goes.

1868: Thank you. I take the evil comment as a compliment. Yeah, there's a reason, I'm hitting Keith hard in this fic and hopefully you'll understand as you continue reading. There are two things that Keith holds dear military and Allura. How can a man survive losing both….hmmm.

Smithy: I love Lance in this fic. He's the back bone for our favorite couple. Yes, I have something very special in mind for him.

Feli3: I know! Heating up baby! Not sure if Merla will make an appearance. With two strong women such as them, I'd feel sorry for Lotor. Maybe with time, Lotor would have asked Haggar for help, but it's too late now. **wink, wink**

KathDMD: Oh Sven….what am I going to do with him….guess you'll have to wait and see! Hee hee. Don't feel bad for Keith, you know heroes at the end get double the blessings. And, I hope you like the family moments. There aren't that many, but Keith seldom has a family in fics, so I thought it be nice to give him one here.

Imhooked: Oh…get ready. It isn't going to be pretty!

Okay everyone, I hope you enjoy this week's chapter. See you next week!

Chapter 9

Entering the control room after the battle, Allura tried to ignore Lance, who shouted at her from behind, "What the fuck where you thinking, Allura? You could have gotten yourself killed!"

"I was doing what I thought was right!" she fought back as she spun around to face him. Allura tried excusing herself, but she couldn't fathom what had suddenly come over her. Why had she been so careless? _ I could have killed someone_, she thought with regret. Even though she didn't exteriorly show it, she felt horrible.

"You deliberately disobeyed my orders! I am the damn commanding officer now! You do what I fucking say!" She had never seen Lance so angry. Taking a step back, she noticed not only his anger, but his fear. That made her feel even worse.

The new commander noticed the princess had taken a step away from him, but he would not soften. He was angry as hell. Lance had made a promise to his best friend and if it took grounding Allura and getting a second pilot, so be it. He would make good on his promise. His anger rose with each word, "You wanted this! You created this mess Allura, so deal with it. I don't fucking care what the hell is going on in that brain of yours, but when you're up there," he snapped as he pointed up, "Don't you for one minute think you can do anything on your own. You will do what I fucking tell you. If you don't, I'm not staying one fucking second longer on this damn planet!"

"Lance," Coran tried to calm him down.

"She could have fucking killed us all!" he interrupted the advisor with equal anger. "I will not be held responsible for hurting a member of my team." Lance looked at the princess, "I will not put up with your shit!"

Taking deep breaths to calm herself, Allura answered, "I'm…sorry. I should have followed orders." She nodded curtly, "I don't know what happened."

Trying to calm himself down, Lance answered her firmly before walking away, "Don't you ever do that again. I don't care if I have to fight without Blue lion if it means flying safer up there. I will ground you." Looking at the rest of his team and then at Coran, who looked at him sympathetically, he left the room.

The rest of the team looked at her with disappointed and angered eyes before they turned and followed Lance out of the room.

Romelle, who had witnessed the entire scene, walked up to her cousin, "I'm so angry Allura. Sven is doing this as a favor to you. I won't take any abuse from you either. That's my husband up there and if I tell him that I don't want to be here anymore, he will accept my wishes. We don't have to be here." With that, the Princess of Pollux left her cousin without looking back for an answer.

Once alone with the princess, the advisor asked, "Allura, what happened? I've never seen you do something so reckless."

A defiant look entered the princess' eyes as she looked back at her advisor, "As I told you before, I acted in what I thought was in the best interest for the team."

Sighing, the advisor replied, "Princess, this is new to all of them. Lance has a lot of responsibility now that Keith is gone. He needs your support." When she did not answer him, Coran tried again, "Allura, if this is going to work, you need to cooperate with them," he paused for a moment before continuing, "You need to respect them."

Suddenly, rage inflamed her eyes, "Respect? I certainly respect them, Coran. I respect them more than _one_ of them respected me!" Turning around, she began walking out as she said, "If you need me, you can call my room."

Coran sighed as he looked at Allura's retreating form. "What the hell is going on with her?"

XXXXXXXX

As their craft landed on Castle Doom's landing bay, Dorma glanced over at her fiancé, who for the first time since he had met him, seemed lost in thought. His face contorted with rage as he watched the few fighters landing around his ship from the bridge of his own vessel, "What are you thinking of?" she asked.

"You," Lotor replied as the doors of the craft opened. He turned around and walked toward them, leaving her behind.

Smiling, Dorma followed him as he began walking out, "Me? Am I really that much in your thoughts?"

"Not in the way you think," he replied, sardonically. "Dorma, what is it that you want?"

"To please you," she lied, "To make you greater than your father."

He stopped and looked at her in shock, "What do you mean? You expect me to believe that?"

Looking at him, Dorma firmly answered, "You want greatness. You want respect and adoration from your people. I can get you that."

At her statement, he began laughing, "You?"

"Of course," she nodded. "You don't know the power that you've gained, Lotor, by having me at your side."

Looking at her curiously, he asked, "Care to tell me?" Dorma continued walking toward the entrance of the castle, leaving Lotor behind. The prince quickly quickened his pace and caught up with her, "Tell me, what do you mean by that?

"Your father has always wanted an heir to his throne. Unfortunately, you never rose to his expectations," she replied simply. "Your child has that opportunity and through him…or her, you can gain the respect you want from Zarkon."

"How is that supposed to happen?" Lotor asked, still unable to believe her.

Sighing and annoyed at his constant misunderstanding of things, Dorma continued, "Since our engagement what has happened, Lotor?" She paused for a moment before continuing, "He has given you command of more ships and included you in assignments he would have never thought of putting you before. When would you have thought of your father allowing you command of Creta?" She didn't want to add that Hazar was included as well for back up, but he didn't need to know that. "All I'm saying is that because of this child, your father is now grooming you to greatness."

"Please…" he snorted.

Turning to him, her yellow eyes widened, "Really, Lotor? Tell me how successful the relationship with your father was when he knew of your failures with Voltron, all because of your love for Allura of Arus?"

The prince turned quiet and began gritting his teeth, "Do not speak of her."

She snorted, "As a matter of fact, I should! When will you understand that she is your failure? When will you understand that greatness will never be achieved with her!"

He didn't answer her. Lotor was thinking. Dorma was beginning to reach him. _Perfect!_

"All I'm saying is that your father never thought of you as something more until you became engaged to me." Continuing to walk toward her bedrooms, she stopped at the door. "Play your cards right, Lotor. Allura of Arus is not worth the throne. Marry her and you die in your father's eyes."

"Why are you doing this?" Lotor suddenly asked her, "You do not love me any more than I you. What's in it for you?"

Smiling now, she answered, "You are wrong. I do love you. Proof of that is in me." Drawing closer to him, she lightly kissed his mouth, "And just to prove it to you," she said as she stepped away from him and opened the doors to her room, "I'll help you conquer Arus. And when we do, you can have your precious Allura of Arus as your…side entertainment." He remained quiet as she continued, "You need to accept that she can never be queen. Your father does not want it and neither will your people. Your only means of success is me. Make sure you remember…us." Dorma gently closed the door and left Lotor outside, still trying to comprehend her words.

XXXXXXXXXX

Lance dragged his feet as he walked down the hallway to Coran's office. The advisor had called him after dinner wanting to speak to him. The battle, the fight with Allura, his worries over taking command now that Keith was gone had taken their toll. Lance McClain had never felt so tired in his entire life. Calling in from the speaker system by the door, he soon heard Coran's voice, "Come in Lance."

Once inside, the advisor gave him a sympathetic look as he gestured him to sit down, "We missed you at dinner."

He shrugged, "It's been a hell of a day. Kind of needed the break from Allura and Liam tonight."

Nodding, Coran understood. "I apologize for Allura's behavior today. I think she is just confused…after all that has happened, she's not taking things well."

"I know Coran," Lance answered with a sigh, "I don't think it has been easy for any of us." He remained silent for a moment before speaking again, "I thought I wanted to take command of a team at one point of my career, but after this…I don't know how Keith did it."

"He was very good," Coran admitted with a sad smile.

"Have you heard anything? I've been trying to reach him for the past two weeks, but I haven't been able to."

Coran's face turned sour when asked. He sighed heavily before replying, "I heard from them today."

Sitting up, now interested, Lance answered, "What happened?"

"The jury agreed that Keith had no control of his actions and therefore was not found guilty," Coran began. Lance was about to jump for joy, but the older man raised his hand to stop him. "However, due to the nature of the incident and to protect the political relationship between the Alliance and Arus, the Garrison believed that the best course of action was to discharge Keith from service."

Lance's face went pale, "Discharged?" He stood up from his chair, a look of disbelief, confusion and anger crossed his features, "After all he's done for Arus? For the Garrison? How could they?"

"I know Lance," Coran agreed with a nod. "It isn't fair. There was an option to bring him back as a member of Arus' military. Lance, I tried with everything that I could to bring him back, but Allura wouldn't allow me to. My hands are tied."

"This is ridiculous! He didn't do anything wrong. It's not fair, Coran!" Lance lashed out. "What is he supposed to do now? Where is he?"

"He left the Garrison post three days ago. Graham told me that his father picked him up. My guess, he's back home."

"Shit!" Lance shook his head. "This is unbelievable." He began walking out of Coran's office.

"Where are you going?" the older man asked as he watched the young man head to the door.

"I'm going to call Keith."

XXXXXXXXXX

Later that night, when she found the time available to get away from both her future husband and father in law, Dorma made her way to the witch's lair. "So, Haggar," she began, "Tell me, did I prove my worth to you?"

The once guarded witch, cackled, "More than I thought, Lady Dorma."

"And you'll work with me?" the future ruler of Doom asked with a sly smile on her face.

"Tell me again, what will I gain if I work with you?" Haggar walked up to her, "What would make me believe that I can do any better with you?"

"You'll do better because we will make sure to give you a certain portion of the empire for you to govern all by yourself," they suddenly heard Hazar's voice as the man walked in. "I have information that may be of interest to you, Haggar."

The witch eyed him curiously, "Really? And what might that be?"

"Seems like Lotor and Zarkon want to work with Creta for a very specific reason. That reason is you, my dear," the look in his eyes was one of seriousness. Haggar took interest as he continued speaking, "Little known to most, the planet holds certain magic that…if worked right, can give you more power."

"That's impossible," Haggar shook her head, "I would have known about it."

"It's buried deep within the mountains of Hism'yla," he answered, speaking of the tallest mountains on the planet. "Those famous…fluorescent borealis with the magnificent colors, the ones that make the planet famous, are really bursts of magic that the mountain expels from time to time."

"It can't be," she shook her head.

Taking out a small crystal ball the size of a golf ball from his pocket, Hazar showed it to the two woman, "I would stand back if I were you." The women did as instructed before he threw the ball to the ground. The glass broke on impact, but then a purple fog emerged and went straight to Haggar. She breathed in the fumes and immediately felt a satisfying burst of power, but it quickly subsided.

"What was that?" the old witch asked excitedly.

"Fumes from the clouds that loom around the mountains of Hism'yla," he answered.

"That can be mine?" the witch couldn't contain her glee, "You're willing to give that to me?"

"Well…only if you help us," Hazar answered, looking at his sister, who remained unnaturally silent as she studied her brother, "Here's something you should know. Lotor and Zarkon plan to throw you in that mountain. The king of Creta is actually working with them to increase the mountain's powers. Your king and prince are willing to sacrifice you to gain part of that power."

At hearing that, the witch's features changed, "They want to kill me?"

"Afraid so. They want your power," Hazar nodded, "But, my sister and I are willing to give you the power. Together the three of us can rule the entire Empire. So what will it be Haggar, will you join us?"

Looking at the siblings, the witch tried to control the anger that consumed her. She had never been so angry at Lotor and Zarkon. After everything she had done for them. If her plans failed, it was largely due to Lotor's ineptness. Well, it would be over if she joined forces with Dorma and Hazar. It didn't take long to decide. Looking at the Drule male and female in front of her, the witch nodded, "I look forward to our partnership."

XXXXXXXXXX

Walking into his room, Lance headed to his personal desk and found a tablet that contained the team's contact list. Keith's parents' information was in there. Every member had the contact information of the others in case they would need to get in touch with their families. During times of war, it was a necessity. Going through the list, he finally found the number and called. Moments later, Keith appeared on screen. Lance held his tongue the moment he saw him. The man looked destroyed.

"Lance? Is everything alright?" Keith immediately asked. Lance noticed Keith's five o'clock shadow still lingering around his cheeks and chin, and he sounded congested. His eyes were a bit glazed as well.

"We're fine, Keith," he immediately answered, "I called to see…well, I heard the decision."

Nodding, Keith tried to sound nonchalant about it, "What can I say, it is what it is."

"How can I help?"

Smiling sadly, the former commander answered, "Just make sure to keep the team safe. Who's flying Black? Was Sven able to cover?"

Nodding, Lance sighed, "Yes, Sven and Romelle are here. We're waiting on the new pilot. You know, there's a lot of red tape before he gets here."

Keeping his tone neutral, he continued, "How's…Allura?"

Lance wanted to tell him about the battle, but he didn't want Keith to worry about it. He had enough to worry about at the moment, "She's fine. Lotor attacked today, but we managed to run him off as usual."

"Good," Keith nodded, "Take good care of her, Lance. She needs you."

He withheld a snort. Allura was impossible these days, but Lance would have to put up with his charge. It was his assignment after all. And, as commanding officer, he had to deal with her for the sake of his team. Looking at Keith, he asked, "What are you going to do now?"

Sighing, Keith shook his head, "I have no idea." He ran his hand through his unruly hair, "I'm staying with my parents for the time being. I have some money saved up, so I'll be ok, for now. I'll need to find a job though."

"This is unreal," Lance shook his head.

"This is reality," Keith told him. As if reading Lance's thoughts for a moment, he added, "Lance, you're going to be a great commander. Don't doubt yourself, stay firm with your decisions, hold people accountable for their actions and most important of all, be humble. Do that, you'll be fine."

"You think so?"

Nodding firmly, Keith answered, "I know so." After a brief pause of reflection, he began speaking again, "I should go and you should get to bed. Lion practice is in a couple of hours."

Laughing sheepishly, Lance replied, "Will do Cap."

"Take care…Commander McClain," he told him with a sad smile.

"You too Keith," he answered, "And take care of that cold you're about to get."

Laughing sheepishly, he nodded, "Will do."

"Good night."

"Good bye, Lance."

XXXXXXXXXX

In the castle library, Pidge was so focused on the book he read that he didn't notice when Hunk walk in behind him and tapped his shoulder. The younger man startled at the sudden touch, "Hey!" Hunk laughed, "Didn't mean to scare you, kid."

"Sorry Hunk," Pidge smiled, "I didn't hear you come in."

"I should say so. What the heck are you reading?"

"Just reading up a little on Drule genetics," he replied, shrugging.

Curiously, Hunk thumbed the book, "Why are you all of the sudden interested in Drule genetics?"

Pidge pondered if he was ready to tell Hunk his suspicions, but he didn't have enough information to make his case and right now with Allura the way she was, he'd need all the proof he could get. One casualty in the Force was enough. "Just something I've been thinking of reading up on for some time and I thought this would be a good opportunity."

"Well, don't be up too late, we have lion practice early," Hunk warned as he began to walk away. "Lance wants to keep the same schedule Keith had, so we start early."

"I'll go to bed soon, Hunk. Good night."

"Later kid."

Once gone, Pidge read the last few pages of the current book before closing it. Putting it away, he picked up his tablet from the table and began searching for other information. Information on mind control proved more detailed than he thought. He'd have a lot of research to work on before he proved his theory correct.

XXXXXXXXXX

Walking out of the witch's lair, Dorma turned to her brother, "What the…"

He looked at her in a way that she immediately stopped speaking. Hazar continued walking his sister to her chambers, "We'll talk inside," he whispered as he led her into the room.

Once inside, he still told her to stay quiet. Taking out another crystal ball from his pocket, Hazar threw it to the floor, releasing a fume that suddenly shaped into a dome covering both he and sister, "Now, we can talk."

"What is this?" Dorma asked in awe.

"A gift from the King of Creta. It will prevent the witch from listening to us while we're inside of it." Hazar replied, "He and I had a wonderful little meeting today. Seems like he can't stand Zarkon and Lotor either."

"Does he?"

Her brother nodded, "Very much so. Apparently more than you and I do. I was able to secure a meeting with him while you were out playing on Arus and we made an agreement."

"And what agreement was that?"

"I told the witch…partly the truth."

"What part?"

"The king is going along with what I told the witch. He convinced Zarkon to throw her into the mountain. But Zarkon thinks it's only to give the witch more power, not to destroy her as she believes. She, of course, doesn't need to know all the details. Once we gain the Empire, get rid of Zarkon and your pathetic husband, he'll get what he wants."

"And that would be the witch…correct?"

"I'm so glad you are as smart as I am, Sister," he answered with a nod. "If we play our cards right, you and I will control the Empire and Creta will be our ally. What do you think?"

Smiling and walking over to her brother, Dorma kissed him on his mouth, "We're so close Brother."

Caressing his sister's face, he answered, "You and I are finally going to get what we've always wanted, Dorma. We will soon have it all."

XXXXXXXXXXX

Unable to sleep, Allura walked out of her room and went to the balcony of castle that faced the gardens. She had often enjoyed looking down at the garden that she and Keith built during the first year he arrived on Earth. She remembered the wonderful times and fun they had putting together her garden. Reliving those memories made her happy, yet when she thought about Keith alone, this hatred toward him engulfed her mind. She didn't understand why.

For the past two weeks she had dreamed of him. Tonight was no exception. This time, she dreamed that they were walking down the garden hand in hand, laughing, talking about their day. In the dream, the garden had a swing. Keith had taken her there and she rode the swing, giggling every time he pushed her. She felt free, happy and loved. Then she woke up and all feelings of hate toward him returned. It was so confusing what she felt about Keith. How could she love him in her dreams and hate him in real life?

"Allura?" she heard a voice and turned around.

"Liam?" she looked at him, "What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't sleep," the prince told her as he moved closer. "Thought that walking around a bit would, I don't know, make me sleepy," he smiled, "Couldn't sleep either?"

She smiled back guardedly. "No. Today was a bit stressful."

"I know," he nodded, "Coran ordered me to the bunks, but I couldn't stand to be there one more second."

The princess looked at him a bit bewildered, but then answered, "It must have been hard for you...down there I mean."

"Of course," Liam nodded, "But we all made it out safe, that's what's important." He walked past her and looked down at the gardens, "You know Allura, the time that I've spent here has been the happiest in my life."

"It has?" she asked in disbelief.

"Yes," the prince nodded, "Actually, the time I've spent with you is what has really made it special." Turning around to meet her eyes, Liam took her hand and gently held it as he continued, "I need you to know that I love you…that I've love you since the moment I laid eyes on you."

Allura's feelings were in turmoil, she didn't know how to respond to what she just heard. Unable to say anything, she allowed him to continue, "You and I have a lot of things in common. We like the same things, we're both filled with knowledge beyond any average person. We also have the most powerful military planets in the entire galaxy. We belong together Allura, I know we do."

"What are you saying, Liam?"

With that question, the prince fell on one knee and looked up at Allura, "I want you to marry me. You and I…we belong together. Our planets belong together, just like we do."

It seemed so wrong to say yes. She felt so much guilt inside that it made tears run down her cheeks. Liam misunderstood them to be tears of joy and smiled gently at her. How could she say yes to him? She didn't love him. She knew deep inside she loved another, yet every time she pictured his face, hate entered her. Allura couldn't understand why.

But Liam loved her and that was important. Maybe he could help her forget these feelings that would not leave her. Maybe, he could make her forget…him…once and for all. And maybe, just maybe, the dreams would end.

Looking at him, she forced the words out, knowing well she was about to make the biggest mistake of her life. Taking a deep breath, Allura nodded and replied, "Yes. Yes Liam, I will marry you."


	10. Chapter 10

Good evening everyone. This chapter is a little longer than usual. I added a few scenes that I thought of after the original first draft. Hope you enjoy this week's installment.

Bluebaby1219: I feel bad for Keith too. Dorma really wants to destroy him. I wonder why our hero always ends up in these predicaments! But don't worry, I believe in happy endings. So Keith will be alright. I hate stories that kill him off or end with him not being happy. What's the deal with that? Really…what a turn off!

Imhooked: Liam is so annoying! Honestly, I feel bad for both Keith and Allura. Poor Allura, she probably thinks she's going nuts.

Drowningblonde: Well, dear, I did say this story was about deception. I'm so happy I'm managed to have you second guess these characters. Awesome! The scene between Hazar and Dorma was interesting for me too. These villains are really into themselves. I think they are more screwed up than we think.

Feli3: Thank you! Yeah, Liam was going to do it regardless.

KathDMD: Ok, so there's this place that I want to go called Cappriani's (or something like that). It's on Brickell and it opened just last Friday. By the way, I heard the Epic is pretty nice. Never been there, but I've stayed at the Intercontinental. That's a sweet hotel! I'm sorry the car broke down, but let me know when you'll be able to drive down. The owner is a descendent of the Italian painter Bellini. There's this awesome drink I want to try out. Are we on? Let me know. I'm glad I took you by surprise. Oh, don't be mad at Allura, poor woman doesn't know what she's dealing with.

Petite0312: Girl, don't pull your hair out. With this soap opera, you might end up bald!

BKNBU: Hee hee hee. I made your heart pound out of your chest. Wow! I'm honored. Black ops…hmm.

Cubbieberry: I'm a magician…cool, beats out being a witch. Hee hee. If it makes you feel better, there isn't a cliffhanger in this chapter. Yeii!

Smithy: I'm glad that Romelle is happy too. I've always thought that she's one strong woman. I see her as that. Straightforward and a woman who doesn't sugarcoat things. I like her a lot. I'm actually outlining a fic that focuses on her.

So I bought myself one of those magic bullets and I'm drinking a shake made out of Kale, strawberries, blueberries and blackberries. It's supposed to detox the body….I find that it tastes…interesting. On a good note, the weight keeps going down. So, can't complain. I'm almost back to my married weight. Eight more pounds to go girls! Yeah, baby!

Ok, I'll let you all read now. See you next week!

Chapter 10

Charlie Hooper's Bar and Grill had been in existence for almost forty years. Those around town had come to know Charlie's place as the friendliest bar in town where one could have dinner with family or friends for a reasonable cost, watch the latest football game while drinking their favorite beer, shoot pool in their playroom, or just chat with Charlie himself for the sake of chatting.

It was mostly for these reasons that Keith decided to pull into one of the parking spaces at good old Charlie's place for maybe a beer or two. He had only been home about two weeks after the grueling trial at the Garrison base. That had made it a month on Earth. Seeing that his military career was over, he had lost his friends, and the one woman he had ever really loved, Keith sighed heavily. Maybe a beer or two wouldn't hurt tonight.

Parking his father's grey Ford truck in one of the parking spaces, he thought about waiting for the rain to stop. It had rained relentlessly all day, most of the evening, and well into the night. He had been helping his father deliver orders to some of his clients, hoping the work would remove some of the thoughts rolling through his mind. Sometimes the work distracted him, most often, not. Many times, Keith thought of calling Lance to ask for news about Arus or the princess, but he knew it wouldn't be right. He no longer had authority to find out such things. The last time he had spoken to Lance was three or four days after he had arrived home. He knew that would be the last time the two would speak about anything regarding Voltron or the Garrison.

Keith looked out the window. It didn't seem like the rain would cease anytime soon. He'd have to run to the entrance to avoid getting too wet. He wasn't looking forward to getting soaked by the rain. His cold had progressively worsened. It was probably due to the weather change between Earth and Arus. But a month seemed excessive. He knew he had to go to the doctor, but he hated the ones on Earth as much as he did on Arus. Turning off the truck's engine, he quickly opened the door, got out, slammed it shut, and ran to the entrance for Charlie's place.

As soon as he walked in, he could smell burgers, fries, and chicken wings mixed together, floating through the air. On an ordinary day, he probably would have enjoyed the smell, tonight it made him nauseous. He headed toward the bar. As soon as he sat, Keith was welcomed with a friendly smile. It was none other than Charlie himself. Well, not the real Charlie, but Charlie's great grandson, Edward Charles, who had inherited the establishment from his father, who had retired a few years back. Keith had known Eddie for years. They had attended junior high together before Keith had gone off to the academy and Eddie continued with secondary schooling. Though they hadn't seen each other for years, theirs was a friendship that although distance kept them away from regular communication, once together, they could just pick up where they left off.

Eddie was a man who held no prejudice or judgment. He had known that his friend had returned and even stopped by to welcome him. Keith hadn't told him what had happened, and Eddie didn't ask. All the bar owner knew was that Keith Kogane was a good man and whatever happened, the blame did not fall on him.

"Hey Keith, what are you having?" he asked.

"Just a draft for now, Eddie," Keith responded hoarsely, his voice had been a bit strained that morning, but he noticed that it had become worse as the day passed. He had spoken to all his dad's clients and it had taken its toll. Public relations had never been his favorite thing, but he knew his father's job depended on it.

Taking the beer from the cooler, the young man with the blond hair and hazel eyes responded, "Wow, you sound bad. Flu season is on us. Friend, I think you may have caught it," he finished as he put the beer right in front of Keith.

Nodding a bit, he answered, "Well maybe. It's probably my body acclimating to the atmosphere here on Earth. It happens. I'll get some over the counter stuff after I leave."

"Good idea, just make sure you don't mix it with what you're having tonight," Eddie furrowed his brows in concern.

"Sure," Keith replied, taking a gulp of his bottle and looking around the establishment, "I see business is doing well."

"And it's a slow night," Eddie confirmed with a nod, "So what do I owe the pleasure, Kogane?"

"Had to deliver produce to some of dad's clients," he answered with a shrug and another gulp.

"Fun filled day, huh?" he asked with a twinge of sympathy.

"No kidding," Keith shook his head.

The entrance door suddenly opened and a large party walked in. Both men turned to watch about fifteen kids laughing and playing around as they took off their raincoats and shook off their wet jackets. Eddie sighed, "Damn, now I have to baby sit."

Keith smiled a bit.

"I got to find a place for these kids, man. I'll back in a bit."

"Don't let me stop you. Go."

Resigned, Eddie sighed. Sometimes he hated serving certain guests. Keith guessed teenagers were one of those types.

"I'll be back in a few minutes," he told him before leaving Keith alone with his thoughts once more. The vidscreens around the establishment were set to different channels. Some played sports, others network shows; the one in front of Keith played the news.

Coughing a bit, Keith tried to settle on the stool when he felt a tap on his shoulder, "Keith Aaron Kogane?"

Turning around, Keith watched a very polished young man take a seat right next to him, wearing what looked like a black expensive suit. He looked extremely out of place. Aside from the suit, his brown hair was stylishly brushed back. He was very well built. In height, he missed Keith by maybe one or two inches, if both men stood next to each other. Staring at him and wondering why someone like that would be sitting at Charlie's, he asked, "Yes? Who are you?"

"My name is Davis. Davis Freedman. I've been wanting to speak to you for about a week. My sources told me you'd returned home and I wanted to take the opportunity to introduce myself."

Now Keith was more confused_. When the hell did this guy walk in?_ It didn't help that he felt like shit at the moment, "Excuse me? Listen, who the hell are you?"

Smiling with a smile that annoyed Keith even more, Freedman's brown eyes stared at Keith with a hint of sarcasm, "I'm about to make you a very rich man, Kogane." At that moment, one of Charlie's employees walked over and asked Davis for his order, "I'll have what Captain Kogane is having."

Now even more annoyed by what Keith considered an insult, he stood up, "Listen asshole, I don't need this shit now…"

"I meant it with the upmost respect," he interrupted. "Please, have a seat, allow me to explain." Cautiously, Keith settled and Freedman began to talk, "I own a company called Galactic Air. We deliver needed supplies to certain planets that have challenges accessing certain things."

"And…"

"_And_," Davis emphasized as the bartender brought his beer, "I'd like to recruit you to work for me."

Keith stared at him for a moment, "Recruit me? Why?"

"I only hire the best, Captain. I took a look at your career file, you are the best of the best," the young man replied with a smile, "I'm willing to start you off at the highest based salary with the opportunity to gain a commission aside from your pay."

"How the hell did you get my career file?" Keith questioned, ignoring the rest of what Davis offered. Then, a spark of realization hit, "Oh! You managed to break into the Garrison personnel database. You're playing with the wrong people," he laughed as he took a long gulp of his beer.

"Actually, I have…sources…that, for the right price, provide me with some valuable information," Freedman answered as he picked up his beer.

"I'm not interested," Keith responded without so much as a glance back at Davis.

"I think you should reconsider what you are saying. Tell me Kogane, what are you expecting? You have nothing to offer anyone here. What are you going to do? You know nothing other than flying and farming and I know for a fact, you don't want to live the life of a farm boy." Keith didn't respond. Davis took the opportunity to continue, "Garrison wants nothing to do with you, so that's a closed door. You could always try corporate America, but you don't seem the type to play dirty with us sharks. With me, you'll be getting top pay, you'll travel all over the galaxy and you'll be doing what you love most…flying." He took another gulp of his beer before taking something out from his pocket, "This is my communicator. I'll have a job for you the moment you call. Think about it," he said as he put it on the counter and slid it toward Keith, "You have nothing to lose."

Standing up, Freedman took out several bills from his wallet and called out the bartender, "Here you go. Keep the change."

"Thanks!" the bartender's eyes went wild. The tip was fifty dollars for one beer.

Looking at Kogane, who stared back at him guardedly, Freedman smiled, "This can be the career of a lifetime. I'd really consider it if I were you." He began to walk out, but then stopped, "By the way Kogane, take care of that cold, I need you healthy." Before Keith could answer, the man walked out. He noticed the rain had finally ceased for a time when the doors opened.

Sighing, Keith picked up the communicator and studied it curiously. Shaking his head, he put it away in his pocket. He couldn't just leave the damn thing there. He'd destroy it at home. He continued drinking and watching nothing in particular on the vidscreen until he downed the last of the first beer and ordered a second from another bartender who has passed by. Every now and again, he thought about what Freedman had told him. What was he to do? His skills were so specialized that it would be hard to find something in the 'normal' world. Sighing, Keith pushed the thoughts aside. He had too much of a headache to think logically.

Moments later, Eddie came back again, looking frustrated, "Man, I hate when these teeny boppers come in and think they own the joint." Keith smiled weakly. Eddie shook his head, "Dude, you look like crap. Why don't you go home and get some rest."

"I will. Just let me finish up this one and I'm gone," Keith agreed, picking up the bottle. He was beginning to feel worse by the minute. Freedman's visit didn't help. Finishing the last of the second beer, Keith was about to stand up and pay for his drinks when he looked up to one of the vidscreens, displaying a very recognized figure. His eyes focused even more when he saw who it was, "Eddie, turn up the volume on, will ya?"

Noticing the sudden change in his friend's demeanor, Eddie did immediately as told. Both heard when the news reporter began to speak.

"_The wedding of the universe will be taking place right before our eyes in just a month from now. Sources from Planet Neera have confirmed the engagement of Prince Liam of Neera and Princess Allura of Arus. This is the biggest event the Denubian Galaxy has seen since the resurrection of Voltron three years ago."_

Turning to watch him, Eddie noticed that Keith had turned white. "Keith, you ok?"

"Wait, let me hear," he ordered, continuing to look at the screen.

"_It is believed that the prince 'popped the question' to the princess during his prolonged stay on Arus. Details of the wedding date and plans for treaty negotiations have not been announced, but Planet Neera spokesman, Ari Nassara, stated that both the king and queen are excited and happy not only about the upcoming nuptials of their son and princess, but of also uniting two of the most powerful planets of the Denubin Galaxy."_

Once the report was over, Keith stood, paler than when Eddie had last seen him. Suddenly the room became stuffy, the air thicker. He couldn't breathe. He began to stumble.

"Keith," Eddie went up to him and helped him back on the stool. "You don't look good at all. Do you want me to take you home?"

He shook his head, "No, I'm fine. Just felt dizzy for a moment." He tried to play it off by smiling at his friend, "I'll be alright."

"Are you sure?" Eddie didn't sound convinced.

"Yeah, Let me just catch my breath for a moment," Keith replied, trying desperately not to black out.

XXXXXXXXXX

Allura and Liam sat inside the princess' office, looking over the pending treaties between Arus and Neera, when Coran barged in, unannounced and angry, "What is the meaning of this? Your Highness, you assured me that your engagement to the princess would remain private until after the marriage took place."

"What's going on?" Allura asked, looking between Liam and her advisor.

"Prince Liam has announced your engagement all over the universe," Coran raised his voice in frustration.

Allura went pale, "You promised we would keep it private."

Looking a bit nervous, Liam answered, "Well, I did tell my parents to only tell a few close family members, but I never imagined their spokespeople would speak to the press about it."

Allura stood up, her anger noticeable in her features, "Liam, when I agreed to marry you, I told you what my terms were. I didn't want anyone to know about this until after we married. Do you know what this could do to me? If Lotor finds out…"

"You have the Voltron Force to protect you, us, for that matter!" Liam sounded shocked that the princess was overreacting.

"That's not the point!" Allura countered, "I'm not going to put ourselves or our planets purposely in danger just because you believe we have Voltron on our side. Voltron is not to be used the way you believe!"

"You are overreacting, Allura…"

"You have no idea what Lotor is capable of!" she cut him off again, "I've been kidnapped, beaten, and almost raped numerous times by him. The man is obsessed with me and now when he finds out, if he hasn't already, he's going to come after me."

"I'll protect you!"

"You can't protect me! The only one who ever could…" she stopped herself, knowing the name she was about to say. Breathing hard, she looked up at Coran. Trying to calm her tone, she asked, "What can we do in regards to damage control?"

Just as frustrated as she was, Coran answered, "Lance and I are working on upgrading the security of the castle. But, with being short one pilot…"

She had known that they were on borrowed time. Sven had left a few days after their last battle, since he and Romelle were needed back on Pollux for a council meeting. They would return in a in a week if they were still needed. Garrison had approved another pilot, but they had not confirmed with them when he would arrive. Feeling suddenly overwhelmed, the princess felt a wave of dizziness attack her. Quickly, she sat back down as to not let the others know what was happening to her.

Coran looked at her curiously, "Princess, are you alright?"

"I'm fine Coran," she answered quickly, "I need to get in contact with Admiral Graham. We need the new pilot immediately."

"Allura," Liam tried to reason, "I do not see why we are making this bigger than it is. Everyone should share in our joy."

Ignoring him, she said, "I need to be alone for a moment, Liam."

"I can be with you when you contact…"

"No," she immediately answered as she looked at him, "Please go."

"Allura…" Liam's tone rose with frustration when he all but growled out her name. About to tell her something else, Coran stopped him when he called out his name.

"Your Highness, why don't you and I continue with the treaty reviews while the princess deals with Galaxy Garrison?"

Grateful when both men left the room, Allura turned to her viscreen and began calling the Galaxy Garrison's chief admiral. She needed a new pilot before Lotor's wrath broke loose.

XXXXXXXXXX

"You know, you didn't have to come with me," Keith said as he waited in one of the patient rooms of Kansas Memorial's ER department with his mother. She had insisted on taking him when she found him in the bathroom 'coughing up a lung' as she described it to him on the way to Emergency.

"Oh, please, you couldn't drive," Sarah Kogane answered, "You can barely walk. And don't think that I haven't noticed that you are burning up." At forty-three, she looked like she was still in her mid-thirties. She and Gregory Kogane had married at eighteen, fresh out of high school, and had Keith about a year later. She glowed with pride when people were surprised to hear that she had a twenty-four year old son. Keith always loved the fact that both his parents looked and acted young. It made it easier for him to talk to them.

Another coughing attack had Keith sit up from the bed he laid on. His mother slid her hands over his back in a comforting fashion. She didn't want her son to notice, but she was worried. Never had she seen him so sick. When it was over, Keith looked at her, "I'm fine Mom. Stop worrying."

It had been about three days since he had heard the news that had completely broke him down. Allura was getting married. It shouldn't have surprised him, but it did, and at that very moment, he got worse. Apparently, nothing over the counter worked. But, it wasn't like he cared. Lately, Keith felt like a robot. He worked himself to the point of exhaustion so that he wouldn't think.

"Don't tell me not to worry," Sarah shook her head in frustration. She was about to stand up to check when the doctor was coming when he made an appearance. "Doctor Lynn, do you have news for us?"

A tall man in his late sixties, Dr. Albert Lynn had worked at Kansas Memorial for almost twenty-five years. He was very knowledgeable and friendly. Keith still wasn't crazy about him. He hated being at the mercy of doctors. The doctor smiled at him, "Well, young man, seems like you are going to have to stay with us for a few days."

"What?" Keith's shocked, glassy eyes stared back at the doctor, "Stay? Why?"

"You have pneumonia," Dr. Lynn answered, "And it's so bad, that we are going to have to treat it here."

"For how long?" his mother asked.

"I'd say at least three to four days."

"Shit!" Keith replied before another coughing spasm hit him.

"Keith!" his mother gave him a look that told him to mind his manners.

He didn't care. He lay back in bed, closed his eyes, and wondered how the hell he was going to stop his mind from working while being confined to bed for at least three days. The doctor paid no attention, just typed a few things on the datapad before looking at his patient, "I'll send the order through and we'll get you into a room within the next hour or so."

"Thank you doctor," Sarah responded before the doctor walked out. Looking back at her son, she said, "I'm going to call your father."

"Sure," Keith answered, his eyes still closed.

"Do you want me to stay tonight?"

"No," he immediately shook his head, "Mom, go home after I get settled here. I'll be fine. Really. Hospitals and I have…a relationship. Believe me, I know my way around."

She knew what he meant, but still, it didn't stop her from worrying, "I'll be back each morning."

"I know you will," Keith responded. Suddenly a thought occurred to him. Every time he was at MedTech, the first person there when he opened his eyes was Allura. His heart felt like it had been stabbed. He now felt much worse.

XXXXXXXXXX

First Lieutenant Nate Manson boiled with excitement as his transport took him to Station fifty-two on the Sheyl Moons, where he would pick up his craft and fly himself to Arus, where his new teammates waited for him.

He still wasn't sure which lion he would be flying. At first, he was under the impression that he would take over Black lion, the one Keith Kogane flew, but then he found that after careful consideration by the Garrison, Lance McClain would take over as commander and leader of the Voltron Force. He assumed that he would now take over Red lion, McClain's lion.

Just a few days ago, Admiral Graham told him that the Princess of Arus, who flew Blue, was now engaged. Because news had leaked out to the press, his paperwork was pushed through faster than expected and he now had to report immediately to Arus. Manson had been given so much information at once that it made him dizzy. All he knew at the end was that he would be flying a lion. He didn't know which one nor did he care. All he wanted was just to be part of the Voltron Force. That had always been what he wanted to do.

On schedule, the transport landed on the Sheyl Moon. Nate got off and made his way to the check in station, where another officer handed him a key card to the craft that he would take to Arus. Walking over to his craft, he quickly boarded. He wanted to get to Arus as soon as he could. Nate felt like a kid anxiously waiting to arrive at his favorite theme park.

The craft took off with as much excitement as Nate had in him. An hour into the trip, he suddenly felt his ship shake. Checking his scanners, he found nothing around him, "What the hell?" Suddenly, the ship came to a complete stop in mid-space. Manson tried to steer his controls and found it impossible. "This is Lieutenant Nathan Manson from the Galaxy Alliance, state your purpose for this detainment?"

He received no answer. He felt the ship being pulled and couldn't do anything about it either. Soon, he saw that his ship was being hauled to Planet Orsna, a desolate planet that held nothing but wasteland. It didn't take long for his ship to land. Nate prepared himself. He took out his blaster from the holster and waited for the doors of his vessel to open. Holding his breath, he knew it wouldn't be long before his captors made an appearance.

Waiting had always been the worst, but he was good at it. A minute later, he heard a laugh whisper through his ear. He suddenly turned around and felt a hard punch in his face before blacking out. Soon after, the doors to Nate's craft opened and Dorma entered, "Haggar, you can appear now. I think you've knocked him out permanently."

The witch appeared laughing, "It wasn't a hard blow, more like a blast of magic wind."

"Right," Dorma replied with a sigh. "Can you transfer him to my ship? I need to get started on him right away."

"With pleasure," the old witch grinned.

XXXXXXXXX

"This is weird Coran," Lance said in frustration as he walked around Coran's office. "Lotor's done nothing? What the hell is he up to?"

"I'm not sure Lance," Coran answered, "No attacks, no incoming transmissions...it's as if he hasn't heard what half the universe already knows."

Lance thought about the news reports that had been going on. He wondered how Keith was taking it. He had been gone for about a month and the team felt his loss. Lance had done everything he could to keep the team together, but it was nowhere near how they used to be. "He's waiting on something, maybe he'll attack on the actual wedding day."

"We've already worked out security details for that. We've planned every scenario possible." Coran assured him. "All we can do is hope for the best. How about the new pilot? When is he expected to arrive?"

"Sometime today. He's in transit."

Coran nodded, "I can't believe it took this long for him to arrive, even after Allura lobbied endlessly for him to come sooner."

"That's Garrison red tape for you," Lance answered, "I think deep down, they might be a bit pissed about what happened with Keith."

"You think so?"

Lance shrugged, "I don't know. I'm pretty sure they didn't want to end Keith's career the way they did for the sake of political peace."

"I understand. Arus is not on their good side right now," Coran nodded. There was a long silence between the two men before Lance opened the conversation again.

"Coran, can I ask you a question?" Lance suddenly looked at the advisor with a thoughtful expression.

"Of course," the older man replied.

"Do you think Allura is making the right decision by marrying Liam?"

The older man sighed deeply, "That's the question I ask myself every day. I'm not sure Lance, but ever since that day…Allura has changed drastically. I can't answer that question."

"Just tell me what you think."

He paused for a moment before answering, "No," Coran shook his head, "I think it's a poor decision, I'm just not sure why she's doing this."

"I don't know either," Lance replied, "But she's making a mistake, Coran. A big mistake."

XXXXXXXXXX

Dorma looked down at Nathan Manson one last time. She had worked on him for more than an hour and was pretty confident that she had implanted her suggestion to him successfully.

She smiled. He was a handsome human specimen. His blonde hair, light eyes, so interesting, "Lieutenant," she whispered one more time in his ears. Deep down, she had a thing for blond human males.

"Hmmm…"

"I want you to listen to me once more," she began in a gentle voice, "You are to report to me daily. Everything that goes on in the Castle of Lions, do you understand?"

"Yes," he whispered back.

"Soon, Keith Kogane will return to the Castle of Lions. You will make sure to tell me everything he does. You will be my eyes. Once you report to me, you will have no recollection of our meetings. Do you understand?"

Nate nodded sleepily, "Yes," he whispered, "I understand."

"Good," she smiled again, "You will remember nothing of what went on today. You will not remember your ship being detained or what happened soon after. Your delay to Planet Arus was due to your craft's malfunction. You fixed it soon after you took off. Do you understand?"

"Yes," he nodded.

"You will remember everything again Lieutenant, but only when you know that Keith Kogane is dead. You will remember only when Keith Kogane is dead. Do you understand?"

"Yes," Nate whispered groggily.

"Good," Dorma replied, "Now, you will fall into a deep sleep and you will not wake up again for another twenty-five minutes. Do you understand?"

"Hmmm…yes,"

"Good. Now sleep," she ordered.

Without hesitation, Nate's head slumped to the side. He was fast asleep. It was such a shame her time was limited. She would have loved to have some fun with such a good looking man like Manson.

Soon after Haggar walked into the room, "We need to get him back fast, you've taken too long here."

"Do not worry, my dear Haggar. Haven't you ever heard that the groom has to wait for the bride?" she asked with a grin.

Haggar was not amused, "You're getting married in two hours. Zarkon has been contacting me insistently and Lotor's spell will soon end. You need to get back." The witch had purposely put a spell on the prince in order for him not to find out about the impending nuptials of the Princess of Arus. Such knowledge would ruin Dorma's plans. The announcement had taken her by surprise. Now she had to think of a way to get Kogane back before that wedding took place. He would find out another way.

"Fine. Let's go. Can't keep my future husband waiting," she laughed. "Put Manson back on his ship," Lady Dorma ordered her, "We leave in ten minutes."

XXXXXXXXXX

Allura entered her room, anxious to get some rest after a second dizzy spell attacked her earlier in the afternoon. For the past week, she had been getting them more frequently. She was also feeling nauseous and shaky. She went to her bathroom, where she changed into a light slip. She had asked Coran to cancel all her afternoon meetings and only wake her when the new pilot arrived.

Liam had been holding afternoon meetings via video conferencing in Keith's old office, which was now his. Allura didn't understand why that bothered her so, but she forced herself to push those feelings aside. Getting into bed, she pulled the covers over her and closed her eyes, hoping that the rest would revive her.

Allura slept mostly all afternoon. She had the sweetest dream. In it, she was in the gardens, wearing a long white summer dress, and sitting under a tree. She was holding the most beautiful child, with blue eyes and the darkest hair. The child giggled and Allura smiled and laughed as well. Next to her, she found Keith. He was sitting beside her, smiling at them, happy. It was a great dream and she felt happy, safe, and loved. Opening her eyes after waking up from her dream, the princess looked around the room.

Allura moved her hand down to her abdomen, gently touching the area as she wondered, _Could I be? _Throwing the covers back as she rose from bed, the princess briskly walked to the bathroom and quickly began changing. She had to see Dr. Gorma. She didn't want to think what would happen if her suspicions deemed true.


	11. Chapter 11

Good evening everyone. Happy Tuesday!

As I write, I'm drinking another concoction. This time it is Spinach, Pinapples and Straberries...Not bad at all!

Anyways, my many thanks as always for keeping me motivated!

Smithy: Yep, It does look like she's preggers. I can't wait till Liam finds out! I'm annoyed with that pain the butt too! :). Royal wedding for our favorite couple. Of course!

Tinyrose: I know the feeling of "driving you crazy" DrowningBlonde has this fic that I'm dying to see another chapter on...yep. And then there's KathDMD that is killing me because I'm dying to see the action that will soon take place and let's not forget BKNBU...yes, I know the feeling. And they say I keep them in suspense! Jeez!

BKNBU: Thank you! You know, Keith has pretty much been an orphan in most of the fics out there, so I thought why not. I specially like writing the scenes with his parents, they are cool people. LOL! Oh yeah, I thought how he would feel about hearing the announcement that the only woman he has ever loved is marrying someone else. The pain would be so great, it would definately manifest in a physical way. Liam..man, I hate that guy! But like in a every soap opera...we got to deal with him for a while.

1868: I made you numb...wow! Love it! Ok, I'm warning you, for maybe this chapter and definately the next one...drink chamomille tea. It does wonders!

feli3: You know, Dorma has everyone fooled...everyone...let's see if she succeeds. I kind of feel sorry for Lotor in this fic too. He's being played big time, but then again, he made his bed, now he has to lie in it.

imhooked: SNAP! Hee hee hee...there's more...

KathDMD: You and I are so much alike in some senses. I love bar scenes too. There's something about being able to pour all emotions into a bar scene. Bars can be written to convey sexiness, anger, hurt...so on. As a matter of fact, all my fics have some type of bar scene...hmmm. I'm in the process of completing my next fic and it too has a bar scene...wow.

FroobyB: I'm sorry that I am driving you crazy. I promise you that Liam will have his moment. Who are these people? LOL (Lewis? Spalding?). Ok, I promise not to ping pong Allura around if that's what you mean...but I do warn you...there's more...

Cubbie and Chris: Preggers my dear. Thank you for tweeting away. BTW: Love Water Babies. Can't wait to read when the baby comes...is it a boy or girl? I don't think you've mentioned that...or did I misread somewhere?

Bluebaby1219: Well, if it makes you feel any better, I'm stuck on Prince. I have half of the story line, but I'm still trying to figure out how Haggar will use Keith...So I'm having a problem figuring out how the amulet will work...so, I'm back to brainstorming. Thank you for your praise. It means so much to me that people enjoy this little hobby of mine.

Ok, again many thanks, hugs, kisses and...just really thank you.

See you all next week!

Chapter 11

Pidge watched Allura leave her room and, seizing the opportunity, began putting his plan into fruition. He had spent the last month since Keith's dismissal pondering on a thought; a thought that turned into a theory. Naturally, he began researching to find the facts he needed to support his theory.

Seeing that he was a man of science, the only way to prove this theory was to conduct an experiment using the subject that such theory had manifested itself on, the princess. And although Allura wouldn't mind being the subject of any of his experiments under normal circumstances, somehow, he didn't think that _this_ Allura would seem prone to the situation. He would need to conduct his experiment in secrecy; it would be the only way.

Once Allura left her room, Pidge watched the hallway to see if anyone else would pass by. After a moment of not seeing anyone, he took out a small tablet that he kept in the inner pocket of his jacket, typed in a code, and then put it away. He had now looped the last minute of recording and the camera in the in the ceiling would show an empty hallway until he disabled the system. After doing that, he quickly walked over to her doors, overrode the key code and entered her room.

It was the perfect moment. Lance and Hunk were getting everything ready to welcome the new pilot and he believed that Allura was on her way to meet them as well. Nanny was in the kitchen preparing dinner and Coran and Liam, last he heard, were working on yet another treaty to unite the two planets. As everyone was too busy, no one would bother questioning where he was, for the time being.

Looking around the room, he searched to find the best place to hide the device he'd use for this experiment. It would have to be near the princess' bed. He needed to get a good look at her and needed to hear her as well. On one of her nightstands, she had a vase filled with roses. Nanny would put a fresh batch every week. That would not be a good hiding place. Besides, his little gizmo would surely stand out there. He turned and looked at the nightstand on the left side of Allura's bed. It had what looked like a jewelry box of some sort.

Made out of gold with intrinsic designs and stones decorating the sides, the sleek coloring and detailing would camouflage the little gizmo. He smiled. Luck was by his side. Good thing too. The team was in desperate need of some.

Picking up the box, he used a knife he retrieved from his pocket and carefully detached one of the stones on the side of the box. Using a glue like substance that he also held in his other pocket, he substituted the detached stone with his gizmo that looked almost similar in both shape and size. At a glance, no one would know the difference; at least, he hoped no one would. Putting the box back in its original position, Pidge took a look at the real clear stone. It was definitely a diamond. He'd have to keep it in a safe place until he could switch the stones back, after his experiment of course.

About to walk out of the room, he heard his comm. unit beep, "Stoker here."

"Hey Pidge," Lance's voice called out, "We are waiting for you. Manson should be here soon."

"I'm on my way," the younger pilot replied, before closing communication.

He was just as careful as he made his exit from the room. Once outside, he took out his tablet again, punched in some codes that would set the camera system back on track and then walked down the hallway very casually. Everything was set. His experiment would begin tonight.

XXXXXXXXXX

Heading to MedTech, Allura's thoughts continued to trouble her mind. A child. She dreamed of being a mother someday. To be a mother was a privilege…an honor that she craved to have in her life but, having a child now? Not under these circumstances and certainly not with the man she knew would be the father. Gods help her. She didn't know what she would do if she was in fact pregnant. What would Liam say? What would Coran make her do?

When she walked into MedTech, she saw the doctor conducting rounds alongside his staff. When she was sure he was finished, Allura walked up to him just as he was about to return to his office, "Dr. Gorma."

Surprised to see her there, the doctor walked toward her. Noticing her troubled gaze, he asked, "Princess, are you alright?"

She nodded curtly, "Yes…no. I need to speak with you." Looking around the area, her eyes went back to him, "Can we speak in your office?"

"Of course," he nodded before gently taking her hand and guiding her to his office, where he closed the door behind them. "Have a seat Princess. Now, how can I help you?"

The princess took a deep breath before speaking. For a minute, she seemed unsure as to how she would answer this man whom she considered more than her doctor, but a parental figure as well, "I need a pregnancy test."

Gorma's eyes widened with shock when he heard her speak, "What makes you think you're pregnant?"

"I've been feeling nauseous and dizzy for at least a week and…" she closed her eyes, "I'm late." If possible, Allura looked even more worried as she stated those last two words aloud.

Sighing, the doctor studied her for a moment before answering, "Alright, we need to know. The test won't take too long. We can go to the lab…"

"No," Allura shook her head immediately, "I can't let anyone know. I need to find out if I really am so I can decide what to do. If rumors begin circulating before we even know…"

"I understand Princess," Gorma replied, his feature showing concern as well. "The lab closes at seven tonight. Why don't you come back after dinner? I'll personally conduct the test and give you the results."

"Alright, thank you," she answered, nodding uneasily as she shifted in her seat to get a bit more comfortable.

Not even a second later, her comm. unit rang. Picking it up, she heard Lance's voice call out, "Princess, the new pilot has arrived. Would you like to welcome him?"

"Yes, Lance. I'll be right there." Looking back at the doctor who had treated her as a child, Allura smiled uneasily, "I'll see you later?"

Gorma was not a man who showed much affection, but when he did, everyone knew it was genuine. He had a deep affection for the princess, since he had cared for her since birth and for the Voltron Force since he had come to think of them as his kids. With the five of them, he showed affection the most. The doctor reached for her hand and gently squeezed it, "Allura, don't worry. Whatever happens, I'll be right here to support you."

A tear slid down the princess' cheek as she squeezed his hand back, "Thank you, Dr. Gorma."

XXXXXXXXXX

The bride wore a stunning black strapless gown. The bodice was decorated with small diamonds and rubies, sprinkled all over. As she walked down the aisle, they shined. The dramatic ball-gown style skirt carried mounds of draped satin and organza that fell all the way down the floor. The train swept the floor as she walked. Dorma smiled at Hazar as he her down the aisle. He smiled back, mesmerized by his sister's beauty. At the front, the prince and the king stood waiting for her arrival. One smiled genuinely, the other did not.

_It shouldn't be her walking down that aisle_, Lotor thought with utter annoyance. How did he get himself in this predicament? He knew how. Sighing inwardly, he tried to imagine Allura walking down that aisle toward him. How he wished it truly was his Allura.

As Dorma continued moving down the aisle, her brother whispered, "You look stunning."

"Thank you Hazar," she replied happily.

"I can't believe we got this far," he continued whispering.

"A little patience and persistence can get you a long way, Brother," she replied with another whisper. "Soon, we will have everything we want."

"You think you can go through with this?" he asked with a bit of concern.

"Absolutely," Dorma responded as she smiled to the guest looking back at her from their seats, "Trust, that's all we need to bring them down."

XXXXXXXXXX

Allura was a few steps away from the entrance of the hangar when she ran into Liam, who made his way there as well. "Liam? I wasn't expecting you," she had told him.

"Well Love, don't you think the future king needs to meet all of his subjects as well?" he asked her with such sarcasm that Allura felt the temptation to answer him back with equal sarcasm. Taking a deep breath, she subdued herself. She had to admit he was correct, but that wasn't what bothered her. The fact that he called himself the future king left her bitter. "Come on," Liam told her as he took her hand, "I'll walk you there."

Allura sighed inwardly and walked outside the hangar with him, where she found Hunk and Lance already speaking to the new pilot. Walking up to the group, Liam came forward, "Good evening, Lieutenant Manson. Welcome to Arus. I am Prince Liam, future King of Arus and this is Princess Allura, ruler of Arus. We are glad you are here."

The blond man smiled uneasily. Somehow, the welcoming felt forced and unnatural. Despite that, Nate stepped forward and bowed to the royalty before him, "Thank you Your Highnesses, I hope to serve both of you well."

Allura, about to speak, was interrupted by Liam, "Indeed, you will. You're already of a much better disposition than the former pilot."

Nate watched as Lance and Hunk shifted uncomfortably. Liam's statement had made his new teammates very uneasy. Liam seemed unscathed by the sudden shift of tension in the air and the princess kept her expression neutral even though Nate saw something in her eyes that told him otherwise. Looking over to the prince who dominated the scene, Nate spoke up, "Your Highness, I am humbled by your compliment, but I would appreciate if you not compare me to Commander Kogane. The Garrison and all of us who are part of it have the upmost respect for him. Even though things did not work out well for him here, we think no different of him."

Liam's features darkened just as the rest of his teammates moods lifted. The prince looked at the new pilot seriously, "I'll respect your opinion, even though, I don't agree with you, Lieutenant Manson. I suggest we cease speaking of Kogane and move over to the dining room for dinner. We have prepared a dinner to welcome you."

"Thank you, Your Highness," Nate responded as he looked at both Liam and Allura.

"Welcome Lieutenant Manson. I hope you like Arus," Allura gently stated, "If you would, please follow us."

"Can you give us a few minutes, Princess," Lance interjected, "I'd like to get Nate settled in and show him to his room."

"Of course Lance," she replied in an unnaturally serious tone, "We'll see you in about twenty minutes?"

Lance nodded with equal seriousness, "We'll be there."

The royal couple turned and walked back into the castle, leaving the other men behind. Once gone, the men turned to their new teammate. Lance was the first to speak, "Manson…thanks man."

"You're welcome," Nate answered, "I only spoke the truth." Pausing for a moment, he carefully stated, "Listen, all of us feel that Kogane pretty much got shafted here. He's a big deal over at the Garrison and you all worked with him. Are we correct in our opinion of him?"

Smiling good naturedly, Lance replied, "Keith was nothing but noble."

Smiling back, Manson sighed, "Good to know. Now, care to show me to my quarters, Commander McClain?"

Just as the men were about to turn into the castle, Pidge walked up to them, "I'm sorry for being late," he told him as he studied the new pilot.

"Pidge, this is Nathaniel Manson," Hunk turned to the kid, who had already extended his hand to greet his new teammate.

"Good to meet you," Pidge responded with a smile.

"Same here, but call me Nate. Nathaniel…yeah, I feel like I belong in a church choir when they call me by my full name." Nate replied while taking the proffered hand and shaking it.

"Nate it is then," Pidge smiled as he shook his new teammate's hand.

Looking at his new team, Lance sighed. He hoped things would get a little easier now, "Let's go, Manson. I want you to meet the Royal Advisor as well. His name is Coran. He'll be mentoring you on Arus' culture and history during your first two weeks with us."

"Looking forward it," he replied. As they walked back into the castle, Nate asked, "So," looking at each of them, "Which lovely kitty am I flying?"

Hunk laughed, "Well, Lance is still sulking, but you're getting his red kitty."

Lance nodded, "Yes, I'm giving up my favorite girl, but Black needs a friend and seeing that I'm such a nice guy…"

Pidge snorted, "Nice guy…wait until you really get to know him Nate."

The new pilot laughed. He already saw something about his teammates that he liked. He was going to like Arus, despite the coldness he felt around the prince and princess.

XXXXXXXXXX

The wedding reception was a success. The Drule bride danced a few dances with her father–in-law, but spent most of the night in the arms of her husband.

When the reception concluded, the invitees bid their goodbyes to the couple and retreated to their rooms. Lotor and Dorma walked hand in hand back to theirs. Once the doors of their rooms closed, Lotor let go of his wife's hand. Walking past the foyer, he spoke without turning to look at her, "We can stop acting behind closed doors."

"Whatever do you mean?" she asked carefully.

Walking to the bathroom, Lotor continued speaking, "You know this marriage is a sham. You can do as you please. I will do the same. Now, I'm going to get ready. There's a new slave that became part of my harem this afternoon, I shall go pay her a visit."

"You will leave your wife on her wedding night?"

Walking out of the bathroom changed and refreshed, the prince replied, "I have no wife, just like you have no husband." He walked past her as he made his way to another door in the room that would lead him to the chambers of his harem. "You may stay here if you like; I have no intention of returning."

"Does she look like her?"

Turning around, Lotor looked at Dorma mocking her, "Whatever _do_ you mean?"

"Does your slave look like Allura of Arus?" she ignored him.

The girl was as close to Allura as they could find her. This was one of the reasons the people in charge of the harem had brought her to him. He needed a version of Allura tonight desperately. Lotor, of course, did not want to share that information with his wife, "Why do you even want to know?"

Smiling, the now Duchess of Doom answered, "The idea of taking the supposed virgin of Arus to bed excites you, doesn't it Lotor?" The prince remained quiet as she continued, "But what if I were to tell you that your esteemed _Princess Allura_ is not the supposed virgin you make her out to be?"

The question made Lotor take a threatening step toward her, "What are you saying Dorma?"

An eerie smile appeared on Dorma's lips, "Just that I want to give you my wedding gift before you go."

Walking closer to his wife, Lotor grabbed her by the arm and pulled her close to him, "What do you know? Or, what have you done, Dorma?"

She roughly pulled herself away, "I've done nothing," she lied, "but open your eyes. Call upon Haggar, she can show you."

Lotor looked around the room; he felt her presence, "Show yourself Witch!"

Haggar wasted no time appearing in front of the prince, "You called, Sire?"

Looking at both women, Lotor's suspicions rose. Whatever they were about to tell him, would not be something good for him at all.

XXXXXXXXXX

Dinner had been everything but uneventful. Nathan could feel the tension starting at the main course and working itself through dessert. Liam seemed adamant about making the Voltron Force feel unappreciated for their efforts, even in their presence. Even worse to Nate was the fact that the princess did nothing to stop him. Instead, she ate silently, looking at those around her neutrally. Sometimes she seemed distant, as if her thoughts took her somewhere else.

The team tried to play things down, focusing their attention on giving Nate information and trying to catch him up on life inside the castle. After dinner, the team retreated to the rec room, sans the royal couple, who thankfully retreated to their rooms.

"When do I get to see the lions?" Nate asked as he sat down on the sofa.

"Tomorrow morning at lion practice," Lance smiled, "You'll meet Red bright and early at five thirty." His sarcasm slipped naturally from his tongue.

"You're lucky," Hunk laughed when he watched Nate's face sour at hearing about the five thirty activity, "Keith made us practice at five."

"God I hated waking up for five o'clock practice. Although, Keith was up already by four thirty," Pidge remarked, a little lost in thought, "I don't know how he did it. He was in the control room before any of us."

"Yeah," Hunk nodded, "He was an early bird."

"You guys must miss him, huh?" Nate stated gently.

"He was a good man and a great friend," Lance nodded solemnly.

"Come on Lance," Hunk snorted, "It's not like Keith is dead or anything. Hey, maybe we can call him…see how he's doing…"

Lance shook his head vehemently, "No, not yet. He needs time to get over…this entire shit. It's too soon Hunk."

Nodding, Hunk suddenly understood.

Quiet for a moment, Nate asked, "Can I ask, what happened to him? I mean, there are so many rumors running around at the Garrison, but nothing concrete. I know someone who even attempted to break into his file and he found that it said 'temporarily on leave'."

"Why do you believe we should tell you?" Lance asked defensively, "If you have friends so interested in Keith's file that they are willing to hack in for the sake of telling others and dirtying Keith's name even more…"

"Whoa!" Nate exclaimed sitting up, "You got it all wrong. First, I never said he was my friend. He's only someone I know. And the only reason he did it was to finally get the truth out before those who didn't consider Kogane a friend put out some story that would destroy his reputation."

Lance remained quiet, which made Nate a bit nervous until he continued, "Lance, really, I mean no harm. If you don't want me to know, that's fine."

"Why don't we just let Keith tell you?" Pidge suddenly said as the rest of the group looked at him, "I don't know…I just think that Keith will return. It may not look like it now, but I really do think he will."

Hunk nodded unsurely. He hated to let the kid down, but somewhere deep inside, he hoped Pidge was right.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Keith," Sarah whispered in her son's ear, trying to wake him up, "Keith, honey."

He stirred for a while before opening his eyes, "Mom?"

"You were having some type of dream," she responded as she touched his forehead, noticing the fever still present on him, "Are you ok?"

He nodded and looked around the hospital room. It was dark. Then, he looked at the clock on the wall. It was a quarter past midnight, "Mom, I thought I told you to go home," he told her gently, "What are you doing here? Are you alone?"

"No, your dad's in the waiting room. He stayed with you while you slept earlier" she answered softly. "Whatever they gave you, knocked you right out. I just wanted to stay a little while longer before leaving."

"Mom, I'm fine. I feel like crap, but really, go home. You and dad have a lot to do tomorrow."

"Your dad does, but, I'm going to be right here tomorrow morning," she stated a bit more firmly. Keith looked at her with a warning gaze before giving in, "Fine, I'll go. Go back to sleep." She kissed him on the cheek before she began walking out, but then she heard her son call her again.

"Mom…"

She turned around, "Yes, honey."

A small coughing fit hit him before asking, "You said I was dreaming?"

"Yes," she nodded, "You were talking in your sleep too."

"What was I saying?" Keith asked cautiously.

"You kept repeating the words, 'I have to'," Sara answered in a thoughtful way, "What is it that you have to do?"

Sighing deeply and getting groggy again, her son answered, "I don't know."

XXXXXXXXXX

Allura bid good night to Liam as they walked together toward their respective rooms. He offered to walk her to her door, but she gently declined the offer and told him that she needed to finish something in her office before heading to bed.

Once she watched Liam walk to his toward his room, Allura turned another direction in the hallway and made her way to MedTech. A skeleton crew worked the stations and nurses walked the rooms that had patients. Allura walked past them and over to Gorma's office, where she knocked on his door.

She heard him call for her to come in and greeted her with a smile, "Hello dear."

"Good evening doctor, do you think we can conduct the test now?"

Walking over to her, Gorma nodded, "Yes, the crew left a little over an hour ago. We have the lab to ourselves. Follow me, Princess."

The pair walked down the empty hallway that led to the lab. Once in, Gorma turned on all the lights, "Princess, have a seat by the chair in the corner."

The princess did as instructed and looked around the U-shaped, white, cold room equipped with various machines. Biohazard symbols hung on the walls. Tall black stools that served as seating for those who worked there surrounded tables. The table held various test tubes of different sizes, test tube racks, flasks, and burners. Other tables had microscopes, computers, and other devices that Allura could not even name.

The doctor walked over to a drawer at one of the stations and took out a syringe. Opening the package, he retrieved the plastic device and walked over to the princess, "Contraire to what other physicians do, I like administering pregnancy tests the old fashion way."

"Why?" Allura asked curiously.

"Scans require some type of radiation in the body and I rather not expose the fetus at such an early stage," he answered as he began preparing his materials on a table near the chair Allura sat on. As he put on his gloves, Gorma said, "Alright, I'll need one of your arms."

Allura had purposely worn a short sleeve dress for the occasion; she thought there might be some drawing of blood within the procedure. Extending her arm, the doctor, first used a rubber tourniquet and tightened it along the princess arm, before gently wiping the front of her arm with the cotton that he had previously dabbed with alcohol. Then, he studied her arm to identify her vein. Once he did, the doctor smiled, "Ok, this should not hurt, but you'll feel a pinch and some pressure, nothing too strenuous though."

Smiling uneasily, Allura answered, "Sure, I'm ready."

Gorma took the needle and entered the vein quickly with the prepared needle. Blood began to enter the tube. Once the tube was filled, the doctor loosened the tourniquet and withdrew the needle from Allura's arm. Using a sterile gauze, he placed it on top of the puncture wound, used tape to hold it in place, and applied pressure to it, before pushing Allura's arm toward her, "Alright, keep the arm in place to apply pressure. I'm going to test the blood. Shouldn't take too long."

The princess watched as Gorma walked over to a strange circular machine and placed the tube inside of an opening. Closing the lid, he pushed a button and the machine came alive, spinning counter clockwise and then clockwise every thirty seconds or so. "How long do you think it will take?"

"About five minutes or so, Princess," the doctor answered as he pressed more buttons on the machine, "Are you prepared for whatever the results might be?"

"I'm not sure," she shrugged, "I have a lot of thinking to do."

"Will you tell the father?" Gorma asked carefully.

Thinking about Keith made her blood boil, "Like I said, I have a lot of thinking to do." She was still confused as to why she hated him so much, yet she dreamed about him every day.

He stayed quiet for a while, not looking at her, maybe checking the machine, maybe measuring what he would say next. Either way, Allura waited as she herself prepared for how she would retaliate. She was surprised by what she heard next, "I have the utmost confidence you'll do the right thing."

She didn't reply, but let out a breath she didn't realize she held. The room hummed with the noises of the machines surrounding her. The silence from the only other person in the room annoyed her as much as it threatened her. Patience drained her and just as she was about to stand up and walk up to the doctor, Gorma turned around to face her, "Alright, results are in.'

"And?"

Looking at her grimly, he answered, "I'm sorry, Princess."

Allura sighed heavily as she absorbed the news. "Thank you doctor," she told him before walking out of the laboratory.


	12. Chapter 12

Welcome to 12! I'm sorry for posting so late. Huge headache tonight. Don't feel good at all…if you girls know what I mean….

This story is romance/drama and fantasy….fantasy will soon be coming your way. Hopefully, you'll enjoy.

Anyways, forgive any typos or misspellings. Thank you for reading! See you next week.

Bluebaby1219: Well, you'll find out in this chapter. Unfortunately, Keith has to come back. It's the only way to end this fic on a positive note. LOL.

QuiaWriter: I hope I continue keeping you hostage…lol! Thank you for taking the time to read. It means a lot. :0)

Imhooked: Like I said to Blue…you'll find out in this chapter.

KathDMD: I hope you like this chapter Lovey! FYI…I'm twisting things even more…hee hee hee.

JustLucky05: Wow! Thank you so much for the reviews. You made me smile at work, then at home and then again when I read the last one. You have no idea how much is means to us to see those reviews. Thank you. What a motivator!

Smithy: Like I said to BlueBaby1219 and Imhooked…you'll find out in this chapter. Oh, I hope you like what I have planned for Lance in future chapters.

1868: I'm ducking from your arrows! This chapter is a bit longer, so I hope you enjoy it. Girl, I have to work, I wish I could write faster!

Cubbie and Chris: There's a lot of stuff that you'll find surprising in this fic….Take some calming tea for the next few chapters…I'm warning you.

BKNBU: I'm glad you like Nate. I'm feeling sorry for him too. Oh, yeah…Liam may get you mad so…WARNING for this chapter!

Chapter 12

Lotor's eyes glistened with anger so deep Dorma thought tears would run out. She contained the smile of satisfaction threatening to appear on her lips. Haggar had showed his precious Allura being deflowered, defiled, and desecrated by none other than the most hated man his existence, the Captain of the Voltron Force. "When did this happen?" he whispered roughly.

"A few weeks ago," Dorma replied with a careful tone, "We followed them into the woods after one of her visits into the local villages."

Still watching the projected image that Haggar had magically created in the form of a fog around him, he asked, "And you decided to tell me now, on our wedding day? Why?"

Walking through the fog and hugging him from behind, the Duchess of Doom cautiously asked in a serious tone, "Why would I want to ruin my day of happiness? And, why would I want you to think of such filth during our ceremony?" Lotor turned and looked at her with rage, but she continued to torment him, "Besides, it's not like you could have done anything about it."

"I could have killed them!" he replied as he turned back to the images and watched Keith kiss his treasure, right in front of his eyes. Her moans of pleasure were like daggers puncturing his heart.

This was where Dorma wanted him to be. Smiling inwardly, she asked him, "What makes you think you can't still do that?"

The prince looked at her for a moment before suddenly laughing with sarcasm. Realizing her intentions, Lotor asked, "That's what you want, isn't it Dorma? As much as I'm angered by Allura's actions, I could never kill _her_. My love for her will never cease, no matter what she does."

Annoyed that she may have acted too quickly, the Duchess tried to contain her anger, but it showed all over her face, "She's nothing!"

"She is something to me!" he answered back, "She will pay for her indiscretions, but she _will_ still be mine."

Working with what she had, Dorma asked, "And how will she pay? She has in fact tainted herself for you. She should pay beyond what you'll do to her."

"What are you talking about?"

"Destroy what she loves most," she gently replied, "Arus and her precious Voltron."

Snorting, Lotor answered, "I've been trying to do that for years."

"Yes, but this time, you will have _your wife's_ help and support," Dorma replied as she walked around the fog, "I can help you."

"And just how do you propose that?" Lotor arched his brow.

"Well, I've given you the perfect way to stop her marriage from occurring," she smiled as she looked around, "Give me the opportunity to help you Lotor, and you will succeed."

"Answer me this Dorma," he inquired suddenly, "Why would Allura marry another after this? This is not the Allura I know."

"From what my sources told me, she couldn't marry the captain, he is not of royal blood," she explained, trying to come up with the lie as she spoke, "That's why they met at the forest…it was their last meeting before he left his post."

"He's gone?" Lotor asked shocked, "Why didn't you tell me? We must act now!"

"No!" she shook her head, "They are still much too strong. I didn't tell you because you needed to see it for yourself. You remember our last little visit to Arus? I wanted you to see for yourself. We won't attack yet. Listen to me Lotor, we do this my way."

Pausing for a moment, the prince sighed. He knew his wife was right, if he wanted revenge, he'd have to actually have to form a strategy for his victory. That meant, he'd have to have patience. Looking back at the images, he asked, "So she's marrying another against her will?"

"Yes," she nodded.

"I know the feeling," he snorted, "I could actually feel sorry for her…if she hadn't fucked Kogane."

"You can still come out the victor in this, Lotor," Dorma told him, trying to divert his thoughts back to what was important.

"What is it that you gain from all of this Dorma?" Something about her willingness to help him felt strange to him.

Sighing gently, she answered in her most convincing tone, "I already have what I want. You and our child. I know that you don't love me, but maybe, if we help each other, we can have a relationship that can benefit both of us," she walked up to him and kissed his lips lightly. "I want to help you Lotor, because I want to make you happy. For now, we need to prevent Allura's wedding from happening."

"Why?" he looked back at image going through the fog.

"Because, you want to destroy them together, my love," she simply answered, "Why wouldn't you want to lift Allura's hopes and then watch her as you crush them?"

He smiled malevolently, but kept his tone neutral, "That will take a while."

"Yes," she nodded again as the fog lifted from them and their room appeared once more. Dorma walked to him and faced him, "The humans have a saying…the best things in life come to those who wait. Lotor, be patient and I promise you, you will have the sweetest revenge you could have ever wished for."

He stared at her for a long moment before sighing, "Let me think about it." Leaving her briskly, he walked to another door in their room, the one that led to another suite, "For now, I have a date with a certain slut who will pay for her infidelities." The prince walked out of the room just as Dorma sighed in relief.

"How do you think that went?" the witch asked as she appeared before Dorma.

"Not here," the duchess whispered gently, "This castle has ears that extend beyond the walls. How about we discuss this somewhere else?"

"Tomorrow," the witch replied before she disappeared, "my laboratory."

"I'll be there," Dorma answered with a smile. After the witch vanished, the Dorma looked around her rooms with satisfaction. So far everything was going as it should. Now she had to think of a way to get the former captain of the Voltron Force back to Arus back to Arus. The plan was unfolding nicely.

XXXXXXXXXX

_One week later…_

The little girl had long black hair and deep electric blue eyes, a spitting image of both her mother and father. She ran down the meadow with such ease that Allura found it hard to keep up with her. Before she knew it, the little girl was far beyond the meadow and ran in to what looked like a forest. "Wait!" the princess screamed. She heard the girl giggling from afar until she disappeared from sight. "Where is she?" Allura asked herself as she looked around. Trying to find her, the princess ran in the direction the child had disappeared to.

She stopped when her eyes drew in a majestic plum tree with crimson leaves and a large thick trunk. Red leaves fell off the limbs of the tree, and gently drifted down to the windless surroundings, yet the tree looked full and abundant. Under the tree sat the child with her legs crossed, Indian style. Right in front of her, sat another person, in the same fashion. They looked like they were in deep conversation, yet the little girl giggled from time to time.

Allura walked closer. She realized that the other person sitting with the child was Keith and he smiled and laughed, enjoying the conversation as much as the child did. When Allura came within a short distance, the little girl startled and ran behind the large trunk of the tree, hiding. Keith stood as Allura drew closer, "Why did she run away from me?"

"Run away?" Keith seemed surprised by her question, "Allura, she's not running away."

"But…we were by the meadow and she left me," the princess replied, "She came to you."

Keith turned and looked at the little girl, then turned back and looked at Allura, "She belongs to me," he replied casually.

"She belongs to me too, Keith," Allura replied firmly, "She's ours. I just don't understand why she's afraid of me." As she looked at the trunk, she watched the little girl peek cautiously for a few seconds before hiding behind the trunk once more.

"Maybe it's you who is afraid of her," Keith gently replied, "Are you afraid of her, Allura?"

"Of course not!" she replied, "I'm…" She looked around as the crimson leaves of the trees fell even more abundantly. They rained all over her.

Keith looked at her seriously, "Find your way, Allura."

Allura's eyes snapped open as she felt someone shaking her lightly, "Princess, wake up dear."

Turning to the culprit who took her away from her dream, the princess stared up at Nanny's smiling face, "Good morning! I have wonderful news for you."

"What is it?" Allura asked groggily.

"Prince Liam would like to take you out on a picnic," Nanny replied with delight. "Now get up, we must get you ready."

Sighing as she rose from bed, Allura thought about her latest dream. Every night for the past week since she found out she was pregnant, she had a different dream. It always involved Keith and the little girl. Asleep, she wanted to remain in that world, but awake, it bothered her that she was in them; it bothered her even more that he was in them. And now…

"Allura, child! Go shower, I'll prepare your clothes for the day. Would you like to wear your blue summer dress or the green one?"

Snapped out of her thoughts, she answered, "I...I don't care. Whatever you think best." She walked to the bathroom, leaving Nanny baffled by her reply.

XXXXXXXXXX

In his room, Pidge had turned on his vidscreen to watch the recording from the night before. He had set up the little gizmo in the jewelry box sitting on Allura's nightstand to be turned on about an hour after Allura retreated to her room. Hopefully, that would give her ample time to do all the girly things that Pidge didn't care to see, or rather, shouldn't see. He was only interested in one thing, Allura's sleep pattern.

From research, he found that some Drules possessed the ability of _Kenises_ or the ability to put someone into a trance like state where they would do as bidden by the Drule who began the trance. He wasn't sure if Allura had been placed in Kenises. After all, she didn't exhibit typical behaviors one would associate with Kenises.

In Kenises, behavior completely changed. Humans, mostly, could become violent and aggressive. Allura did not possess any of those attributes. She wasn't the same sweet woman they had known her to be, but Pidge couldn't really tell if the behavior came about after what happened in the woods with Keith a month and a half ago.

This is why he decided to conduct his nightly watches. Maybe the suggestion had been subtly placed, deep into her subconscious. The only way that the subconscious manifested was in sleep. If in fact, Allura was under Kenises, Pidge hoped he'd be able to figure out how to break her out of the Drule's control. So far, he hadn't found much.

As he watched the vidscreen, he saw nothing that stood out, except some continuous mumbling throughout the night. Pidge knew he wouldn't get his answers quickly. The scientist in him knew that, but the friend that he was, hoped to. In his gut, he knew there was something wrong with Allura and he hoped to find out what it was before things got worse.

He would continue watching the recordings; tonight's recording, hell, every single one until he found something. He would help Allura, no matter what.

XXXXXXXXXX

Dorma walked in the witch's laboratory examining every part of the unnatural dwelling with a keen and perceptive eye. The princess' interest in the witch's magical power extended far beyond what she already knew. From the beginning, Dorma knew Haggar would play a vital role in gaining access to the Doom Empire. The trick was convincing her that she had an ally in Dorma rather than an adversary. The Duchess was glad her brother had helped advance her plan. They were now one step closer reaching their goal.

As she walked further in, Dorma could feel the heaviness in the atmosphere, the stifled air that roamed around. The laboratory reeked of smells Dorma could not identify. It surprised her to see that the witch's lair resembled a cave rather than a real laboratory she was accustomed to. Then again, the witch was no scientist, she was far beyond that.

"I see you finally came," Dorma heard the witch's voice, "I honestly thought you'd never show up."

"Between all these events that Zarkon wants us to appear in, it's been rather hard to disappear from sight," she responded. For the past week, Zarkon had her and Lotor visiting the citizens of Doom. He had made the announcement of the soon to be heir of the throne. Lotor had been enjoying the attention as well. Although, sometimes present exteriorly, Dorma knew that in his mind, he was somewhere else. The revelation of what Allura had done still lingered in his mind, but he hadn't mentioned his decision to her yet. She hoped that he would soon decide to go along with her plans.

"It's never stopped you before," Haggar replied, "Or are you now pushing me aside since you have gained royal power?"

"Is that what usually happens, Haggar?" Dorma asked curiously, "Do they not tell you of their dealings after they get what they need from you?"

"Why do you ask?"

Dorma shrugged, "I'm curious. I'm interested in knowing why you'd continue to serve those who do not take you into consideration for so many years."

The witch suddenly appeared in front of the princess, "I have served Zarkon and Lotor because that is what I wanted to do, for centuries."

"Yet, you decided to help me now. Why?" Dorma asked.

Smiling, the witch responded, "You know why. Zarkon and Lotor will pay dearly for their deception."

"Yes, they will," Dorma laughed, "And we will be victorious!"

"Are you sure of that?" Haggar snorted, "So many have tried and failed. Zarkon is cunning. Just when you think you have him, he surprises you."

"Have I failed so far?"

The witch shook her head, "No."

"Then, what makes you think I will?" Dorma asked, "You don't believe I'll fail, do you?"

The witch remained quiet for a moment before responding, "You are different."

Dorma laughed, "I've been planning this for years. My dear witch, I wanted Lotor for one thing and one thing only. Power. We shall have it, I have no doubts."

"Tell me your plans," Haggar ordered, "I've been waiting for days to see what we do next."

"Well," Dorma sighed, "Now that Lotor believes that Allura is tainted, he'll be free from her…influence. By offering to help him destroy them, I'm winning his trust. Once I destroy Arus, I will gain Zarkon's trust and blessing." Looking intently at the witch, Dorma continued, "When I gain their trust fully, that's when we'll get what we want, my dear Haggar. We will yank the empire right out from under them."

"You'll destroy them when they least expect it," she confirmed, nodding.

"Exactly," Dorma grinned, "For now, a ruthless, cunning Lotor makes Zarkon very, _very_ happy. That makes manipulating the king a lot easier."

Haggar cocked her head to the side, "Zarkon knows what you did to his son?"

Smiling, the princess answered, "A lot has happened in these last few days. It was the best way to get him to work with me. That's why we did all these outings. Zarkon wanted to show Lotor everything he has gained by marrying me."

Walking around the princess, studying her intently, Haggar replied, "You really know what you are doing."

"I've perfected this plan. It is flawless." Dorma acknowledged. "I hope you approve of what has been done already, Haggar. We are half way there. Your help is exactly what my brother and I need for success."

The witch thought for a long moment before finally sighing and nodding, "What would you like me to do next?"

Beaming with pride, the Duchess of Doom replied, "For now, keep me informed of any requests from Zarkon and Lotor. My next order of business is to bring Kogane back to Arus. I expect that at any time, Lotor will ask me about a plan to bring him back. I need to act fast."

"What if you can't?"

"That is not a possibility," Dorma replied firmly, "Every piece of the puzzle needs to be in place before the fall of Arus. I can't afford not to have the key piece of this plan there. Kogane is the magic piece. Look at our last visit to Arus! He was gone, but his group still had that fire. Didn't you see how they fought last time? I need to get rid of him permanently, in front of all of them. Only then will his group fall."

"How do you plan on doing that?" the witch asked.

"I'm hopeful that this Lieutenant Mason has something for me tonight," Dorma replied, in deep thought. Turning around, she began exiting the lab, "I will contact you when I have something Haggar."

As she began walking out, Dorma heard the witch speak, "I'll be waiting Duchess. But, a word of caution…"

Dorma stopped and turned to face the witch as she continued, "The fall of Zarkon is his ego. Lotor's folly is his cock…iness…just make sure to not let it be yours."

Grinning at her for a moment, Dorma turned and walked out, but not before saying, "I should say the same for you, Haggar."

XXXXXXXXXX

Originally, Liam wanted to take his soon-to-be wife to a picnic outside the castle, but Lance immediately nixed the idea. Hunk's duties were in the engineering department, updating some lion specs that Lance suggested, Pidge and Coran were running maintenance at Control and Lance, aside from trying to complete an endless amount of Garrison paperwork, needed to mentor the new pilot and train him on his new duties before going to MedTech to take Gorma's mandatory physical exam. In other words, there was no security support for them to leave the castle.

Angry, but unable to argue, Liam was left to host his picnic in the gardens. It wasn't his first choice, but it would gain him time with Allura and that's all he really wanted. He looked around the garden. Nanny had set a large blanket on the ground. There were plates full of sconces, fruits, veggies, and finger sandwiches. Nanny had even prepared a carafe of mimosas, chilled in a bucket full of ice.

Liam looked around. It was the perfect setting. Allura had been a bit too…challenging…for the past week. The announcement of their upcoming nuptials by the media had already aggravated their relationship, but lately, he didn't know what was going on. She was distant, pensive. He hoped she'd tell him something today.

Hearing someone coming in, Liam turned to watch the door. Allura walked in, "Good morning," she told him, trying to conjure up a smile.

"You look beautiful," he answered, walking up to her and admiring the strapless green dress she wore for the occasion. Taking her hand and leading her to the blanket where the food awaited them, he said, "By the way, good morning, my dear. I thought that we could start spending some time with each other. Since my proposal, I've felt a bit of a disconnect in our relationship."

"A disconnect?" Allura asked. What she had been purposely doing since the proposal was to spend as little time with him as possible. Maybe the point had come where she couldn't do that anymore.

"Yes," he nodded as they both took a seat on the blanket. "I know that we are both very busy people, but we must make time for each other if our marriage is going to work."

Allura took a deep breath. She didn't know how she was going to tell him the news about her pregnancy. Worse, she was also beginning to feel a strong sense of guilt as well. It was Keith's child. How could Liam raise a child that didn't belong to him? How could Keith not know he even had a child?

"Allura, are you alright?" she heard his voice as her thoughts were interrupted.

"Oh, yes," she shook her head, "I'm sorry…you're right, we should spend more time together."

"Absolutely!" he answered, "And my dear, I'm hoping that after we are married, you'll give up your place on the Voltron Force as soon as we get another pilot. I believe that…duty will take too much time from…well, us."

"Excuse me?"

He looked at her rather surprised, "Allura, you can't seriously think you'll be flying those lions and still act as queen, do you?"

"I am certain I can do both, Liam," she replied rather defensively.

"What about when we decide to have children?"

The question stopped her from further challenge. She was going to have a baby, she didn't think about giving up Blue until Liam had raised the question, "I…I didn't think we would have children so soon."

"Well," he sighed, taking her hand, "I'd like to. I've always wanted children, Allura," he lied. Having a child with Allura would further secure his position as a ruler of Arus. He planned on having this child at least before their first year of marriage concluded. "Can you imagine Allura? A child of our own. My parents would be ecstatic!"

Liam took her hand and drew her close, "He'd have blonde hair and I hope he has your beautiful blue eyes," he whispered as he attempted to kiss her.

Almost immediately, Allura withdrew. She didn't know why, but she just couldn't bring herself to kiss Liam, "Oh, I'm sorry," she whispered, "I haven't been feeling well this morning."

His lips formed a thin smile, as if trying to cover the annoyance she knew he felt at her refusal, "That's quite alright, my dear." Instead, he kissed her on the cheek, "How about we eat? Perhaps you'll feel better."

He picked up a sconce and fed it to her, "Here, take a bite." When she did, he smiled a bit softer, "I love you, Allura. You and I are going to be great together."

As she chewed, the princess couldn't deny the mistake she had made.

XXXXXXXXXXX

When Nate walked in to the MedTech offices, friendly faces greeted him. For the past week, everyone had been very attentive and grateful that he was there. He hadn't seen much of the prince or princess. He only saw the princess during morning practice and at dinner. The prince kept to himself and out of the way of the Force. He only saw him at dinner or sometime at debriefing meetings. Nate knew his presence was pretty much a formality. Early on, he got the sense that no one wanted him there. Lance and the others had been great, although, he noticed that his commander got pretty defensive when he asked about Keith. He didn't understand why.

At Medtech, the staff introduced themselves to him, offered to answer any questions he had and even escorted him to the doctor's office, where he would begin undergoing Gorma's routine physical for all Voltron pilots.

The Garrison provided all his health files along with psych evaluations, but Gorma, the type-A personality he was, as well as neurotic when it came with analyzing and caring for his patients, demanded conducting his own physicals as well. He didn't mind second opinions, but he wanted his own on the record.

As a new pilot, Nate would have to undergo the good doctor's tests. The group had warned him that Gorma would check him from head to toe. The physical would take most of the morning, but they promised they'd see him at lunch.

When Nate walked in to the doctor's office, a man who was almost his equal in height greeted him. He had dark brown hair that was graying at the sides and a mustache. Gorma was in his early fifties, but fit. Nate could tell the man worked on being healthy.

"Good morning, Lieutenant Manson," the doctor stood up and extended his hand toward the blond hair man, "I'm Brennan Gorma, Chief Physician of the Royal House of Altaire and personal doctor to her Highness, Princess Allura and all members of the Voltron Force."

"Nice to meet you, Doctor," Nate replied, shaking the man's hand, "Thank you for seeing me today."

"No thanks needed. I should be thanking you. After all, I'm sure you much rather be learning about the lions than taking yet another physical. How many did they put you through before choosing you for this post?" the doctor asked as he gestured Nate to sit down on a chair across from the doctor's desk.

Taking a seat, Nate answered, "Quite a few, but one more is not going to hurt me."

"Good!" Gorma answered with a small smile, "Well, let's begin. If we start now, I'll sure you'll be done just before lunch."

"Great," Nate nodded.

"I'll begin by asking you a series of questions. This health interview will take about an hour or so and then we'll onward to the physical exercises, if that's alright with you." The doctor retrieved his tablet from a drawer in his desk when he heard a knock on his door. "Come in,"

When the door slid open, a young male nurse walked in, "I'm sorry doctor, but the patient in ICU just spiked a fever, I need you to check on him before administering medication."

Nodding the doctor rose from his seat, "Of course, Lieutenant…"

"Don't worry Doctor, go ahead. I'll wait here."

"Thank you," Gorma answered appreciatively before standing up, "I won't take long."

The two men quickly left the room leaving Nate alone. Looking around the room, the pilot studied the theme and decoration of the doctor's office. Gorma liked to keep the office simple, clean, and without clutter. The colors on the walls were a deep mustard, which made the space look bigger. The portraits on the walls depicted landscapes of Arus from long ago and the lighting around the room was dim, soothing and relaxing. Soft classical music filled the air. Nate hadn't noticed it until he was left alone.

The doctor's desk was no exception. The glass top table that held only the minimal essentials, a vidscreen, an internal comm. device that allowed him to communicate to areas of Medtech, a few plaques of recognition and appreciation and his tablet. Suddenly, Nate's stare lingered on the tablet. He kept staring at the rectangular data pad with keen interest and felt the urge to see what it contained.

He picked up the tablet and began looking through it. Since the doctor had inputted his access code prior to leaving, he had no problem looking around. He knew it wrong to do so, but he felt pushed to do it. As if someone was pushing him to look through Gorma's personal information. Soon, he was able to access the Voltron Force file. He didn't have the time to look over all the files; he was interested in only two.

Quickly, he found Princess Allura's file. His eyes widened when he scanned over the file and quickly read the current entry. Knowing that his time was limited, he took out a memory drive from his pocket. He vaguely remembered putting it in his pocket that morning; all he knew is that he would need it close to him. Now, he knew the reason why. Nate inserted the drive on the side port of the tablet and began downloading the princess' file. He then went on to the next file of interest. Commander Keith Kogane. He didn't look at the file; instead just downloaded it onto the drive.

Detaching the drive to the port, Nate quickly put the drive back in his pocket, closed the Voltron Force file, maximized the file Gorma had opened to create his own file, and placed the tablet back on the table. He proceeded to stand up and pretend to look at the paintings on the wall. Seconds later, Gorma walked in, "I'm sorry Lieutenant for the wait."

"Is the patient alright?" Nate asked as he turned around to face the doctor.

"Oh, he'll be fine," Gorma nodded as both men went back to their original seats. "Now, how about we finally get started," the doctor continued as he picked up his tablet and began typing in information.

Smiling, Nate nodded, "Great, can't wait."

XXXXXXXX

Finishing getting dressed, Keith look at himself in the mirror. For the past week, he had stayed at the hospital doing nothing but thinking during the times he was awake. Thankfully, the treatment they administered him made him sleep most of the time, but the last two days he was awake and his mind kept drifting. Sometimes it was about Allura, sometimes it was about her wedding, sometimes it was about him and this new life that seemed so foreign to him.

He kept thinking about what he was going to do from now on. When his parents came over, they suggested he go back to school. He was young enough and with the money he had saved up, he could get a degree while working at the farm. The mere thought nauseated him. He didn't mind going back to school, but it wasn't what he wanted. He wanted his old life back or at least have something somewhat close to what he had. Keith knew he was wasting his time with those thoughts.

He had been discharged early in that morning; his parents were on their way to pick him up. As he looked at himself in the mirror, he noticed he had lost some weight. The pneumonia had taken away his appetite, or maybe it was the thoughts lingering in his mind. He had grown a beard in the last few weeks since he had been home. Nothing like grizzly Adams, but enough to have his mother constantly fighting with him to shave it off, only he didn't feel like it.

His parents were another thing that bothered him. Keith loved them, no doubt about it. However, they were so worried about him, he felt smothered. He needed to get away, but where the hell to? He didn't know.

A knock at the door had him turn his gaze in that direction, "Come in." It was probably his parents.

"Hello Commander," Davis Freedman walked in. Wearing his typical expensive suit, the aroma of a very expensive cologne flavored the air. "I'm glad you are up and about."

Keith looked at the man with disdain, "What do you want?"

He smiled, "If you think that I'm giving up on the possibility of you working for me, you are wrong. I came here once again to convince you."

"Then you wasted your time," Keith sighed in annoyance, "Listen, I'm not…"

"What is it that you have going for you right now, Kogane?" Davis interrupted, "You're going home to what? Feed the chickens? Milk the fucking cows? You expect me to believe that you are willing to give up the opportunity to out in space somewhere, on your own ship?"

"Leave me the fuck alone," Keith raised his voice firmly.

"No," Davis shook his head, "Not when it means taking you out of this hell you have convinced yourself to live. I'm offering you an opportunity, Keith. Take it, you have nothing to lose." Keith thought for a moment, but Davis saw the change in his features almost instantly, "I have two jobs for you. Both will take you away from Earth for about two weeks."

"I…"

"It will give you the opportunity to let you think," Davis advised. "You'd be able to…travel with your own thoughts," he smiled.

Maybe that was what Keith needed. To get away for a while, to think things through, "I won't work under contract."

"Job by job basis," Davis nodded, "You can quit whenever you like."

Keith nodded and paused for a moment before speaking, "When would I leave?"

Walking up to him, Davis handed him a card, "Meet me in this hanger bay tomorrow morning at seven o'clock. I'll show you the ship you'll be taking. You'll be delivering some weaponry to Planet Orsla and then on your way back you'll stop at Pollux to drop off a cargo."

Keith's eyes lit up, "Pollux?"

"Will that be a problem?"

He shook his head, "No. What type of cargo?"

"Seeds," Davis acknowledged, "Apparently they purchased a huge order of pumpkin seeds for their planet. Right up your alley," Davis joked.

"Two weeks," Keith sighed. Orsla was the farthest from Earth, but he figured whatever he was flying was going to be heavy enough to make the trip a bit longer than usual. He'd to divert to Pollux. He hoped he wouldn't run into anyone.

"Well, is this a deal?" Davis finally asked as he extended his hand to Keith.

The former commander took it, "Yes, on a temporary basis."

"That's fine. I can take the hint." Turning he said before leaving, "See you tomorrow, bright and early Kogane. Although, for you, it's probably lunch." As he walked out, he noticed a couple walking in, "Morning," Davis said before leaving.

As Keith parents walked in, his father asked, "Who was that?"

"My employer, apparently," Keith responded as he picked up the carry-on luggage that sat on his bed.

"Your employer? What do you mean?" his mother responded.

"He hired me to work for his company. I'll be delivering cargo to different planets. I already have a job scheduled for tomorrow morning and…"

"Keith, are you crazy?" Gregory Kogane raised his voice, "Son, you just got out of the hospital! What do you mean you have a job? You should be home…"

"Dad, I'll be alright," he tried containing the annoyance that crept in.

"Keith..." his mother began, "Please, think this through."

"I have," he suddenly interrupted her, "Mom, for the past week that's all I've done, think." He walked to his bed and took a seat, "I have nothing here in terms of a future. You all know that. My world is up there and if, for now, this is the only way to be close to it, how can I say no?"

"I won't argue with you on that," his father reasoned, "But why can't you rest for a week or so before leaving?"

"Dad," Keith sighed, "I…I need to get away…to think."

His father understood, but it didn't make him feel better that his son would take a job so soon after leaving the hospital. A nurse knocked on the open door. With a smile on her face she said, "Mr. Kogane, I'm here to help you leave." She was wheeling in a wheelchair and Keith immediately stood up.

"I don't need the chair."

"It's the procedure," she responded kindly but firmly.

"And I object to it," Keith replied back with equal firmness.

"Mr. Kogane…"

"Nurse," he looked at her badge, "Kelly. I said no. I'm perfectly fine walking out. Thank you for your time." Keith picked up his bag and began moving to the door. "Are you guys coming?" he asked his parents before finally walking out.

A bit embarrassed, Sara smiled at the nurse, "He…he hates hospitals."

"I see," the nurse responded with a heavy sigh as she watched the elder Koganes walk out of the room to follow their son out of the hospital.


	13. Chapter 13

Good evening all. Thank you for coming back and reading chapter 13! Happy Tuesday night! I hope my grammar/spellchecker picked up everything...I hope...

I believe this is the beginning of some of the things you want to see in this fic…then again, I might just annoy you all again…who knows….

Drowningblonde: Yep, that Dorma is such a….smart gal! Or just lucky. Then again, luck runs out at some point. I hope you like what I do with Allura in that sense. As far as Keith making a grand entrance…not sure if that will happen, but you might like a certain scene in the future….

JustLucky05: Thank you and thank you for your concern. I'm glad the headache didn't affect the rewrite. In regards to Keith's new boss….I'm still a bit confused as to how I want to handle Davis…not sure.

KathDMD: I'm so glad you liked that Dorma/Lotor scene. I always enjoy writing their scenes. Nate's not bad…really.

Tinyrose: Thank you for reading. You know, Pidge and Hunk do not get any cool scenes. But I hope to change that with this story. Hope you like what I do.

Imhooked: It's a glimmer….a glimmer! Oh, wait till Dorma finds out about the pregnancy!

Smithy: Guess what my friend, it's next week! Thank you. Yes, my friend Mertz has one crazy imagination. Peruvian punch? I'm not sure what that thing has, but if it made Lance that drunk…it must be good!

1868: I'm so glad you are not throwing arrows at me…let's see how I do this week. I don't write chapter by chapter. I actually write the entire fic and then I go chapter by chapter, revising an rewriting what I first wrote. It works better for me this way. It also allows me to write any last minute ideas I get.

Petite0312: Allura…well, let's see. Poor woman, I feel for her. And yeah, you might get more than you think in this chapter.

BKNBU: Thank you so much. No headache this week. Just super tired. Work has been hell. I'm not yet sure if something will happen on Pollux. At least you won't find out in these chapters.

Chapter 13

Nate was on his third mile on the treadmill as the doctor checked his heart rate, endurance and resistance levels. The exercise was nothing that Nate couldn't handle, in fact, he was rather bored by the lack of challenge. Thankful that the tests were almost over, the new Voltron pilot was tempted to just drop everything and leave. There was something he needed to do; a task he needed to complete. He couldn't pinpoint exactly what it was, but he knew it needed to be done. An overwhelming need to go to his room entered his mind.

"Are you alright, Lieutenant Manson?" Dr. Gorma suddenly asked as he looked up from his datapad.

"Yes, Doctor," he answered as he ran, "Why?"

"Your heart rate increased for a while," the doctor replied as he looked back at the datapad for a moment before studying his patient curiously, "Are you feeling ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine Dr. Gorma," he smiled as he looked ahead. Looking toward the doctor, Nate offered, "My mind drifted for a bit."

The doctor nodded as he typed up some notes on his datapad, "Must have been something rather exciting," he answered. "Alright, Lieutenant, we are almost done here, let's just do another five minutes. For this last portion of the exam, I'll increase speed on the machine. I want you to run as much as you can in these last five minutes without stopping. If you can't run anymore, just tell me and I'll stop the machine. Are you ready?"

Nate nodded his confirmation.

Smiling a bit, the doctor answered, "Let's see how you do."

Controlling the treadmill from his datapad, the doctor increased the speed of the treadmill. Nate ran faster. He hoped the exercise would end soon. He so needed to get his task done.

XXXXXXXXXXX

As Lance worked in his bedroom on yet on another progress report the Garrison demanded, he thought of his past duties as second-in-command. It had been a wonderful position…second-in-command. All he had to do was make sure to complete whatever his first-in-command couldn't finish and take over when his first couldn't. Since Keith kept everything on a tight rope, Lance had nothing to do but fill his time with security details and castle duties. The few times that he had to take command, it was because Keith was laid up at MedTech due to Lotor. And even then, there wasn't much to worry about since Keith pretty much made sure Lotor was laid up too. It was wonderful.

Now, he had to compile reports, listen in on meetings that still made no sense to him, and on top of that, try to make his and her Highness Pain-in-the-Ass happy.

Looking around the room, he grimaced. His room looked like shit. Papers, books, reports, tablets, sat all over his desk. Liam had taken over Keith's old office and basically brought boxes filled with Garrison information over to Lance's room. Allura had told him that he would get Keith's old office as soon as Liam was crowned King and he could move into her father's old office. Unfortunately, it couldn't be done sooner. 'Protocol and tradition' she said and couldn't allow Liam to move in earlier. Only the current king could use the former king's office. He thought the explanation was just pure shit in order to make his life even worse than it was currently. Working under these conditions, Lance wanted nothing more than to quit, but he promised Keith he'd take care of Allura. God, he hated when he had to keep promises.

On one of the shelves above his desk, Lance's eyes suddenly wandered up to a picture he had framed. Keith and Allura were in the center. Allura's arm was wrapped around Keith's waist; his hand over her shoulder. Lance, standing next to Allura on the other side, had his hand over her waist, her hand covering his. He remembered that day. It was a festival the three had attended in Allura's honor a year ago. Hunk and Pidge had been patrolling the skies that day. It was a happy day for the three of them. They had had fun. Looking back now, Lance now noticed the looks and the smiles Keith and Allura had given each other that day. They relaxed, knowing that neither Coran or Nanny were there, "They really liked each other back then," he whispered.

Lance remembered how happy they both looked. He laughed softly. It seemed that they took a lot of enjoyment being so close to each other, even though it was just an ordinary friendly pose. Suddenly, it occurred to Lance to call his friend. Why not? He didn't have to tell Keith what was going on…unless he asked and even then, he doubted Keith would.

Cleaning his desk a bit before using his vidscreen, Lance looked for his datapad that contained Keith's number and punched the codes to contact his friend. Moments later, he was met with the words that read, _Keith Kogane is unavailable, would you like to leave a video message? _Sighing, he turned off his vidscreen. "Guess, he's not home. I'll call him later," he said to himself before rolling his eyes and getting back to work.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Nate sighed with relief when he finally arrived at his room. After the physical with Gorma, the doctor allowed him to shower in the medical gym. He thought about telling him that he would do so in his room, but the doctor insisted that he used the facility. Not wanting to sound rude, he thanked the good doctor, showered and dressed at MedTech.

After leaving, he attempted to walk over to his room when Hunk stopped him and invited him to lunch. Inwardly annoyed, he nodded and turned with his new team member to the dining room where they met Pidge and the three had lunch together. A bit later, Lance joined in and the four finished lunch. Within the conversation, Pidge had mentioned that Nate had not seen the specs he and Hunk had been working on for the new lion upgrades, which would happen in the next three months. The four decided to go to the repair bay so they could show him.

Nate looked in awe at the new changes that would soon take place. For a brief moment, he felt like himself. Somehow, the distraction helped him forget what he had to do. After, he spent the rest of the afternoon with Lance at Control, where his commanding officer oriented him on how the Control room worked and what he needed to do when he had a shift. He didn't know there was so much to learn in that room, but there was, and Nate spent the rest of the afternoon trying to learn it all.

By around five-thirty, he was finally able to return to his room and glanced at the vidscreen sitting on his desk. Suddenly, he knew what he needed to do. Quickly, he went to his vidscreen and typed in the codes for outgoing messages. As a Voltron Force member, he had the benefit of sending out messages without them being "checked" by Control. Another code entered his mind, he wasn't sure how he knew it, but he did. Nate felt as if he had no control of what he did, yet he knew what numbers and letters to press.

Within seconds, a Drule woman appeared on screen, "Do you have information for me?"

"Yes," Nate answered seriously. He felt the world around him cloud and the only thing that seemed clear was the sound of her voice. A pleasant voice that sounded so sweet to his ears. It captivated him against his will.

"Good," she answered, "Send it to me."

He did as instructed. Nate retrieved the drive from his pocket and inserted it into the vidscreen. Soon, he punched in the codes and sent the information to the Drule woman with the melodious voice. Within a minute, he had successfully transferred everything to her.

The woman smiled, "Thank you, Lieutenant Manson. Now, tell me what you've learned today."

"I learned of the lion upgrades and the operations of the Control Room," he answered stiffly.

"Very good," she nodded, "Once you have full access, you will tell me everything that you know, do you understand?"

Nate nodded without hesitation, "I understand."

"Now," she continued, "You are to forget that this conversation ever happened. And from now on, you will give me a report of your findings every night before you go to bed. Do you understand?"

"Yes," he nodded, "I understand."

"You will not remember our conversations. You will just know when it is time to call. Do you understand?"

"Yes," he nodded once again, "I understand."

"Good," the woman replied. "After I end the conversation, you will go to sleep without remembering anything. You will destroy the information you sent me and have no recollection of what you learned. Do you understand?"

"I understand."

"Now, I want you go sleep. Do you understand?"

"I understand," Nate replied.

"Good. Now, go Lieutenant. Sleep."

"Yes," he said before the communication ceased. Nate did as told. He stood up from his desk, took the drive and went over to the bathroom where he flushed it down the toilet. Then went to his bed, took off his shoes and lay in bed. Closing his eyes, he forgot the short conversation he had with the beautiful Drule woman.

XXXXXXXXXX

From the vidscreen in his quarters, Zarkon contacted Aramus, King of Creta with a smile on his face, "I have good news for you Aramus. Lotor is resolving our situation at Tyrus."

"Good," Aramus replied, "I'd hate to think that Tyrus could pose a challenge in our plans."

"They won't," Zarkon firmly replied.

"They better not, Zarkon. I don't need the people of Tyrus rebelling and attacking Creta. Not when we are so close to gaining the ultimate power."

"Lotor is controlling the situation," the king reiterated.

"Your son hasn't been successful…"

"My son will be successful," the king's voice rose, "Do not worry."

"Have you thought about Haggar?" Aramus asked, changing the topic suddenly, "Will we have any challenges dealing with her?"

"Haggar will do what I tell her," Zarkon snorted, "Aramus, you do not concern yourself with such trivialities, we will get what we want from her."

Aramus smiled.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Where is Lotor?" Dorma asked as she walked into his brother's room.

Calmly, the Drule man sat up from the bed he lay on and looked at his sister, "He left for Tyrus about an hour and a half ago. Apparently, their people are rebelling and Zarkon sent your husband to take control of the situation. He won't be back until later this evening."

"Why didn't you go with him?" she asked curiously, "You know how he tends to disappear from my sight more often than not."

Hazar shrugged, "I leave for Malica tomorrow morning on a scouting mission. Zarkon practically told me his son didn't need babysitting for this one. He's starting to trust him."

"Good," she smirked, "Then I don't need to worry about being interrupted. I have some information that I'd like to share with both you and Haggar before you leave."

"What information?" he looked interested.

Dorma smiled as she sat down next to her brother, "Haggar, appear," she yelled out before continuing with her conversation. Within moments, the witch appeared in the room. "Welcome to our little meeting."

"You found something useful for our purpose?" Haggar asked curiously.

"Of course," Dorma answered with a tone of satisfaction, "I knew our wonderful Lieutenant Manson would be useful to the cause. He sent us Commander Kogane's and Princess Allura's medical files."

"And what would we need this for?" Hazar asked skeptically.

"There is very useful information in those files," she continued, "For example; I just found out that Allura is pregnant with the commander's child."

It was Haggar who smiled this time, "This is useful. It could very well drive Lotor over the edge."

"That's exactly what I need to get him entirely on our side," Dorma agreed. She walked over to the vidscreen on Hazar's wall and pulled up both files so that they could read. Hazar stood from his bed and walked over to the screen. He began reading the file while the women spoke. "I'll break the news to Lotor tonight. This will be enough to help him turn on Allura."

"What do you need from me?" the witch asked.

"Enough magic to pull this plan off," Hazar replied excitedly as both women turned to him, "I may have just found the best way to put those two out of their misery."

"What are you planning, Hazar?" his sister asked.

"You are not the only cunning one in the family, dear," the Drule man smiled. "Have a seat, you'll enjoy this."

XXXXXXXXXXX

_Two weeks later_

Lance stared at the vidscreen, sighing in frustration as he read the words, _Keith Kogane is unavailable, would you like to leave a video message? _Lance tapped on the screen where the word 'Yes' blinked numerous times. Soon another small screen appeared and Lance could see himself as he recorded yet another message, "Keith, it's me again. I've been trying to reach you for the last two weeks. Please call me…we're worried about you." He disconnected the transmission and the vidscreen went dark.

About a minute or two later, he heard a knock at his door, "Come in," he called out. Hunk walked in, looking every bit as frustrated as Lance felt. Sensing the frustration in his friend, Lance asked, "What the hell is it this time?"

"I have to take his and her Royal Pain-in-the-Ass to another fucking picnic in twenty minutes," Hunk replied. "I need you to cover control."

"Why can't Pidge do that?" Lance asked, rolling his eyes in frustration, "I cancelled lion practice so Nate could sit with Coran and get his Arusian lesson and Pidge could run scans at Control."

"He told me he couldn't do it because he's working on some new project," Hunk shrugged.

"What project?" he exclaimed.

"He said it's some new lion weaponry," the bigger man replied, "Says he needs to work on it today from his room. Needs to concentrate. Anyways, I told him you'd cover control this morning."

"Great!" Lance snorted, "I have so much shit to send to the Garrison and now I have to cover Control. Damn it Hunk, I don't know how Keith did all this shit."

"What shit?" he asked curiously.

"Fucking paperwork from the Garrison," Lance replied as he picked up a tablet from his desk and slammed it back down. That's when Hunk noticed the vast amount of forms on his friend's desk. He had never seen Lance's desk look so chaotic. He had never seen Lance's desk have…anything.

"Wow, seems like a lot of work," his eyes widened in disgust.

Lance eyed Hunk with annoyance, "You think?"

"Have you heard from Keith?" he asked, trying to evade any more of Lance's scorn.

Sighing, he shook his head, "No. I've tried reaching him several times and he hasn't answered."

"You think he's alright?" Hunk asked, his tone worried, "I would have thought he would have checked in by now."

Lance shrugged, "Could be that he was ordered not to contact us. Knowing Keith, he would have followed Garrison's orders to the T."

"Can't blame him, Lance. You know he's black and white when it comes to the Garrison," Hunk stated with a sigh. Seeing Lance's frustration seeping from his eyes, he added, "He's not you, Lance."

"No kidding," he snorted.

Turning to the door, Hunk huffed out the unwillingness to complete his current assignment, "I have to go. I'm taking some guards with me as well to cover the terrain."

"I'll keep an eye out on the skies for you," Lance responded, "Contact me if you see anything suspicious. Doom hasn't attacked in weeks…it's weird."

"I know. I don't like it. That means that they are planning something. It's not good when they plan," Hunk stated before walking out of Lance's room.

"Shit!" Lance answered. Hunk was right. Now there was one more thing to worry about. Turning once again to the vidscreen, Lance tried Keith's line once more. He wasn't surprised when the words he had kept reading for the past couple of weeks came out, _Keith Kogane is unavailable, would you like to leave a video message_? He followed the same steps as before and left the following message, "Keith, stop following protocol and fucking start answering me. If I don't hear from you in the next two days, expect a damn visit! I'm not kidding asshole, if you think I'm annoying leaving messages; let's see how you'll like it when I show up in person!" He disconnected the line and sat staring at the black screen for a moment, "Damn bastard," he said before standing up and walking out of his room.

XXXXXXXXXX

The sweet breezes of the meadow and the delicious brunch Nanny prepared should have made Allura feel free and calm. Instead, it made her claustrophobic. Despite Allura's annoyance, Liam kept speaking of the food that Nanny had prepared for them. Apparently, she had made recipes originating from his planet, but Allura could only hear his voice in echoes. Her mind travelled to the various dreams from the past two weeks, to the reality she faced, and to the feelings of confusion that she didn't understand.

"Allura, sweetheart, are you alright?"

Hearing her name made her snap back and she turned to him, "I'm sorry?"

"You seem distracted," Liam replied, "What's on your mind?"

"Nothing," she tried smiling, "I'm alright." The princess looked around. A few guards stood strategically around the exposed areas of the meadow. Close enough for protection, far enough from distraction. Hunk stood far away as well, by an opening that led to the forest. Studying it a bit closer, the opening resembled the one from her dream. Allura remembered her dream again and soon realized that the opening didn't just resemble the one of the dream, it was the very same one in her dream, "What the…"

"Allura?"

"It's the one from the dream," she spoke, mainly for herself. Standing up, the princess began walking toward Hunk.

"Where are you going?" Liam asked as he stood up to follow her, "Sweetheart, just tell me what's going on?"

The princess ignored him, captivated by the opening that looked so familiar that it beckoned her. As she walked closer, Hunk looked at her curiously, "Princess?"

"I need to see something," she said as she passed him and continued walking. Both men followed her, curious to know what she searched for. Seeing the strangeness of the situation, Hunk began to draw his gun.

Allura continued walking. Tracing the steps she walked in her dream. Part of her hoped she'd find nothing that resembled the dream. It would mean that it wasn't real. What she felt wasn't real.

"Allura, please, what are you doing?" Liam asked again, this time, his annoyance increased.

"Princess, if there is something wrong, you need to tell me," Hunk reasoned. He tried to stop her, but she looked at him with ice blue eyes that told him to get out of the way. Reluctantly, he stepped aside.

"I need to see if it is there," she told him as she continued walking.

"What are you looking for?" Liam asked, "Allura!"

Allura went along a short trail, filled with plants and trees with thick leaves that covered the ground and the pathway. She went through them, without a care. "These weren't in my dream," she spoke to herself.

"Allura!" Hunk was also losing his cool, "That's it, we are going back." Even Liam concurred.

She continued walking. Nothing looked the same anymore. She smiled. The dream was just a dream, it wasn't real. She didn't belong with him, Keith didn't belong with her. The dream was just…a dream. It meant nothing. It wasn't communicating anything to her. She was free to be with whom she chose. She didn't belong to the most hated man in her life.

Smiling even more as the path seemed so different from her, she began feeling peace of mind when suddenly she stopped and gasped. The plum tree stood majestically in front of her. It wasn't the color it was in the dream, but she knew it was the same one, endless amounts of leaves rained around her. Suddenly, Allura couldn't stop herself from crying. The child inside her felt more real to her than ever before. The love she felt in her dreams, felt so foreign in real life. But the tree…the tree was the gateway between the dreams and life.

"Allura?" Liam crept closer to her.

Crying and shaking her head, she answered, "Liam, we need to go back to the castle. Now!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Dorma was awaked by a sudden movement of her bed. Lotor returned later that night and after she had told him about Allura's pregnancy, he disappeared to once again punish his "Allura." When she opened her eyes, she saw Lotor sitting down on the edge of the bed, his back turned to her. He sighed heavily.

"Lotor?" she called to him as she carefully sat up. Her belly had grown slightly within the past couple of weeks, "Are you alright?"

"I killed her," he whispered to her, his back still turned, "I couldn't help myself. I was angry."

He had killed the Allura look alike that he had slept with the night before, the same one from his wedding night two weeks before. Dorma wanted to smile. The thought that she had made him so angry because of the pregnancy revelation made her very happy. Dorma decided that it wouldn't be wise to speak at this point; she just listened. After a long pause, Lotor finally spoke, "She looked so much like Allura. I loved her as much as I loathed her." He turned around and faced his wife.

Looking at her, Lotor noticed her beauty for the very first time. Her long, dark hair cascaded down to her waist, and with her yellow eyes and delicate features, Dorma was lovely to look at. She wasn't Allura, but she was lovely. Extending his hand, Lotor caressed her face, gently. He took a strand of her hair and twisted it against his fingers. To Dorma's surprise, his hand travelled to her protruding belly. She said nothing just watched him carefully, "My rage for her is…somewhat over."

"Oh?" she asked.

"I won't kill her, but I want to make her suffer," Lotor responded, "I need to make her suffer."

"What do you want to do, Lotor?" Dorma cautiously asked in a whisper.

He rubbed her belly as he spoke, "You offered to help me. You said you'd make it better."

She placed her hand over his, "I will do everything and anything in my power to get you what you want, my love."

"I accept your help," Lotor responded. Looking at her, he continued, "And if we succeed, you'll have my respect, Dorma. You and our child will have a place in my life."

Smiling, the princess answered, "And Allura?"

"She will have a place in my harem. She won't be queen, but after I punish her for her actions, she will be the head mistress," Lotor said as she nodded. "Dorma," he had a hard time letting the words come out of his mouth, "Will... you… help me?"

Sitting up even more, she drew close to her husband and kissed his lips, "I promise you, my dear husband, you will have Arus, you will have its princess, and you will have Voltron. I promise you we will succeed."

"When do we begin?"

Smiling a bit while she caressed his hair, Dorma answered, "Tonight, of course. It's still very early on Arus."

VVVVVVVVVV

From his room, Pidge continued to examine the video he had taken of the princess the night before. He sighed, trying to keep himself from yawning and possibly falling asleep. The video provided nothing that could help him with his theory. He sighed one more time and stretched a bit when he heard Lance's voice. He stopped the recording and answered his comm. unit.

"I'm here Lance," he answered.

"Hey, are you done with your project?" Lance asked. Pidge could tell he was frustrated by the tone of his voice. "I need your help here."

"Can't Nate cover?"

"No," he responded, "He's with Coran for the rest of the day. So, I need you here, Shorty."

Knowing he had seen enough for the day, the younger pilot answered, "Yeah, I'm done for the day. Give me about ten minutes, if that's ok."

"That's fine. I normally wouldn't bother you, kid," Lance responded, "But I'm behind turning in some reports to the Garrison and I don't want to hear from Graham if I don't get those forms to him by the end of the day."

"Yeah, I understand," the kid answered, "I'll be there in a bit to relieve you. Have you heard anything from Hunk? Are they doing ok?"

"They are on their way back," Lance answered, a bit perplexed, "Allura called the little outing to an end."

"Really?" Pidge asked.

"Yeah, weird," he responded. "I'm not sure what's with the princess these days. Hunk said that she just demanded an end to the picnic and said she wanted to go back."

Pidge was about to ask Lance a little more but knew it would be better to observe the princess. Maybe she was having an 'attack' as he had read from the journals in the library. "Well, I'll be there in five minutes Lance."

"Perfect," Lance answered, "See you soon."

Turning everything off and erasing any evidence of the recording, Pidge set up all his devices to record Allura again. He hoped that tonight he would finally get just enough to make his theory a fact.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Allura, if you would just explain to me what is going on with you, I can help!" Liam yelled across the hallway of the castle that led to Allura's chambers. She completely ignored him as she walked toward her room, "Would you please just stop!" His voice boomed across the entire hallway.

She abruptly stopped and turned to face him, "Liam, I need to be alone right now."

Walking up to her, the prince asked angrily, "What the hell is going on with you? Have you gone mad? You're fine one minute and go completely insane the next. Just tell me what is going on with you!"

"I can't!" she yelled back. How could she explain to him what she was feeling when she didn't even understand herself. "Just leave me the hell alone, I don't want to talk, I just need to be alone for a while." Allura turned around and walked to her room without as much as looking back at Liam.

Shocked by what he had just experienced, Liam turned and headed toward his room when he ran into Lance, who has just left the Control room as soon as Pidge arrived. He made a gesture as if to ask what had happened, "I have no idea! She just…went crazy."

"What do you mean?" Lance asked.

"She walked down a path by the meadow that led to a trail. Then she saw this plum tree and began a crying fit. I have no idea what got into the woman." With that, the prince stormed off and walked back to his quarters.

Curious to know what happened, Lance walked over to the princess' room, and about to knock, stopped himself. He knew this wasn't the same Allura anymore. She had changed and if he wanted to get the information he needed from her, he'd have to wait until he felt sure she'd speak to him. Hopefully, she would.

Lance turned and walked away. She needed to think and he needed to think as well. Whatever bothered Allura was big…bigger than he imagined. And, if he wanted to succeed in retrieving the information from her, he'd have to work smarter.

XXXXXXXXXX

Allura walked over to balcony trying to get some air. She didn't understand what had occurred at the meadow. "What is wrong with me?" she shook her head with frustration. It was a tree, just a plum tree, yet it meant something to her. It meant a happiness she couldn't have, couldn't reach. She couldn't understand why, but that tree represented something, something good, someone good.

Ironically, that someone was the person she hated with everything in her heart. Every time she pictured him, she felt nothing but a need to destroy him. She didn't understand why. Since the kidnapping her mind felt so jumbled, so mixed in emotions and feelings. Part of her knew that Keith had no fault in what happened, but another part of her wanted, no, needed, to hurt him.

Walking back into her room, Allura went to her bed. Lying in bed, she touched her stomach. When she found out about the pregnancy, she felt scared, but somehow, inside, there was joy in her heart. "How come I am excited about you and yet I loathe the person that helped make you?" she whispered to herself.

She turned to the drawer of her nightstand and opened it. She retrieved a small rectangular silver object and pressed a button that it had on its side. Soon, images of her and the Voltron Force appeared. They were pictures of them in happier times. They were pictures of Hunk making believe that he was beating up Lance, Pidge smiling in front of Green Lion, group pictures of all of them, she and Coran smiling together, and then she stopped when she stared at a picture of her and Keith.

Allura stared at the picture for a long time. She desperately tried to not feel what she felt. But all she felt when she stared at Keith was hate, just hate. She despised herself for it, but Allura couldn't control it. She remembered what she felt for him before, but she couldn't understand how those feelings had changed, "I don't want to hate you, Keith. I don't want to hate you," Allura whispered as tears began to roll down her cheeks.

XXXXXXXXX

"_Keith, it's me again. I've been trying to reach you for the last couple of weeks. Please call me, we're worried about you."_ He had seen Lance's message for maybe the fourth time and he still pondered if he should answer him back. He had returned from the assignment that Davis gave him a few hours before. His parents were already asleep, so he entered the house quietly.

The Garrison had ordered him not to attempt contacting them. Keith knew the rules. He was not authorized to contact Arus or anyone stationed there. He would be monitored for a year and then the issue would be reevaluated.

_Lance should know that, shouldn't he?_ Keith thought. The Garrison must not have told the group of Keith's restrictions. He sighed.

He wondered how they were doing. Were they alright? Had there been any attacks since his departure? Most importantly, how was Allura? Was she happy? When was she finally getting married? His frustration rose at the thought of Allura's impending nuptials. Not a day went by during his travels that he didn't wished he could land on Arus, especially when he was at Pollux. He had thought of visiting Sven, but then decided against it. His damn pride didn't allow him to.

Noticing there was another message in the inbox, he pressed play to listen. It was Lance again, _"Keith, stop following protocol and fucking start answering me. If I don't hear from you in the next two days, expect a damn visit. I'm not kidding asshole, if you think I'm annoying leaving messages, let's see how you'll like it when I show up in person!"_

Leave it to Lance to think he could scare him into breaking protocol, Keith thought. He knew Lance would want to try it, but he also knew that at this point, he couldn't. The Captain of the Voltron Force could not leave Arus unguarded and without a Plan of Absence, which Keith knew Lance had not created yet. Knowing Lance, he was still getting used to the paperwork that needed to be turned into the Garrison. It would take a miracle for Lance to leave his post. Either that or insane thinking. Lance wouldn't do it because that would leave his team unprepared and even Lance had the sense not to do such thing.

Keith ran his hands through his hair. He couldn't believe it had been two months since he last saw them. It seemed like a lifetime ago. He needed to get passed his feelings of failure and despair, for they were worth nothing now. This was his life and he needed to own and get on with it.

XXXXXXXXXX

Allura had managed to spend more time looking over the pictures of the team when suddenly her comm. unit went off, "Princess, come quickly to the Control Room!"

"Coran, what's wrong?" she replied, standing up from her bed.

"It's Lotor…" he began, but was suddenly interrupted by her.

"He's attacking?"

"No," the advisor replied. "He wants to speak to you."

"What? I'm on my way," Allura dashed out of her room only to run into Liam, who was just about to knock.

"What's going on?" he asked as Allura walked right past him down the hallway, "Allura!"

"It's Lotor!" she yelled out, "I need to go to Control immediately."

Liam followed close behind her. Neither said a word as they headed to the Control Room. Soon Hunk and Lance, who were heading for the same destination, joined them.

"Why would he want to contact me?" Allura asked Lance as they walked talked toward Control.

"I'm not sure," he shook his head, "Lotor is one to attack, talking isn't his forte."

"This doesn't feel right," she replied, "Where are the others?"

"Pidge was in Control, he contacted me. I'm sure that Nate is at Control as well. He was training with Coran today."

"He's never contacted you before?" Liam suddenly asked.

"No," Hunk answered, "Zarkon would, but Lotor…something's up. I told you Lance, he's been up to something all along."

The four finally reached Control and as soon as the doors opened, the large vidscreen showed a very cold and collected Lotor. As expected, Coran, Nate and Pidge were already there. She immediately looked at the screen. Allura noticed his eyes fixated on her as soon as she walked in. Normally when he saw her, he would have smiled, complemented her or gloated about his next plan. Instead, he was quiet, extremely emotionless. Lotor looked menacing. Her fear of him at that moment grew ten times worse.

Not wanting him to notice her fear, Allura walked up to the screen, her voice strong, her eyes just as cold, "What do you want?"

He didn't answer. Lotor just looked at her for a moment before finally replying, "You are a disappointment to me, Allura. To think I loved you…."

"You're sick!" she blasted back.

"No!" Lotor yelled, "It is you who is sick! You, whose beauty is unmatched by any other woman in this galaxy or the next. You, full of purity and innocence and all that was good. You who had a gift that solely belong to me…you are the one that is sick, Allura!"

She didn't understand where this was coming from. _What the hell is he talking about?_ She thought as he continued speaking, "You belong to me and solely me. Your purity belonged to me and you gave it to another."

Shocked, the princess replied, "How…"

"Shut up!" Lotor yelled with such anger and hatred, the group itself was shocked. They had never ever seen Lotor speak to their princess in such manner. "To give that gift of purity to someone else…to give what belonged to me to that…commoner…is the ultimate betrayal. You've humiliated me, and now it's time for you to feel the same."

Suddenly the screen went black for a second before another image appeared on the screen. It was her and Keith, making love in the forest. The entire control room watched as Allura willingly gave herself to the Captain of the Voltron Force.

"Oh my God!" she whispered roughly, "Stop! Stop!"

Lotor then came back onscreen, "Why should you be angry? You seemed very agreeable to Kogane's touches!"

"Stop it!" she yelled at him.

"You gave him youself, Allura! How many times did I not dream that would be us. That you would give me the gift, the pleasure of being yours and only yours and you, like a harlot, decide to give it to that bastard!" Turning to the only person in the room that he did not recognize as a pilot, he smiled, "You must be the future king," Lotor mocked, "Well, you should reconsider. After all, who would want to marry used baggage?"

Liam, too scared to say anything, just stood there and stared in shock at the Prince of Doom.

Turning back to Allura he continued, "From this day on, I will make sure you rot in hell for what you did, Princess. I will use all my energies to destroy you and your planet. My obsession with you is over. I have more hate for you and your rotten planet than you will ever know."

Shocked and with tears in her eyes, Allura lashed, "You will pay for this, Lotor."

"No," he shook his head, "You will. And by the way, I hope that bastard child of yours dies with you as well! Your destruction is coming soon, Allura. Pray that you don't suffer too much."

The communication abruptly ended and when Allura looked around the room, shocked faces looked back at her. She didn't know if it was from the video or the sudden announcement that Lotor had made.

"I…"

"Allura?"

She suddenly turned to Liam, who looked at her with questioning eyes, "What child?"


	14. Chapter 14

Good evening everyone!

Hope all is well. I hope you enjoyed chapter 13. I had a lot of fun writing is, specially that last scene! That one came in last minute while I edited the chapter.

This week some of your wishes will come true. Well, for now…

Drowningblonde: So I surprised you! Now, I feel so honored that I surprised such a awesome writer as yourself. I appreciate your kind words.

QiaWriter: Thank you for reading. I'm glad you are feeling so many things…so am I! I honestly feel bad for everyone. I've always found it amazing how one (or in this case) two people can change the dynamics of a team (or family). Shows us how special we all are. Can you imagine that? You can change the dynamics of your family life or your social circle…do I make sense? If not, then, Calgon should take me away too. I'm more stressed that I thought.

KathDMD: Lovey! SOON! The dynamics of Keith and Lance is special. I've always thought that I'd love to have a friend like Lance and a lover like Keith…hee hee.

JustLucky05: Thank you! Yeah, that video…wow, I was even shocked as I wrote it. But if there were any doubts in the characters…not anymore! Pidge is integral to this fic too. I've always seen Pidge as wiser beyond his years, that's why I wanted to showcase him this way in the fic.

Imhooked: I shocked you too? Whoo hoo! Here's your update! I hope you are still alive!

Tinyrose: You review literally made me laugh out loud. Hope you like this week's chapter.

Smithy: I told you dear, this was strictly a soap all the way. Wait till the future chapters.

Blubaby1219: For now dear…I don't know. Wait till you see what happens to Liam…for the moment. **wink wink**

BKNU: I need to give you a title girl… you're as bad as me. Lotor seems misguided in this fic. I'm not sure if he will stay that way. I don't like reading Lotor as a bumbling idiot because to me he is not. Misguided, maybe, but idiot…no. So, let's see what I do with him. Oh yeah, btw…Liam…yeah, I think he is an idiot.

Petite0312: Nanny? Yeah…she's not going to like it either. But on another note, dance away girl. At least for a little while…

Feli3: Why is the father always the last to know? And yes, I wanted Lotor to hate her. His love for her is so deep that for him, this was the ultimate betray (in his own twisted way of course).

FroobyB: Girl, you really want Liam out…LOL! Keith will be coming back soon dear. Although….

Dreamtimedancer: Well, hello dear! Thank you for joining our weekly party! Hee hee….I know, you are another one that is as bad as me. BTW, I adore your fic! I actually started reading it again to get familiar with it. Overall review coming your way soon!

OK everyone, On to Chapter 14. See you next week!

Chapter 14

Walking into her office after the discussion with the Prince of Doom, Allura's heart beats like a drum as Liam continued yelling at her from behind, "What was he referring to, Allura? What the hell did that asshole mean?"

Turning to face him, she yelled back, "What you heard! He's right, Liam! I'm pregnant, okay. I'm pregnant!"

She could have sworn she saw hatred in his eyes even though he tried to hide it, "It's his."

"Well, who else's could it be?" her eyes widened in anger, "Keith's the only man I've been with."

"Why didn't you tell me this sooner?" Liam screamed. Just outside the door, Lance stood close by in case anything got out of hand. Liam continued to seethe with anger, "Allura…when this gets out, do you know what it can do to me?"

"Is that all you can think about?" the princess lashed out, "What affects _you_? What could happen to _you_? Since I've met you Liam, that is the only thing I've ever heard you speak of…_you_!"

"Don't patronize me Allura," he sneered, "Do you know all the shit I've have to go through to put up with you and your so called teammates?"

"No one is making you!"

"No, you're right. No one is. Perhaps, it is time for me to step out," he threatened. "I mean, I'm sure the great and strong Allura of Altaire will be able to stand the public scrutiny of having a child out of wedlock," Liam smiled sardonically.

"You're an asshole!"

"And you're a fucking slut!" he yelled back as he was about to slap her. At that moment, the doors of the office slid open and Lance all but charged at the prince.

"Get the fuck away from her you bastard!" Lance roared.

"Don't you touch me, McClain!"

"Then get out!" Allura fought back, "Get out of my sight Liam!"

Stepping back and calming himself, the prince looked at both Lance and Allura with disdain, "You'll regret this! All of you!" he yelled before walking out of the office.

Once out, Lance looked at her, "Did he touch you?"

Allura shook her head, "No," she whispered.

Pausing for a moment, Lance looked at her, "What are you going to do?"

Shaking her head again, Allura answered, "I…I don't know. I just…I need to get out of here." Without looking at him, the princess walked past Lance and out of her office.

Now alone, Lance sighed heavily, "Shit."

XXXXXXXXXX

Smiling from behind, Dorma walked to her husband after he had finished speaking to Allura, "How did that feel?"

Turning to his wife, Lotor answered, "It's…it's a beginning."

"Of course it is, my love," she caressed his cheek, "Just a beginning, but soon, we'll have so much more and you'll feel so much better."

Lotor allowed her affectionate touches as she spoke delicately to him, "What's the next move?"

"Let's go back to our bedroom, I'll tell you what we are going to do next," Dorma replied as she guided her husband back to their chambers.

XXXXXXXXXX

It took her some time to fall asleep later that night, but somehow, Allura must have fallen asleep because when she opened her eyes, she found herself under the same plum tree from her dreams. This time, however, white leaves cascaded down around her. Snow covered the meadow, and, although she thought she should feel cold, Allura felt surprisingly warm and comfortable. She knew she was dreaming because she felt so free and without the hatred she usually felt inside her heart. She looked for Keith and the little girl, yet they were not there.

"Keith!" she called out, but no answer came. It was as if she was all alone. "Keith, I'm here! Please answer me."

"He's not here Allura," she heard a voice so familiar and recognizable. Turning around, she gasped at the person approaching her.

"Father!" The princess ran to King Alfor enclosing him into a fierce hug. "Oh Gods! I can't believe you are here." Alfor felt as real as if she hadn't been dreaming. Allura could even smell the scent of his cologne, the one she remembered as a child. "I've missed you."

"My dear sweet and gentle child," the king answered as he held onto his daughter with the same fierce strength she had. "Allura, I've missed you too."

Looking at her father, she asked, "What is this place?"

"This is your place of freedom, where evil cannot touch you," he answered her gently.

"What do you mean, Father?" she asked confused, "Please, tell me what this place is? What's wrong with me?"

Gently, her father asked, "Then, you realize there is something wrong?"

Allura nodded, "Yes. I just can't control my emotions. I feel things that I know are wrong, yet I can't control myself from feeling them. I'm hurting…people, Father, I know I am!"

"You must learn to overcome these feelings and look within to find your true self," Alfor answered as he caressed his daughter's face.

"How?"

"The journey to find yourself once again will be hard and sad," he told her. "Outside of here, you'll be challenged with controlling your feelings, your emotions."

"But…" she tried to interrupt, but her father would not let her.

"You need to fight those feelings, Allura, and know they do not come from you," Alfor continued. "You have an evil in you and it won't leave until it decides to leave. Or you find a way to detach it from you."

Allura looked at her father bewildered, "Why is this happening to me?"

Alfor looked at her sadly, "You serve a purpose. Once it is done, you will be free."

Not understanding what she had just heard, Allura was about to ask again when she felt the world around her fall literally into pieces, "What's happening?"

"Just remember Allura, fight the purpose," Alfor told her before she felt the real world appear before her eyes.

The princess looked around her room and her eyes suddenly fell on Nanny, who stood by the closet looking at each garment with a studious gaze, "Nanny," Allura groggily whispered.

The older woman turned around with a concern on her features, "My child. Coran told me what happened last night," she answered as she walked closer to bed. "How…how are you?"

"I'm…I'm fine." Allura sat up and turned her sights on the clock by her nightstand, "How long have I slept?"

"It's a quarter past ten," Nanny answered, "You needed your rest. Do you want me to get you anything?" The governess looked at the princess, studying her features with keen interest.

"No, I'm not hungry yet," she responded as she got up. Allura didn't know what to say or do at the moment. She felt like she had spent hours with her father, which gladdened her, but the entire interaction couldn't have been more than a few minutes and she still didn't have the answers she needed, "Would you pick out something for me?"

Nanny nodded without a word. As the governess returned to the closet to pick out a dress, Allura thought more and more about the dream. Why did her father suddenly appear? What was he really trying to tell her? What was her purpose?

"Fight my feelings?" Allura whispered.

"What?" Nanny asked while looking at the dresses inside the closet.

Allura ignored the question. Her father had told her to fight the feelings inside. Maybe she was to do the complete opposite of what she felt, "Nanny?"

"Yes?"

"Find a dress quickly. I'm going to shower, but before breakfast, I need to speak to Liam. Tell him to meet me in my office in twenty minutes."

"What? Why?" Nanny suddenly turned around looking worried, "Is something wrong?"

"No," Allura shook her head, "I just need to speak to him." She rose from the bed and went to the bathroom. Deep in her mind, she knew what to do, but it would be hard. Very, very hard.

XXXXXXXXXX

At first, the princess told herself that she had to follow everything her father told her in her dream, but the more awake she became, the less inclined she felt the need to follow his wishes. By the time she dressed and walked into her office, the plan had changed. She knew what she had to do, but fought against it, because that would mean doing the one thing she didn't want to do.

Soon, she heard a knock on the door that startled her. She turned to face it and called out, "Come in."

Liam walked in a bit serious, but it didn't deter him from speaking to her somewhat gently, "Allura?"

"First," Allura began, "I'd like to apologize for my behavior last night." The words made his stoic features soften just a little as he looked at her, "I…I wasn't expecting what happened."

"I know," he answered, "I wasn't expecting it either, Allura. I…I wasn't thinking either." He paused for a moment, "How far are you?"

"Almost eight weeks," she answered noticing that he wasn't going to apologize for his behavior

The prince felt as if he had been punched in the gut, "I see." She could see he was angry, but he controlled it, "What are you going to do now?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" she questioned in return.

"What do you plan on doing with _it_?" he questioned again.

"It?" Allura sounded shocked, "Liam, despite everything that has happened, this is still a child…my child."

Sighing and giving her a shrug, Liam answered, "I had hoped you were going to get rid of it. I mean, what you are carrying is nothing but a bastard child."

Allura's eyes widened when she heard him describe her child in such a dirty manner, "Liam!"

"This child that you carry is not of royal line," he tried reasoning. Walking toward her, Liam took her into his arms, "Allura, if you get rid of it now, no one will know you were even pregnant in the first place. If Lotor decides to make this public, he'll have no real proof of it."

Immediately, the princess detached herself from him and yelled, "I don't understand why you would think I'd ever do that. Liam, I brought you here because I…I wanted to know if you would still marry me even if I kept the child."

Looking at her a bit bewildered, the prince asked, "You intend for me to raise this child as my own?"

She hesitated for a moment before answering, "Yes," in a whisper trying to fight the words of her father that kept playing in her mind.

Liam was quiet for a moment as if pondering her answer. Then finally, with a sigh, he replied, "Alright. I don't like it, but I'm willing to do this. You need a father for your child and I need Voltron."

Allura's eyes widened, "You need Voltron?" she repeated.

Tired of playing the caring boyfriend, Liam sighed. There was no need to pretend anymore, Allura had finally given him some leverage and he was itching to use it, "Come on Allura," he mocked, "Why would you think I'd be a father to your child otherwise?"

"I thought…"

"You think too much," he cut her off. "I like you. I do Allura, you are beautiful and gentle. But, in the end, what we have is a good business proposition. And a business deal that I have an edge in."

She wasn't expecting an answer like the one she received, "Business, huh? You have the edge, do you?"

"Yes," he nodded, "I realize that you are in a pretty dreadful situation. Pregnant and unwed. But, I can remedy the situation. I propose that we marry. After the child is born, we can send it back to my planet, maybe we can get Nanny to raise it there. If the child is female, we won't have any major ordeals, we can get her married as soon as possible."

Allura was shocked by what she had heard. The look in her eyes, however, didn't derail Liam from continuing with the fantasy he had obviously thought about in great detail in such a short amount of time, "Of course, if it happens to be male…that might pose a problem. Perhaps we can devise a plan to strip him of the title."

"Title?" she asked.

"Well, we can't have him claim the throne, can we? That right solely belongs to our future child, not some bastard who shouldn't be alive in the first place."

Once she had heard enough and couldn't bear to hear anything else, the princess stopped him. Her father's words echoed in her mind even more, she fought the feeling to ignore it, but gave up, "Liam, everything that you've said is preposterous! The child is mine and will stay on Arus to be raised by me, make sure you understand that!"

"You can't be serious!" he fought back.

"Furthermore," she interrupted him, "She, will claim the throne of Arus once of age, just as her mother did. My child is not a bastard. I will have my child and so help me, you will not have my kingdom or Voltron!"

"You are a lunatic!" Liam seethed, "Do you think your people will accept a child with no father? Do you think they'll even accept a slut like you?"

Furious at his words, Allura slapped him, "How dare you speak to me that way? I was so wrong about this, about you! Let's get one thing straight, Liam, you chose the wrong words to address me and years from now, you are going to look at this moment and regret everything that you ever said to me."

"I hardly think so," he sneered.

"Oh you will." She nodded curtly. Still fighting her feelings, "Men like you always do. Now, I think you've overstayed your welcome. Get off my planet."

"You will beg for me when the people turn their backs on you!" Liam answered as passed the princess and headed toward the door. "You'll regret this Allura!" he yelled before storming out of the room.

Alone, the princess cried. It wasn't out of sadness, but out of anger. She had been a fool, the dream was not a figment of her imagination, but real. Her father was trying to help her. He had warned her about trusting her own decisions. Her decisions at this moment had failed her and now it was time to remedy the situation. "I have to do what I don't want to do," she whispered to herself.

It wasn't going to be easy. She didn't want to do what she knew she had to do. The mere thought of it sickened her.

XXXXXXXXXX

Keith walked into the kitchen early the next morning and found his father at the table reading the newspaper while drinking his morning coffee. As soon as he heard footsteps however, the older Kogane put the paper down and looked up, "Hey," he gave his son a warm smile, "What time did you get in?"

"Morning Dad. Well after midnight, I think," he answered as he walked over to the coffee pot and poured himself some of the dark brew, "How are you and mom?"

"We're fine, Son," Gregory Kogane answered as he watched his son prepare his coffee before taking a seat across from him, "You look like you could use some rest."

Keith smiled, "I'm fine Dad. Just a bit tired. I wasn't sleepy. Thought, I'd help you with a couple of chores…"

"How about you take today off and start tomorrow. Are you leaving again anytime soon?"

Keith shook his head, "Not that I know of. Davis will call me when another job comes up."

"So this isn't something permanent?" his father asked.

Keith shrugged, "I'm on a job per job basis, so I'll only work when I want to."

Gregory nodded. Keith knew his father didn't like it, but respecting his son's decisions, he stayed out of it, "Well, like I said, take today off. Get some rest. You can help me out tomorrow." He looked at his son. He had lost some weight, probably due to the pneumonia, but the fact that he began working immediately after he was discharged didn't help Keith at all. His son looked just worn out. He didn't like that Keith now sported a beard, probably to hide the weight loss in his cheeks. But, the elder Kogane decided not to touch that subject either.

"I think I'll go and maybe watch the morning news," Keith said, about to stand up. He had watched the news religiously trying to hear anything about Arus or Allura, but to no avail other than that day at the bar. He thought Coran was keeping all information as far away from the media as he could. Keith wouldn't blame him, he would have done the same.

Taking the opportunity, his father chimed in, "Hey, I was wondering…did you speak to Sven while you were at Pollux?" Keith had told them where he was going prior to leaving.

"No," he answered stiffly, "Why?"

"Well, thought that maybe you'd take the opportunity to…"

"Dad, I'm not allowed to ask anything regarding Arus," Keith responded a bit defensively.

"To Garrison officers," his father reminded him, "Sven isn't Garrison…"

"Are you implying that I should bend the rules and ask Sven what is going on?" Keith asked, "You out of all people…"

"You're not bending the rules, Son. Garrison prohibited you from talking to your group. Sven technically is not part of your group. So, what would be the harm in speaking to him?"

Sighing, Keith answered, "Dad, I'm not ready to speak to Sven or anyone for that matter. Besides, I've been prohibited from contacting…"

"Son," Gregory stopped him knowing full well the reason Keith didn't want to contact his friends, "Don't let pride stop you from finding the truth in things." He looked at his son firmly, "In life, not everything is black and white. And, if you want to find a middle ground in this new life of yours, you need to play by new rules."

Keith stared at him surprised.

"Your friends shouldn't suffer because of your pride either."

"I hadn't thought about it that way," Keith realized.

"Keith, don't let your pride distance you from your friends. You are no longer part of the military, but that doesn't mean that you're no longer part of their lives."

Nodding, Keith turned around and began walking out of the room.

"Call Sven," his father called out. "It beats trying to find out news about Arus through CNN!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Lance didn't know why Allura had called him into her office after dinner later that day. He hadn't seen her at all. She, Coran, and Liam had been MIA all day. He knew something was going on, but he didn't know what.

The evening had been a rather peaceful event. Everyone had been at dinner sans the princess, Liam and Coran. "It must be some strategy meeting they are working on based on what happened last night," he had told the guys while they dined.

By dessert, Coran had summoned him and he graciously excused himself, leaving the rest of the team eating Nanny's famous strawberry shortcake. Lance didn't think anything of the request. They must be ready to tell me what they decided, he thought as he walked over to Allura's office.

Before leaving the room, Nate curiously asked, "What do you think is going on?"

"Have no idea," Lance responded before leaving them, "Maybe it has something to do with whatever they've been working on all day. See you all later."

"Well, let us know if you need anything," Nate answered as Lance walked out.

"Aren't you a bit nosy, Manson," Lance muttered softly as he walked out. He knew the pilot was new, but he seemed so abnormally curious. Throughout dinner, he had asked questions that didn't seem of ill faith by any means, but it was so unlike most Garrison officers, especially the ones that fit the profiles for this particular team. He'd have to study Nate a bit more just to make sure the new team member wouldn't overstep his boundaries.

As he got closer to Allura's office, Lance saw Coran walk out. He found him flustered as if fighting feelings of regret and anger. "Coran, what's going on?"

"Let her tell you," the older man answered as he walked away.

"Coran," Lance called out.

"Speak to her, Commander," Coran answered as he turned around to face the younger man, "She needs a friend and your help."

After Coran left, Lance turned and knocked on the door. He heard Allura call for him and he walked in. She stood by her window, looking at nothing in particular, only the darkness outside.

"What's going on?" he asked as he stood watching her.

Turning around, she faced him, "I am not marrying Liam."

He should have been shocked, but Lance felt relieved. He suspected that much after last night's encounter with Lotor. He, however, didn't want to show that to her at this point, "Alright…but are you alright?" No one had touched the subject of the famous "video" out of respect to both Keith and Allura. He wasn't about to touch it now, unless the princess herself decided to.

She swallowed hard before answering, "I'm not sure. Liam left earlier today, for good."

The new shocked him at first, but gradually, Lance began to grow bit annoyed, "Why wasn't I notified about it? Control had no knowledge of his departure. Allura…"

"I know Lance. I apologize. I authorized the officer in charge not to say anything until I said so."

"Not even to me?"

"Again, I apologize. It's been a crazy day and I just didn't want any more altercations with Liam," she finally said. "Please understand. The last thing we needed was an outburst from Liam. I thought that if he left without anyone bothering him, he wouldn't provoke anyone. He was very angry."

Nodding, he left that issue alone. Carefully, he asked, "What are you going to do next?"

"I need to find a father for this child," she answered, sighing hard.

Lance's eyes widened, "You're not crazy enough to just marry anyone…"

"I know," she interrupted him immediately. "I'm aware Lance that I can't find just anyone." She walked over to her desk and sat down, "Have a seat." He did as told and allowed her to speak, "I can't have a child out of wedlock. I need to marry immediately."

Lance looked at her in question, before realization hit him, "Allura, I hope you are not saying that…"

"No," she laughed humorlessly, "I wouldn't ask you. Besides, knowing that I am carrying your best friend's child…I know you would refuse."

He nodded and sighed in relief.

"But, I do need something from you," Allura stated firmly and decisively.

"What?"

"I need you to bring Keith back," she answered. "I need him to marry me."

"Allura…I don't know…"

"It's the only way, Lance," she reasoned. "I know Keith. He won't deny his child from having a father. He can also have command of Voltron back as well. Coran...Coran was very adament about that."

"Easier said than done," Lance answered, "The Garrison reports to the US government. Once the decision is made to discharge an officer, it's no longer simply a Garrison's decision to reinstate him. It may take months before the president makes a decision to reinstate him. I think that's why Graham fought so hard not to let the case go to trial."

"Well, we could make him part of the Arusian..."

"Allura, that wouldn't be fair," Lance interrupted her, "You know that Keith didn't do anything to deserve a discharge from the Garrison. Besides, if Lotor decides to go public...Let's just say, it will be better if Keith gets reinstated back to Garrison before..." The pink elephant was now present in the room. Allura stiffened, but then nodded in agreement.

The room was quiet for a moment before the princess spoke up, "So we can't ask Garrison to reinstate him?"

Lance shook his head, "I'm afraid not. Garrison doesn't have the power to do so. But…I might."

Allura looked up for a moment in question. Then, she realized what he meant, "Your father."

He nodded, "I'll speak to him. Maybe he can expedite the reinstatement. I'll bring Keith back when everything has been approved."

"I'd appreciate it," Allura answered solemnly.

They were both quiet for a moment before Lance began speaking, "Princess, I know this isn't an easy decision for you. But, Keith…Keith would do anything for you. If the two of you could just make the effort to work things out …"

Letting her feelings get the better of her, she replied, "Don't make me answer you with words you don't want to hear." Her anger shined in her eyes, "This will simply be a marriage of convenience. Only that. My feelings for him will never change. He's going to have to accept and live with that."

"But he didn't..."

"He could have! Keith is always in control! He could have Lance!"

"I don't believe..." but he couldn't finish his statement. Allura had found another way to interrupt him.

Standing up and walking toward the door, Allura gestured Lance to leave, "Make sure you tell him that when you see him."


	15. Chapter 15

Good evening! I apologize if I'm a bit late. It's been a busy day and I wanted to post before bidding goodnight to the day. Hope you like this week's installment.

FroobyB: It looks like some things are turning around. I don't want to burst you bubble, but there's more drama coming up.

Justlucky05: Alfor plays a role in the lives of our favorite couple. I'm hoping that you like the "fantasy" part of this fic. Some things will hopefully be interesting as you read along.

Tinyrose: I'm sorry I leave you hanging! This chapter is not so bad.

KathDMD: I thought you'd like that second fight scene. I loved writing it too. However, later on, you are going to die (hopefully) at another scene….hee hee hee

Imhooked: He has to come back girl! How else can I finish this fic!

Smithy: Liam is gone…yeah…okay!

Bluebaby1219: I hope I keep your interest. The next couple of chapters after this will be interesting.

Drowningblonde: Yeah…Liam is gone….Thanks for liking this fic. It means a lot. You are so talented that I'm amazed that you are keeping up with mine. Thank you.

Feli3: It's interesting that you should say that about the monkey wrench….you just never know.

Guest: Yes, I don't like a dumb down Lotor either. I always want him to be smart and cunning. A bumbling idiot is so….i don't know….I feel like writers cop out in their stories by not challenging their heroes and heroines with smart antagonists. Just my two cents. Thanks for reading!

Ok…see you next week! BTW, I'm so sleepy! Forgive my typos….Oh! did anyone see "Man of Steel"? I completely fell in love again!

Chapter 15

Keith took a deep breath as he walked up to the vidscreen located on the desk of his room. His father's words had left lingering thoughts in his mind. Maybe he was right. Maybe it was pride stopping him from staying in touch with his friends. After listening to CNN for about an hour, he realized he was being an idiot, hoping the anchors would tell him personally what the hell was happening on Arus and with his friends.

Tired of playing the fool, he went upstairs and decided to contact the one person he knew would lend him an ear and give him answers. Sitting down, he pressed the codes and connected to the caller. Almost immediately, a familiar figure appeared on screen, "Keith! Well, it's about time."

"Hi Sven," he tried to conjured up a smile.

"How are you doing, my friend?" Sven asked as he observed Keith, "You look like shit, you know."

Nodding, but this time laughing a bit, Keith replied, "What, you don't like the beard?"

"How old are you? Fifty?" Sven shook his head before noticing the short, but almost thick beard Keith had decided to grow.

He shrugged, "I thought I'd try something new."

"Take that shit off, would you?"

"I'll think about it," Keith touched his beard unconsciously, "How are you?"

Taking the cue, Sven smiled, "We're good. Romelle's been dying to see you. I wish she was here, but she and Bandor are in town visiting a new school that just opened."

"Give her my love," he replied simply.

"Will do." Pausing for a moment before speaking, Sven continued, "So, how's the new job?"

Shocked, Keith answered, "How did you know?"

"You really think you could enter Pollux without me knowing? Really Keith?"

Sighing, Keith sat back in his chair, "You're right, I'm sorry I didn't…"

"You don't have to apologize," Sven interrupted him, "I understand. Now tell me how you really are."

"I'm…I'm trying to get past all this," he shrugged, "But I didn't call to talk about me. I'm more interested in knowing how the team is doing."

Nodding, Sven sighed, "They are coping too Keith. It hasn't been easy for them either. Lance is going through hell trying to be like you. Hunk is…as he says…babysitting Allura and Liam while Pidge is keeping himself busy with some upgrades…well, hell, the kid is trying to keep his mind busy. But, overall, they are keeping it together."

Keith tried to ignore the pain in his heart when he heard that Liam and Allura were spending time together. Instead, he avoided furthering the topic by asking, "Who's the new pilot?"

"Name is Nathan Manson. Apparently, he's pretty good. Lance thinks he asks too many questions, but other than that, he thinks he's a good fit."

"Good. I'm glad…" his voice trailed off.

"You look tired," Sven told him, noticing his friend's worn-out features, "When did you get back home?"

"Last night," He admitted. "I was out for two weeks. My last stop was on Pollux. Dad's making me take the day off today. Apparently, he thought the same thing you did."

"When do you leave again?"

"I'm not sure," Keith shook his head. "I haven't heard from the new boss," he joked.

"Why don't you spend a few days with us?" Sven's eyes suddenly lit up, "I'm sure Romelle would go crazy knowing you were coming."

Smiling genuinely, Keith answered, "Thanks, but…I have to help my Dad…kind of my second job."

"Well then, when can you make it here?"

Sighing, he sighed, "Sven, I'm not sure. I just…I just wanted to know how all of you were doing."

Smiling sadly, Sven answered, "Sure, I understand. I'm glad you called. We were all worried that we hadn't heard from you." Sven didn't push his friend anymore. He knew that it had taken him a lot to just call him briefly. "I know that you can't get in touch with Lance, but I'll speak to him on your behalf. Is there anything you want me to say to him or the guys?"

"Yeah," Keith nodded, "Tell them…tell them I think of them every day and that I know that they are doing a great job."

XXXXXXXXXXX

From his very chic office overlooking the downtown district of the city, Davis, sitting at his contemporary glass desk, looked at his bank account and grinned. Kogane worked beautifully. No detection, no questions, everything on the trip was perfect. Everything was so perfect, his clients had paid him immediately. "I've hit the jackpot with Kogane!" he couldn't help shouting out loud.

The only problem was that Kogane wasn't under contract, which posed a problem. His moneymaker could pull out any time he wanted and that wasn't any good for business. He had to get him to sign soon before some other company found him. Thinking about how to further cultivate him, Davis pulled up Keith's files and located his bank account information. Then, he deposited thirty percent of his earning from the job to his account. He was sure that would make Kogane happy as soon as he saw it. It wouldn't be too long before a growing the bank account would look tempting.

"That takes care of one aspect," Davis said to himself.

Now, he needed to take care of another aspect. He had to take Keith away from his family's farm. Maybe the more time in space, the more he would get used to his new career move. However, he had just come back from a long trip and he doubted Kogane would want to take another long trip. "Maybe a short one," Davis said. "One where he'll just enjoy the scenery." Without thinking about it any further, he dialed up his secretary on the vidscreen, "Cathy."

"Yes Mr. Freedman," the stubby brunette with glasses answered. She wasn't a looker, but Davis thought she was the best damn secretary he had ever had.

"Do we have any short deliveries close to Earth?"

"Hold on," she paused for a moment, probably checking her computer. "Well, there's a delivery that Jonah has tonight. He's going to Olion. Should be leaving by ten o'clock our time."

"Perfect!" Davis smiled. Olion was a beautiful planet. And the travel there was pretty tranquil. Keith would have a good time. "Take him off that flight and send him to Ebb. Tell him that I said that he's the only one I trust on Ebb. That should make him want to go. I'll pay him an extra ten percent for the trouble."

"Alright," the secretary answered, a bit confused by the sudden change, "But, who do I assign the Olion trip to?"

"Don't worry," he replied, "I'll take care of that."

Before Cathy could answer, he hung up on her.

XXXXXXXXXX

When the vidscreen opened the pop up window, the spitting image of an older Lance McClain appeared. Charles McClain had once possessed the strong auburn hair his son possessed. Over the years, it had lost some of its hue and the color had dimmed a bit. A little white now peppered in, but it was still as thick, even though he wore it shorter now with the image of a government official mandating it. He had dark green eyes, in contrast to his son, who possessed a mix of light green and hazel. Lance had inherited most of the facial features his father had except for the lips and brows, those were strictly his mother's.

"Hi Dad, sorry to interrupt your morning meeting," Lance began. He had told Allura he would contact his father first thing the next morning after she had thrown him out of her office, "I hope I didn't take you away from anything too important."

"Not at all, Son," Charles answered sarcastically, "Just my morning briefing with the President of the United States of America. Nothing too important."

Sometimes Lance forgot where he had inherited his sarcasm. He would usually continue the banter with his father, but it wasn't the time. He needed him to act as soon as possible with his request. "Hopefully, this won't take too long."

Noticing his son's lack of witty reply, Charles grew concerned, "What's going on Lance?"

"I need a favor."

"Are you in some kind of trouble?" the older McClain asked, "Son?"

Lance immediately shook his head, "Dad, I'm fine. I just need you to do something for me. Actually, the Princess of Arus is requesting this and she hopes you can pull some strings on your end."

Now Charles grew curious, "What favor?"

"She needs you to reinstate Keith Kogane back into the Garrison," Lance answered.

The older man laughed a bit humorlessly, "I thought Arus wanted Kogane stripped of command. Now they want him back? Lance, you know that a dismissal from the Garrison is the biggest disgrace in the United States military. Once you are dishonorably discharged, it takes orders from the president himself to reinstate you."

"You don't have to tell me, Dad," Lance replied, trying to maintain his cool, "I called you because you are the only one who can convince the president to do this. I know he won't deny the princess of this request. Besides, you know Keith. And, you know that what he did, he did under the influence of some toxin that the Drules administered to him. He'd never purposely hurt the princess."

"I know Lance."

"Then you know that his discharge was ludicrous," his son replied, "Dad, Arus needs Keith more than ever. The princess needs him. And, honestly, I'm not cut out to be leader. I'm not like you or Keith. Structure, discipline…you know those are the last things I joined the Garrison for."

At this Charles laughed, "Why did you join then?"

Lance snorted, "To fly."

His father rolled his eyes, "Oh, Lance,"

"Hey, I studied law because you made me, but you knew I always wanted to be a pilot. " It was true. Lance had begged his father to enter the Academy. His father had approved, with the condition that he enrolled in a couple of law courses during his first year of academy training. So, for the first year he pulled off his regular schedule, plus his extra classes. His father thought that the courses might spark an alternate interest and maybe Lance would give up the flying idea. But of course, it didn't work. Lance would have none of it. By the end of the second year, his son had begged him once again, not to make him take any more of the law classes. Charles gave up and let his son have his way. Looking at his son now, he couldn't be prouder. Lance was the second in command of an elite group and, even more important, he knew his limitations. This made Charles McClain even more proud of his son. "Now, are you going to help us or not?"

"I'll speak to him today," Charles gently nodded, "I'm proud of you Son."

"Why?"

"Because you are humble," his father replied. "You are putting your team first and that says a lot about your true leadership skills. I'm glad you didn't become a lawyer."

Lance laughed, "Thanks Dad."

The two were quiet for the moment before Lance asked, "How is Mom?"

"Putting together your next care package," his father answered with a snort, "Word of caution. Your sister feels a bit left out by all the attention your mother is giving you."

"Oh, please! Samantha has been mommy's little girl for years," Lance rolled his eyes, "Daddy's too. Don't think I haven't noticed. It takes me living on Arus for two years for mom to finally appreciate me."

"Lance, don't patronize me," his father smiled, "Sam thinks you're milking the situation…"

"Damn right, I am!" Lance exclaimed. "It's about time you three gave me some attention." He smiled, "Hey Dad…about that care package…"

"Don't worry. I'll be sure to pack some supplies for your…extracurricular activities."

"Thanks," Lance smiled, "Well, I should be going. Tell Mom and Sam I miss them and I'll talk to them soon."

"Will do."

"And Dad…"

"Don't worry Son. I'll see what I can do," Charles answered with a firm nod before they said their goodbyes.

Sighing after the call ended, Lance stood from his desk and began getting ready for the day. He felt hopeful. He'd see his best friend back, but prayed that his return would not do more harm than good.

XXXXXXXXXX

"How is our little pet project coming along?" Dorma asked as she walked in to the witch's lab. "When do you think you'll be ready to proceed?"

"It coming along, dear," Haggar replied, "All I need is a way to get closer to the princess. Do you have a plan on how we are going to do that?"

"I'll speak to Lotor," Dorma replied, "I'm sure he wouldn't mind paying Arus a visit now that he knows what's going on. He will actually relish the chance for revenge."

Haggar laughed. She hadn't had so much fun in such a long time, "Let me know of your plans. This should be ready soon."

"Perfect. What of the robeast?"

"Not ready. It only feeds on their hatred and fear," Haggar responded, "The more they fear, the more it will grow. When will Lotor return?"

"Tonight," Dorma answered. To release some of his tension, Lotor had decided to go hunting in the jungles of Doom. "I will speak to him then. We'll attack as soon as possible."

"You have one problem, though."

"And what would that be?"

"The commander is not on Arus."

The Princess of Doom laughed, "With Allura pregnant, I'm sure it won't take long for him to return. My slave will report any updates later today, I'd be surprised if the commander doesn't return before the week ends."

Nodding calmly, Haggar answered, "Speak to Lotor. Formulize your plan and when you do, come back. I'll have everything that you need to carry it out."

As she walked out of the lab, Dorma let out a satisfying sigh. Everything was coming out as planned. She had gained everyone's trust and soon she'd take the first steps to gain control of the entire Drule Empire.

XXXXXXXXXX

The ringing coming from the vidscreen woke him up from a nap he didn't notice he was taking. Keith didn't realize how tired he was until he had fallen asleep on his bed for almost two hours after speaking to Sven.

Walking over to the desk, he read who it was, "Davis?" He picked up the line.

"Oh, sorry, did I wake you up?"

Keith shrugged, "Yes, but I'm fine. What's up?"

"I got another job for you."

"I just got back last night," Keith suddenly told him, "Are you kidding me?"

"Keith, it's a really important job, man," Davis told him, "And it's only overnight. You'll leave ten o'clock tonight and return no later than midday tomorrow."

"Listen…"

"Look at your bank account," Davis suddenly interrupted him. "Go, get your tablet."

"Davis…"

"Kogane, do what I tell you. Trust me."

Sighing, Keith picked up the tablet that sat next to the vidscreen. He logged in to his bank application and his eyes widened when he saw how much he had in his account, "What the hell?"

"That's your commission from your first trip," Davis gloated. "I told you, Kogane. You'll be making a lot of money with me. Besides, this trip is more relaxing than anything. Just enjoy flying the craft. Drop off the package and get your ass back to Earth for lunch. Hell, take your parents out for all I care."

Keith suddenly thought about Allura and Liam…what Sven had told him. He needed to get his mind off those thoughts for a while, "Ten o'clock you said?"

"You'll be back before lunch tomorrow. Promise."

Sighing, he answered, "Fine. Just let me get some rest. I'm tired as hell."

"Sure!" Davis smiled, "See you later tonight." The screen went black and Keith turned around to his bed and laid back down. Closing his eyes, he wondered if this new job was always going to be like that.

XXXXXXXXXX

Four days later….

His father had come through for him faster than expected. Keith's reinstatement only took three days. Apparently, the Garrison received a personal call from the President of the United States as well as a confirmation from the Princess of Arus that she'd like to have him return as Commander of the Voltron Force.

The princess had also requested that Lance would be the one to bring him home and personally hand him his reinstatement papers. Twenty- four hours later, McClain took Red Lion and left Arus on course to Earth, landing at a Garrison military base in Kansas City. After landing, he took a car and drove to Stilwell, a community a few hours away from the city. It's where Keith's family lived and where Lance was told he had gone to after his discharge.

The area was definitely all American. Lance was told it was slowly turning into an urbanized city, but some parts were still farmland. Keith's family still lived in that area and he hoped that his friend was still there.

As he pulled up the address listed on Keith's file, Lance took a look at the pretty house in front of him. The Victorian style country house was a nice yellow one with white trimming and designed molding. Dark grey shutters decorated the top floor windows and a white picket fence, full of intertwining red roses surrounded the yard. A stairwell allowed you to reach the porch where wooden wicker rocking chairs decorated the area, along with flowerpots filled with Poinsettias. An American flag attached to a small pole protruded from one of the columns on the porch. The surrounding area had tall oaks that taller than the house. He wondered how big the entire estate was.

Lance found the house charming, although, he never imagined the Keith he knew could live in such a place. Somehow, he never really imagined where Keith lived. His friend seemed so enamored with military life that he never thought of him outside of the Garrison. He parked his car and walked up the stairs to the house. Soon he was by the door, and without hesitation, rang the doorbell.

He wore his Garrison uniform. It wasn't his choice, but protocol mandated that when he was on Earth, he had to wear the uniform for any event that dealt with other Garrison officers.

For some reason, he expected Keith to answer the door. But, instead, someone else answered. He smiled at the woman in front of him. With dark, black hair that reached her shoulders and equally dark eyes, it was easy to see whom Keith took after. Sarah Kogane greeted him with a welcoming smile.

"Lance?"

He had met her before, on the vidscreen whenever she talked to Keith, but had never met her in person. She was more beautiful in real life. "Mrs. Kogane, it's really nice to finally meet you," Lance stated while reaching out to shake her hand.

Instead, she pulled him to her for a hug. "It's so nice to finally meet you in person," she replied happily, "Come in!"

He did as asked and stepped through the door. The house was even warmer and cozier inside than out. Warm tones, a chimney that used real wood, pictures of the family all around, Lance immediately felt at peace in there, "I'm sorry to have come in unannounced, but I need to speak to Keith."

Her features turned to worry, "I thought the hearing was over. I had hoped it was after all he's gone through…"

Lance immediately shook his head, "No, nothing like that. Actually, it's quite the opposite. Mrs. Kogane, I came here to hand your son his reinstatement papers."

Sarah's smile brightened the room. "Oh thank God!" she replied, hugging Lance and taking him by surprise, "I'm sorry, I'm just so excited. I had faith it would happen."

"That's alright," Lance laughed, "I'm glad too, believe me. Tell me, how is he?"

Keith's mother shrugged, "He's putting up a great front. But, I know my son, he's hurting."

Nodding, Lance asked, "Where can I find him?"

"He's out in the fields with his father. Usually he starts his day at four in the morning and works through twelve, has lunch and goes back out and works till sundown. By the end of the day, he's so tired that he goes to bed within an hour or two after dinner. I think he does it on purpose."

"So as to not think too much," Lance answered.

She nodded sadly.

"Sounds…routine."

"Have you known him to be any different?" Sarah joked, "It's just who he is."

"No, can quite say that I have," Lance responded with mirth in his tone. Looking at his watch, he noticed it was a quarter till noon. "Would you mind if I wait for him?"

"No, of course not," she said as she walked into the kitchen, "Would you like something to drink?" She opened the refrigerator and took out a pitcher of lemonade when they both heard the back door open. Turning, she watched her son walk in, the sight of him worrying her, "Keith, what's wrong?"

He looked out of breath, sweat glistening his forehead, his hair damp, "It's brutal out there. I don't remember it being so hot during this time of the year. Can I have a glass of that? I think Dad's going to need it too."

"Sure honey," she answered, immediately pouring him a glass. "Keith, you sure you're alright?" she asked as he took the glass and began drinking, "You're looking pale."

"I'm fine Mom," he answered as he put his glass down on the table, "Just hot."

"Alright honey," she studied him a bit, "Um, you have company." Sarah gestured with her hand for him to look at the living room.

Keith turned and froze when he saw his friend, whom he hadn't seen in two months. Immediately, he walked in to the living room to demand, "Is she alright?"

"She's fine Keith," Lance responded, "Everyone is fine." He knew that would be the next question Keith would ask, so he answered it for him.

He saw him nod, the tension leaving his face. For a while, neither said a word until Lance finally spoke out, "I thought I would receive a warmer welcome," he joked.

Keith didn't answer. His mother however walked up to him and gently caressed his arm, "If you want, you can speak privately in the family room,"

Keith turned to her, "Thanks Mom, but I think Lance and I have a lot to talk about. We should go out." He turned to Lance, "We can grab lunch ."

"Sure," Lance nodded, "Wanna go now?"

"Give me a few minutes," he answered as he walk to the stairs, "Let me shower, I'll be right back. Mom…"

"Don't worry; I'll talk to your father. Go ahead and get ready," Sara told him as he went upstairs.

When he was finally out of sight, Lance turned to Keith's mother, "He's lost weight."

"He got pneumonia soon after he came home," she answered, "Keith ended up in the hospital for about a week. Since then, he's been slowly getting back on track. It hasn't helped that he took a job delivering supplies to some planets around the system."

"What planets?" Lance inquired.

"One of them was Orsla."

_Drule territory_, he thought. _Shit_. "Is he better?"

"He seems to be," Sara shrugged, "But at times, I think he could relapse. He looks like he might get sick, but then he doesn't. He just got back from an overnight trip to Olion a few days ago. I've been keeping an eye out but…"

"Don't worry, I'll speak to Dr. Gorma when we get back," Lance assured her.

"Thank you," Sara smiled, "Well, how about that glass of lemonade while you wait?"

XXXXXXXXXX

Coran walked into Allura's office, finding her working on something at her desk. "Did you get the approval from the council?" she asked, not bothering to look up.

"Yes," Coran answered, "Everything is set. Once Keith arrives, you'll be able to marry. The throne room is prepared as you requested. Do you think he'll…"

"He will, don't doubt that," Allura answered finally looking up, "Coran, he'll want to be with his child." She went back to work, ignoring Coran's studious stare.

"Allura, what has gotten into you, child?"

"What do you mean?

"You're cold," he responded without sympathy, "What you went through was hard and I would never wished for it to happen, but, you are acting with such…"

"What?" she looked annoyed.

"With hatred!" Coran answered, "You have so much hatred and I can't imagine why."

"I was raped!"

"No!" Coran answered, "You and Keith were put under a horrible spell that made you both do things you wouldn't have done under normal circumstances. Need I remind you that we all saw that! Yet, you seem to blame everyone but those who are to blame."

"Get out!" she screamed as she stood up from her chair, "I don't need this right now. Get out!"

Coran was stunned. He had never seen her act in such a fashion. Not wanting to make the scene worse, the older man left the paperwork he had come in with and turned, walking away without a another word.

Once gone, Allura sat back down and began crying uncontrollably.


	16. Chapter 16

I'm so sorry. Really, REALLY, bad week. Ask Kath, she knows all about it! Short chapter this week, but next week will have more surprises!

Animebookchic: Thank you so much for reading. Yeah, I changed the character's background a little. Just thought I make things a little different and think out of the box. And YES, love making evil characters. They are the most fun and you can do SO much with them. Hope you continue to like this soap!

Tinyrose. Okay, I won't tell you that Keith has been delivering tainted goods! I would love to do this and get paid for it. It would sure beat doing what I'm currently doing….

KathDMD: I love Keith's parents in this fic. Can you tell who I modeled them after? Take a guess Lovey!

Justlucky05: Oh, thank you. Well, I hope you all are ready for what's coming on next…..but I'm keeping that little secret tight.

Imhooked: To tell you the truth, I have no idea how. Some parts in this fic are easy to write, others….not so much. I guess you and I will have to wait. Oh, loved MOS. Honestly, it was exactly what I imagined and enjoyed. Except for Lois…to me the best two Lois Lanes' where Teri Hatcher and Erika Durance…well, for me.

Smithy: You know, I've always like the "good" Coran. It's hard for me to see him as evil or just mean…not him at all.

Feli3: I've made you an addict? Wow…I feel so honored! In regards to Davis….well, I'm not quite sure yet. He was an added character to the original story, so I'm still working on him. Let's see what he does….

BKNBU: Ahh, you were the guest! LOL! I thought it was one of you gals, but just wasn't sure who. Like I told Kath, I so love the parents in this fic. Keith's parents are usually dead, so I thought I do something here. I'm glad you like them. And yes, Coran has a way of telling it like it is when the time mandates it. LOL. Love him!

Mertz: Thank you so much for making it happen. Truly appreciated. Hugs my chiquita!

Ok on with the show!

Chapter 16

Unable to stand the confinements of the four walls of her office after her altercation with Coran, Allura decided that she needed some air. She went back to her room, changed into her flight suit and then walked over to Control to find Nate running surveillance, "Oh, I wasn't expecting you to have Control so soon Nate," she told him when she saw him.

"I wasn't expecting it either, Princess, but Hunk and Pidge had some repairs to do on the Yellow lion and Lance won't be back for a day or so. I'm supposed to contact Coran if I run into any challenges," he answered very naturally.

"Oh, well…do you feel ok doing this? I mean, comfortable?"

He nodded with a smile, "I'll be fine. Besides, I have to get used to this."

Sighing, the princess responded, "Well, can you pull up the dais? I'd like to take Blue out for a while."

"Well, Princess. Is that ok with the rest of the team? No offense, but Lance warned me about you going out alone."

Allura rolled her eyes, "I'll be fine. Besides, Lance knows better than to give me orders. I'll leave the communication lines open. Now, pull up the dais. I'll be back in an hour."

Hearing the annoyance in her tone, Nate did as told. While the dais pulled up, he asked, "Princess, is it true that Commander Kogane is coming back?"

The question took her by surprise, as she didn't expect him to ask. She was sure the others knew, but neither Pidge nor Hunk had asked any questions. She suddenly found it a bit forward of the new pilot to ask. Still, he was new and she didn't want to make him feel uncomfortable since he was still getting to know the culture of the team, "Well, yes…yes he is Nate. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, I had just heard it from Lance. But honestly, I couldn't believe it," he answered, "I'm glad though, I heard the commander is a good man."

He obviously didn't know the entire details of what had occurred on Arus two months back. Allura found herself fighting the urge to tell the pilot what she thought of Keith Kogane. Instead, she turned to the dais and walked out, "Like I said, I'll be back within the hour."

Once she left, Nate turned and continued surveillance of the planet. Somehow, he felt the need to tell someone, he just didn't know who.

XXXXXXXXXX

Charlie Hooper's Bar and Grill was filled during the lunch rush. The heat of the day helped the establishment fill with people who would rather dine in than have lunch outside in the open, where a scorching hundred degree sun waited for them. Lance drove while Keith gave directions. When they arrived, they found the place busy, but comfortable enough for them to speak.

"Oh man, I haven't had a good burger in years. Nanny can cook, but it just isn't the same." Lance said excitedly.

Keith was about to deck him. During the ride, he refused to give him details of why he was on Earth, other than the fact that Keith had been reinstated with the ranking of commander. No other details were offered other than what Lance told him before they left, that he would tell him everything calmly when they got to the place.

Eddie wasted no time in coming to greet them, "Keith! How are you doing man?"

"Good Eddie," he shook hands with his friend. "This is my friend, Lance McClain." Turning to Lance, Keith introduced him to Eddie, "Lance, this is Eddie. He owns the restaurant."

"Good to meet you," Lance shook hands with him.

Eddie kept his reservation toward the Garrison officer as he replied in an aloof tone, "Good to meet you too." Looking at Keith, he said, "There's a booth back in the corner to the left. You can speak privately there. I'll get one of our servers there soon."

"Thanks Eddie," Keith told him, "I appreciate it."

"No problem Keith. Anything for a friend," the owner nodded before leaving the two.

"Guess he's not happy with the Garrison," Lance replied as they walked to the booth he mentioned earlier.

Keith shrugged as the two made their way to the table the restaurant owner had suggested to them, "Eddie and I have been friend for years. I never told him a thing, but I guess he suspected something and was a bit disappointed…"

"With what happened to you," Lance finished.

"Maybe. He's a good guy. Doesn't mean any harm," Keith responded as they sat down. "Now, care to tell me what's going on? Why the reinstatement all of the sudden?"

"What's with the beard?"

Keith rolled his eyes. In no mood to joke around, he was about to stand up when Lance suddenly blurted out, "Allura wants you back."

His eyes widened in surprise, "Impossible." Keith shook his head, "She can't stand me and Liam would never agree."

"She's not getting married to Liam," Lance told him almost immediately. "He left Arus a few days ago. Would you sit back down so I can tell you the rest?"

Shocked, Keith stayed quiet pondering over what he had just heard before slowly returning to his seat. _Their impending nuptials had been broadcasted all over the universe. Now, it's over_? Keith wondered, "Why would he leave Allura?"

This time Lance took a deep breath before responding, knowing what reaction he would get from his friend, "Keith…Allura is pregnant."

Keith gasped, "W-What?"

At that point, a waitress came over with the menus, "Welcome to Charlie's, my name is Ashley and I'll be your server today. Can I start you gentlemen off with some drinks?"

"Two beers," Keith replied without looking at the young girl. She couldn't have come at a worse time. The girl's eyes widened in disbelief at the sudden brush off.

Shaking his head at his friend's rudeness, but trying to dismiss the girl with more finesse, Lance offered her one of his winning smiles, "Can you get us two Sam Adams?"

"Sure," Ashley nodded, as her attention diverted to Lance. She immediately smiled back and asked, "Which kind?"

Flashing a smile, Lance answered, "Surprise me, beautiful."

The girl smiled, obviously liking the flirtatious game from Lance, "Coming right up," she responded before turning around and leaving.

Going back to Keith, who still looked shell shocked, he continued, "She found out a few days ago. When she told Liam, he suggested that she abort the child. When she refused, he then suggested that she have the baby, and that once born, have Nanny raise the baby at Neera. Allura refused and basically dismissed him." Surprised, Lance watched a small-satisfied smile cross Keith's face. Curious, Lance asked, "I'm…glad you're taking this well."

"Don't you get it?" Keith asked, sounding excited, "She wants the child, our child."

Lance smiled back, "I didn't see it that way. I guess she does want the baby."

The smile lingered on Keith's face until a thought came to him and it slowly dwindled, "Lance," he paused for a moment, "If Allura wants me back, does she want me to marry her?" His tone was guarded when he asked, as if afraid to receive the answer from his friend, "As far as I know, I'm not her favorite person."

Sighing, Lance shook his head, "Truth be known, you still aren't. But yes, she is willing to marry you. Allura needs to get married now that she's pregnant and, well, she knows that you'll be willing to do it."

Keith snorted, "This is unbelievable! She knows I'll do it because she's carrying my child!"

Lance continued, "She's willing to partner with you in order for you both to raise the child. She's also willing to give you command of Black lion and your title as Commander of the Voltron Force. She's also willing to make you Prince Consort to Arus, should you chose to accept."

The girl came back with two Boston Lagers and a smile solely offered to Lance as she put the beers on the table, "So what will you be having this afternoon?"

"Two of your best burgers, babe, fries on the side and maybe dessert later," he winked at her. The girl giggled and nodded before walking away as he studied her backend with a lingering eye. Lance McClain had a way of switching personalities with such ease it annoyed Keith to the point of wanting to knock him out at times.

"You mean when I accept."

He turned back to Keith when he heard his voice, "Huh?"

"You mean when I accept," Keith rolled his eyes in annoyance, "Lance, focus! How does she expect us to coexist when she can barely look at me?"

"I don't know, Keith," Lance answered with another deep sigh. "All I know is what she told me. I'm sure you'll receive more information once you return."

Running his hand through his hair, Keith became very quiet and pensive. He stared at the menu he had opened on the table, but read nothing on it. Not that it mattered anyway. Lance had already ordered and truthfully, he had lost his appetite.

Noticing that his friend had gone silent, Lance continued trying to find some words of comfort, "Listen, I know this is a shitload to take at the moment, but think about it. If anything else, you'll be a father, what greater gift is there than that? And, maybe this child will help Allura and you find your way back to each other."

_Wishful thinking_, Keith thought, but didn't say out loud, "When do we leave?"

"The sooner, the better," Lance immediately said, "Liam is quiet at the moment, but he'll waste no time trashing her, the first chance he gets. She wants to be married before Neera announces the break up."

"How convenient," Keith remarked sarcastically.

"Keith, I know it looks that way, but at least if she's married to someone the people of Arus know, they will be more tolerant toward her. And you'll be with your child."

Keith remained silent. He knew Lance was right, but he still felt the sting of only being needed for convenience. "Fine," he sighed, "We can leave sometime tomorrow evening. I have some things to finish for my father and…other things I have to finalize."

"You mean your job?"

He looked up, "Who told you? Sven?"

This time, Lance was surprised, "Sven knows too?" He shook his head, "Your mom told me while I waited for you. By the way, are you crazy? Why the hell are you travelling to Drule territory?

"It's just…whatever. I don't want to talk about it."

Lance thought Keith had had enough for the time being. Instead, he asked, "Is there a hotel close by?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Well, I'm not going to drive back to the base and then come back to get you tomorrow. It's a freaking three hour drive," he answered, "I'll just stay here and chill until you are ready to go."

Keith shook his head, "You can stay at my house."

"Are you sure?" Lance asked, "I don't want to…"

"Don't worry. We have an extra room," Keith answered with a sigh, "My mother would kill me if I didn't invite you."

"Thanks! I appreciate it," Lance answered with a smile. Pausing, he asked again, hoping he'd get his answer this time, "Now, what's with the beard?"

Keith shrugged as he touched it, "I thought I'd try something new for a change."

"Well, next time, don't," Lance laughed, "Take that shit off."

Smiling mischievously in answer, Keith retorted, "I'll work on it."

Smiling back, Lance responded with a tone only Keith was familiar with, "It's really nice that you guys are letting me into your home. Yeah, you're mom sure is nice."

Looking up at his friend, Keith's eyes firmly locked on Lance, "Did you check my mother out?"

"No!" Lance suddenly replied in shock, "Keith, I'd never do something like that!"

"Lance…"

"Keith, I'd never entertain the thought ever putting the moves on your mom," Lance said as he picked up the bottle in front of him. He took a big gulp before looking back at his soon to be commander, "But, with all due respect my friend, your mom is hot."

XXXXXXXXXX

Davis thought about taking Keith out to lunch. A good relaxing lunch at the Ritz, one of the classiest hotels in the city, would help him convince his piggy bank that a contract would benefit him more in the long run.

"Mr. Freedman," his secretary interrupted his thoughts as she walked into his office, "I've downloaded a copy of the contract onto your tablet. All you have to do is have Mr. Kogane sign electronically."

"Perfect!" he smiled, "I'm telling you, securing Kogane is probably the best thing I'll do this year. This man is going to put us on the top."

"If he signs," she reminded him, "I thought you said he didn't want a contract."

"The bastard doesn't know what he wants," Davis snorted, "But I know what's best for him and for us."

"And just how do you plan on convincing him?"

He smiled at her and stated in a most confident tone, "Easy, I'll just tell him that by contracting with me, I can help me legally should any…I don't know…problems happen while he's working." Her silence told him a lot. "I take it you're not convinced?"

"I don't know, Mr. Freedman. Mr. Kogane seems very adamant about not signing," she told him. "Last time that I spoke to him, he firmly told me that he had no interest in joining the company on a permanent status."

"Well, don't worry. My argument will be very persuasive. Just leave him to me."

XXXXXXXXXX

While eating their meal, Keith felt his comm. unit buzz. Putting his burger down, he wiped his hands with his napkin before retrieving it from his pocket. He read the small screen. It was Davis Freedman. Deciding not to answer, he put it back in his pocket and continued eating.

"Is everything alright?" Lance asked.

"Yeah," he nodded, "No one important."

"So," Lance asked as he chewed, "I know you may not want to talk about it, but I have to ask. What's with this new job of yours?"

Keith looked at his friend, "I needed a job. It was either that or go to school, which, I just didn't have the energy to do at this point."

"Keith, you travelled to Orsla, a Drule infested planet. I'm surprised they didn't identify you," he said, "You took a big risk."

"I wasn't caught, Lance."

"You were lucky," he snorted, "If they knew who you really were…damn it, Keith."

"Is this a lecture?" His comm buzzed again in his pocket. He ignored it this time.

Lance put his burger down, "Yes, it is. What the hell do you have, some type of death wish?"

Keith looked at him for a moment, "What did you say?"

"What?" Lance answered, not picking up Keith's somewhat shocked stare.

"Never mind," Keith shook his head, "Listen, I was careful."

Lance snorted, "Yeah, sure. Careful."

"Let's just eat. I need to get back to finish the day."

"Fine," Lance sighed as he went back to his meal.

XXXXXXXXXX

The evening on Arus had been rather tranquil. Dinner had taken place at the same time as usual. Allura had been present, along with the rest of the Voltron Force. They had been informed that Coran would not be present as he had a late meeting with Garrison officials.

After dinner, the princess retired early. Pidge and Hunk ended up in the rec room. Nate excused himself and told them that he was going to call his sister on Earth, whom he hadn't spoken to in a while. In reality, he planned on reporting his information to…he didn't remember. But he knew he had to.

As he walked to his room, he found himself curious to see if he could find anything else to report. He stopped by the halls of the royal offices and found himself hearing Coran's voice as he spoke to someone. Moving closer, but without having Coran notice him outside, he began listening,

"Nanny, please understand. There is no other way. Allura must marry the commander," Coran continued.

"This is preposterous, Coran" Nanny replied. Raising her voice, "The Princess of Arus cannot marry a commoner and the man that took her virginity! We don't need him!"

"How many times do I have to tell you that the incident was beyond their control," Coran tried to reason, "Right now he's the only one that can save Allura from a tainted reputation. Do you think Liam will remain quiet? His team is probably working on a public statement. We need this wedding to happen before that!"

"I won't accept him, Coran," Nanny bellowed, "I won't. Don't expect me to follow his orders!"

Fearing that someone was coming out, Nate quickly moved to a corner of the hallway, hiding from sight. Soon after, Nanny stormed out of the room. Nate suddenly felt even more urgency to report his findings. It was no longer a feeling, but a need. When he became aware of his surrounding and he knew where to go, he carefully made his way back to his room. He had to make an important call.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Lotor had entered his room just as Dorma prepared a drink by the cabinet that contained their highly regarded blood wine, "Dorma, you waited for me?"

"Why wouldn't I? How did your hunting trip go?" she answered as she turned around and handed him a glass, "Drink for me, since I can't in my current condition."

"It went well, thank you," he replied.

He took the glass and drank as he watched his wife walk toward their bed as she stated, "I'm glad I waited up, I have some news to share." Dorma gestured him to move to the bed and sit.

Reluctantly, the prince walked over and sat next to her, "What is it, Dorma?"

"I just found out that Kogane will be returning to Arus soon," she said.

The news made Lotor's body turn rigid with rage. He breathed deeply, as if trying to control his anger. Dorma looked at him curiously but said nothing. Instead, she waited until he said something, "It was only a matter of time."

She nodded, "I'm glad you realize it."

Turning to her, Lotor asked, "I want revenge. I want nothing but to make Kogane and Allura suffer."

Gently caressing his face, Dorma kissed her husband with tenderness, as if to soothe the awful pain that he felt. "Do you remember when I told you that I had a plan?" she asked him after the kiss.

"Yes," he whispered.

"Well," she kissed him deeper now. Lotor groaned as he brought her closer to him. He began slowly pulling down the straps of her dress until they fell completely down, exposing her bare chest to his eyes. Her nipples tightened to nubs as they were exposed to the cool air around them. The prince's needs began to emerge. He wanted nothing more at that moment than Dorma.

Lotor caressed each one with his hands as he kissed her. The Duchess duchess spoke in between his kisses, "My love, they are going to get what they deserve. I promise you that."

"How?" he asked as he lay her down on the bed. Lotor moved away from her mouth and worked his way down to her breasts, taking one plump nipple into his mouth and sucking on it with such want, that he groaned.

"I have the beginnings of a great plan," Dorma told him as she closed her eyes, enjoying the attention he gave to her. "And I need from you is your help to execute it."

Lotor began to pull her dress down to expose her protruded belly. She lifted herself to allow him to take it off completely. Soon the prince saw his wife's exposed body laying right in front of him. His eyes filled with need. Dorma sat up and began undressing him. "What do you want me to do?" he asked.

After she pulled his top off, Lotor unbuckled his belt and stood up, taking off the rest of his attire and rejoining his wife once more in bed. Kissing her, Lotor pushed his wife down once more and ravaged her mouth and neck with passion-filled kissed that made Dorma smile, "You and I are going to attack Arus and poison those humans that ruined your life."


	17. Chapter 17

My apologies for another late posting. Work is killing me. I was working on a report that I need to turn in tomorrow, but I just could let myself go to sleep without posting for you guys. Believe me when I tell you it was the only thing I looked forward to today!

Drowningblonde: I'm so glad you liked it! The bar scenes are one of my favorite scenes in this fic for me too. I so figured Lance would make a move on an older woman if his interest sparked. So, why not? Hibiscus bellinis….hmmm…..Lovey!

Imhooked: I guess you'll get part of your answer in this chapter, girly. **wink, wink**

KathMD: I'll give you a clue…last name Kent. Watch for more Lotor/Dorma scenes…those will be interesting.

BKNBU: hee hee hee…I love Lance too. Not for Allura, though, but I sure love him! Let's see what you think of this chapter and the next one after….

JustLucky05: Oh Pidge's experiment. The kid is slowing finding out what's going on, you'll see.

Smithy: Yeah, I agree. Let's fire Nanny. I have a friend who kills her off in all her fics. It's really funny how much she dislikes her.

Mertz: Still not a better week. But, God, I hope soon enough!

Hope you like these next few chapters…see you soon!

Chapter 16

After their lunch, Keith and Lance returned to Keith's parents' house. Keith went back to work while Lance settled in and made calls to the base in order to organize the final preparations for their trip. Dinner came later where both men explained the situation to the Koganes. Both parents were shocked to hear they would become grandparents soon, but Keith still noticed a look of happiness enter his mother's face at the thought of being called grandma. The two agreed that their son should go back to Arus and be a father, even under the strange circumstances.

It was after their long conversation that they all heard a knock on the door. Curious, Sarah stood up and walked over to a nearby window to look out, "It's a young man…in a suit?"

Keith sighed heavily. He knew who it was, "I'll take care of it, Mom." Standing up, he walked over to the door and opened it. "Davis? What are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here?" the businessman replied with a snort, "I've been calling you all afternoon and not once have you picked up my damn calls Kogane! What do you think I'm doing here?"

The young entrepreneur was blazing with anger. Not wanting to let him in, Keith stepped out and closed the door, leaving the others inside. Standing with Davis on the porch, he asked, "What the hell is this all about? Who the fuck do you think you are coming to my house making demands? Need I remind you that I don't work for you?"

"What do you think the last two jobs were? Vacation?"

"What do you want?"

"For starters, I want you to pick up my calls," he replied. "Second, I called you today exactly for that matter. I've paid you a shit load of money for two jobs, more money than some of my senior pilots make. Kogane, if you want to see that money, you'll sign my contract today."

"Are you threatening me?" Keith asked with a sardonic look in his eyes.

"Well, yes. You're lucky that the Drules didn't make you out on your first trip. But what if they did? There's no way I could have helped you out. If you sign my contract, I can give you some of the best negotiators on Earth."

"With all due respect, Davis," Keith began, "If they Drules caught me, no negotiator on Earth or in the universe would have been able to help me."

"Keith…"

He cut Davis off immediately, "Thanks for the opportunity, but I'll pass."

Davis' eyes grew wide with wrath, "You can't…"

"Actually, I can," Keith firmly told him, "I'm no longer interested."

"And why is that?" he continued questioning.

"I've been reinstated."

"The hell you have! That's impossible! No way the President would have done something like that."

Sighing and trying to control his growing anger, Keith replied, "I really don't owe you any explanations. Like I told you Davis, I'm not interested in signing a contract and now…"

Keith didn't get a chance to finish when, all of the sudden, Davis launched at him, throwing him up against the wall, "You son of a bitch, after all that I've done for you, this is how you fucking repay me?"

"Get the hell off of me!" Keith shoved Davis away from him, "Don't you ever fucking touch me again, asshole. I told you from the beginning I wouldn't formalize shit with you. Now, get the hell off my property."

At that moment, Lance walked out. He had been watching the interaction inconspicuously from the window, "Keith, what's going on?"

"Nothing," Keith replied angrily, "Mr. Freedman was just leaving."

When Davis saw the man in the Garrison uniform, he realized that Kogane wasn't lying, "So it's true?"

"I told you to leave," Keith answered, ignoring the question.

"Who the fuck is this guy?" Davis continued asking as he looked at Lance, "Some Garrison paper pusher?"

"Actually, I'm Lieutenant Lance McClain. Lance Charles McClain to be exact."

Shocked, Davis' eyes widened, "Charles McClain is your father?"

Lance nodded coolly, "_Commander_ Kogane has asked you to leave. I suggest you do. If you don't, we will consider your actions as harassment and I very much doubt a civilian can do such a thing to a Garrison ranked officer without severe repercussions."

Knowing that he had lost only a battle, Davis took a step back, "This isn't over."

"Yes, it is," Keith answered.

Turning around and heading down the stairs, Davis mumbled, "You wish Kogane. You wish."

XXXXXXXXXX

Allura felt breezes moving around her. The forest's darkness was intimidating. Again, she knew she was dreaming, but the more she dreamed, the more real they felt. She looked up to the sky and found the sun covered by massive dark clouds. The winds became heavier, menacing, yet she found it easy to make her way down the path she now recognized as the place to go.

When she found the great plum tree, Allura stared at it questionably. Its leaves were raining down on the ground. "It's dying," she whispered to herself. Allura looked around, confused. She didn't see the little girl anywhere or Keith for that matter. Now, she felt scared. Her heart began beating faster. Finding herself alone, she called out the first person in mind, "Father!" No response.

"Father, are you here?" she called again. Looking around more, she pushed her hair back as the wind blew harder. It was nearly impossible; the wind hit her savagely and without remorse. Then, out of nowhere in particular, she heard her father's voice call out her name. Allura looked around, "Father, where are you?"

"Allura," he began, "Darker days will fall upon you."

"What are you saying?" she screamed to the sky. The wind blew harder. She almost lost her balance.

"You must fight the darkness..."

"I don't understand!" the princess screamed before the wind pushed her to the ground, "Father!"

"Fight the darkness, Allura. Don't let it take you."

"Daddy!" she now cried out as the winds increased. Like a cat, she used her nails as claws to grab onto the ground. The wind kept getting stronger, threatening to take her with it, "Help me! DADDY!"

Abruptly sitting up from her bed, Allura found herself gasping for air. She looked around her dark room. _Another dream_. She shook her head before pulling her hair back. Turning on the lights, she walked over to the bathroom and splashed some water on her face, "What is going on with me?" she whispered to herself.

Sighing, she looked at herself in the mirror, studying every part of her face, as if looking for clues. "What are you trying to tell me, Father?"

Walking back to bed, Allura lay down again, trying to guess the meaning of her dream. What darkness is coming? What is it that I have to watch out for? Her mind was a cacophony of thoughts. Allura felt lost and lonely. It took her a while; she tossed a bit, but after almost an hour, she finally found sleep.

XXXXXXXX

From his room, Pidge watched as Allura mumbled her words during an obviously distressing dream. He also watched as she woke up, gasping for air, calling to her father like a child. He made note of it immediately. "She's starting to voice out parts of her dreams," he said to himself. "Finally, somewhat of a break." He also noticed how the princess made her way to the bathroom where she stayed in for a minute or two before walking back to her bed. Once again, she attempted to go back to sleep.

Pidge wrote down the observations and restarted the tape. Maybe she'd have another dream later that night that would make her speak again. He hoped. Something was definitely wrong with the princess, and sooner or later, he'd find out what.

Picking up the book he had studied at the library, he began reading another section. If Allura was voicing out her dreams, then at some point, he once again hoped, he could finally find out what exactly was making her act like the way she did.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Night came and before they all knew it, morning arrived. Keith, along with Lance, who insisted on helping, completed some last minute tasks needed at the farm. He had promised his father he wouldn't leave anything half way finished. By midday, both were again dressed in their uniforms. Keith had shaved off the beard and even though no one said anything, he could tell that they were all happy he had done it. The Koganes hugged their son profusely before leaving and by a quarter past one, the men were already in transit to the Garrison base.

After some paperwork Keith had to sign to complete his reinstatement, they boarded Red lion and left for Arus. Three hours into the flight, Lance noticed Keith had fallen into a quiet demeanor. Sure, the man had a lot to think about, but he sensed there was more. Lance, from time to time, looked back to watch his passenger stare out to the blackness of space. Keith answered every question Lance asked on point, yet the Red lion pilot could tell that Keith's mind drifted at times.

Lance always knew that Keith was a born actor. If the man hadn't gone into the military, he should have gone to Hollywood. He could mask any emotion and turn it into anything that was of convenience to him. Years of working with him had made Lance an expert on detecting the facade. After a while, Lance knew his friend hid something, "You've been quiet for a while."

Turning his face away from the window and looking at Lance, he answered, "I'm fine. Just preoccupied with thoughts."

"Care to share?"

"No," he shook his head. "Listen, do you want to share the piloting duty. I know eight hours isn't anything, but I could fly Red if you have other things to do?"

"Nope, I'm fine, don't worry," Lance responded, "I already finished everything I had to do yesterday while you worked with your dad. Besides, you should rest. You look tired."

"I'm not tired," Keith answered a little defensively.

"Really?" Lance laughed, "You're looking a bit…"

"What?" he asked annoyed.

"I don't know…tired!" Lance repeated, "Did you sleep at all last night?"

"Barely," Keith sighed, "How do you think I could sleep after finding out I'm going to be a father and I'm marrying the one woman who hates my existence."

"Can't say that that's easy," Lance nodded before looking at the life sign monitor, "Hey, calm down Keith, your heart is racing."

Keith sighed and turned back to the window. He tried calming down, but knowing that he was getting closer to Arus, brought a sense of fear that he never knew possible. Fighting Drules would be a piece of cake compared to what he would be facing soon.

XXXXXXXXXX

As Nate finished dressing, he heard the chime coming from the vidscreen. Turning, he found that someone was calling. Walking over to his desk, he pushed the button on the vidscreen to accept the transmission. He smiled when he saw the person on the screen.

"Jill!" he almost shouted, "You got it didn't you?"

"Yes big brother, I got the call about a half hour ago!" the woman said excitedly, "I can't believe it. You and I are finally going to work together!"

"I can't believe it, sis," Nate happily responded, "I can't wait to tell the guys."

"Well, you could have told them last night," the woman on the screen replied, "I must have called you three of four times last night. Where were you?"

"I was right here," he answered, "What are you talking about?"

"Well, I don't know where you were, brother. I called you repeatedly. You were apparently on the other line and didn't take my calls. Tell me, did you already meet someone on Arus?"

"No! Of course not!" he snorted, "I wasn't on the other line. I wasn't speaking to anyone last night."

"Are you sure? These machines don't lie. It said that you were on another call." Jill sighed. "That's ok, I guess another woman is more important than your little sister."

"Please, don't start with the reverse psychology, you shrink. The signals must have gotten crossed somehow. Now, tell me, when do you arrive?"

"About two weeks from now. I spoke to Admiral Graham. He wants me there ASAP, but I told him that I really needed to successfully pass my patients onto the appropriate psychologists. Besides, I need to get a realtor to rent the house and get things settled this way."

"That's great Jill, I can't wait to see you. How are Mark's parents taking the news?"

At this, the young woman's features turned melancholy, "Well, they weren't too happy, but Bill and Laura understand that I need to…move on."

Nate smiled sadly, "I'm sure they will. Listen, I hate to cut you off…"

"Don't worry Nate, I know you have practice."

"No, actually, the original Captain of the Voltron Force is returning today and I need to get some things ready before his arrival."

"Ah," the young woman opened her eyes, "Yes, I heard something about that. I thought he was discharged?"

Nate shrugged, "Things are not always what they seem. Anyways, I'm sure you'll get the entire story when you finally settle here."

"I'm sure I will," she answered. "Well, don't let me stop you. I'll call you in a few days and let you know of any updates."

"Sure thing, sis," he answered, "Let me know if you need anything, really."

Jill smiled, "No problem. Just pick up the phone, will ya?" She laughed at the irritated expression on his face before they said their goodbyes and the screen went black.

Feeling uneasy, Nate sat down in front of the vidscreen and searched for any missed transmissions from the night before. Jill was right, she had called, he just never picked up. He then searched to see who he supposedly spoke to. Nothing. He found no incoming or outgoing transmissions after his first call with his sister.

Perplexed, Nate sighed. "Strange," he whispered. Could there be something wrong with the vidscreen screen or the transmissions coming into Arus? He'd make sure to speak to Pidge later on about that.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Allura worked in her office, trying to let the thoughts provoked by her dreams fade away through endless reports and requests by the different villages. She was in the middle of reading a request for village upgrades when Coran walked in, "Allura, Lieutenant McClain and Commander Kogane should arrive in about two hours."

"Good," she answered without looking up, "Have you prepared everything for the ceremony and coronation?"

Sighing and noting her lack of interest, Coran responded, "Yes. Invitations have gone out to all village councilmen. The ceremony will take place at the Arusian Cathederal at eleven am. The coronation will follow soon after in the same place. After, you and Keith will travel back to the castle in a processional route that will take you through the towns of Almera, Eden Park and Settentson. The reception will take place in the castle before the Greeting of the Masses."

"How are we on security detail?" she asked without bothering to look up at him as she continued reading the request.

"The lions will be flown after the ceremony. Sven has kindly accepted to fly Black lion in lieu of Keith," Coran continued.

"Good."

"Allura, Nanny has a number of wedding dresses she'd like you to choose from."

Finally looking up, the princess answered, "She can choose any of them, except for my mother's dress. I will not wear her dress for the wedding."

Coran nodded. No sense in telling her that Arusian tradition was to wear a former queen's dress. It wasn't a requirement, but Coran would have liked Allura follow tradition. "Alright, I'll let her know."

When she went back to her paperwork, Coran shook his head with frustration and began to leave the room.

"Coran," Allura abruptly called out.

Turning around, the advisor looked at the princess, "Yes, dear?"

"Have Keith come and see me when he arrives," she answered in a careless tone, "You are dismissed."

Annoyed, Coran left without another word.

XXXXXXXXXX

They were about an hour away from Arus. Keith had somehow fallen asleep after several hours of not doing much other than staring at the window during the entire trip. Lance had kept a close watch on his life signs. His heart rate was slightly elevated and he breathed a bit too heavily while sleeping. From time to time, he mumbled incoherently. Lance tried to make out the words, but all he could understand were the words, 'I have to'. The elevated heart rate bothered him. He'd speak to Gorma about it.

He turned around and watched his friend sleep. Keith looked tired and stressed, even in sleep. He didn't know how things were going to work out from now on, but he hoped the two would work out their differences and at least live amicably for their child.

As if sensing that he was being watched, Keith opened his eyes. Looking at Lance questionably, he asked, "Anything wrong?"

"No," Lance shook his head, "Didn't know you were asleep, I was just about to tell you that we are almost to Arus."

Keith sat up, "I'm sorry, I must have dosed off."

"That's alright, you look like you needed the rest," Lance answered, "Are you feeling alright?"

He nodded, "Yeah, why?"

"No, no reason," Lance played it off, "I was just asking. I told you earlier that you looked tired."

"I'm alright, Lance," Keith sighed in frustration, "How long until we land?"

"About forty minutes or so. We should be entering airspace in about ten."

"Can't hardly wait," he answered sarcastically.

"Come on Keith. I'm sure it won't be that bad," Lance told him as he began keying controls. He tried playing down the situation, even though he knew it felt grim, "That reminds me, I should let them know we are coming in."

As Lance began linking communications, Keith sighed again. He would need all the strength he could gather to live this new life that neither he nor his future wife wanted.

XXXXXXXXXX

The witch put the final touches on the spell. With a satisfactory smile, she closed the crystal bottle with the amber liquid. Then she laughed.

Oh, how easy it was to do things when guided by the right people. Hagar thought of her pact with Dorma and Hazar. Should they succeed, the galaxy really would be theirs and she would bask in the glory as well. She had been such a fool to unite with Lotor and Zarkon. Those two had no idea what was coming to them.

Looking at the crystal bottle, she was mesmerized by how such a small little thing such as a bottle could hold the key to her success. Carefully, she walked over to the counter with her new prize and set it down. Then, she looked for a something to secure it with. This little prize had to make it to Arus in one piece. Her new future depended on it.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Keith!" Pidge shouted as he ran toward his longtime friend. "Welcome back!" he told him as Keith pulled him into a hug, "I missed you!"

"Missed you too Shorty," Keith told him with a smile.

"Well, it was about time you two got here."

The commander looked up to find Hunk walking toward him along with another man he did not recognize. "It's good to see you, man."

"Good to see you too, brother," Keith said as he hugged his friend.

As soon as he found the opportunity, Lance introduced the stranger, "Keith, this is Lieutenant Nathan Manson, he's my….well, he's going to be flying Blue for now on."

Looking at the blond haired man, Keith nodded, "It's good to meet you, Nathan."

"Nate," he smiled, "Please, call me Nate."

"Will do," Keith replied as another man walked out of the entrance doors of the landing bay. Coran walked out looking not only serious but, Keith thought, a bit embarrassed. When he finally reached the younger man, he extended his hand to him. Keith graciously took it, "Coran, it's good to see you."

"It's good to see you too, son," the older man responded, "I wish it could be under better circumstances."

Keith smiled uneasily, "Should I report to her or…"

"Yes, she wants to meet with you immediately," Coran interjected, "I'll walk with you."

Turning to his friends, he said, "I'll see you guys later."

"I'll take your stuff to your room," Lance offered. He looked at Pidge, "Shorty?"

The kid gave him a quizzical look then realized what Lance wanted. "Oh yeah, right!" he exclaimed with enthusiasm.

Lance reached into his pocket and retrieved a comm. unit which he threw at Keith, "Here you go."

Catching it with one hand, Keith said, "Thanks."

"Call me when you're available," Lance told him before Keith turned and followed Coran into the castle.

Once the men were gone, Hunk sighed, "You think he'll be alright?"

Lance shrugged, "Who knows. I don't think Allura has lightened up since this whole thing started. Honestly, I don't think she will. And now with a baby on the way…"

"You think they'll be able to work it out?" Pidge asked.

"Hey, let's just hope they'll be able to at least get along!" Hunk stated, looking at the doors that Keith and Coran had just entered. "That will be a first step toward things."

Lance shook his head, not convinced by the bigger man's statement, "I don't know, Hunk, but I have a feeling things will get worse before they get better in this case."

Nate observed the group as they spoke and headed back to the castle. His interest peaked on the topic of the Princess of Arus and the Captain of the Voltron Force. What else did he need to know and report?


	18. Chapter 18

Hello all! Welcome to chapter 18. Hope you like this chapter. This is really where my favorite part of this fic begins…hope you guys enjoy it.

Tinyrose: Thank you so much for continuing to read. It makes me very happy and motivated. You know, Keith is at a state where his life is such in turmoil that Davis is not a big factor to him…at the moment. But hopefully, you will see how he will get even later on.

DreamtimeDancer: Yeah, I love twisting things around….but hell you too girly!

FroobyB: Girl, I think you'll be crying more…and more…and more. Don't worry about it. I had a weekend with no laptop (keyboard broke). I wanted to die! I hope you didn't wait too long for yours to get fixed.

KathDMD: You and I love the same things Lovey! And no, it won't be the last of Davis…unfortunately. After all, this is a soap and in keeping with the tradition of a soap opera…expect more from our dirty little friend. Love you latest fic. You've done amazingly creating a whole new universe within the Voltron Universe. All of your characters have life in them. Amazing job!

Justlucky05: Well, the meeting will be interesting, but….(Oh, I just can't tell you yet!)

Smithy: Nanny will be Nanny dear…but I hope you like what happens in this chapter.

Cubbie and Chris: YOU….YOU are the best personification of motivation. You've brought all of us together and I couldn't be luckier to have you by our side. THANK YOU for keeping us alive and wanting to write. FYI…expect a lot more soapy themes in this fic.

Feli3: Yes, interesting! YES, YES, YES. In more ways than one. Yeah, this first meeting is not as bad as….(Okay, I can't say it!)

BKNBU: What is Davis up to? What is Davis up to?...I can't say. LOL. All I can tell you is poor Keith and poor Allura. It will not get easier for the moment.

Okay, on with the show…..SEE YOU NEXT WEEK!

Chapter 18

Keith followed Coran quietly down the castle hallways. It felt somewhat bittersweet to be back. Things seemed so familiar yet he felt like a foreigner in nowhere land. To him, the castle was a strange place he once called home.

"Keith," Coran began as they kept walking.

"Yes," he turned to the advisor. He hadn't noticed how mentally away he was until he had heard his own voice answer the older man.

"I want you to know that I did everything possible to prevent your discharge from the Garrison," Coran said in a heavy tone. Keith could tell how awful Coran felt about the situation. "I tried everything in my power…"

"It's alright Coran. I know you did," the younger man responded. "I don't have any resentment or anger toward you."

The older man stopped and turned to him, nodding in a sad smile, "Thank you. And thank you for coming back, you did not have to."

"I had to come back for my child," Keith responded. "That's the only reason I returned." Of course he had lied, but he still had some pride in him that allowed him to answer in such tone.

They continued to walk toward the offices and arrived at Allura's door faster than Keith wanted. Coran sighed, looking at the younger man who looked pale, "Are you ready?"

"Not really," he smiled nervously. "Is she still as angry with me as she was when I left?"

"I'm afraid so, son. But she was adamant that you help her raise the child. So, maybe with time, the anger will subside," Coran tried comforting him. "Come on, I'll walk in with you."

XXXXXXXXXX

Davis Freedman was not having a very good morning. First, he woke up late. After his altercation with Kogane, he spent the rest of the evening and later that night at a bar heavily drinking his anger away.

Once he finally managed to get himself into the office, he was greeted by one of his senior pilots, Steve Bostic, who demanded more money. Apparently, the news that Kogane was working for him had somehow leaked and his pilots would soon be demanding the same pay that Kogane had received for just two assignments.

The guy threatened to walk, but Davis knew he wouldn't. His company was the only one that offered top wages and even though other companies would fight for Kogane, he very much doubted they'd fight for Bostic.

In the end, Bostic settled for a ten percent raise. He would probably offer the same to the other four senior pilots.

"Damn it," he whispered to himself after Bostic left. Kogane had cost him a shitload of money. "Everything that I did for him….for nothing!"

An idea suddenly came to him. If Kogane thought it was over, he was delusional. Going to his vidscreen, he contacted one of his sources. Within moments, an older bald man with a goatee appeared on the screen, "Davis, what a surprise."

"Before I begin, I'm telling you right up front that what I am about to ask is very delicate."

"You know it will cost you."

"That's fine."

"What is it that you want?"

Davis snorted, "Revenge."

XXXXXXXXXX

Allura continued working on her reports when she heard some muffled sounds of voices just outside the doors. She closed her eyes and breathed heavily. He was outside, she knew it. She tried controlling the feelings she felt inside. She didn't understand the rage, the anger she felt, just knowing Keith was outside her office door.

The princess remembered what her father had told her in her dreams. She had to control herself. She had to control her feelings, but she was having a hard time. She felt so much hate within her.

The doors opened and she watched them walk in. She stood up from her chair and stared at the men. Coran moved ahead first, "Allura…"

"Leave us Coran," she immediately ordered.

Surprised, the older man looked at Keith before tapping the younger man's shoulder and leaving the room. Alone, Keith waited for her to respond. They stared at each other for what Keith thought seemed forever. About to give up and break the moment by speaking first, he was suddenly cut off by her, "You have agreed to the arrangement, have you not?" she asked as she sat back down on her chair.

He looked at her. _All formalities_, he thought. "I have," he answered shortly. He didn't dare walk toward her desk, she never asked him to.

Nodding, she continued, "The wedding and coronation takes place a week from Saturday. You'll be crowned Prince Consort. I don't think I need to remind you that all decisions will still go through me?"

"No, you don't," he answered stoically.

Allura continued speaking ignoring his tone. She picked up datapad from her desk as if looking over at its content, "The reception will take place at the castle. Two hundred guests will be in attendance."

"Why such an elaborate event?" he asked, looking straight at her.

She looked up at him surprised, "It is standard for those of royalty."

"This is not the standard wedding, Allura," Keith answered sarcastically.

Looking back at the datapad, she continued the conversation, trying not let her anger loose, "Tomorrow, I'm making the formal announcement. In the afternoon, we'll be interviewed by various media from around the galaxy. Let me do most of the speaking."

He didn't care for the wedding or any public relations events that would attempt to cover the reality of the situation. That wasn't his concern; his primary reason for returning was his child and damn Allura if she pretended to ignore that topic of the conversation, "Do what you want. About the baby…"

"Don't worry," the princess interrupted him as she looked at him and place the datapad on the desk. "As agreed, you will be included in the life of this child," she told him.

Keith wanted more than that and this was a good time as any to let her know, "I want my parents to have visitation rights and I want to be able to take him, or her, to Earth as well."

Her brows creased, "Why do we need to talk about…"

"We need to Allura," Keith took a step forward. "I want your word that this child will have the opportunity to know about my life and that my family will have the same opportunities to know him."

Quiet for a moment, the princess nodded. She was angry. How dare he take control of the conversation and worse, how dare he make demands after being back on Arus for less than an hour. "Fine! _She_ will. If you want, I'll have Coran draw an agreement by the end of the day."

Keith snorted, "An agreement? For our child? Do you really think we need that?"

"Yes," she replied firmly. Inside, despite the anger that she felt, Allura just didn't trust herself. The agreement would be to protect him and his rights as a father. _I have to do the opposite of what I want….I have to listen to father_. "Believe me it's for the best."

Sighing and shaking his head, Keith answered, "Fine."

Ignoring him, she began looking at some paperwork on her desk, "Let's continue. As agreed, you'll also have command of Black lion. The key is in your room on the nightstand. Your command begins tomorrow morning at 0600 hours. For the moment, you're still a civilian on Arus, as Garrison stipulated, so I cannot allow you to fly until morning."

"I understand," Keith responded, aggravated at her lack of eye contact to him. "Anything else I should know?"

"Yes," she finally looked up, "Once married, you'll be moved to the room next to mine. I don't think it's a good idea to share a room."

He snorted.

Allura looked up, "I need you to understand that this is an arrangement. Just an arrangement, don't expect anything more than that."

Nodding, his sadness showing in his features, Keith finally answered with a firm tone, "Oh, don't you worry. _Believe me_ when I tell you that I wasn't expecting anything more either, your Highness."

"Good," she said immediately looking down, "You are dismissed."

Without a word, he left the room.

Allura felt like she had been punched in the stomach; her feelings in turmoil, not knowing what she felt most, anger or guilt. When she looked at him, she couldn't stop feeling hate and anger, when she didn't, the feelings subsided. For a brief moment, when she wasn't looking, she thought she felt guilt, but it was only for a moment. "Gods, help me!" Tears ran down her eyes. "Father, I don't know what to feel, how to behave…please…help me!"

XXXXXXXXXX

About to walk into his room, Lotor was shocked when the doors opened to reveal Hazar walking out. The Drule was surprised as well to run into the prince, "Lotor, I thought you and the king left for Caldra this morning?"

"We came back early," Lotor roughly answered, "What were you doing in my rooms?"

Hazar answered casually, "Dorma wasn't feeling too well. I stayed a while to keep her company."

"Did you?"

"Of course," he nodded, "You know how much I care for my sister."

"How is she now?" Lotor asked, keeping eye contact with the Drule, as if trying to find something that would tell him his brother-in-law was lying.

"Better," Hazar smiled. "Her attendants were getting her ready for a bath, to relax her. I was just leaving to give her some privacy."

"I'm glad she's better," Lotor sighed, still not convinced his so-called brother-in-law was telling him the truth. "I'll see you later. Father and I would like to discuss with you an invasion of Caldra. Seems our so-called friends are not being very cooperative."

"After dinner?"

Lotor nodded, "I'll see you then."

Hazar nodded and walked past the prince without another word. Lotor, not convinced, walked into his room to find everything in order. Except for the bed, which was unmade, the rest of the room was pretty much the same.

The prince looked at the bed again. The sheets were in disarray. A thought came to him suddenly, but he shook it away almost immediately. _That's impossible_, he thought. "Dorma!" he called out.

"In here, Love," she answered from the bathroom. Lotor walked inside.

Dorma lay in the large warm pool with two women slaves, who gently scrubbed, bathed and massaged her. Her eyes opened when she heard footsteps coming close to her, "Lotor, my dear, I thought you were meeting with your father to discuss Caldra?"

"What was Hazar doing in our rooms?"

"What do you…"

"Dorma, do not play games with me!"

Seeing his rage, she smiled cautiously, "Lotor, I was feeling rather ill today and Hazar was concerned. He kept me company while I rested that's all."

Lotor looked at her cautiously, "That's why we have servants for, my dear."

"Do I detect a bit of jealously?" she grinned. "Lotor, he is my brother."

Something about her tone made Lotor questioned her. But, in truth, Hazar was her brother, nothing more. He dismissed the thought. "Let's not make this a habit."

"Duly noted," she nodded her head in agreement.

"My sources have told me that Kogane returned to Arus earlier today," he replied in a condescending tone, "We need to destroy them now."

The woman tilted her head in question, "Why would we want to do that? I'm sorry, love, I'm trying to understand your reasoning for attacking so soon."

"Because I want my revenge now!" he growled, losing his patience. "You don't understand, do you Dorma? Allura has offended me as a royal dignitary!"

"Oh, I understand," she nodded as she stood and walked toward the ledge. Water dripped from her naked body and Lotor couldn't help but stare at her wonderfully round orbs and perfect curves, despite her protruding belly. "Lotor, she's chosen a commoner instead of royalty as her partner in life. And to make it worse, the man who has ridiculed you in front of your father and the empire has now taken your princess. I don't blame you, my love."

He looked into her eyes noting her sympathy as she continued speaking to him, "But you mustn't allow your emotions cloud your judgment. You are too smart for that," she lied.

"Dorma, I want Allura to drop to her knees and beg for forgiveness," he seethed, "And I want Kogane's blood!"

"And you will!" her eyes opened wide in excitement, "But we will do it the right way. Remember what we spoke about last night."

"Do you think it will work?"

"Of course it will, Lotor," she took his hand and placed it on her breast, "Why don't we discuss this as you lather me." She pointed to the large tub. "Maybe, all of us can lather you."

She could see Lotor's eyes burn with sudden lust.

Seeing the princess standing naked and not returning to the pool, one of the slave girls took a robe sitting by a chair and walked over to her. "Attacking so soon will be something they expect," Dorma reasoned as the girl attempted to help her put on the robe. "Don't," she ordered, turning her attention to the servant, "Take off the prince's clothes."

As the woman did as instructed, Dorma continued speaking, "We will do first what I told you last night. After it takes effect and at the right time, we will attack. It will be perfect; their guard will be down. Besides, I look forward to giving the happy couple their wedding gifts," she smiled at him.

Lotor looked at his wife for a moment as the two walked over to the large pool. The water was warm, inviting. The beautiful slave girls began touching him and bathing him. He groaned, loving the feeling of their hands all over him. Finally opening his eyes to look at his wife as she drew close to him, he asked, "You really think your plan will work?"

She kissed him, hard. Lotor took her into his arms as she sat on him. He returned her kisses with the same strength as the other women continued to bathe and watch the scene. When she finished, she responded, "I know so. Trust me, my love. You will get your revenge and you will relish every moment of it just like you are doing now."

XXXXXXXXXX

The rest of the day passed rather quickly for Keith. After his conversation with Allura, he went to his room, where he unpacked and settled. Feeling tired, he lay down on his bed and without noticing, fell asleep for a while. When he finally woke, it was quarter before five. Keith rose from bed, freshened up and stepped out, heading to dining room for dinner. As he walked closer, he heard the voices of Nanny and Coran. They argued.

Nanny was setting the table as she spoke to the castle advisor. The woman immediately let her feelings be known, "How dare do you allow him back in this castle. He raped our child for heaven's sake, Coran!"

"I've gone through this with you more than once, Nanny!" Coran fumed. "Allura needs to wed the father of her child. I've told you repeatedly, Keith did not rape her. Both were drugged and forced to commit that atrocity. Do I have to show you the video to finally prove it to you?"

_Video? What the hell_, Keith thought as he continued listening.

Nanny wasted no time retaliating, "Specifics do not matter to me, Coran. Allura has been tainted; ruined for any other royal prospect."

Coran couldn't stand it any longer, "Is that how you see Allura? As ruined goods?"

"I see her as a victim of that bastard!" Nanny screamed back. A word fight broke out among the two. Coran tried to control the situation but Nanny didn't make it easy.

Without a word, Keith watched the scene in front of him. Somehow, amidst the argument around them, Nanny stopped speaking when she saw Keith by the door.

"Keith," Coran began, but the young man cut him off.

"I apologize for my intrusion. But let me make one thing clear before I go," Keith locked eyes on the governess, who still held her ground, "I did not rape Allura. And let this be the last I have explain myself to _anyone_ in this castle. You may not like me, but you _will_ respect me if you want the same damn consideration. You will not speak to me in that fashion, _Governess_. Remember, you are as much a commoner as I am." Finished, Keith turned and walked out, leaving Nanny shocked.

"How dare he…"

Turning to the governess, Coran stared at her in anger, "This is what you've caused. By the Gods woman, I need your support in this, not arguments. I need these two people to at least be civilized to each other."

Anger still within her, she answered, "Do not think you have my support, Coran!"

Walking closer to her, Coran grabbed her by the arm, "Fine! Do what you will, but by the Gods woman, if you further influence Allura anymore with your negativity, there will be repercussions. Your personal opinions will not destroy the royal house!" With that the man turned and left the room. Nanny breathed hard trying to calm herself before she returned to her duties.

XXXXXXXXXX

Walking down the hallway towards the vehicle bay, Keith almost collided with Lance, "Whoa!" the lieutenant smiled, "Where are you going?"

"Oh, I thought I'd go into town," Keith told him as casually as he could. He smiled, "I'm still a civilian until tomorrow morning. Might as well enjoy a bit of Arus."

Lance thought something was a bit off, "Well, why don't we have dinner first and then we can go into town."

"Actually, if you don't mind, I'd like to go alone," Keith shrugged. "I just need sometime by myself Lance, I hope you understand."

"Well, the guys wanted to spend some time with you tonight," Lance sighed. "But I can talk to them. Maybe tomorrow we can hang out."

"Sure," Keith smiled, "I'm taking one of the transports."

"Ok, no problem," Lance replied, still skeptical.

"I'll be back later tonight. I have my comm. unit if you need to contact me."

Before Keith walked through the doors of the vehicle bay, Lance stopped him, "Keith, are you sure you're alright?"

He played it off, "Of course, come on Lance. Really, I'm good."

"You'll be missing an awesome dinner tonight," Lance tried joking around, "Nanny's making her famous Lemon Chicken!"

"I'm sure I'll catch it next time," Keith shook his head, "I'll see you later." Before Lance could respond, Keith turned and left.

Sighing, Lance headed to Control to check over a few things before dinner.

XXXXXXXXXX

Sighing as she finished the last of her work for the day, Allura stood up, stretched, and walked over to the washroom to freshen up before dinner. Looking at herself in the mirror, she whispered, "Control yourself tonight Allura."

She'd need all the energy she had tonight. To be in Keith's presence would take everything she had to keep calm. "God, why do I hate you so much?"

XXXXXXXXXX

Hunk happily opened his eyes as one of the maids placed a plate in front of him, "Lemon chicken…awesome!"

Nate laughed, "I think everything that Nanny prepares is awesome to you, Hunk."

Coran sat quietly, lost in thought. Pidge looked at him curiously, "Is everything alright, Coran?"

Looking at the young pilot, he nodded, "Yes, Pidge. Nothing to worry about."

Moments later, Allura walked into the room, "Good evening everyone."

About ten minutes into the meal, Lance walked in, "Sorry I'm late. Had to complete some updates at Control."

"Hey," Pidge called out, "Where's Keith?"

Coran sighed inwardly. He figured Keith wouldn't appear, but he had hoped he would.

"He decided to into town tonight," Lance shrugged.

"Why would he do that?" Allura sounded annoyed, "He shouldn't be going in town right now. People will ask questions. Questions I'd rather answer myself!"

"I don't think that was his intention, Princess," Lance replied dryly, "Honestly, I'm not sure why he suddenly decided to leave the castle tonight."

"I do," Coran suddenly said, "He caught Nanny and me arguing today."

"About what?" Allura asked.

"About him," he replied. "Nanny voiced her opinions about him…"

"Right in front of him," Lance finished off, "And he heard them. Shit!"

"Maybe, we should go out and look for him," Nate volunteered. "Where would he have gone?"

"Probably Eden Park," Pidge replied, "It's the closest town to the castle."

"Don't bother," Lance answered clearly annoyed, "He wants to be alone tonight. I don't blame him." He sent an infuriated look at the advisor.

"I'm sorry Lance," Coran said, truly heartfelt, "I will apologize to Keith as soon as I see him. I promise this will not happen again."

Looking at the group, Allura could clearly see how affected they were by what had occurred, "I'll speak to Nanny about this. For now, let's just have dinner. Keith wants to be alone and we should respect that."

The group ate quietly afterward. The princess sighed, clearly frustrated. Inside, she felt relieved at having him not be there, but she knew she'd have to have dinner with Keith eventually. As she continued eating, Allura felt one hell of an inner battle. How would she keep her composure with Keith near her?

XXXXXXXXXX

Eden Park was the closest town to the castle, about forty-five minutes away. Keith had dinner at a quaint restaurant called Amnity. The little place was a hole in the wall, but the food was quite good and Keith didn't mind having Arusian food, he hadn't had it in over two months.

After leaving the establishment, he thought about returning to the castle, but he knew the word would be out as to why he hadn't appeared at dinner and well…he didn't want to deal with anyone else over the matter. Instead of heading back, he decided to take a walk around Eden Park Plaza. Most of the shops around the area were still opened and there was there was even a park where he could enjoy the Arusian sunset before going home.

During his walk, Keith ran into some familiar faces, and some not familiar, who greeted and made him feel welcomed. News of the discharge had apparently not travelled to the town. It was as if no one knew he had left in the first place. He guessed he'd have to thank Coran for that one.

An hour into his walk, he ended up at the front doors of a pub. It didn't look anything close to Charlie's, but he thought he could use a drink before going back to the castle. He decided to enter.

Once inside, he was surprised to see what was going on inside the establishment. Music, that sounded somewhat Terran, played inside and very loud. A woman in a simple white dress and a man in a dark suit danced as a crowd cheered for them. Keith could tell a wedding was going on and he immediately turned to walk right out before someone abruptly stopped him, "Sir, we are still opened, despite the festivities going on in our main hall," the older, much shorter gentleman told him. "I can show you to an area that's more private," the old man said with a wink. He recognized him.

Knowing that refusing would probably result in the older man's feelings getting hurt, Keith thanked him and nodded as the guided him into the bar. The area was a bit more private than the main hall, but not by much. He could still see most of the festivities from that point. "Thank you," he told the older man as he sat down on a stool.

"What will you behaving tonight, Commander," the man asked him. "It's on the house!"

"No, really, I couldn't accept that."

"Nonsense!" the man excitedly called out. "You are my guest tonight. Anything you want."

Smiling his thanks, Keith responded, "Well, how about a whisky on the rocks."

"I only carry the Arusian blend," the man responded with an embarrassed look in his features.

"That's exactly the blend I want."

The man's face lit up. "Coming right up!" he said, turning around and running to another room, most likely getting his best bottle. Swiveling around to look at the party taking place behind him, Keith watched as the couple continued dancing, obviously enjoying their wedding celebration. For a moment, he felt a pang of jealousy. How he wished his own wedding would have just a hint of the enthusiasm being demonstrated in that room. Sighing, he turned around just as the bartender brought him his drink. "I opened my best bottle, enjoy as much as you can drink!" he said, laughing and pouring him a glass.

"It won't be much, my friend. Don't think I would be able to fly my lion tomorrow if I did," Keith replied as he took the glass and toasted to the man, "But, I thank you."

He began downing the contents when he heard a voice suddenly call him, "Commander Kogane?"

Turning around, he saw a woman greeting him with a smile that actually made him smile back. "I'm sorry," he began apologizing, trying to remember who she was. She looked very familiar, but he couldn't pinpoint her name.

"Elika Janner," she said, extending her hand to him. "I'm Councilman Janner's daughter. We met a couple of months ago when Princess Allura visited Eden Park."

She wore her hair up in an elegant arrangement. Her A-line, strapless, green chiffon dress marked her curves sensually, but elegantly. Keith remembered who she was and nodded. "Ms. Janner, how nice to see you again," he answered, studying her features.

She smiled back in return, knowing that he now recognized her. _She has a wonderful smile_, Keith thought as he gazed at the beauty before him.


	19. Chapter 19

Good evening!

It's another week! Thank you for reading. I guess some of you were surprised by the introductions of Elika? I think she's pretty cool.

KathDMD: Lovey, what can I tell you? I'm not even sure what Dorma and Hazar have either. I guess we'll figure it out together. Don't you just love bar scenes…..

Drowningblonde: Temptress….yes…more than we think.

Animebookchic: Oh thank you! Hopefully you'll enjoy this chapter.

FroobyB:Ok, girl, I won't tell you anything….happy? Just a piece of advice…buy tissues.

TinyRose: You know, I have no idea how strong it is. You have to ask Keith. On another note, Mertz told me to tell you that she takes bribes because she's actually a couple of chapters ahead. Hee hee. So…. (Mertz, I'll double the bribe if you keep it zipped!)

JustLucky05: You are right! Nanny should be put in her place. I actually love when that happens. We should have more stories like that. That old ninny has to be stopped at times.

Imhooked: Yes, Yes, Yes, Yes, Yes, Yes, Yes, Yes, Yes, Yes, Yes, Yes, Yes, Yes, Yes, Yes, Yes, Yes, Yes, Yes, Yes, Yes, Yes, Yes, Yes, Yes, Yes, Yes, Yes, Yes, Yes, Yes, Yes, Yes, Yes, Yes, Yes, Yes, Yes, Yes, Yes, Yes, Yes, Yes, Yes, Yes, Yes, Yes, Yes, Yes, Yes, Yes, Yes, Yes, Yes. I take it you are not patient?

Smithy: I agree Smithy. JustLucky05 had the same thought. Nanny needs to be put in her place.

Mertz: What did you do…..bribing is illegal in the US. Did you know that? Hmmmm…

Dreamtimedancer: I'll help you up!

Feli3: I love Lotor and Dorma. I have a soft spot for Drules as well. I'm one of the few who actually like pairing Keith with a Drule. I think our esteemed commander is also cute enough for Drule women.

1868: And you are back! Glad you are keeping up with the reading. Very much appreciated. Expect more twists. Kiss and make up? I'm not sure that will happen…..Just Kidding!

BKNBU: I'm a goddess? I'm so giddy with excitement!

Ok, all. Thank you so much. See you next week.

Chapter 19

The morning light filled the room with such brightness that Keith felt the rays on his face. Opening his eyes, he realized that he wasn't at the castle. Looking around his strange surroundings he tried to lift himself, but felt someone on him. What? He questioned himself. Where am I? Who is this?

A mass of auburn hair spilled over his chest. Trying to remember last night's events, he suddenly smiled. Elika. He felt strangely….happy. Suddenly, she rose and looked at him. Her gray eyes sparkled, "Hi," she whispered in a husky voice.

"Hey," he whispered back before she moved closer to him and kissed him tenderly…..

JUST KIDDING! BELOW IS THE REAL CHAPTER :)

Chapter 19

She was the woman he spoke with two months ago when Allura had visited Eden Park with Liam. The same day they had been kidnapped. The same day that changed everything for him, "Ms. Janner, it's good to see you again," he replied as she sat down on the stool next to him, "I'm sorry, I didn't connect…"

"That's alright. I almost didn't recognize you in civilian clothes," she told him. "What brings you here? Where you invited to the wedding?"

"Oh no," Keith shook his head, "I didn't even know there was one. I just came in for a drink." He looked back at the happy couple, "They seem to be having a lot of fun."

"The groom is my assistant. His now wife lived here on Eden Park. After their honeymoon, they will go back to Irmiria."

"So you came to the wedding?" Keith asked.

"Well," she shrugged. "Yes and no. My father has not been feeling well again, so I told him, I'd stay with him for a few weeks. Alrik," she said pointing to the groom, "will take over until I return. He's a good man. He is honeymooning close to Irminia just in case his help is needed." Elika noticed how much she spoke and suddenly blushed, "I'm sorry, here you are trying to enjoy your drink and I'm here babbling."

"No, please, I'm fine," Keith told her. "I'm the one keeping you from going back to the party."

She laughed, shyly, "Oh, please," Elika then looked at the party again. The group was now singing a song in a chorus, unaware she wasn't there, "I don't think they miss me."

This time Keith laughed and she smiled that wonderful smile that made him feel a bit better, "Would you like a drink?' he asked.

"No thank you," she replied. "I've had enough for the evening." She paused for a moment before asking, "But, may I ask you a question?"

"Sure,"

"Well, when we first met, I asked if you could please help us in the construction of some of our towns."

"Yes," Keith nodded, "I remember."

"Good," she smiled, not meeting his eyes. "Well, the thing is that, well…."

Seeing her sudden discomfort, Keith coaxed her in speaking, "Ms. Janner, it's alright, you can tell me."

She sighed heavily and repeated, "I asked if you and your team could help us with the rebuilding of some of our towns."

"Yes, I remember," Keith responded.

"Well," Elika continued, "I've been trying to contact you for a while and I did not receive a response. I just wanted to make sure that the request still stood."

"Of course it does!" the captain responded, "I'm sorry that I didn't get back to you. I just returned from Earth this morning after…well, I was on Earth for a while."

She looked surprised, but didn't ask. She stayed quiet for a moment, as if wondering if she should say what she was thinking next. "Well, then, I'm glad you are back. I'm hopeful that we won't have a problem securing help?"

"Not a problem," Keith replied firmly, "I promise to call within…"

"Don't worry," Elika shook her head. "I know you're very busy catching up with work. I won't be back at Irmiria for another two weeks or so. Besides, with you upcoming wedding to the Princes…"

At the mention of the wedding, Keith stiffened, "My wedding? You know about the wedding?"

Elika nodded a bit, intimidated by the sudden look in Keith's eyes. He had grown serious, "I'm sorry, I wasn't sure if I should have said anything in the first place. The Royal Advisor sent out invitations to all councilmen on the planet. The invitation also stated that we could not address the people in our towns until the Princess addressed the planet first. Did you not know?"

"I'm sorry, like I said, I just arrived today and well, I haven't spoken to the Prin…I mean Allura about that, but I will."

The woman nodded, but Keith could tell she wasn't totally convinced of the explanation. "Well, I guess that's a minor thing. I should be congratulating you…Congratulations Commander Kogane." She offered him a kind smile, but Keith knew those grey eyes wanted to ask more.

"Thank you Ms. Janner. But please, let me get through these wedding details and I'll be happy to offer you help. "

"My people would greatly appreciate it," she told him as she stood up from the stool. "Well, I should be getting back to the party."

"And I back to the castle," Keith responded, "It was nice seeing you again."

"Same with you Commander Kogane," Elika replied, "I guess next time I'll be addressing you," she looked around and watched a friend walking toward her, "differently. Good night."

"Good night, Ms. Janner." Keith said before the woman turned around and met her friend. Then the two walked back to the party leaving Keith alone.

He finished his drink and then a few minutes later, Keith graciously thanked the man who had welcomed him in and then walked back to his cruiser. He hoped to see Coran before he retired for the evening. He wanted to know who else knew of his upcoming nuptials to the Princess of Arus.

XXXXXXXXXX

Waking up the next morning, Allura dressed quickly. Skipping breakfast she went right to her office, burying herself in her paperwork and thinking over the answers she would give the media later that afternoon with Keith.

The morning moved by quickly and before Allura knew it, Nanny entered carrying a lunch tray, that contained a bowl of soup, a sandwich, and a glass of lemonade, "I know you are busy, but that doesn't mean you cannot eat," Nanny told her as she placed the tray by a small table close to a window that overlooked the gardens.

The princess stood from her desk and walked over without a word. When she sat down, she picked up the spoon and began to eat, Nanny asked, "How do you like the soup?"

Setting the spoon aside, Allura sighed before responding, "It's fine," she answered casually before meeting her eyes. Then she asked, "I need to ask you something."

"Of course, what would you like to know?" Nanny replied as she cleaned the area around.

"Did you tell Coran you would not serve Keith dinner last night?"

Turning to face the princess, Nanny nodded firmly, "Yes I did. Allura, this is preposterous that this man is going to be your husband."

"You do know I'm carrying his child right?" Allura kept her tone emotionless and firm

"Yes, but…"

"So, is it safe to say that since this child is half his, you will dislike him or her for who they are?"

"Don't be absurd Allura!" Nanny almost yelled, "I could never treat your child with such hate!" The woman's voice cracked with nervousness and sadness at the thought that her adoptive child would think such a horrid thing.

"Will you love my child Nanny?"

"Of course! You need not ask that question!"

"Then, in that case, why would you treat the father of my child in such fashion?" Allura asked as she gave the older woman a cold look. "Doesn't he deserve at least a bit of respect?"

"Princess, please!" Nanny pleaded with her, "Don't ask me to respect that ruffian!"

Withholding the comment that came to mind, Allura sighed, "Nanny you will do as I say." When the older woman opened her mouth to argue, the princess stopped her, "I'm serious! You don't have to like him, but at least respect him as the father of my child. Let this be the last I ever hear of this."

"Yes, princess," defeated, Nanny nodded before leaving the room.

XXXXXXXXXX

Lion practice had gone better than expected for Keith. It had been exhilarating to get back up in the air. The guys banter and competitive streaks had not waned since he left. Even with a new member in the group, Keith felt at ease. It seemed that Nate fit in well. The only loss was that Allura was not present. He missed the princess, he missed the original group.

After both lion and combat practice, the group headed back to the castle. Lance ran up Keith as they walked back, "Hey, practice went great didn't it?"

"Yeah," Keith responded, "It did. I can't believe how much I missed flying."

"You did pretty good for someone who hasn't been on a lion in two months," Lance joked around with a smile.

"You're a moron," Keith laughed back.

"Coming to lunch later on?" Lance carefully asked as Hunk, Pidge and Nate walked closer to them.

Keith hesitated for a bit before answering, "I can't. I have to look over the script Allura wants me to memorize for the press conference later this afternoon."

Lance nodded. He knew Keith and Allura would have about four press conferences scheduled later that afternoon. He didn't know what Allura had to decided to say to the public, but he was sure to find out after Keith's first conference, "Oh, alright. Then, I'll see you at dinner."

"Sure," he sighed before he turned to his friend, "I should get going. I'll see you later."

"Yeah. Later," Lance responded as Keith walked away.

After he was safely at a distance, Hunk asked, "Is he alright?"

"What do you mean?" Lance asked.

"You know, about what happened yesterday," Pidge then volunteered.

"Oh," Lance sighed, "No, I didn't bring up the topic. I'll talk to him later about that. Right now, he needs to concentrate on those press conferences."

"What do you think the Princess is going to tell the press?" Nat asked with a curious tone.

"I have no idea," Lance shook his head. "But we're sure to find out soon, won't we?"

"I guess," Nate answered. "I hope it turns out well…for both of them."

"Yeah, I hope so too," Lance responded. "Come on guys, Nanny's serving lunch in fifteen and I still need to shower."

XXXXXXXXXX

The afternoon rolled away and Keith found himself walking back to his room exhausted after the various interviews he and the princess had conducted. Dinner had been postponed to an hour later as the interviews continued past the normal serving time.

Too tired and having no appetite, Keith walked to his room hoping that no one would miss him at dinner. He wasn't in the mood to listen to another of Nanny's arguments on him returning to Arus. As he walked towards the hallway that led to his room, he heard someone call out his name. Keith turned around and sighed inwardly. He wasn't in the mood to see anyone, much less this person.

The man smiled as he walked toward Keith, oblivious to what the commander thought of him at the moment, "How did the interviews go?"

Keith shrugged, "They…went," he tried joking around, "It's just a very grueling to sit and answer the same questions over and over again."

"I can imagine," the man sighed. "Well, at least it's over."

"For today," Keith answered, "There will be a couple more as the week progresses. Anyway, can I help you with something Doctor Gorma?"

"Well, I was going to tell you this yesterday, but I heard that you had gone into town."

"Oh, yeah," Keith nodded, "I kind of missed Arusian cuisine from town." he played along.

"Of course," the doctor laughed.

"Is there something that I can help you with, Doctor Gorma?" Keith asked.

"Yes," he nodded uncomfortably, "Garrison ordered a physical for you and well… I'd like to send them my findings as soon as possible."

"What?" Keith asked, "Since when? I just took one before I left Arus."

"I guess it was a requirement after the reinstatement," the doctor answered as casually as he could. "It really won't take long Keith. If you want, we can get it done tomorrow morning after practice."

"How long is this physical?" he asked.

"Not too long, hour, hour and half at most," the doctor told him, "Really Keith, it's nothing big. You'll be in and out, I promise."

Keith ran his hands through his hair. He had never heard of Garrison requesting a physical after only two months of being out. Something was off, but he wouldn't argue it. Not until he'd find more information. What would be the point? Either way, he'd have to do it anyway, "How about now?" he asked. It would be a good excuse to get him out of attending dinner.

"Now?"

"Unless it's too late…."

"No, it's fine!" Gorma quickly exclaimed. Getting Keith to MedTech was a miracle even when he was injured. Getting him to agree when he was well was a godsend. "Let's do this now."

The two men turned to another hallway of the castle. Gorma continued making small talk as they talked. Keith listened and even answered, but inside, he knew Gorma wasn't telling him something. He guessed he was going to have to find out for himself.

XXXXXXXXXX

Lance had hoped that Keith would make it to dinner, but after looking at the door various times as dinner progressed, he gave up hope. He even noticed as Allura watched the door from time to time as well. After dinner, while the rest retired to the rec room, Lance went to the kitchen and had the maids prepare a plate. He went over to Keith's room, but didn't find him there. There was one other option.

Walking over to his friend's office, Lance didn't even bother knocking. Knowing the code, he punched it in, opened the door and walked in. Most of the office was in place. Pidge and Nate had moved everything back in place so when Keith came back he would find the office he had left. He found Keith reading over something on the vidscreen on his desk, "Don't you know that there is such a thing as knocking?" Keith asked, without looking up to see him.

"Hey, don't bite the hand that feeds you," Lance answered as he put the tray on top of Keith's desk, "You missed dinner again."

Keith looked at the plate. He still wasn't hungry, but to humor his friend he took the fork and took one of the roasted baby potatoes from the plate, "Thanks," he answered as he put it in his mouth.

"So, what's the excuse today?" Lance inquired as he sat down on a chair across of the desk.

"Had to see Gorma," Keith stated as he sat back and looked at his friend, "Apparently, Garrison wanted me to take a physical."

"Oh?" Lance sat up, "Really?"

"Yeah, strange, isn't it?" Keith looked at his friend, "I've been looking everywhere in the regulations, but I can't find anything that states that I would need a physical…"

"Maybe you're the exception," Lance offered. "Just let it go. Was it that painful?" he shrugged.

Keith looked at him for a moment.

"What?" Lance stated suddenly uncomfortable with the dark eyes studying him, "Keith?"

"You put in the order for the physical, didn't you?"

_Damn it, nothing gets by him_, "Me, no," Lance shook his head. "Keith, don't be ridiculous,"

"Why Lance?" he asked calmly.

"Listen," he sighed, "Your mom told me about your bout with Pneumonia. She also said you weren't yourself… You wouldn't have gone if we had asked, so…"

"This was the only way you could check on me?" Keith rolled his eyes, "Lance, that was weeks ago, I'm fine."

"Good, now what did Gorma tell you?"

"That I'm fine," Keith left it at that. "Now, if you don't mind. I have a lot to catch up on." He had been reading all of Lance's reports since he had left to keep himself up to date on what happened on Arus during his absence.

"Aren't you going to eat?"

"As I work," Keith replied looking back at his vidscreen. "I'll see you in the morning Lance."

Well, he had made Keith angry. Knowing that it be better for his friend to cool off, Lance stood up, "Alright, guess that's my queue to leave. Listen, I just wanted to make sure you were alright."

Keith looked up, "Thanks for the concern, but I'm fine Lance. Next time, just…ask."

Nodding, Lance sighed before walking out, "See you tomorrow."

XXXXXXXXX

Unconvinced by his friend's answer, Lance walked to MedTech before going to his room. He knocked on Gorma's office and found the doctor reading over his datapad, "Sorry to bother you, Doc."

"I guess you found out," the doctor looked up. "You know, technically, I can't tell you what the reports say,"

"Come on, I just want to know he's ok," Lance answered. "With all the mess he's in, I just feel that he's might not be taking care of himself the way he should."

"Well," the doctor said as he gestured Lance to sit on a chair across the doctor's desk, "Well, his lungs are clear except for a small abscess on the left lung."

"Is that bad?" Lance asked.

"It's not large, but I'll keep an eye on it on the next quarterly physical," the doctor responded. "For now, Keith is alright."

"Thanks doctor," the young man responded, "It's just that he's looked s tired since he came back."

"When someone battles pneumonia, it take the body time to get back to normal. In Keith's case, he also has added stress with what's going on. I'm sure that with time, he'll be as good as new." The doctor smiled. He stood up, "Rest well, Lieutenant, your friend is doing alright."

After bidding the doctor good night, Lance walked out of the office feeling a bit better, yet something bothered him. He forced himself to dismiss the feeling. After all, everything lately felt wrong.

XXXXXXXXXX

The last thing Davis Freedman did before going to bed was to listen to the news. It wasn't really that he cared, but he had to know what was going on with the Drule war, amongst other events around the galaxy in order to know how he would proceed with business.

The large vidscreen in his living room was on, but he wasn't listening to anything in particular. Commercials were playing and he decided to go to the kitchen and make himself coffee before the news began.

As he was looking for the sugar in his cabinet he heard the theme song play and the newscaster's voice….

"It is the breakup of the century! Today both Arus and Neera announced the breakup of their Highnesses Prince Liam of Neera and Princess Allura of Arus. Arus also announcing that the Princess will wed none other that the Commander of the Voltron Force Keith Kogane…"

At the sound of his name, Davis dropped the sugar container on the floor and ran over to the living room, "What the hell!"

Soon after both Keith and Allura came up on screen along with a female reporter who sat with them.

"I'm here in the throne room at the Castle of Lions with Princess Allura and Commander Keith Kogane of the Voltron Force. Many people are wondering what is happening in the Royal Houses of Neera and Arus….Princess, Commander, what can you tell us?"

The princess was the first to speak, "I know that this is not the traditional announcement. But, I blame myself. I had the belief that the wellbeing of planets Neera and Arus depended on marrying for power love. Unfortunately, both Liam and I grew up trying to live up to beliefs that were centuries old. It's not fair to either of us to live up to the expectations of our ancestors. Why should we live up to traditions that do not play a part in the universe we have today? Commander Kogane and I have loved each other since we met and…I couldn't marry Liam. I just couldn't. And I know, deep in his heart, Liam was not happy. I want to apologize to Liam and his family, not to mention the people of Neera and Arus for my actions. But I want them to understand that both Liam and I deserve the happiness all of us seek in life."

The reporter who interviewed them turned to Keith, "Commander Kogane, what do you have to say to this? You are known in the entire galaxy as the man who saved Arus, now, you just won their princess. How do you feel?"

Taking Allura's hand gently, he answered with a smile, "I couldn't be happier. "

"A man of few words, but a lot of meaning. This is Rachel Taylor for NBC News…"

Davis sat in his living room shocked. Keith Kogane….King of Arus? "What the hell else are you hiding Kogane?"

Soon after, another reporter appeared. This one interviewing Liam at Neera. Davis put the volume up, "This is June Welsh, speaking to his Royal Highness Prince Liam of Neera. Your Highness, thank you for being with us tonight. The announcement of your breakup with the Princess of Arus came as a shock to the entire galaxy. The princess has given us her side, we'd like to hear from you."

"Well, I can only say that I am sad too for how these events transpired. Both Allura and I would never want to hurt our planets in any way. We just want to be happy."

"Are you happy?"

Davis watched as Liam sighed, "He's hesitating?"

"Of course, I can't be happy about how things turned out, but I am happy for Allura. She found her love and I…with time, will find mine."

"I wouldn't be surprised if half the galaxy is swooning over you right now your highness," the reporter said with a smile.

At this, Liam smiled.

"Thank you your Highness for being with us today. This is June Welsh, NBC News."

Davis sat back, "Kogane is marrying the Princess of Arus? And his ex-boyfriend is alright with this? This is shit!"

Standing up, he switched his vidcreen to call. He contacted his source. The man in the goatee answered, "Davis…I take it you heard the news."

"Yes," he nodded, "I need to find out what happened."

"I'm already working on it."

"I also want an audience with Prince Liam of Neera."

The man laughed, "Are you fucking crazy? I'm good, but not that good."

"Listen, I know that no matter how the prince wants to paint it, he's not one bit happy. And, I'm also sure he wouldn't mind helping me getting revenge back on Kogane."

"Listen Davis. Are you sure you want to go ahead with this plan? I didn't know Kogane was going to become King of the most powerful planet in the universe. This is not a good idea."

"I don't care what you fucking think!" Davis replied. "I want payback and I don't care three shits if Kogane is King of Arus or the damn universe. Get me what I want. This is what I'm paying you for!" he hung up.

There was no way that Kogane was going to win the war against him.


	20. Chapter 20

Good evening. I hope you are all having a good beginning of the week. Again, thank you all who keep reading and reviewing. It is really a joy to have you guys by my side.

BKNBU: You fell for it? I just couldn't help it! I thought about it last minute and I went ahead with it. So, I'm glad you enjoyed it. Yes, Davis a one mean….well, you know. People like him are just very mean.

Smithy: Thank you. I sometimes can't stand Nanny! But, then, at times, I think she's just very passionate about Allura…what can I tell you.

Petite0312: I tricked you too! Love it! Yes, Nanny…dear ol' Nanny!

JustLucky05: You are right my friend, it's not good at all. Now, do you really think that things will work out BEFORE Davis sticks his crummy hands even more dirty? Oh, my friend, you are ever the optimist.

Imhooked: Guess, I'll have to teach you how to be patient…..yeah….maybe not? I hope people didn't think you were too crazy…. Oh, and by the way, I would never have Keith do such a thing….or would I?

Andi: I even got you to review! WOW. I must have really gotten to you.

Animebookchic: You guys really made me laugh. I didn't think you guys would fall for it. So funny. Haven't read Game of Thrones, but people have told me it's good. Do you recommend it?

Mertz: I learned it from you!

KathDMD: I'm glad you laughed. So did I to tell you the truth. You know, I really like Elika too. Poor Nanny, we write her to be so bad….talk about an overprotective mother.

FroobyB: Yes….yes I do. I think. I'm sorry about the teaser. I need your address so I can send you a crater of tissues. LOL!

Ok, on to twenty! See you next week.

Chapter 20

Reports of the marriage between the Princess of Arus and the Commander of the Voltron Force made their way across the galaxy. Keith and Allura gave more interviews and even visited some villages together to further strengthen the lie they had told reporters and councilmen of the planet. Although some planets in the Denubian galaxy were quite vocal about the mistake the princess had made by leaving her former fiancée and replacing him with a commoner, most planets actually embraced the new couple.

Most importantly, Arus not only approved of the nuptials, some towns actually threw parties to celebrate the union. Coran thought he'd have to work on diplomatic relations with some towns and villages, but was quite content when he discovered that the people had rejoiced in the princess choosing the man who had saved her countless times.

The morning of the wedding, Allura stared down at her vanity top instead of in the mirror as Nanny put on her veil. When the older woman finished, she fluffed the veil carefully not to ruin the princess' hairstyle.

Walking to the full-length mirror of her room, she looked herself over. She was the epitome of beauty. The princess wore a white flower sequin embroider strapless gown with a tulle neckline. Nanny placed the tulle veil with a corded Chantilly lace trim under the bun she had styled for her. The governess had fought to keep her hair loose, but Allura remembered that Keith had once told her that he liked her hair loose. She was adamant about putting it into a bun.

Nanny had also suggested for the princess to wear her mother's jewelry, but she refused. This wasn't a joyful occasion for her. The sound of Coran voice interrupted her thoughts, "Is Princess ready?"

"Yes Coran," Allura answered as she turned to face her advisor. Coran smiled, "You look beautiful."

"Thank you," she answered dryly, "We should get going. Is Keith ready?"

"Yes, he's at the church already," Coran replied.

"How about security?"

The advisor sighed, "Everything is as planned, Allura. We should go."

Allura didn't answer him. Instead, she took Coran's proffered arm and followed him out of the room. Coran guided her down the hallways and toward the carriage that would take them to the church.

XXXXXXXXXX

They entered the church and Allura looked around to find the Force members standing next to Keith, in full military dress.

As she walked down the aisle, she knew she was being watched by councilmen, royal dignitaries from other planets and other invited guests. Her eyes drifted to Keith, who stood next to the bishop by the atrium. Allura couldn't look at his face. Instead, she focused on his medals that adorned his chest and stripes on the shoulder denoted his rank and forced a smile on her face.

Her eyes then darted to the guests who smiled at her and nodded their approval to her as she walked down the aisle. For a moment, she dared to look at his face. She noted sadness in his eyes. He stared at her as she walked down the aisle, her eyes hardened on him. Unable to endure it any longer, he looked away. The mere act repulsed her. The last week had been hard. She had seen him more often than not most of the day while taking care of interviews and other duties that they had to do. She was happy that after today, she wouldn't have to see him as much, maybe see him during dinner, if he decided to show up.

Keith tried, on the other hand, to maintain his calm, a calm he by no means felt, as Allura reached him and he took her hand. He tried to listen as the bishop spoke of marriage and duty, but his mind kept focusing back on Allura.

The princess had shown no real emotion when she entered the church nor for the brief moment she had met his gaze at the altar, the false smile had been for the audience's benefit only. Since returning to Arus, Allura seemed colder than when he had left. He wished his parents were there, but he had adamantly told them not to come. It would hurt his mother to see what the reality of the situation was. He didn't want to put them through any insults directed his way by Allura, nor did he want them to defend him should a case arrive.

"Commander Keith Kogane," the sound of the bishop's voice broke into Keith's thoughts. "Would you please repeat after me…"

As he turned to face Allura, he found himself drawn to her face, her eyes. She looked so beautiful, despite the coldness in her features. Momentarily, he wanted the moment to be real. This was going to be the mother of his child. He wanted a little piece of heaven before the hell it would later become. Digging deeply into the feelings he never revealed to her; Keith stated his vows. He imagined, for a moment, this was a happy occasion, his dream of being with Allura would be real and most importantly, she would love him as much as he loved her. With everything he had in him, he began, "I, Keith Kogane, give you my heart and soul. I promise to love and honor you for the rest of my days. My love and my loyalty…my life belongs solely to you."

He sighed audibly when he saw Allura showed no visible reaction to what he told her, other than a surprised look that he thought was repulsion. Allura, in turn, glanced away from him when the bishop asked her to repeat her vows. She repeated the same words, looking beyond him at nothing in particular.

Keith sighed inwardly, trying to hide the hurt. He took the ring that the bishop handed him and watched as Allura gave him her hand on cue. He could not hide his grimace when she ripped her hand away from his as soon as the ring was on her finger.

Keith watched her closely as she took the ring from the bishop. Holding out his left hand to her, he swore mentally when she slid the ring on quickly, as if contact with him hurt her.

After the exchange of the rings, the couple faced bishop, who pronounced them man and wife. Keith turned back to Allura. Sighing quietly, he leaned over to kiss her on the lips. When he did, he noticed how she allowed the contact, but did not kiss him back.

Keith met her eyes briefly as he slowly pulled back. A look of anger showed in her features briefly and quickly disappeared as she turned and faced the audience, who clapped as the bishop gave his final blessing. Together, they turned back to the bishop as he asked them to kneel in front of him. Romelle and Sven, who served as their witnesses, placed the royal capes on them before the bishop began to speak.

The two listen as the bishop recited an Arusian prayer and then anointed Allura, Queen of Arus, and Keith, Prince Consort. The ceremony ended when he placed the royal crown of Arus on Allura's head and a circlet on Keith's. After, he ordered Romelle and Sven to hand the queen and prince their scepters, which they crossed as a sign of unity between the two. Once the bishop pronounces them Queen and Prince Consort of Arus, the Voltron Force began walking down the aisle following them as the crowd inside the church began clapping.

The ceremony was soon over and the new royal members of the House of Arus felt nothing but bitterness as they watched the crowd of onlookers clapping and joyfully watching the beginning of a new royal line.

XXXXXXXXXX

The ride back to the castle had been quiet, except for the moments where the couple had to wave and smile at those areas that contained a large crowd of people who wanted to see the new prince consort and queen. Keith was glad that, more often than not, they ended up looking out the windows to greet the crowds. He always managed to look up to check if the lions where at bay. The last thing he needed was an attack on Arus with so many people out and the queen unprotected on the ground.

During the ride however, they ended on a path that didn't have an expecting crowd. Both sitting back, they relaxed into their seats. Allura stared out the window, looking at nothing in particular, while Keith tried with all his strength not to turn and look at her.

At one point, he couldn't help himself. He couldn't stand the silence between them. How long could they keep a marriage like theirs? How long could he live this way? He sighed heavily.

"What?" Allura asked, looking at him with cold eyes.

"I was just thinking," he began as he turned and looked at her, "How are we going to live like this?"

The queen looked at him with continued disdain, "I'm not sure I know what you mean, Keith. You are now royalty, you're about to become a father, and you'll continue to fly Black lion. I think you received a pretty sweet deal after what you did to me."

Shocked by her words, Keith sat up, "After what I did to you? Allura, if I remember correctly, we both did things to each other. I wasn't the only participant!"

"How dare you!" she screamed, "You were supposed to protect me, remember! You're the one who was supposed to help me! Instead, you ruined me to the point of damaging my reputation. I should have married a prince, someone with a title, position! Instead, I married…a nobody."

Her words cut through his heart; each, endless daggers that killed him a bit at a time, "A nobody that saved your ass more often than not! It's nice to know what I'm worth to you, Your Majesty." Keith sat back, defeated, suddenly the carriage felt stifling, as if it were hard to breathe. Sighing, he closed his eyes, _a lifetime of this treatment…maybe I'll get lucky and a robeast…what the hell am I thinking?_

Realizing what she had said, Allura sat back, too proud to apologize, "We're working ourselves too much. Let's just get through this day, alright?"

Looking back out at the window, he nodded without a word.

The rest of the ride was quiet, except the times where they both had to look out the windows to greet the crowds. Sometimes Allura reminded him, "Smile Keith, pretend like we are happy."

Inside, he wanted nothing more than to have the ground below, swallow him whole.

XXXXXXXXXX

Holding Lotor's hand as she guided him toward the witch's chambers and laboratory, Dorma could not contain her excitement. As they entered Haggar's realm, they found the demon near a pit, blazing with fire. Lotor's yellow gaze flashed at his wife as he asked, "What is this?"

Haggar looked back at them with glee, "Tell him Dorma. Everything is prepared and ready. We can attack any time you wish."

"What does she mean?" Lotor demanded as he walked up closer to the fire pit.

Hugging him from the back, as he looked forward, the princess answered, "Do you remember when I told you that we'd get revenge on both the princess and the commander? Well, we are ready to begin."

Lotor gritted his teeth at the mention of the two humans who had ruined his life, "So what is your plan?"

Dorma smiled up at him, "I think you will like it."

"Dorma, my patience is wearing thin," he seethed but she immediately cut him off.

"As you know, today Arus gained a queen. The planet has not had a full royal line, and a future heir, for almost twenty years, since your father murdered the rest of the family years back."

"Dorma…"

She continued ignoring his warning, "I have a plan. We'll put a spell on Allura," she lied, "It will manage to place a suggestion in her mind that will override her true feelings for the commander. Instead of loving him, she'll despise him. She will make his life a living hell. He will feel what you've felt for years, rejection."

Lotor smiled at the thought, "So, she'll hate him?"

"She'll hate him so much, that with her hate will kill him," she replied. Dorma had conveniently left out that the suggestion was already placed, the witch's spell would only heighten the suggestion to make it worse, but Dorma wanted the plan executed faster. This was the only way to do it.

Curious, the prince asked, "How so?"

Smiling, she answered, "Human love is very interesting. Did you know that lack of love can lead to death? I've studied this phenomenon before. If a human feels that his or her significant other does not love them back and their love is so great that they can't live without them…well, that can lead the subject to harbor feelings of unworthiness and thoughts of their lives meaning nothing."

"I don't get what you're saying," Lotor sounded annoyed.

Dorma sighed, "My love, if the commander's love for his queen is not reciprocated, then he will believe his life means nothing. If it means nothing, then he will feel unworthy, which will lead to carelessness. Carelessness that will be to our advantage."

Realization hit Lotor and he smiled, "It would be the perfect time to strike."

Nodding, Dorma continued, "Exactly! Kogane will not be able to think, strategize. We'll be able to take what we want at that time."

"What about Allura?"

"Ahh…the fair queen," Dorma laughed, "Well, that spell that I spoke to you about earlier…it will cease to exist in her mind the moment the commander is dead. Once he's dead, she'll remember everything that she did to him. Can you imagine this, Lotor? Allura will indirectly kill the man she loves. What sweeter revenge is there?"

"How do you plan on doing this?" Lotor asked.

"I'm glad you asked," the Drule woman replied. "Haggar, show him!"

At this point, the witch walked away from them for a moment and then returned with a small bottle with an amber liquid inside. She handed it to Dorma, who took it and held it up to her husband, "This my love, is a small little spell Hagar conjured up. To her, it will smell and look like a perfume, but in reality, it will gradually turn her love to hate."

At this Lotor laughed, "How do you plan on giving that thing to her? I doubt they'll allow you to walk into the castle and present it to her."

"Do not worry," his wife replied, "I have that covered. It will get in the castle, Allura will receive it."

"How?"

"We have someone on the inside, my love," she replied. "Believe me when I tell you, I've thought of everything." And she had. Everything was going according to plan. The plan would be executed at a faster rate and after, Dorma could concentrate on what was really important…gaining access into the Drule empire.

"You really have, haven't you?" the prince answered, "Tell me Dorma, what else do you have in store for me?"

She smiled, "I'm glad you asked. I have researched Kogane and found information that will help us create the perfect weapon to use against him."

"And what would that be?" Lotor asked as his yellow eyes focused on the blaze of fire in front of him.

Haggar cackled as she answered for the princess, "My Lord, fear is our weapon of destruction. It is what we will use against him." Seeing the confused look on his face made her smile and she replied, "Have some faith in us, Lotor. You'll be amazed at the final result."

XXXXXXXXXX

The ballroom chandeliers lit up the room with an iridescent light while almost half of the two hundred guests filled the dance floor, enjoying the latest waltz being played by the orchestra. Keith watched from afar as Allura danced with yet another council official, who had been invited to the reception. Other than the first dance of the night reserved for the bride and groom, neither had spent any time with the other. As the queen danced and laughed through the night, Keith spoke to the other invited guests, trying to hide his discomfort.

"Hey," Lance called out to Keith as he was about to take a seat at one of the tables after finishing speaking to an invited councilman, "How are you holding up, man?"

"I'm holding," he replied as both men sat down, "Honestly, I can't wait until this night is over."

Lance looked around. He hadn't missed that Allura had made no attempt to keep close to Keith the entire night. She did, however, manage to convince the guests that she was happy with her constant smiling and laughing as she dance with every official and royal dignitary that had been invited for the evening. Lance turned again to his friend, who stared pathetically at Allura as she danced with yet another councilman, "Security has been pretty boring tonight…nothing's happened."

"I know," Keith nodded, directing his attention back to his friend, "That's another thing that has me worried. I figured Lotor would attack tonight."

"Me too," Lance sighed, "But we haven't even gotten a transmission from him. You'd think he'd be a raging lunatic now that Allura's married."

"He's planning something, Lance," Keith looked at his friend with a concerned tone. "We need to keep our guard up from now on. He could attack at any moment."

"When do you think he'll attack?" Lance immediately inquired.

"Your guess is as good as mine," Keith responded. "For now, I'd like to increase security and nightly patrols."

"Sure," Lance nodded.

"I'll take the first shift tomorrow night after dinner," Keith responded, "Hunk can take the late shift. In the morning, we can work on a formal schedule."

Again, Lance nodded as his eyes fell at a young red head, who eyed him from across the room. Noticing his friend's distraction, Keith rolled his eyes, "Lance?"

"Hmm…" he responded, without taking his eyes off the woman who now smiled at him.

"We can talk about this tomorrow," Keith almost laughed, "Go, at least one of us should have some fun tonight."

Turning to his friend, Lance smiled, "Sorry Keith…"

"Go," he shook his head, "Like I said go and have your fun. Tomorrow, don't complain when I put you to work," Keith joked.

Laughing, Lance stood up, "Fine, kill me tomorrow, but tonight, I'm setting my eyes on that pretty red head. See you later." With that, he stood up and began walking towards the other end of the room.

Finding himself alone again, Keith searched the room for his wife, finding her speaking with Coran and a few members from the Council of Arus, the governing body of the House of Arus. They didn't have the power they once had, but still served as advisors to the throne. Allura used them from time to time, when she needed help with making decisions that dealt with the people. Keith sighed. He stood up and walked over to the bar, desperately wanting a drink all of a sudden.

As he approached it, someone gently tapped in on the shoulder. Turning around, he smiled, "Ms. Janner."

"Commander…I mean, Your Highness," she replied with a nervous laugh, "I'm sorry,"

"That's quite alright," Keith shook his head, "Please, you don't have to call me that."

"But I have to," she replied, "You are Arus royalty now."

"How about you leave the formalities for when there are people around us and just call me Keith when we are by ourselves," he compromised.

"Alright," she nodded, "But only if you stop calling me Ms. Janner in public and you call me Elika in private."

Keith smiled. It had been his first real smile of the night, "You have a deal…Elika."

"Great!" she beamed, "Now, I was going to get a drink, care to join me?"

"Would love to," he nodded before he escorted her to the bar.

From afar, Allura watched.


	21. Chapter 21

Good evening. Happy Tuesday!

I hope all is well with everyone. Just a few things about this chapter. It was a little hard to write. Everything in this chapter is going on at the same time. Hopefully, I executed the action well. But, if not, then I guess I still have to master that aspect of writing...

Well, hope you like it!

1868: Yes, my dear, I try. Keith will always be Keith. There's just now way to make that man more perfect than he already is...LOL.

Cubbie And Chris: Hee Hee Hee. I can't help it. It is so much fun! Now regarding hooking up Erika...well, I guess we will have to see!

Imhooked: Wow...I've caused you to question yourself! Remember that things in soaps get worse before they get better.

feli3: Are you liking Erika too? This is really interesting...I'm not sure what to say...

KathDMD: Lovey...I wanted the wedding to be horrible. It usually happens that way in Spanish soaps..the great things about Spanish soaps is that the very good ones always have the best endings!

JustLucky05: Thank You! If he'll do something stupid...well, I can't promise anything. I sometimes go beyond tradition...what can I tell you. Disagree with Dorma...well, we will see. LOL!

Drowningblonde: Yes, that was the plan! A horrible wedding. Hazar/Dorma...yeah, I'm even surprised. Let's see how this turns out...BTW, I have to read those books!

Smithy: Smithy, Allura is not bad. Poor girl is suffering too! Be patient with her.

Animebookchic: Thank you for the review. In answer to your question. I guess you are going to have to read!

BKNBU: Don't underestimate Dorma my dear. What I enjoy most about writing evil characters is that I really think that they can outsmart even the best of characters...that's why they are bad!

Ok...hope you guys like it. I'm actually a little afraid...

Chapter 21

Keith and Elika walked up to the bar situated at a corner of the ballroom. The bartender smiled at both of them and asked what they'd like to drink. After they ordered, the bartender turned around to prepare their drinks and they turned to look at the dance floor.

"Everyone is enjoying themselves," Elika observed as she watched the guests dancing to the beat of the music.

Keith sighed and shrugged, "Yeah seems like it."

Elika turned to him, "It was a beautiful ceremony and the reception is phenomenal. You all outdid yourselves."

Keith tried to smile, but it fell short. He tried thinking of how to answer her and was thankful when the bartender brought them their drinks. Picking them up and thanking him, Keith handed Elika her glass, "Did you come by yourself, Ms. Janner?"

She smiled, "Yes. I really don't know many people in my father's town so….well, no date." They continued drinking in silence as they watched the party around them. Seizing probably the only opportunity to have a chance to speak to the prince consort, Elika asked, "So, what's your first order of business, Your Highness?"

Keith smiled then joked, "I'm guessing it's the rebuilding of your town?"

"I like the way you're talking," she nodded happily.

"I thought you would," Keith replied. "Give me some time, I'll speak to Allura to sure we rebuild your town. I promise."

"Thank you," she sounded satisfied. "You sound like a true politician."

Keith shook his head ruefully, "Oh, please, don't insult me."

She laughed, "Alright, I'll make sure not to do it again."

The song that was originally playing stopped and soon a slow melody began. The pair became silent for a moment, watching as a few people left the dance floor while others started slowly moving to the music. Elika finished her drink and placed it on the bar counter, "Pretty song," she muttered.

"Excuse me?" Keith turned to her.

"I said it's a pretty song," she repeated.

Keith nodded. It was a nice song. A song he suddenly wished he could dance to with his wife. He looked for Allura and found her talking to a couple of diplomats from Planet Ebb, one in particular had been interested in Allura a year back. The man stood close to her, a little too close for Keith's liking, but Allura didn't stop his flirting. Sighing inwardly, Keith had to remember the arrangement he made with Allura. This was a business proposition, not a marriage. She was obviously keeping to her end of the arrangement. Angry, Keith resigned himself. He would have to get used to this new life of his.

Putting his drink down at the bar, Keith turned and faced Elika, "Would you care to dance?"

Shocked by the question, the woman blushed, "Are you sure?"

He smiled, "What type of a politician would I be if I didn't welcome my council members appropriately? Haven't you noticed that my wife has extended the welcome to your counterparts?"

Elika smiled and curtsied, "Thank you. I'd love to." Keith gently took her hand and led her to the dance floor, where the two began waltzing along with the music.

From the other side of the room, Lance, who was occupied speaking to his red headed muse, suddenly turned his attention to the dance floor, and noticed his friend dance with a very pretty brunette in a red dress. Smiling at the young red head, he excused himself and walked over to Pidge, the first one he saw. "Hey Pidge?" the kid was too busy chatting with a scientist from Planet Bravuria to hear him the first time. For a seventeen year old, Lance thought that Pidge acted forty five at times, "Pidge, I'm sorry, can I speak to you for a moment?"

Looking slightly annoyed at Lance, the young man turned to his guest, "I'm sorry Dr. Ntienze, could you excuse me for a moment?"

"Of course, young man," the older looking gentleman smiled. "I think I'll take the opportunity to get another drink. These are quite good," he replied, lifting up the nearly empty glass he held in his hand. Smiling, he walked away from the pair and headed to the bar.

Turning to his friend, Pidge sighed, "What?"

"Stop your sulking," Lance snorted. "There are dozens of beautiful women walking around here and you spend your night speaking to some old guy about what…subatomic particles or some shit like that?"

"He is going to help me create new weaponry for the lions and his planet is the only one that can provide the supplies that I need for it," Pidge replied looking at Lance like he was about to kill him. "Now, what do you want?"

"Oh…" Lance sighed. "Sorry. Well, I'm sure you can win the old man back later tonight. For now, I need to ask you, who is that lady dancing with Keith?"

That immediately got the attention of the young man, "Keith's dancing with someone?" He turned to look at the dance floor and found Keith slow dancing with a very attractive auburn hair lady wearing a pretty, red dress, "I have no idea who she is. Where's Allura?"

"Over there," Lance answered. "Speaking to that guy from Ebb. Look at the idiot…he's still trying hard to get Allura, even if she is married," he shook his head in disgust.

"Well, if you want to find out who the woman dancing with Keith is, then ask Coran. He invited practically everyone."

Lance continued looking at the pair on the dance floor. He saw something going on between them, not quite sure what it was, but he didn't like it.

XXXXXXXXXX

Staring at the man in front of him, Liam couldn't fathom why he had accepted the Terran into his home. The man was meticulously dressed, addressed him in the most respectful manner, but Liam could still sense an air of superiority in his tone. This man was not afraid, nor intimidated by him. In some strange way, he didn't mind this. For the moment, he was very interested in this meeting, "So Mr. Freedman, what would make you travel to Neera to speak to me? From what I've heard it is a four day trip from Earth to my planet?"

"It is, but I figured it would be worth the trip, especially since what I'm about to say concerns both of us," Davis smiled.

"Really? And that would be?"

"Keith Kogane."

Liam sat up from the chair and laughed a bit, "Keith Kogane? Why would I have an interest in him?"

"Because, Your Highness, he is the reason you are not celebrating your wedding right now. Shouldn't you be dancing with the Queen of Arus at this moment?" Davis answered sharply as he looked at his watch.

"You are crossing the line Freedman!" Liam stood up angered, "How dare you speak to me in such fashion? I don't think you understand who you are speaking to?"

"I'm speaking to a man who was wrong by Kogane. I am speaking to a man that deserves justice just like I do," he answered as he walked up to the prince. "Let's just cut through the formalities Your Highness. We don't have much time and we both want the same thing. If we put formalities aside we can achieve the same thing."

"And what would that be?"

"Revenge!"

XXXXXXXXXX

From one of the tables in the reception hall, Romelle and Sven watched the events of the night. They watched Allura dance with various dignitaries while Keith either sat on his chair solemnly or covered for his wife by speaking to other invited guests.

"This is not going well," Sven snorted as he watched Allura speak and continuously smile at the diplomat from Ebb.

"Only that?" Romelle answered sarcastically, "Sven, they have barely been together the entire night! I'm surprised we are the only ones that have noticed."

Frustrated, Sven sighed, "I don't know how those two are going to make it. They can barely keep up appearances in the same room, in front of over two hundred guests."

"What can we do?"

"Nothing," Sven replied, "There's nothing we can do for them. Did you speak to her?"

Romelle nodded, "Earlier today, before she started getting dressed. Sven, she…she hates him. She genuinely told me that she hates him for what he did to her."

"He didn't do anything on purpose…she didn't either for that matter. Damn it, why can't she get that through that thick blonde head of hers!"

"Sven!"

"Well, it's the truth!" he snapped, "This entire wedding is a mockery!"

"They're having a baby…it was the only logical choice."

"Then, they should come up with an arrangement…something that helps them…argh!" Sven sighed again, "This is so ridiculous!"

Hunk suddenly came by, "How are you guys holding up?"

"About the same as you," Romelle shrugged, "Just…holding."

"I swear," Hunk shook his head, "This is the weirdest wedding I've ever been to."

"You're telling me," Sven replied picking up a water glass from the table, "I can't wait for this night to be over and done."

Smiling gratefully, Hunk sighed, "Well, it's done for me. I'm going over to Control to cover my shift. Later!"

As Hunk walked away, Sven snorted, "Lucky bastard!"

"Come on," Romelle giggled, "Let's make the best of this. Take your girl out for a dance?"

Now smiling at his lovely wife, Sven stood up and extended his hand toward her, "It will be my pleasure to dance with the most beautiful woman in the room tonight."

Romelle stood up and walked with her husband toward the dance floor.

XXXXXXXXXX

The diplomat from Planet Ebb, Sarak Hassaim, had a few too much to drink that night. Allura knew it, but decided to cautiously entertain his whimsical, casual flirting. She wasn't sure why she allowed this, but with every pat on her shoulder, with every funny remark he would whisper in her ear, Allura felt she got back at Keith for everything he had done to her. Her gaze suddenly fell to her husband, who was speaking to a woman in a red dress. Sarak gently touched her shoulder as he continued speaking. She turned to the man and smiled.

She couldn't understand why she needed to do this to him, it didn't seem fair, but she couldn't help herself. Various times during the night she begged her father to help her stop this conduct, but the power, the feeling of satisfaction she got from pricking at her husband's heart overwhelmed her.

"Would you care to dance, Your Majesty?" Sarak asked as he brought her back to the present. His dark hair, olive skin and green eyes wooed some of the women at the reception…too bad that it didn't do much for Allura.

The queen was about to answer when her gaze fell to her husband again. She watched Keith lead the pretty brunette in the red dress to the dance floor. She suddenly felt something new…jealousy? A bit shocked by the sight, she answered Sarak without looking at him, "Perhaps another time. Thank you for the invitation." She walked away, leaving the man halfway through his sentence.

Making her way toward the pair, Allura was stopped by Coran, who gently took her hand and bowed, "May I have the pleasure of this dance?"

"Coran," she began but was immediately interrupted.

"Your Majesty, I suggest you take my hand and dance this piece with me," he sternly whispered as he widened his eyes. Upon looking at him, she moved and began dancing with the royal advisor.

Allura turned her attention to her husband and his current dance partner, seething, "Are you going to let him dance with that woman…"

"My dear," Coran replied, "You've managed to dance with half the men at your own wedding and only one piece with your husband. If Keith is dancing with Councilman Janner's daughter, it's probably to debunk any comments your guests have said towards _your_ behavior tonight."

"My behavior!" she almost raised her voice when Coran stopped her.

"I suggest you do not make a spectacle of yourself and join your husband for the rest of the night after this piece finishes."

She knew he was right, but inside she still seethed with anger. Allura looked at them again. Keith was talking, smiling at the woman, who smiled back. It became quite clear to her that any action, any thought, anything that made Keith just a bit happy aggravated her. But, she still couldn't understand, were her feeling at the moment coming from hate or jealousy?

XXXXXXXXXX

"What the hell?" Sven whispered from the other side of the ballroom as he watched Keith and a woman in a red dress take to the dance floor.

"What?" Romelle lifted her head up from her husband's chest as she danced, "What's wrong?"

"Who is that?" he whispered to her, gesturing her to look in the direction a few feet away from where they danced. "The woman dancing with Keith."

Romelle looked shocked, "I…I have no idea."

"He hasn't danced with anyone but that one dance with Allura tonight," her husband admitted, "Why now?"

"Why her?"

Looking at his wife, he asked, "What does that mean?"

"Oh, Sven…I thought Keith would…I don't know…be the mature one in this thing."

"Oh, so Keith has to be the mature one while your cousin pretty much has fun with just about every guy in this room?"

"I'm not saying that…"

"Romelle, what are you saying then? If anything, he's covering up for her behavior tonight."

Looking at him, she sighed, "Look, I don't want to argue."

Pausing and looking at his wife, his features softened, "I'm sorry. This wedding is getting more on my nerves than I thought. My best friend and my cousin at war with each other. Who would have thought they've be in this predicament?"

Romelle nodded, "Let's just pray it works out."

"We're going to need more than prayer…those two are going to need divine intervention," Sven answered sarcastically.

He turned his wife on the dance floor once more before the song ended. About to take their seats again, Romelle's eyes widened. "Oh oh."

"What?"

"Allura…look."

Looking in the direction his wife pointed, Sven cursed, "Great! Get ready, love, we might just have a battle right on the dance floor."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Come on, guess one more time," Elika joked as Keith led her though the song, "I'm not giving you an answer until you at least take one guess."

"I have no idea," he answered her. For the first time that night, he was actually enjoying himself. Elika was funny and friendly. She at least allowed him to forget, at least for a moment, the overwhelming stress he felt, "I don't know…three."

"Three?" she laughed. "Please, how could I just have three? It's delicious!"

"You think that highly of pizza?" he asked, shaking his head with disbelief.

"It's the most delicious thing I tasted on my last trip to Earth. How could you not like it?" Elika asked in wonderment. "Keith, are you serious?"

He laughed, "I've been eating pizza since I was, I don't know, five? Believe me, after twenty or so years, it loses the magic."

"Well, not for me," she answered as he twirled her gently, "I absolutely adore it. It's the first and last thing I eat before leaving. And, by the way, my record is six pieces in one sitting."

Keith laughed again, "Six! Well, I have a new found respect for you. Most of the girls I know can eat no more than two or three."

"I'm not most girls," she suddenly answered him, looking straight into his eyes.

"I see," he answered her as he twirled the pretty woman once more before the music ended. He bowed as she curtsied, "Thank you for the dance, Elika."

"The pleasure was all mine, Keith" she answered with a smile.

"I'm sure it was," a third voice stated sweetly, but firmly, interrupting them. When they turned, they found Allura's cold eyes staring back at them, "Are you enjoying yourself, Ms. Janner?"

"Very much so, Your Majesty," she answered shyly, "Thank you for the invitation."

"You're very welcome," the queen answered with a smooth cool tone, "How is your father, by the way?"

At this, the woman's features grew serious, "He has his days, Your Majesty. I'm hoping he recovers soon."

"So do I," Allura answered, softening her tone. "If you need anything, please let us know. Feel free to contact me if you need any assistance from MedTech or Dr. Gorma."

Elika smiled in appreciation, "Thank you very much, Your Majesty." She curtsied to the queen, "And, thank you for helping us in the rebuilding of my town."

"Oh," Allura answered looking at Keith, her eyes communicating with him coldly.

"Ah, yes," Elika looked at both the queen and the king rather uneasily. "Well, His Highness assured me that he could use the lions for some parts of the town."

"Well, if my husband has promised you, who am I to question him?" Allura answered, looking at Keith. Her eyes told him everything she was feeling. "Be assured, Ms. Janner, we will make it happen."

"Thank you," she looked at both of them. The music started again and Elika looked uncertain as she stated, "I guess I should be going, I did promise Councilman Assersov a dance."

Allura nodded gently as the young woman turned to Keith, "Thank you again for the dance, Your Highness."

"The pleasure was all mine, Ms. Janner," he answered as he bowed to her.

When the woman was gone, Allura curtsied to her husband, a sign that told him she wanted the next dance with him. Bowing, Keith then took her hand and glided her around the dance floor, "So, did you have a good time dancing with your little slut?"

He cringed at her words, but despite that, his tone grew firm and sarcastic, "I was being hospitable to our guests, just like you've been doing all evening, _my dear_."

Allura chose to ignore the comment, "Do you remember our arrangement, Keith? You have absolutely no power to make decisions about what the royal house decides to do."

"I understand, but surely, you wouldn't allow…"

"That's not the point!" she firmly answered, "Let this be the last time you ever, EVER, go over my head on decisions like these or any other for that matter! You have no say, no right! As far as you're concerned, you are nothing but an illusion to the people of this planet."

Her words were so harsh, they literally broke his heart, "I understand, Allura. It won't happen again."

"Make sure it doesn't," she answered abruptly.

He nodded without saying another word. They danced in silence the rest of the song. Once the song ended, she stated, "The reception ends in twenty minutes. Be sure to meet me by the entrance doors to bid goodnight to the guests."

Keith nodded again before she curtsied and walked away. As ordered, Keith met her exactly at the twenty minute mark. They both thanked their guests as they exited the ballroom, heading to either their ships or the guest rooms provided by Coran. After all the guests left, Coran walked over to the newlyweds, "Your Majesties, your rooms are ready. We've prepared two separate royal suites, adjacent to each other. Both rooms are ready. Keith, we took the liberty to move your things from your old room to the new one."

"Thank you Coran," Keith replied with a nod.

"Tomorrow, I'll meet with you to discuss royal protocol and duties," Coran smiled.

"Sure," Keith sighed.

"Good, I'm glad everything is settled," Allura chimed in, "Good night gentleman." Without another word, the queen walked out without looking back.

Once alone with Keith, Coran asked, "How are you holding up?"

Keith gave him a humorless laugh, remembering their last argument, "Coran, let's just say it could have gone better, much, much better."

"I'm very sorry, Your Highness. I'm hopeful that with time, the queen will…"

"Will what?" Keith asked, "Coran, I don't know if anything in our lives will get better." He sighed, "Let's be honest. I think the only thing Allura and I can agree on is that we can share our child and make him…or her…the center of our lives. That's all we have."

"I'm very sorry, for both of you," the advisor responded, resigned with what Keith's words, "If I can be of any help…"

"Thank you, Coran," Keith interrupted him. "Before I go to my room, I'm going to Control to check up on Hunk. Why don't you go and turn in, I'm sure you're tired."

"Will do, Your Highness," he answered. "I'll see you in the morning." The old man walked out of the room. Keith followed close behind before he turned toward the opposite end of the hallway and the control room.

XXXXXXXXXX

"So Your Highness," Davis said after he swallowed the last of the wine the prince had poured into his glass, "Do you agree with the plan I've devised?"

"We'd need…"

"I have someone for that," Davis cut in as he put the glass down on the table, "I have all the resources needed. All I would need you to do is…execute."

Liam sighed. He thought long about what he was about to do. He wasn't sure if he should go through it. It wasn't that he didn't feel like it, but if someone found out, that would be a bigger complication for him than Davis, "If we are caught-"

"We won't," Davis replied firmly, "There's no way we'll be linked. All we need is the right opportunity."

At this the prince smiled, "Do not worry Freedman that I can help you with."


	22. Chapter 22

I know! I'm late. It is 340am in the morning, I just finished a big project, but my conscious does not allow me to go to bed until I post. So here it is! Forgive any grammar mistakes, I'm sleep deprived.

FroobyB: Don't get mad, this is what happens on soaps. We all get annoyed at one point or another. At least on Spanish soaps anyways….

JustLucky05: My friend, sorry to say, but it will probably get worse. Davis…yeah, he is evil.

Dreamtimedancer: Yes! If you are at the edge of your seat, then I'm doing a good job! Thank you for reading…so when is YOUR next chapter coming out. I'm dying to know what happens!

Feli3: Yes, I purposely wrote an awful wedding, but you know that I believe in happy endings so don't forget you will get one my friend.

KathDMD: Lovey! Don't feel bad, emotions are the essence of a good soap. Don't blame Allura. It is all Dorma's fault. Remember what she said a few chapters ago….

Unbuckled: Thank you so much for reading. It's really an honor that you are reading my fic. Thank you, thank you. Your fics are amazing as well.

Animebookchic: Thank you. I'm going in deeper my dear.

Smithy: Yes, Romelle and Sven are happy. You know, as a side note (since I get them from you as well, LOL), does it annoy you when you read fics that have Rommy or Ally as Romelle's or Allura's names in them? It's my pet peeve.

BKNBU: "Push her down the stairs", I must admit that in the last chapter, I totally agreed! Thank you so much for reading my friend!

Ok, it is now 353am. If I am sarcastic, I thoroughly apologize. Really guys, I do. Okay, again, see you all next week

Chapter 22

_The wedding was a success by most standards_, Nate thought as he undressed in his room. This assignment had been the best thing to happen to him in a long time. He loved his post on Arus, the team he worked with, and Keith was proving to be a great commander. Shaking his head as he put his uniform away in the closet, Nate thought of how unfair his commander's life was at the moment. He sincerely hoped that both the new Prince Consort and Queen of Arus would work things out. As he changed into a pair of shorts and readied himself to bed, he noticed the blinking light on his vidscreen and pressed it. "I have a message?" he asked aloud to no one in particular. He smiled when he saw his sister.

"Hi Nate! Did you find a cute girl to dance with you tonight? I hope so. You work too much, brother! I'm starting to see the crow's feet on your face," Jill joked. "Guess what, my post at Arus has been moved up. I'll be arriving in about a week or so. As soon as I know which shuttle I've been assigned to, I'll call you. See you soon big brother! Hope you had a nice time tonight. Love you!" She kissed the screen before it went black.

Nate smiled. He was happy. It would be nice to finally have some family around after years of being at different posts around the Denuvian Galaxy. He erased the message, promising to answer her the next morning. About to stand up, an uneasy feeling struck him. Something made him look at the screen; he knew he had to do something, yet he wasn't sure what. Nate continued to look at the black screen in front of him, then without realizing, he turned the screen on again and began typing in a code that only he knew. Seconds later, a woman appeared on screen.

"Hello Lieutenant," Dorma's sweet voice echoed in his ears, "I need something from you."

Her voice sounded like echoes upon echoes, so sweet, so wonderful, "Today, the commander and the princess married…." Nate began recounting the day for her, unaware of anything around him. He didn't know why he suddenly felt compelled to speak to the woman on the screen, but he couldn't help himself.

"That's alright, Lieutenant, I do not need any information tonight," Dorma interrupted him, "I need you to meet me tomorrow night, understand?"

"Yes. I understand," he nodded.

"From what you told me, your team mates take turns patrolling the skies at night. Is that correct?"

"Yes."

She smiled, "Good, I need you to take the latest shift. I will meet you at the southern end of the forest, do you understand?"

"I understand."

"Now, you will not remember anything about our conversation until your shift, do you understand?"

"Yes, I understand," he responded. Her voice was so sweet, so mesmerizing.

"Good, now Lieutenant, go to sleep and dream. Dream of my voice and follow my commands," she said before the screen went black.

Nate stood up and did as instructed. He went to bed and dreamed of her voice, hoping to hear it all through the night.

XXXXXXXXXX

Walking to the Control Room, Keith found Pidge concentrating on the screen in front of him, to the point that he didn't hear him enter the room, "Hey, Pidge. Earth to Pidge?"

The kid immediately startled and jumped, "Oh! Sorry Keith, didn't hear you come in."

"What are you doing?"

"Oh, I was just reading some information on Drules that I was interested in," he answered trying purposely to remain vague.

"What information?"

Pidge shook his head, "Nothing important. It's mostly for my own interest. I'm just waiting for Hunk to come back. One of the guards was nice enough to take Control so he could run a scan of the planet. I'm up for patrol next."

"When is he coming back?" Keith asked.

Looking at the control console, the younger man answered, "In about fifteen minutes or so."

Nodding, Keith walked up to his younger subordinate, "Pidge, why don't you take the night off? I'll take over your shift."

Looking back at his friend, Pidge shook his head, "Oh, Keith. I couldn't let you do that. This day must have been tiresome for you. I have patrol until five in the morning. I rested earlier today, I know you haven't…"

"I'm fine Pidge, really," Keith answered appeasing his friend's concern. "Besides, I don't mind doing it… kind of running on adrenaline tonight."

"But it's your wedding night," Pidge responded, immediately knowing he had stuck his foot in his mouth. "Sorry Keith…I didn't mean anything…"

"That's okay," he answered uneasily. "Don't worry about it. Honestly, I wouldn't mind the time up there to think. It's been a kind of crazy day and I'd like some time on my own. You'd be doing me a favor."

Nodding in understanding, the kid closed out the program he was in and stood up from the chair, "Alright, Hunk shouldn't take long. I'll see you in the morning for practice?"

"I'll be there. Goodnight Pidge," Keith replied as the kid tapped him gently on the shoulder before leaving. "Night Keith," he heard him say before walking out the door.

XXXXXXXXXX

Dorma walked into the witch's lair with a profound look of determination in her eyes, "Haggar, where are you?"

The witch appeared from nowhere, "I take it you are ready to leave?"

"Absolutely," the dutchess smiled, "I just finished speaking with our esteemed Lieutenant Manson. We'll need to leave tonight so we make it on time to meet with him."

"And you are sure that he'll deliver the package for us?" the witch asked, unsure.

"Oh, I've gained full control of his mind. He is a good pet. Do not worry. Get everything ready. We leave in an hour."

"What about Lotor?"

"Hazar has kindly taken him on a small scouting mission. I don't need him having second thoughts on what we are about to do to his precious Allura and I don't want him ruining any part of our plan. Come on, we leave in an hour."

Nodding the witch began to turn when Dorma asked, "What about our _other_ project?"

"It is still…growing," Haggar responded. "Soon it will be ready."

"As soon as it is, let me know. Now, we need to hurry," Dorma replied, "We must get to Arus."

Nodding in agreement, the witch answered, "Let's go."

XXXXXXXXXX

Allura's dream began with white snow falling around her. She wore the most beautiful dress. She couldn't tell what it looked like, but knew how she felt in it. Free and happy. The ground, covered in snow, would have made it hard to walk on with the heels she wore, yet the princess walked with such ease that she shook her head in disbelief. Allura didn't feel cold. She knew she should, after all, winter brewed around her. Looking around the area, the princess hoped to find the person she desperately wanted to see.

"Keith," Allura called out, "Where are you?" No one or rather nothing answered her, yet she kept walking.

Soon, the snow stopped and a dark cloud loomed around her. "Keith! Please, I'm scared!" she cried out, "Please help me!"

The queen kept walking and soon she came upon a very recognizable trail. She ran toward him as soon as she saw him, "Keith!" He didn't answer her, "Please! I'm scared. Please help me."

The trail led her to the tree, the glorious tree that she had visited various times before in other dreams. The leaves continued to fall around her, disappearing before they hit the ground. The trunk looked darker; its roots burst out from the ground. Then, he disappeared.

"What's going on here?" she whispered to herself as she looked around, unable to find him.

"Allura?" she suddenly heard his voice from behind her.

"Keith?" the queen turned and watched as he walked up to her. After seeing him, she ran to him, pulling him close in a hug. "I thought I'd never find you," she stated as drew close to him.

"I miss you," he replied. "I miss you so much."

"But, I'm here," she smiled. "I'm here with you, I'm not leaving you."

Keith looked at her sadly, "Don't lie to me, Allura."

The queen looked at him, hurt by his words, "How can you say that? I love you!"

"Do you?"

"Keith, I'm telling you the truth!" she argued. "Why are you treating me this way?"

"Because," he took her hand and smiled at her sadly, "Allura, you have to fight it."

"Fight what?" she almost yelled with frustration.

"How you feel," he answered. "What you feel for me?"

"But I love you, how could you not know that?" she cried to him.

Keith walked to the tree and stood under the falling leaves, "I don't know that, I don't see that. Help me Allura, help me see."

"Help you? How?" She called to him. "Keith, tell me how?"

Startled, she sat up from her bed and noticed her light perspiration. She wiped her forehead with her shaking hand as noticed she had also been crying. Allura wiped her tears away but the more she wiped, the more she realized that more tears ran down her eyes. She was still crying.

XXXXXXXXXX

The next morning, Keith walked into Control from patrolling, just as the rest of his team was walking in to commence lion practice. Lance looked at his friend with a troublesome stare as he noticed his tired features, "Good morning…or is it still a continuation of last night?" he asked mockingly.

Keith smiled uneasily, "I took Pidge's shift last night."

"Why would you do that?" Nate questioned, "You've been up an entire twenty-four hours."

"I'm fine," Keith reasoned, "Perfectly awake for practice."

"Keith…" Hunk looked doubtful.

"I'm fine, really guys," the commander responded, "There was a lot on my mind yesterday, I…couldn't sleep."

"Still, it wouldn't be safe," Pidge interjected, "You should get some rest."

About to lose his patience, Keith breathed inwardly, calming himself in order to regain control of his emotions, afraid his temperament would give his friend more ammo to send him to his room, "Guys, I'm fine. Let's just go to practice."

Seeing that his friend would lose control soon, Lance snorted. "Come on, let's not baby his Royal Highness now. I'm sure Keith can handle another two hours in the air, right?" he said looking at Keith clearly annoyed, "Let's just go."

The tension seemed to break as the group went over their dais and to their lions.

Before Keith turned to return to his lion, Lance stopped him, "I covered your ass back there, you better get some rest, Keith. You're no good to us half awake."

He nodded before walking to the dais.

XXXXXXXXXX

Practice went as scheduled and although tired, Keith did very well, even correcting some of the stunts Lance and Nate had pulled during practice. After, the team sat for a briefing and Keith gave them their patrolling schedules for the month as well as security and control schedules. Allura never showed. Coran had stated that she was busy preparing a speech for the opening of one of the village's schools that would take place in a few days.

Keith didn't say a word, other than telling Coran to give him the exact time of the event so as to make sure Allura had protection in case of any surprise attack.

After breakfast, when everyone was disbursed to do their own tasks before lunch, Pidge went to his room to view the latest recordings of Allura. The night before he had made a significant discovery at Control; he had sighed with relief that he had read the entire article before Keith had interrupted him.

He had read that when Drules used suggestions on humans, the human "conscious," for lack of a better word, would reside in a dream like world. He thought that maybe the real Allura was locked away in the semi-conscious mind and the exterior Allura prevented her from coming out.

He had thought about the theory most of the morning, now if he could only prove it to himself before he shared it with the rest of the group. He was definitely going to try. Walking over to his desk, he typed the command codes and suddenly, Allura's sleeping form emerged on the screen. He would have to work probably in segments, as staying all day in his room would raise suspicions. "Well, might as well get started."

XXXXXXXXXX

The afternoon appeared quickly and Keith found himself in his office, working on Garrison reports after practice and the briefing. Lance had told him to get a couple of hours of sleep before lunch, but he couldn't find a way to shut his mind and eyes. So, after showering and dressing, he quickly walked out of his room and headed to his office.

Noon rolled around and he continued working until his vidscreen signaled an incoming call. Seeing who it was, he rolled his eyes and shook his head before tapping on the screen to connect, "Yes, Lance?"

"Aren't you coming to lunch?"

"Actually, I have a brief meeting with GG in about five minutes, I'll ask dining services to send…"

"Keith!" Lance interrupted him, "Give me a break, how long is this _brief_ meeting?"

"Lance, they are calling, I'll see you later," Keith interrupted him, as Lance continued rambling. The last thing he needed was to argue with Lance over food. He quickly called dining services and then continued working on his reports when the vidscreen once again signaled an incoming call. Without even looking, he tapped the screen, "Lance, I can't talk to you right now."

"I'm sorry, Your Highness," a female called out, "I wasn't expecting you to answer."

Quickly looking up at the screen, Keith was surprised to see who it was, "Elika," he smiled, a bit embarrassed, "I'm sorry, I wasn't looking at the screen."

"That's alright, I really wasn't expecting you to answer," Elika answered as she looked down, "I'm sorry, I thought you'd be on your honeymoon and just wanted to let you know that I'll be leaving to Irmiria in a few days or so and that I would be calling soon to coordinate our project."

"I thought you'd be spending more time here," Keith asked her curiously.

"I'm really needed there," she shrugged. "I hate leaving my father, but I'm needed at Irmiria." She smiled, "Besides, it's only a few hours away."

"But what if there's an emergency?"

"My dad's next door neighbor will be keeping an eye on him while I'm away," she responded, "And he'll be keeping close tabs on him."

"We'll if you need anything…"Keith began but was interrupted when he heard a knock on the door. Before looking up, he told her, "Would you excuse me for a second?"

"Sure," she nodded.

"Come in," Keith called out as he pressed the mute button. He pressed the button on his desk that controlled the door and opened it. Nanny soon walked in. She carried a tray, her face stern and unwelcoming. Not knowing what else to say, he said, "Thank you…Nanny." She didn't bother answering him. Instead, she placed the tray in front of him without looking at anything in particular, turned and walked out of the room. Once gone, he looked back at the screen and unmuted it, "As I was saying, if you need anything, please let us know. The queen and I will be glad to help. I could ask one of our MedTech physicians to check on your father."

"I would really appreciate that," she smiled happily. The woman even looked relieved.

"We're glad to help," he nodded, "I'll also speak to the queen today and see if I can set up a date to travel to Irmiria. May I contact you later tonight?"

"Of course!" she exclaimed. "I wasn't expecting an answer so soon," she paused, "Thank you so much, Keith."

"You're welcome, Elika," he answered, "I'll call you later tonight.

After ending the call, Keith sat back. He looked at his plate. He wasn't hungry, yet he ate half of his sandwich, knowing he might get hungry later. As Keith ate, he didn't know why, but there was something about Elika Janner that made him feel…good and valued. And at this point in his life, value was something he craved to have.

XXXXXXXXXX

Unable to sleep after her dream, Allura lay in bed for a few hours before deciding to get up to take a walk around the gardens. When she got back to her room, Nanny already had breakfast waiting for her. Allura ate and then went to her office to work.

By lunch, she walked over to the dining hall where the rest of the group sat for lunch. She thought she'd find Keith there, but was surprised when he wasn't. As she sat down, she noticed Lance walk in, looking very angry, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he answered without looking at anyone, "Everything is fine."

"Where's Keith?" she asked.

"Working," Lance shortly answered. "Some meeting with the Garrison."

Allura nodded, but didn't say anything. Everyone continued eating in silence. No one dared to ask what was wrong with Lance. They knew that when he was angry, never to bother him. The princess, on the other hand continued her interrogation, "What type of meeting?"

Lance looked up, "How should I know? Why don't you ask him yourself?"

"Lance," Nate warned.

"It's alright," Allura replied, "I'll speak to him later."

Lance rolled his eyes as he continued eating. After that, the room became extremely silent. At the first opportunity, the princess excused herself and walked over to Keith's office. She had every intention to walk in and talk to him. Try to come up with a way to co-exist. Instead, she chickened out. She walked away.

She began walking to her room, but instead, the impulse to walk to the room next to her consumed her. Keith's room. His room was right adjacent to hers. Walking in she noticed the staff had prepared his room to look almost exactly like hers. The only difference was a bookcase full of his books and a few pictures frames. Allura made her way to the shelf, reading over the titles of the books. Keith liked mysteries and suspense novels. Her eyes then moved over to the picture frames. There were pictures of his parents, the team, but there was also a picture of the two of them together, sitting on a Ferris wheel the team had built for the occasion. She remembered that day. It was a town's fair and the group had gone that day to participate in the festivities.

She remembered that Hunk had taken that picture of them right before they were to get off the ride. He had his arm over her shoulder. Both were smiling. She remembered feeling happy, so very happy. "Why can't I feel that way for you?" she whispered to herself.

Every ounce of her conscious self told her to do otherwise, but she remembered the dream and what Keith had said to her. Then, she remembered what her father told her. "Go against what I think." She put the picture back to where she found it. Sighing, Allura decided that she would do try her best to make her situation with Keith work.


	23. Chapter 23

Good evening all. I hope this week finds you well. This week is filled with a lot of work, which kids of sucks! But, we will all get through the week, won't we?

Anyways, this is what keeps me happy and entertained at night. So, I hope you like this chapter…..

Drowningblonde: Yay! I'm happy you are catching up! Yes, I thought it was time as well. She's going to go through a rough time, so bare with our queen.

Imhooked: Now there's an idea. Poor Allura, I feel sorry for her, but what can I say…it's the only way to keep a soap going!

KathDMD: I'm not sure about that….but we can hope, right? You know something Lovey….I might make you happy for a while…hee hee hee.

Unbuckled: Thank you so much! This means so much that you look forward to this story. You made me smile.

Animebookchic: Thank you for continuing to ride along with us. Dorma….yeah…Dorma….hee hee hee

BKNBU: I love Nate too! He's a victim, a pawn in this whole mess. But never fear, we will save him too! Keith stray….maybe….maybe not, who knows. Human emotion is very powerful at times.

Tinyrose: Thank you. I'm glad you like this story. Thank you so much for your kind words. They mean so much to me. Thank you.

Smithy: Maybe. That's all I can say for now.

JustLucky05: I'm glad you liked the chapter. Pidge is the man! I'm hoping that the project is successful as well. God knows that Keith and Allura need it! I'm also hoping that Keith doesn't make a mistake either. But the man is suffering. Thank you so much for reading and enjoying the story. Your support means so much.

Bluebaby1219: Hee hee hee…..well, it may not be as exciting, but the other chapters will be…..okay. I'll say no more.

Okay, so here's 23…see you all next week!

Chapter 23

Later that afternoon, Allura went back to work in her office. After taking a trip to Keith's room, she made it a point to talk herself into working things out and being more civil toward him. She had to do it, for the good of her health and her baby. A knock at the door interrupted her thoughts. "Come in," she called out before pressing the button on her desk to open the door. She looked up when she heard the doors open. Holding her breath when she saw him walk in, Allura's heart began pounding and she felt her body stiffen, "What do you want?" she asked. _Damn it! Control yourself!_

"I had a call from Ms. Elika Janner, Councilman Janner's daughter," Keith responded, ignoring her harsh tone and lack of greeting.

"Your dancing partner," she snorted sarcastically. Suddenly, she stopped herself, "I mean…I take it this is about the request for her village?"

"Her village needs the lions to help in the reconstruction of certain areas," he ignored her once again and began to explain, "I had...promised her that we'd help."

"Yes, I remember," she nodded, "You promised to help her without my consent." She looked up at him expectantly.

Sighing while trying to calm the anger that seemed to be rising out of him, Keith responded, "I apologize for that Allura. It won't happen again. Please don't take this out on the people because of what is happening between us."

She looked at him with harsh eyes, "You're right. And I did promise her. Send Hunk and Pidge to help her."

"I was wondering if you wouldn't mind if I went there myself," he asked almost immediately.

"Why is that?" Allura stared at him questionably.

"I promised her," Keith simply answered, "I just feel it's my responsibility."

Allura wasn't quite sure how to take that. Something made her feel uneasy, but she placed those thoughts away in the back of her mind and after a minute or so went back to reading her speech, "Fine. Just make sure you keep me posted on updates."

"Thank you," Keith replied as he turned around and walked out of the office.

After he was gone, Allura sighed in relief. With tension washing away from her body, she continued to work, but not without thinking about her husband from time to time and why he needed to go to see the _charming_ Ms. Janner.

She did not want to be married to the man she was married to. The queen felt sick every time she thought about the wedding the day before. She didn't want to remember, didn't want to see or know of anything that would make her remember the day before. Then, a thought came to mind.

Without thinking, she picked up her comm. link, "Control, please contact Nanny, I need to speak to her."

XXXXXXXXXX

Travelling back to Earth via first class on a transport, Davis felt a calmness that he hadn't felt in a long while. Soon he would get his revenge and his life would go back to what it was before Kogane entered the picture. It would be perfect.

_How wrong was I to bring in Kogane into my operation_, he thought as he sat in the first class room of the shuttle containing large vidscreen, bathroom and a bed, "What a waste of intelligence?" he said aloud. The vidscreen in his room played scenes from the wedding of the century that had taken place the day before. Davis snorted. _Looks, intelligence, power and a beautiful woman as his wife…some guys do have all the luck_. "Well, luck runs out Kogane. Sooner than you think."

He continued watching the ceremony, shaking his head with arrogance, "Sooner than you think."

XXXXXXXXXX

Nanny continued walking in front of Coran as they made their way to one of the queen's rooms used for temporary storage, "I'm telling you Coran, I don't agree with what she wants me to do, I need you to talk to her about this!"

"What do you mean?" the advisor asked, perplexed as to the woman's sudden unease.

"Allura," she began, "She's ordered me to put away all the wedding gifts in the castle vault!"

"She what?" Coran cried out in disbelief, "Why on Arus would she have you do that?"

"I don't know!" Nanny shook her head in frustration. They reached the room and she opened it. When they walked in, the two saw a room full of gifts. "She was given gifts from all over the galaxy. It's not like we can store them all…Coran, she's gone…this is…this criminal's fault! What will happen when the staff doesn't see the difference in the decoration of the castle? It's not tradition. People will know!"

"Let's not start with this!" the advisor demanded, "Blaming Keith is not going to solve anything right now."

"Then what do you want me to do?" she asked.

Coran thought for a moment before answering, "Open them. Open them all and place them in different parts of the castle that you deem right. For now… places that the queen doesn't usually go to. Allura won't know the difference. Make sure you send thank you notes as well. I'll make sure they both sign them. Just worry about…redecorating…the castle to the _staff's_ standards."

"Fine," she sighed, but was still frustrated at the advisor's sarcasm, "But, I can't do this today. Most likely tomorrow. I haven't finished working on tonight's dinner."

"Fine," Coran nodded before turning about and leaving the woman looking around the room, contemplating the amount of work she would have the next day.

XXXXXXXXXX

Elika stared out of the window in her office, oblivious to the person who had just walked in, "Hey, Elika, you with us?"

Snapped back into the present, she turned around and faced the door, "Oh, Carol, I'm sorry. I didn't hear you walk in."

"I should say so, I called your name three times before you turned around," she answered smiling. "What's going on?"

"Nothing," Elika shook her head before standing up and walking up to her father's assistant, who, for the time being, was assisting her as she took on her father's duties, "I just have a lot of things to finish up for Dad before I leave ."

Carol sighed, "He's missing you already, Elika. You're not even gone and he doesn't stop talking about when you'll be back."

"I'll miss him too," the woman answered as the two walked out of the office and into the kitchen. Picking up a cup, Elika poured herself some coffee, "But, I need to get back to my own town's affairs. Besides, I finally got Ke…the prince consort to help us with the construction of some of the buildings."

"Really?" Carol answered in keen interest, "You spoke to him at the wedding?"

Elika nodded, "And this afternoon."

"I thought he'd be in his honeymoon," Carol responded, rather confused.

"So did I," she shrugged, "But I guess royalty can't take a vacation."

"You know, that was probably the strangest royal wedding I had ever heard of," Carol said as Elika poured her a cup.

"Cream?"

"Yes, please," Carol answered, "And sugar."

As she prepared the coffee for her assistant, Elika asked, "What do you mean?"

"Huh?"

"You said that the wedding was the strangest…"

"Oh, yeah!" Carol answered, laughing.

"Why do you say that?" Elika asked again.

"Well, when have you ever heard of a princess about to marry a prince from a very prominent planet only to leave him for her "fighter" pilot?"

"Maybe she had been in love with her fighter pilot all along," Elika answered her with a good natured smirk, "Maybe she was never in love with the prince."

"You're one to believe in fairy tales, Elika," Carol responded, "If that were true, wouldn't he be in wedded bliss rather than helping you?"

She hadn't thought about that, but suddenly images of last night's wedding and the couple's strange behavior throughout the night entered Elika's head. _Could Carol be right?_

"All I'm saying is that from what I've heard in the past about Queen Allura's parents and her grandparents, her wedding seemed…I don't know…off." Carol shrugged, "But, who am I to say anymore, it's not my business anyway." She smiled, "I better get back. I need to finish those drafts for the square before the architects arrive tomorrow."

"Sure," Elika answered as Carol walked away. Standing in the kitchen alone now, the councilwoman thought a bit more about what the assistant had said. Something was definitely off. She had noticed it the first time she met Keith at the bar two weeks before and again at the wedding. What were the two hiding and why would he marry the queen when it didn't look like they had anything but a loveless relationship?

XXXXXXXXXX

Evening rolled around and Lance found himself hungry and anxious to get to the dining room. It had been a long day and it hadn't been easy. Both Keith and Allura went about their day separately, which did not help the morale or the atmosphere around the castle. He knew things wouldn't get better immediately, but Lance at least wanted a beginning toward the road of recovery.

When he walked in the dining room, he saw Coran, Pidge and Hunk already sitting on the table. "Where's the rest of the group?" he asked to no one in particular as he sat down.

"Nate's on…" Hunk began as the new pilot walked in.

"Nate's already here," the blonde pilot replied as he walked in, "I'm starving."

"So, am I!" Lance smiled, "I had a long, long, long ass day, and I want to end it with a good dessert!"

"Hopefully, Nanny made your favorite, Lance," he heard a woman's voice. When he turned around, he watched as the Queen of Arus walked in. Everyone at the table stood up as she took her seat. "I heard it's Red Velvet cake tonight."

"Oh!" Lance moaned with pleasure, "It's beginning to be an awesome night."

Hunk rolled his eyes, "You're an idiot." The Yellow lion pilot wasn't particularly fond of Red Velvet.

As the group settled in, Nanny and her team began serving dinner. Lance inwardly sighed, _He isn't showing up tonight either. _He shook his head.

"Is something the matter, Lance?" Allura suddenly asked.

"No," he shook his head, "I…I was just wondering where Keith was."

Silent for a bit, Allura began eating her meal. A pause followed before answering, "He's probably in his office."

"Actually, no," Nate suddenly answered, a bit uneasily, "He's out on patrol."

"Again?" Lance raised his voice, "He was out last night and now?"

Hunk shrugged, "Hey, you don't argue with royalty." He laughed before noticing that Allura stared at him rather angrily, "Sorry."

"Don't worry Lance," Pidge pitched in. "He said he should be back in about an hour or so."

"And I'll be taking the second shift," Nate chimed in, "That should give Keith sometime to rest."

"He'll be fine, Lance," Allura dismissed the conversation as she continued eating. Then, she turned to Coran, "I'm sure that Nanny spoke to you in regards to my earlier request?"

Coran nodded seriously, "Yes Allura, she did."

"So, is it complete?"

"It should be complete by tomorrow, Your Majesty," Coran assured her.

Allura sighed to herself. "Well, please make sure it is done as soon as possible," she told her advisor before going back to her meal.

From across the table, Lance continued eating, inwardly sighing that the road to recovery would be a very long one.

XXXXXXXXXX

Making it back to his bedroom after patrol, Keith walked in exhausted and wanting nothing but to be left alone. He was happy that dinner was still going on in the dining room. At least he would have no one bothering him for the time being.

He hadn't had a chance to contact Elika after his brief meeting with Allura, so before showering, Keith took the moment and made the call.

"Keith," Elika's delighted voice filled his room, "Thank you for getting back to me."

"I did promise you, didn't I?" Keith responded with a little enthusiasm despite his tiredness. "You'll be happy to know that I should be in Irmiria in two days, if that is alright with you."

"Really!" she sounded excited, "That soon?"

"Well, if you want to delay it…"

"No," she immediately shook her head, "Of course not. I just didn't think it would happen so soon. Thank you."

"You're welcome," Keith nodded with a smile, "I'm glad to help."

There was an awkward silence for a moment before Elika and Keith spoke up at the same time,

"Well…"

"Thank you…"

They both laughed before Keith finally spoke up, "I…I hope you have a safe trip back, Elika. I'll see you in soon."

She smiled, "See you soon." The screen went black.

After speaking to her, Keith showered. When he walked out of the bathroom, he heard a knock on the door. Grimacing and not wanting any company, he put on his robe and tied the belt around his waist. Once he opened it, he watched Nanny, with her usual sullen expression, holding a tray with food as she stated, "I was notified that you had arrived from your duties. I gather you won't be joining the others tonight."

"Um…no," Keith responded. She handed him the tray and he took it as she walked away.

Closing the door, he walked the tray to the balcony that contained a small circular table and two chairs. He wasn't very hungry, but knew he had to eat. Taking a seat on the chair, he sat alone, staring at the night sky, while attempting to eat the dinner that had been brought to him.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Are you sure we're not being detected?" Dorma asked as she walked around the ship's bridge, looking out at the forests of Arus.

"Yes, Your Highness," the guard answered as he continued looking at his security checkpoints, "We're all clear."

"How about when we entered?"

"Negative," the guard responded again, "The witch's camouflage spell allowed us to enter without any detection either. We're in the clear."

"Good," she nodded satisfied, "Now we wait until our dear Lieutenant Manson shows up. Keep me posted to any changes."

"Will do, Your Highness," the guard replied as she exited the bridge.

XXXXXXXXXX

The group continued eating silently. Lance noticed the time pass slowly and when dinner finally ended, he excused himself from joining the group in the rec room and went straight to Keith's office.

He didn't find him there, so he walked over to Control and again, found that his friend wasn't there. "Well, could he actually be resting?" he asked incredulously and with slight mockery in his tone. Lance went to Keith's new room and knocked on the door. No answer. "Keith?" he called out. Again nothing.

Lance sighed. He wasn't used to into the royal suites unannounced, but then again, the prince consort happened to be his best friend, so he guessed he could break the rule. He punched in the access code and walked in. The room was dim, with only one nightstand lamp on. Lance looked around and saw the doors of the balcony open. He walked outside and sighed when he saw Keith on a chair, deep asleep. He was murmuring something, but Lance couldn't tell what he was saying. On the table was the tray of food, a third eaten. "Keith," he gently shook his friend from his slumber.

Keith keep murmuring. Lance swore he heard him say, _I have to_. "Keith, wake up."

Keith's eyes fluttered opened and he sat up, "Something wrong?"

"You tell me," Lance grinned, "Why are you out here sleeping?"

Keith sighed heavily as he looked around, "I was having dinner, must have fallen asleep."

Taking a seat in the other unoccupied chair, Lance replied, "About that, we need to talk. You can't keep doing this."

"Doing what?" he asked as he sat up.

"Eating by yourself, taking extra patrol shifts," Lance answered, "You're killing yourself."

"I'm doing fine," Keith argued as he stood up and walked back into his suite. He picked up a pair of black sweatpants from his drawer and walked to the bathroom. Lance listened as Keith turned on the faucet and began brush his teeth.

"I love how you evade my questioning," Lance rolled his eyes as he followed him back into the suite. "Keith, I know that you are purposely avoiding dinner with Allura and the rest of us. I'm not sure why you feel the need to take on extra patrol duties, but if you want to enlighten me, I'm all ears."

Walking out of the bathroom, wearing only the sweatpants, Keith replied, "Listen, I have my reasons, Lance. Don't worry about it."

"I have to worry," Lance argued, "If you keep this up..." He sighed, "Why won't you have dinner with us tomorrow night?"

"If I can make it, I will," Keith answered with a curt nod.

"Keith…"

"What the hell do you want me to do, Lance?" Keith finally broke his composure. "Allura doesn't want to see me. I'm just trying to maintain the little peace we have in this castle."

"Is this about what happened the day you came back?" Lance asked, remembering the incident between him, Nanny and Coran.

Keith looked at him, "Who told you?"

"Coran," Lance shrugged, "But it was a mistake. You know how Nanny is."

"Lance, like I said, I just want to maintain the peace around here," Keith told him, "Give it some time. I'm sure things will…lighten up."

"Fine, but can you at least spend some time with the team? Keith, we need you to be not only our captain, but also our friend."

Giving his friend a warm smile, he answered, "Sure, I'll spend some time with you guys after dinner. Okay?"

"Finally," Lance smiled victoriously, "Alright, I'll let you rest now. Have a good night."

"Good night, Lance," Keith replied as his friend walked out, "See you tomorrow at practice."

Once Lance left, Keith went to bed. He was so tired it didn't take long for him to fall asleep.

XXXXXXXXXX

Later that night as Nate patrolled, he suddenly felt the urge to turn his lion and fly toward the forest. He felt an unease that wouldn't leave him. The forest called to him, but he couldn't understand why.

He didn't question his feelings. Instead, he turned Blue lion and headed toward the forest.

"Hey Nate," he heard the officer covering at Control call out.

"Yes, Simon," he answered, looking straight ahead.

"Is something wrong? You're off course," the officer answered.

"I…I just picked up some activity by the forests, going to check it out," he lied.

"Do you want me to call the others?"

"No," Nate suddenly said, "I don't think it's anything important. Probably a meteorite that fell. Let me check it out first. I'll contact you if I see anything. Give me a few minutes."

"Sure thing, Simon out," the officer stated before terminating the transmission.

He soon reached the forest and landed in the area that called to him the most. He got out of his lion and began walking around the area, finding nothing.

"Hello Lieutenant Manson," he heard the voice of a woman. He quickly turned and watched as a beautiful Drule woman walked to him carrying a golden box, "It's so nice to see you again."

Nate joined her, "I am at your service."

She smiled, "I know you are, my dear. Now, listen carefully. You are to take this to your queen, make sure she receives it. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I understand."

"Good," Dorma replied, handing him the box, "You are to put this gift for the queen in a place she will see it. Once you fall asleep tonight, you are to forget our meeting. Do you understand?"

Nate nodded, "Yes, I understand."

"Good," she replied again, "Now, it is time to go, Lieutenant Manson. Report your findings to me tomorrow evening. Am I clear?"

"Yes, I..." Nate responded.

"Good. Now, go," she interrupted him.

Nate returned to his lion and took off after his meeting with the Drule woman. Soon, his heard Control calling him, "Yes Simon?"

"Is everything alright?" the guard asked.

"Everything is fine, Simon," Nate responded, "All clear, everything is fine. I'm heading in now."

"Good, see you soon, Lieutenant," Simon replied before Nate cut off the transmission. He still felt unease within him. Looking at the golden box, he knew that the unease wouldn't end until he delivered the box to its recipient.


	24. Chapter 24

Happy Tuesday everyone!

I hope all of you had a wonderful Tuesday. I'm pooped. Long day at work people. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this week's installment.

Animebookchic: Yep, too short. But, I have so many things happening that I need to keep it short so I can keep up! LOL.

KathDMD: Did you enjoy sunny Florida….well, I know it wasn't sunny this week, but I hope you enjoyed it. Anywho….I know that Keith is super sad, but hopefully it won't be too long before we turn his frown upside down. Is that how we say that? I'm too tired.

Imhooked: Yep. No. You'll find out soon.

Smithy: Yes….

Justlucky05: Thank you. Yes, my friend. But you'll get that happy ending…at some point. I agree with you. Keeping the peace is turning out to do more harm than good. But we will see.

Feli3: I'm sorry you are frustrated. But I promise it will get better….at some point. I really do believe in happy ending.

Dreamtimedancer: You're telling me…I reading your fic and I feel the same way!

Bknbu: Wow girly…you are worse than me! LOL! You really don't like Elika, do you?

Ok guys, see you next week. Thank you all for supporting me! Hugs to all.

Chapter 24

Before walking into the Control Room, Nate placed the golden box on the floor and away from Simon's view as the young man called out from above the dais, "Nate, Blue is charging and all's set for practice in a couple of hours."

"Thanks Simon," Nate replied as he looked up, "I need to catch some z's before Keith kicks my ass at practice. I'll see you later."

"Later," the kid replied as he went back to his chair. Once he was sure that Simon wouldn't start another conversation, Nate picked up the box and walked out of Control.

The Blue lion pilot headed toward the royal suites. He knew of the room that contained all the gifts from the wedding. Opening the door, he looked around. There were gifts everywhere. The lieutenant conveniently looked for a place where Nanny or the queen would see the box he carried. He placed it on the center table, on top of other gifts. He studied the box a bit more. _Made out of gold_, Nate thought. _I'm sure the queen will want whatever it contains inside._

After, making sure everything was in order, he walked back to his room, took a quick shower to save time since he needed to be up in about three hours and then headed for bed, where he forgot everything he had done since arriving at the castle.

XXXXXXXXXX

The next morning proved to be a very busy one for Allura, who had various conferences and meetings with three councilmen from the east ends of Arus. The team continued their regular schedule with morning practice, and then later on, tactical training. By mid-morning, Keith worked on some Garrison reports in his office. He had woken up with a slight headache earlier that morning and it had increased even more by the time he had begun to work on the reports.

He had just swallowed two aspirins with a cup of coffee when Allura walked in. Surprised to see his wife, he immediately stood up from his chair, "Allura? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" the queen answered with slight annoyance. Walking closer to him, she told him, "I need you to accompany me to Allister Island. The town is requesting our presence at the opening of their new town center."

A bit confused, he answered, "I thought you said…"

"Listen," her annoyance level rose, "There are times when we'll need to go together to events. This is one of them. Is there a problem with that?"

"No," he shook his head, "Not at all. When do you want to leave?"

"We leave tomorrow morning," she replied, attempting to soften her features, "They'd like to have one of the lions there."

"I'll fly Black," Keith responded, as he unconsciously rubbed his side temple, "How long will we be there?"

Allura sighed for a moment before answering, "Overnight."

Keith looked up immediately but remained quiet, not knowing how to ask the next question. Luckily, Allura answered it for him, "We'll need to stay in the same room."

"I can just say that I'm needed back at the castle," he suggested.

The queen shook her head, "No, there's a morning ceremony and it just doesn't make sense for you to come back. I've asked for a suite at one of their inns. Although, the councilman will probably invite us into his home. I guess we can decide on sleeping arrangements once we get there."

"Sure," Keith nodded without argument. 'Is there anything else you'd like me to do?"

"Coran will give you any other details from this point on," the queen answered, suddenly noticing the pained look on his face, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm good," he immediately answered, trying to hide his pain with a small smile, "just a slight headache."

Allura looked at him rather serious, "Just make sure you feel better by the time we get there. I don't want people getting the wrong impression just by looking at your face."

Keith immediately stiffened, "I'll be okay, Allura."

Sighing and frustrated by the uncontrollable urge to answer harshly, the queen reminded herself of her decision to act better, "What I meant was that…I just don't want people to think you don't want to be there. You should go see Dr. Gorma."

Keith looked at her a bit perplexed, "If it continues, I will."

"Good," she answered before turning around and leaving the room.

Once gone, Keith sat back down and began to rub his eyes, trying to control the pain that had increased since he suddenly felt worse than he had before.

XXXXXXXXXX

At Control, Nate surveyed and looked over satellite information when the vidscreen alerted him of an incoming call. He smiled when Jill's face appeared on the screen.

"Well, I never thought I'd see the day when my brother would be sitting at…where are you? Some fancy control room?"

"Castle of Lions Control Room," he answered proudly, "I have the afternoon shift today."

"Ah, so you forwarded your calls here?" Jill looked so proud of him despite her banter.

"Only yours, my dear sister. And mom and dad's of course," Nate replied with an affectionate smile, "So, when do I finally get to see you?"

"Sooner than you think!" she said excitedly, "I'll be there on Friday."

"The day after tomorrow," he nodded, "That's great! Why so soon though? I mean, I thought you originally said, a week."

Jill shrugged, "Dr. Gorma wanted me sooner. Not sure why, but he apparently needs my help sooner rather than later."

Nate understood immediately. He assumed it was because of Keith and Allura. Gorma was probably told by Coran to expedite the orders. He couldn't say anything to Jill though; protocol was a standard rule with the Garrison. She'd have to learn it from them once she arrived.

"You know what the most annoying thing right now?" she asked, carrying on as he continued to think.

"What?"

"That your face tells me you are hiding something, but since I'm so far away I can't tell what it is."

"That's why most of the time I prefer to _speak _to you via Vidscreen," he joked.

"Well, don't get too comfortable, this," she replied as she pointed to the screen and then to her, "won't be happening very often from now on."

From outside the Control Room's entrance doors, Lance overheard a female voice. Curious, he peaked in just as Jill and Nate bid their last goodbyes. He briefly caught a glimpse the woman's face before the screen went black. He walked in, "Hey."

Nate turned around, "Hi Lance."

"How's it going in here?" he asked, curious as to who the female voice belonged to.

"Been pretty quiet so far," he shrugged, "What's up? You need me for anything?"

Seeing that he wasn't going to talk, Lance didn't press the issue, "No, just wanted to let you know that Keith and Allura are leaving for Allister Island tomorrow morning and you'll be serving as lead officer for security in Keith's absence."

Nate's face brightened with excitement, "Really? I thought it was too early for me to take command of anything around this place?"

"Well, don't get too excited," Lance warned with a smile, "Coran wants me here at Control since Keith and Allura will be out of the castle, Hunk is currently working on a problem Red lion has with its Atomizer and Pidge is still a bit too young for the task."

"I'm happy to help," the blond hair man replied, "I guess I need to learn…"

"Don't worry, Keith will be meeting with you and the guards later this afternoon," Lance told him before turning around and walking toward the door, "Anyways, that's what I came to tell you."

"Thanks Lance," Nate replied.

"Sure thing buddy," the Red lion pilot smiled. He couldn't help himself. "And by the way, make sure to tell that girlfriend of yours that you're behaving here, " he said just before he walked away laughing.

Confused, Nate turned around, "What?" But the doors of Control had closed and Lance was gone. "Girlfriend?"

XXXXXXXXXX

It had taken her all morning and most of the afternoon, but Nanny unwrapped every wedding gift received and strategically, with the help of her maids, placed them in different areas of the castle that Allura rarely visited. Hopefully, she wouldn't notice. Later tonight, she would write the thank you cards and have both Keith and Allura sign them for etiquette purposes. The one gift she couldn't quite place for was a golden box that once opened, Nanny found to be a perfume. The governess raised her brow in question, "Why would someone give perfume for a wedding gift?" But then again other gifts from around the galaxy were kind of strange as well. Why would Allura need a set of bronze silverware?

For now, she would keep the golden box in her room; there was just no place for it. But she would put the perfume in Allura's room. The queen had dozens of them on her dresser, Allura wouldn't notice one more. Satisfied with herself, she asked her aides to clean up the room and take the golden box to her room. Nanny sighed. She would spend a couple of nights writing thank you notes, but it would be rather relaxing for her.

Walking to Allura's room, she began packing all the queen's necessities for her trip. It didn't take her too long, and within an hour, she had everything ready for her. She even included the lovely perfume that she had received from her wedding among her toiletries. As soon as she zipped up the last bag, the queen walked in, "Nanny, are all my things packed?"

"Yes, my dear," the old woman answered, "You're all set."

"Good," she nodded as she made her way to the closet. "I'm going out in Blue for a while. I need to clear my mind," she continued as she took out her flight suit.

Nanny turned to her, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Nanny," Allura gave her a soft smile, "Just want to fly a little. I won't be able to do that after the second trimester."

"You shouldn't be flying at all!" the older woman argued. "I don't think…" she immediately stopped herself from finishing the statement. Allura, on the other hand, realized what her Nanny almost said.

"I don't need his permission," Allura immediately snapped, "I do as I please."

"I…I meant for the child," Nanny tried correcting the situation, "You need to think of the child."

"Nanny, the baby will be fine," Allura answered as she walked into the bathroom to change, "I know what I'm doing."

Nanny sighed in frustration. Allura had changed so drastically in the last couple of weeks, it seemed unreal. "My dear, I'm going to start preparing dinner."

"Sure Nanny, I'll see you later," the queen yelled from the bathroom before Nanny took her leave.

XXXXXXXXXX

Walking into the Control Room, Allura didn't even bother greeting Nate, who looked over the latest satellite pictures, "Raise the dais please. I'm going out in Blue."

Turning around, Nate asked, "Right now?"

"Yes, right now," the queen firmly stated, "Nate, I don't think you need to question me or my rights to take any of the lions out whenever I please."

"My apologies Allura, I didn't mean it in a negative way," he quickly replied, "It's just that Keith…"

"Keith what?" she interrupted him immediately.

"Nothing, it's just that Keith never said that you took the lions out for….flying during the middle of the day," Nate replied as he turned around and entered the codes to raise the dais. "You're all set."

As the dais rose, Allura began walking toward it, "Nate, as I've stated many times before, I do as I please and Keith has absolutely no say in it. Understand?"

"Understood, Your Majesty," Nate sighed in defeat as Allura went to her lion.

XXXXXXXXXX

Keith's headache seemed to be growing worse by the minute. He had closed his eyes and sat back on his chair to get some rest when his comm. link began buzzing. Sighing, he opened his eyes, picked it up and answered, "Kogane."

"Keith, it's me, Nate. Just thought I let you know that Allura took out Blue lion."

Keith's eyes widened, "She what?"

"I don't know. She said she wanted to take a ride and…left," Nate replied. "I don't see any suspicious activity, but I'm not sure it's a good idea for her to be out alone."

"I understand Nate," Keith sighed, "I'm on my way."

XXXXXXXXXX

As Allura flew her lion, her mind continued to wonder how she would survive the night with Keith in her room. The queen couldn't understand why she felt the way she felt. But from the moment she realized that she would have to share a room with her husband, her hatred for him rose. She quickly pushed it aside, "I have to make the effort."

The queen sighed in frustration. She still could not figure out why she despised her husband. Common sense dictated what had occurred between the two of them was not their fault. Yet, Allura couldn't stop herself from blaming him for her anger, for her sadness, for a baby she was not looking not in her current plans. The more she thought about it, the more the hatred ignited in her heart. Again, she desperately pushed her thoughts aside. This wasn't fair to Keith or herself. Her entire life changed because of one event and one man, "I can't…why do I hate you so much?"

XXXXXXXXXX

In Black, Keith flew to the area where Blue lion was located. He had asked Nate to close down communication between the lions and Control until he heard a signal from Black. He could only interrupt should an immediate danger arise.

As the king drew closer, he began opening communication with Blue lion, "Allura. Allura come in."

"Why are you here?" the queen immediately answered, "Keith, I had asked to be left alone. Stop bothering me." Her voice was hard, callous and threatening.

At this point, Keith's headache had him not only feeling nauseous, but he was getting too damn angry. Allura knew better and just because they had their differences, it didn't mean he would allow her to take liberties with her safety. "Allura, head back to the castle," Keith ordered.

"I told you…"

"Damn it Allura. Get back to the castle right now!" Keith shouted with such emotion and anger that the queen quieted down. "You may order me around in matters of politics, but I'll be damned if you think you have any right to order me up here! I am still your damn commanding officer, even if you are on inactive duty. Get your ass back to the castle before I ground you permanently!"

Allura still felt anger, but also a bit of fear. She had never heard him speak to her that way before. Keith had never raised his voice to her, not even when she felt herself treated him unfairly. Without argument, she turned her lion around and headed back to the castle as ordered.

XXXXXXXXXX

Nate didn't dare turn around when he heard the shoot from the dais open. He knew that Allura was back and he knew she wasn't happy when she didn't bother to tell him anything before she headed out of Control.

Minutes later, he heard the shoot open again and this time he knew it was Keith. He wasn't going to turn around, but when Keith called to him, he had no choice, "Yes?" He didn't say anything, but he had never seen Keith look so pale.

"Who has the second patrol shift tonight?"

"I…" he began before turning to the computer screen on the control panel to look up the schedule, "It's Lance."

"I have the first shift tonight," Keith replied, "Could you ask him to switch shifts with me?"

"Sure, Keith," Nate nodded, "Are you alright?"

Keith forced a smile, "I'm fine. Just a slight headache. I think I'm going to sleep it off. I'll take his shift."

"I'll let him know, Keith," Nate answered, "Just get some rest."

"I'll see you later for our meeting," the prince consort replied before walking out of Control.

Once gone, Nate picked up his comm. unit and contacted the lieutenant, "Hey Lance."

"What's up?" Lance answered with his usual humorous tone.

"I have a request from Keith," Nate told him as he began telling him what their commanding officer wanted.

XXXXXXXXXX

As soon as Keith entered his room, he headed straight to the bathroom where he threw up, the force of which caused his headache to become even worse. After washing up and changing, he took two more pills from a bottle he kept in his nightstand, sealed the windows shut so the sunlight wouldn't get in, and went straight to bed.

He was still angry but he forced himself to let it go, hoping to calm himself so he could concentrate on getting better. When he got better, he'd speak to Allura. He could put up with a lot, but nothing would make him deter himself from protecting Allura or the baby. Nothing.

Closing his eyes, he hoped that sleep would help make the headache go away. He had to a lot to get done later on that evening.

XXXXXXXXXX

Dorma calmly walked through the halls of the castle on the way to her room when she was abruptly shoved to side. She tried to scream, but she felt her mouth covered by a hand then heard a whispered, "Shhh." The voice whispered in her ear, "How I've missed you."

She recognized the voice and relaxed as she felt the hand leave her face, "We cannot be caught up in a compromising position."

"Who would know?" he continued whispering as he kissed her neck, "Everyone is at the party. Your husband included."

"He may return," Dorma closed her eyes, enjoying the sensual kisses.

"Doubtful," he responded. "I made sure to give him and the king an endless amount of Tyrusian wine and the dancers for tonight's festivities are exactly to their liking. We have more than enough time."

"Do you still want me? Looking like this?" she asked as his hands explored the curves of her body.

"I don't care what you look like," he answered, "I care about how you make me feel." He continued kissing, exploring her curves. "Now, why don't we make tonight about us for a change?"

Dorma smiled, "You'll need to be careful. We wouldn't want to hurt the baby."

He kissed her so fiercely it made her groan in pleasure, "No, we won't hurt our baby, will we?"

The duchess kissed him back, "Our baby?"

He looked up at her, "It is our baby…Dorma?"

Dorma caressed Hazar's face tenderly and kissed him gently, "Oh my brother, how could you ask such a question."


	25. Chapter 25

Hello everyone. Thank you for continuing the journey with me. Here's the next chapter. Hope you like it. P.S. Watch for clues…hee hee hee.

Bluebaby1219: Sharing the room, that should be interesting. Ewww is right. Didn't see that one coming, either. Let's see what else they have in store for us!

Smithy: So right….but then again….

Animebookchic: You knew what dear? Are you sure? Are you really sure?

JustLucky05: I love your comments! Yeah, let's see what the heck I put Keith through, I'm notorious for that. Dorma and Davis….well, we will see what THEY put him through….But yes, I'm a believer of the idea that things get worse before they get better.

KathDMD: I know. My eyes! My eyes! They burn! LOL. Did you drink the entire bottle?

Tinyrose: Yes Way! And yes, what an ending.

Petite0312: Oh, wait till you see!

Guest: My man Pidge. Love him! Let's see what he does…

BKNBU: Hey-Zeus Marimba! That perfume is going to be very annoying….

Okay people. Here's the next chapter. Hopefully you'll like this one and the next ones to come. See ya'all next week!

Chapter 25

When Keith walked into Control later that evening, he found Hunk at the helm. The tall, broad shouldered pilot turned around when he heard footsteps coming up behind him and sighed inwardly, "Hey Keith, how are you feeling?"

"Better," Keith sighed, trying to sound convincing.

"Really?" Hunk asked sarcastically, "Then, why are your eyes glassy?"

"It's less painful," Keith admitted, "I can tolerate it."

"Listen," Hunk advised, "I can take your shift. Besides, you have to leave early tomorrow morning. You should go back to your room and rest."

"I'm alright Hunk. Besides, I'm not tired," Keith shook his head. "Don't worry, I don't mind. Actually, I enjoy being up there as much as I can."

"Suit yourself," Hunk replied. "But I think you should reconsider my offer. An offer like that doesn't come very often."

"Duly noted," Keith answered with a smirk, "Thanks Hunk. I appreciate the offer."

Just as Keith turned to move toward the dais, Lance walked in. As soon as the Red lion pilot looked at his friend, he rolled his eyes, "Go back to sleep."

"Funny," Keith passed him, but Lance grabbed his shoulder to stop him. He turned to face him, "Lance, really, I'm fine."

"You look like shit," Lance answered, "Stop being so stubborn and go back to sleep. You don't need to be up there tonight."

"I said the same thing," Hunk added with a snort, "Man does not listen."

Ignoring both of them, Keith continued toward the dais, "I'll see you guys later."

Lance hollered as Keith disappeared down the dais, "By the way, I went over Nate's duties with him on your behalf…if you care!" Looking at Hunk, who shrugged, Lance shook his head, "Stubborn ass."

XXXXXXXXXX

Morning made its appearance and Keith flew back to the castle still nursing the headache he had. He had about two hours before he'd leave with Allura. Quickly, he went back to his room, showered, packed his clothes, and went to the dining room to get some breakfast before leaving.

"Well, you're still alive, good to know," Lance stated as he walked in while Keith poured himself a cup of coffee. Keith looked at him for a moment before going back to preparing his coffee. Lance noticed that his eyes weren't as glassy as when he last saw them, but he could tell that Keith was tired.

"It's too early for your sarcasm, Lance," Keith said as he took a sip of his coffee. "I leave with Allura in about forty five minutes. While we are gone, I need you to keep me informed of everything that is happening on this end."

"Don't worry Keith, you know I will," Lance nodded.

"After I return I'm going to be leaving again for a few days to Irmiria," he replied as he turned to look at Lance, "I made arrangements with Councilwoman Janner to have one of the lions help with the construction in the area."

Lance eyed him curiously, "Is that the woman you danced with at your wedding?"

Shifting his gaze slightly, Keith lied, "Yes, she had asked me to help her that night."

"Why you?" his friend continued his inquiry with a tinge of curiosity, "Anyone of us can go on your behalf. I mean, you're the Prince Consort after all, you don't have to do it yourself..."

"Lance, she asked me personally and it's really the least I can do. Besides, just because I'm a prince consort doesn't mean I would ever delegate all my duties," Keith reminded him. He smiled tentatively, "I'm not you."

The auburn hair, young man laughed, "Whatever. How long will you be gone then?"

"A few days. Allura is aware," was all Keith answered. "If there is an attack, it shouldn't take me long to reach you."

Nodding, Lance answered, "Alright, well, I guess no practice this morning. I'll just…"

"Actually, I do want you to practice," Keith interrupted with a small smile and a little sarcasm embedded in his voice, "You're leading practice."

"What?" his friend looked shocked.

"Well, Hunk and Pidge are doing well, but I want their reaction times to increase by at least ten percent and Nate should get all the practice he can. There hasn't been too much going on since his arrival. It will be good for him."

"Unbelievable," Lance sighed as Keith began walking away.

"Make sure you also practice while I'm in Irmiria."

"Well, what about you?" Lance hollered back at him.

"What about me?" Keith joked as he left the room.

Lance sighed. He knew it would be good for his friend to have a few mornings off.

XXXXXXXXXX

Allura opened her eyes, but she knew she was still dreaming. She lay down under the tree she dreamt of most nights. When she looked up, leaves continued falling on her and she saw the dark sky above. The tree still withered as dark clouds travelled across the sky.

"I'm glad you woke up."

Allura heard a very recognizable voice. Turning her head, she was greeted by a beautiful smile that made her smile back.

"You're back," she whispered.

"I was never gone," Keith replied laying down beside her. He took her hand and kissed her, "I would never leave you, Allura. I'm not going anywhere, unless you want me to."

"You feel so far away lately," the queen answered. "Why do you feel so far away?"

"I don't know, Allura," he responded with sadness in his eyes as he caressed her cheek with his finger, "That's something only you can answer. You need to fight it."

"Fight what, Keith? Please tell me, what do I need to fight?"

Suddenly, they both heard the cries of a little girl. Allura sat up immediately and began to look around. She continued to hear the crying, but could not identify where the child was, "Where is she?"

Slowly, Keith sat up beside her, "I'm not sure. I can't find her. "

Looking at him shocked, Allura's eyes began to water, "We have to find her! She could be hurt, lost. Keith! Why haven't you looked for her?" The child kept crying, the sound growing louder and louder. Her cries stung the queen's ears.

Calmly, Keith responded, "Allura, there's nothing I can do."

"I don't understand," she shook her head as the crying grew to even more painful levels, "Please do something!"

"Only you can," Keith answered. "Only you can save her."

The girl's cries grew even louder. Allura covered her ears, closed her eyes and when she opened them again, she found herself in her room. Looking around, she sighed with relief, "This one was weird." Shaking her head, she rose from bed and began to walk toward the bathroom, knowing she had to get ready for her trip.

XXXXXXXXXX

Dorma watched herself in the grand mirror of her room. Her belly grew larger by the day and not only did she feel beautiful, but proud. She was preparing the path to greatness for her child. Doom would one day be hers, Doom along with the entire Drule Empire.

The night before was rather enchanting. She had missed Hazar and his touches, but after she was done with him, she dressed and left his quarters to return to her room. Knowing her husband would not return until early morning, she slept a bit, and then woke up early, bathed and dressed before he walked in.

"You're looking rather beautiful," she heard the voice of her husband, who had just walked in her room. As she turned to face him, he continued, "Motherhood suits you."

She smiled, "How was your evening?"

"Entertaining," Lotor responded with a smirk. "Today will be busy though. My father, your brother, and I have to go over some last minute briefings."

Dorma walked up to him and kissed him on the lips, "I missed you."

He gave her a guarded smile, "I'm hoping you spent the time I was away being productive?"

She nodded as he walked away from her, "I did, very much so," she smiled. Turning around, the Duchess gave her husband a cool smile, "Actually, do you remember what I showed you before you left? Our wedding gift to the Queen of Arus?"

Lotor turned and looked at her, "Were you able to deliver it?"

Dorma smiled at the question, "Lotor, you seem to have little faith in my abilities. Of course, she has it! I would not be surprised if she'd use it right now."

The prince thought for a moment before answering. He pondered the repercussions of Allura being under such evil influence. However, that didn't last too long as he sighed, "What about him?"

"He will get what he deserves through her," she simply replied.

"Are you sure?" Lotor sounded doubtful.

"Very," Dorma smiled triumphantly, "Just wait and see."

XXXXXXXXXX

The ride in Black had been extremely quiet. Keith continued flying Black as Allura gazed out the window, looking at nothing in particular.

Finally, unable to stand the silence, Keith spoke first, "We should be arriving in about fifteen minutes."

Allura nodded, but didn't respond.

Seeing that she wouldn't say anything else, Keith inwardly sighed. How would he handle being with her for two days when apparently she didn't even want to be in the same cockpit with him, "Allura, like I said before, I could just excuse myself…"

"Didn't we have this discussion before?" she snapped.

He nodded, "Yes, but…"

"Then, why are discussing this again?"

"Allura, why are you torturing yourself? You obviously don't want to be around me, why don't you just make it easier on yourself?" he asked.

"And you," the queen added, "You just want to make it easier on you, don't you?"

"That's not what I meant, Allura!" Keith replied as he looked at her, "Why are you arguing with me?

"You're the one that wants to argue Keith," she responded with anger. "I told you what I wanted and you will follow what I say. Now, leave me alone, I want to get some rest before we arrive." Allura turned away from him, returning to her silent mode as Keith shook his head and continued flying with equal silence.

XXXXXXXXXX

Lance sat in Keith's office, looking over some paperwork he had left for him to do while he was away, when he heard a knock on the door. "Come in," he called out before a second or two later, Nate walked into the room.

"Hey, you have a minute?" the blond man asked before casually taking a seat on one of the chairs across from where the desk.

"Take two or three, I'm in no hurry to work on this crap," Lance replied with a rather disgusted expression on his face as he looked up from Keith's computer, "I would never want Keith's job."

"Prince Consort?" Nate smirked.

"That one either. I meant Commander in the Garrison. There's so much fucking work, it's ridiculous."

"He seems to enjoy it," Nate shrugged.

"That's because he likes the abuse," Lance answered. After turning on the screen saver, he looked back at Nate, "What's up?"

"I just wanted to let you know that my sister Jill will be coming tomorrow."

"Oh, she's visiting?" Lance asked surprised, Keith would have let him know.

"No, actually, she's staying. She's Dr. Gorma's new assistant."

Lance heard Gorma asked the Garrison for an assistant physician. There were times that the anatomy of those from Earth differed a bit from the Arusians and since the arrival of the human pilots, there were times that Gorma was stumped with questions regarding treatment. A physician from Earth could answer some questions for him, especially when time was of the essence. "I had heard that a physician was coming, but I didn't think it was your sister. Was that the woman who you were speaking to yesterday?"

Nate nodded, "You mean the one you thought was my girlfriend? That was my sister. Her name is Jill Eckhart."

"Ah, will she be coming with her family?" Lance asked cautiously, assuming that since their last names were different.

"Jill's not married," Nate laughed.

"Oh, I assumed that since your last names were different-"

"No, Jill's my half-sister," he responded, "Our parents married when we were both around six years old or so. Her dad was a widower and my mom…well my mom never really married…if you get my drift."

Lance nodded in understanding.

"Anyways, my mom, God bless her soul, raised me on her own until she met Jill's dad. Since then, it's been me and Jill. Our parents raised us as if we were blood related, so we've always considered ourselves as if we were."

"That's pretty cool," Lance answered with a smile. "It's very seldom to have families such as yours in today's world. Actually, it's very seldom to have happy families at all."

"Mom and dad are pretty special people," Nate replied, "Anyways, I know that there may be some confusion tomorrow, but I wanted to at least let you know."

"Thanks for the clarification," Lance smiled, "But, why didn't you tell us before?"

"Jill swore me to secrecy. She thought that if anyone found out, they would stop the process. Having siblings working for the same royal court of Arus would be…I don't know…a conflict of interest."

At this Lance laughed. "She worries too much. I don't think Allura would have cared."

"Either way," Nate shrugged. He stood up from his seat and began to head out the door. "She just wanted to be sure nothing stood in her way. Jill's in love with Arus and this was something she has wanted to do for a long time."

"Well, I'm sure that Keith and Allura will give her the proper welcome," Lance said, then added, "Anything else I should know?"

Nate thought for a moment. There was one more thing, but he would let Jill tell them. After all, there were some things he'd rather let his sister share on her own terms.

XXXXXXXXXX

Black lion was greeted with a thunderous crowd that cheered and shouted with glee, expecting to see their new queen and prince consort. Arusian fighters soon followed close behind as they landed a few feet away from Black lion. Looking outside for a moment before walking to the exit doors of the lion, Allura turned her sights on Keith, "Alright, we're on. Don't disappoint the crowd."

Keith sighed. "Right."

"What's wrong with you?" Allura suddenly asked, paying attention to his sudden pale pallor.

"Nothing, just a small headache, I'll take something for it soon," he answered. Truthfully, he was feeling tired, but he ignored the feeling.

"Well, make sure you smile, I can't have you give the wrong perception to the people," Allura answered without any sympathy.

"I know Allura," Keith sighed, "I know."

The two stood and disembarked Black lion as they listened to the cheers from the people. As promised, Keith kept the smile on his face as he greeted the crowd. Their guards stood behind them as they made their way to the entrance of the building where Councilman Butler waited by the steps to greet them, "Your Majesty, Your Highness." The short, puffy man's smile widened, "Welcome to our city."

"Thank you so much for inviting us, Councilman Buttler," Allura replied, "My husband and I are glad to be able to be a part of the opening of the town square."

"This promises to be a wonderful event," Butler replied with glee, "I was also able to invite a number of other people and a representative from another planet as well."

Surprised, Keith replied, "I'm curious Councilman Butler, a representative from other planet?"

"Yes, your Highness," he answered, "He and I have been keeping communication lines opened for a while and he was so curious and interested in the square that, well, one thing led to another and…"

"You invited him," Keith replied with concern in his tone, "Did you notify Coran or any one of the queen's security team regarding this?"

"I…" the councilman faltered, "I didn't think it would be necessary."

"Councilman, you should have notified us. Bringing an official from another planet needs to be approved by…"

"Me," Allura interrupted as she looked at Keith, "I'm sure you are aware now and will take the necessary action so that this won't happen again, am I right Councilman?"

Nodding immediately, the portly man answered, "Yes, of course, my Queen," he said as he directed his sights to her.

"Now, could you tell me who is here?" Allura asked.

Suddenly, another voice emerged from the doors of the building, "Allura, how wonderful to see you again!"

When Keith saw who it was, his anger rose. Prince Liam walked down the steps and headed toward them with a broad smile on his handsome face.


	26. Chapter 26

Greetings from Baptist Memorial Hospital!

My father in law is having surgery on Thursday, so I'm spending a few hours with my old man. Yes, he's like my dad. My husband tells me that my father in law and I are exactly alike….I consider it an honor. My husband thinks we the two looney tunes in the family. Whatever! LOL.

Anyways, we are almost to the end of this fic. Almost….I think. So we are at the beginning of the turning point. Hope you like it.

Feli3: Dude, I have no idea. Liam has something up his sleeve for sure….

KathDMD: Lovey, I think you are going to like Jill a lot. I really do. As for the Hazar, Lotor, Dorma angle, I'm as shocked as you! Dorma is one twisted gal. TWISTED!

Idstealer000: I know my dear. Since I'm posting weekly, I know it takes a longer time for the plot to unfold. I think we are at a turning point though. Thank you for reading.

Imhooked: Well, check out the next few chapters. There are surprises.

Smithy: Yep. Smithy. Check them out below.

JustLucky05: Oh, it's on my friend! Just wait and see

Animebookchic: Have some faith my friend! There's hope a coming!

Achangel Wolf: Thank you for reading! Yes, the fireworks are coming. Check out the next few chapters.

BKNBU: Girly, don't cry. I promise you, they will be a happy ending. I PROMISE you!

Guys, this is the beginning of the end….hope you like it.

Chapter 26

Liam looked straight at Allura, without looking at anyone else, "I wasn't expecting to be back on Arus so soon."

"Liam," the queen looked surprised at seeing him walking toward her, "I wasn't expecting you at all."

The prince hugged her and she reluctantly hugged him back diplomatically, "Why are you here?" she whispered as she embraced him.

He smiled menacingly at her. Not bothering to hide his amusement, he answered, "Councilman Butler knows my father well. He inquired why we didn't attend your nuptials and well, one thing led to another and he invited me to the opening of the town square. Father's been busy these days with the press, you know. So…" he sighed, "I offered to help him by coming here on his behalf," he glanced at Keith for a second before focusing back on her.

"You know the rules, Liam," Allura warned, "Every time you, or any planet's officials enter Arus, they must notify us."

Liam laughed, "I just wanted to surprise you, my dear." He shrugged, "After all, I thought you would enjoy a good surprise…with what happened between us of course. You look wonderful Allura, positively glowing." He looked down at her slightly protruding belly, well hidden by an empire style dress.

Immediately, Allura turned away from him. Turning now to Keith, he mocked, "I'm sorry, _Your Highness_, didn't quite see you there."

Keith tried to control his anger, but he felt it wearing thin. Soon television crews and reporters began to emerge and asked questions. He didn't have a chance to answer Liam as Allura began answering the reporters. Inwardly, he groaned. This trip was going to be hell and he wished nothing more than for it to be over soon.

XXXXXXXXXX

Pidge looked over the recorded videos he had taken of Allura, including the one he had taken the night before. She was moaning and he thought he had heard her say something like _Find my way… _ In the end, he nodded in understanding, "She communicates her thoughts outwardly when she dreams. But what is she trying to say?"

Turning off his vidscreen, he sighed, "Allura, what are you trying to tell yourself? What do you need to find?"

The young man kept speaking out, as if doing so would help him find the answer. "What is it that you are trying to tell yourself, Allura? What are you trying to tell me? Find your way to what?"

XXXXXXXXXX

After reporters finished asking questions, the councilman guided Keith, Allura and Liam over to the square, where they enjoyed various performances by the townspeople and the local schools. As the performances continued, Keith noticed how Allura kept her distance from Liam, but her actions didn't prevent him from flirting with her from time to time.

Keith stood by his wife, who tried her hardest to ignore him as well, unless it was necessary to speak to him. When he saw the opportunity, he turned to her. "We need to talk," he whispered.

Looking at him, she answered, "This is obviously not the time."

"I realize that, but I need to ask you one question," Keith said to her, "Did you know he would be here?"

She shook her head, "Absolutely not. I would have never allowed it."

Sighing with frustration, Keith turned and watched the show as well. From the side, Liam smiled to himself.

XXXXXXXXXX

Dorma walked into the witch's lair, "Tell me Haggar, is it complete?"

"Almost," the witch answered, "The process will take a few more days before we have a finished product. You'll have to be patient."

She walked around the pit where Haggar's creation grew, studying the specimen with keen eyes, "You know Haggar, playing with our favorite royal couple has proven quite boring lately. Perhaps it's time to make our game a tad bit more fun."

Turning to the duchess, the witch asked with a smile, "What do you have in mind?"

"Well, do you have time to make a few alterations to your creation?"

"I…might. What do you want it to do?" Haggar asked, clearly intrigued.

Smiling with a malicious smirk, Dorma replied, "I want her to give birth."

XXXXXXXXXX

After the show at the town square, Councilman Butler invited the Keith, Allura and Liam to his home, where they had lunch along with other government officials. Sitting at the head of the rectangular table, Butler had the queen to his left and the Keith to his right. Liam wasted no time sitting next to Allura as the other government officials moved to sit in the remaining three chairs.

The conversation revolved around the construction of the town square, the activities that would take place the next day, and the measures the queen would take to assure safety in the town. After a while, the conversation turned informal and soon the group spoke of mundane topics. Superficially, the atmosphere felt casual, but as Keith studied everyone, he felt the stifling terse room around him.

"Your Highness," Councilman Butler's voice suddenly brought Keith back from his thoughts, "I was told that you and Her Majesty would be staying at one of our inns?"

"I believe we are," he answered, looking at Allura, who also nodded.

"Well, I would be honored if you stayed with us," Butler replied excitedly. "I took the liberty to speak with the Inn's owners and I've compensated them for the room. I hope you don't mind."

"No, not at all," Allura answered, already expecting the councilman would be inclined to make such arrangements, "If the owners of the inn will not be offended…"

The councilman shook his head, "No, they've kindly accepted. Please do not worry about that."

"Thank you for inviting us in," Keith added as the councilman smiled.

"It's an honor to have you all here," he replied.

Looking happier now, Liam asked, "So, tell me Allura, how are you feeling these days?"

"I'm alright," she answered uneasily, hoping that the topic of her pregnancy would not come up.

"Good," he nodded, "I'm glad you are feeling well. I'm sure that you must be feeling tired with everything going on lately."

Keith knew what the prince was trying to do. As he continued eating, he thought of something he could say to divert the conversation, "Councilman, I have a question about your expectations for…"

"Come on, Captain!" Liam interrupted, "Let's not get back business. We've been talking about protection of the town for the last hour. You may not be aware, but royalty does take a break from time to time. I know you are not used to this, but take the advice of someone like me, who been a prince all his life, taking a break is good." The rest of the group snickered. Allura glared at Liam, an angry look in her eyes that made him divert his attention away from her.

Keith couldn't put up with the prick anymore. Instead, he countered sarcasm with sarcasm, "You're completely right, Liam. I must apologize. I'm not used to the laissez- faire approach to royalty. Perhaps you can show me how to sit on my derrière and do nothing more often than not." At this, the entire group laughed and even Allura smirked.

Smiling and holding back his anger, Liam answered, "I deserved that, Keith. Touché. Allura, you must show your husband how to relax!"

Allura smiled a bit, but didn't respond. She looked at Keith, who stared back at her with cold eyes. She turned to her plate to continue eating.

Enjoying the show despite the attack on his ego, Liam could not stop himself from continuing his mockery, "So, what else do you have planned for us, Councilman Butler? We've obviously entertained you all for a while, I guess it's your turn now."

Trying to lighten the atmosphere, the portly man began, "I was thinking we could take a horseback ride to the outer perimeters of the town." Turning to Keith, he said, "Your Highness, I want you to see this part of our town. I'd like your help in some construction aspects that I believe the lions could be quite useful for."

"I'd be happy to, Councilman," Keith responded with a nod of acceptance.

"Great, we can all go!" Liam answered, "Allura, you wouldn't mind riding with me would you, since your husband and the councilman will be going over the perimeter?"

Keith stiffened and looked to his wife. When he saw she hadn't responded, he did so for her, "I'd rather have Allura ride with me. After all, I'd like to get her opinion on the construction as well."

Butler looked at the prince in amusement at the underlying messages they had for each other. He had noticed the friction between them from the beginning, but at the current moment, their emotions surfaced to the point of transparency. "Will the rest of you be joining us?"

The other officials who sat the table excused themselves from the afternoon activities. Looking at Liam, Allura and Keith, he said, "Well, I have some carriages and horses by the stables. We can make our decision before leaving. For now, why don't we enjoy this wonderful lunch?"

XXXXXXXXXX  
The day's light dimmed as dark clouds began to fill the sky. Keith and Councilman Butler led the way with their horses as Allura sat inside the carriage with Liam, who had successfully weaseled himself in at the end.

Allura didn't question or remark upon her former fiancée riding with her. Keith, as expected, didn't argue the issue either. It just wasn't the time and neither wanted to give Butler a repetition of what had happened during lunch. Keith, on the other hand, didn't want Allura to contradict him. Instead, he tried focusing on the task of looking over the rebuilding project that the councilman was anxiously trying to convince both the queen and him to sponsor.

Inside the carriage, Liam wasted no time addressing the real reason he had returned, "Do you know how ridiculous you look with him?"

Allura smiled viciously, "Better him than having a tyrant for a husband, who would command every move I make. I actually think I chose very wisely. And I do have to admit, he is the better looking one."

He stiffened at the last statement, "You have no shame."

"And you are a sore loser," the queen continued, "You shouldn't have come, Liam."

"You and I belong together and I plan on making sure you know that," he answered. "Leave him. You know your marriage is a sham."

"I beg to differ," she countered, looking out the window, "I am satisfied with my marriage and Keith. You've wasted your time."

Liam remained quiet, but he was not done.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Outside, Keith looked up at the dark clouds and the flashes of lightning that decorated the sky. Rain would come down soon and he didn't want Allura caught in the middle of it. Turning to the councilman, he asked, "Would you mind if I ask the queen to return to our quarters? The weather is getting worse."

"I completely agree, Your Highness," the portly man replied, "The queen would be better off there. These roads do get muddy when storms like these arrive."

Nodding, Keith turned his horse to the carriage and looked inside, "Allura, there is a storm coming and it will be a strong one. The councilman told me these roads get muddy, I think you should head back. I can finish looking the area over and let you know of my findings when I return, if that's alright with you."

She peeked out the window and looked up the sky. Seeing how it was getting worse, she looked back at him and responded, "You're right. I think it's better that I go back."

"I'll go with you," Liam immediately told her. "You're right Your Highness," he said looking at Keith with a sarcastic tone.

Keith didn't bother answering him, "I'll see you when I get back." He instructed some of the guards to follow the carriage back into town while a couple stayed with him and the councilman. Once he was sure they were safely heading back, Keith turned to the councilman, "How about we try to finish surveying the area quickly?"

"Yes," Butler nodded, "this way, Your Highness."

XXXXXXXXXX

Once Allura arrived at the Councilman's home where she and Keith would be staying for the night, she wasted no time exiting the carriage. Liam had not given up the conversation about getting back together and she couldn't stand it any longer.

"Liam, for the last time," she whispered to him as he followed her to the entrance of the house, "I don't want anything to do with you. We're through!"

"Allura, stop!" he called out to her, "Just…please…"

The queen stopped and turned to him, "We're in the councilman's home, do not embarrass me here."

Nodding, Liam answered, "Fine, but just think about it, Allura. Don't be foolish and continue this charade for much longer. We can still fix this."

She stared at him for a moment, before turning around and walking to her room.

XXXXXXXXXX

Keith and Councilman Butler continued surveying the land, but as quick as they were, they weren't fast enough and the rain poured down on them before they finished the task. The rain was worse during the ride back to town.

By the time Keith and Butler returned, both men were drenched from the rain. "Your Highness, I'm sorry this took so long," the portly man profusely apologized as they walked in.

"It's alright, Councilman," he answered, "I expected as much. I've already asked the guards to change and take care of themselves, this rain was pretty cold. I advise you to do the same."

"Yes, you are right," the older man answered, "You too, we can see each other at dinner."

The two men went their separate ways and soon Keith found himself about to knock on the door to his own room. He quickly stopped himself and gently opened the door. When he walked in, the room was empty, but he heard the shower running in the bathroom. "Allura must be taking a shower," he sighed. Staying in the living area of the room to give her some privacy since she didn't know he was there, Keith set his sights on the fireplace. The rain hadn't let up and he was getting colder by the second. It took him a while to start the fire, but, once he did, he warmed up in from of it. About twenty minutes after he arrived to the room, he heard Allura emerge from the bathroom.

Sitting in front of the fireplace, he called out, "I'm in the room."

She didn't answer, but he heard her move back into the bathroom. A few minutes later, "How long have you been here?"

"About thirty minutes," he responded, "We continued looking over the land a little after the storm began."

"Did you finish?" she asked, sitting down on the armchair close to the warm fire.

He nodded, "Yes. If you want, I can put together a report for you and Coran when we return."

"Thank you," she replied uneasily.

"No problem," he replied looking at the fire.

The two remained in silent for a long while before Keith finally stood up, "Listen, do you mind if use the bathroom, I'm still cold as hell."

"Yes, of course," she nodded. "I'm going to contact the castle to check in with them."

"Good idea," Keith responded before walking to his suitcase to find some dry clothes. "I'll see you later."

When he finally walked in the bathroom, Allura stood up and headed out the door to the communication room of the house.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Hey!" Lance smiled when he connected to Allura, "How are things over there?"

"Good," she nodded, "We're having dinner later tonight, and we got to see some of the sights and the land they want to start construction on."

"Sounds boring," Lance joked.

"How are things over at the castle?" she asked, ignoring him.

"Calm, for a change," Lance replied, "Nate's sister will be here by tomorrow afternoon. Thought we should have a nice welcome dinner for her."

"Speak to Nanny to get everything prepared," Allura agreed. "When does her transport come in?"

"Around two in the afternoon," Lance replied, "You'll probably arrive at the same time."

Nodding, the queen smiled unnaturally, "Guess, I'll meet her then. Alright Lance, either Keith or I will check in with you later on tonight."

"How's Keith, by the way?"

She shrugged and answered in an icy tone, "He's alright."

Lance took the hint from her tone and didn't press the issue, "Alright then, we'll contact you should anything change on our end."

"Make sure you do," the queen responded before severing communications.

"Nice to see you too, Allura," Lance answered himself after the screen went black, "_Nice to see you too Lance_," he mimicked, "Thank you for checking up on us. You're a true friend. Why thank you Allura, how could I not care, you two are my closest and dearest friends…"

"You alright Lance?"

The Red lion pilot quickly turned around and noticed the new blue lion pilot staring back at him with a weird look on his face.

"Sorry, sometimes Allura gets the better out of me," Lance sighed.

"Still angry, huh?"

"More like annoying," Lance responded, "Don't make plans tomorrow with your sister. Allura would like to have a welcome dinner for her."

Nate looked excited, "Really? That's great! Thank you."

"No problem," he replied, "Listen, I need to speak to Nanny for a moment, do you mind covering for me for a few minutes until I get back?"

"Sure Lance," Nate answered, "Hey, would you mind taking over night patrol for me tomorrow? I can take yours tonight."

"Sure. You want to spend some time with your sister, right?"

"Well, we haven't seen each other in about a year, so if you wouldn't mind?"

"Not at all. Be happy to," Lance tapped his friend on his shoulder before he turned to walk out of Control.

"Thanks Lance. I owe you one."

The red lion pilot smiled, "Good to know, Nate. I'll hold you to that."

Laughing, Nate replied, "I know you will man, I know you will."

XXXXXXXXXX

When he came out of the bathroom, Keith went straight to the living area of the room thinking that he'd find Allura there. He wanted to talk about Liam and how to handle the rest of his visit. Unfortunately, it appeared that she hadn't returned from checking in with the Castle of Lions.

Deciding to look for her, Keith walked out of the room. Perhaps, he could catch the tail end of the conversation and then speak to her before going to dinner later.

XXXXXXXXXX

After she had finished speaking to Lance, Allura walked out of the communications room. With the intention of heading back to her room to rest before the evening dinner, she took the hallway with the balconies, wanting to feel the breezes from the rain.

As she walked past one of the balconies, she heard a familiar voice call out her name. When she turned around, Allura sighed audibly, "Liam, I don't have time for this."

"Please, just one second," he told her.

"I'm not going…"

"No," he immediately shook his head. He extended his hand to hers, "Please."

Sighing again, she took his hand and Liam led her out onto the balcony. "What?"

The rain poured steadily down and hard, water sprinkled on her face, "We are getting rained on. Besides, we shouldn't be out here alone."

"Allura, I know that I've acted like an ass, but I need you to know that…that I love you."

She looked at surprised, "What the…"

"I know this seems crazy," he said desperately, "But, I do. I may not be perfect, but I need you to know that I do love you." Liam came closer to her and tried to kiss her, "I can't stand not being with you. Please Allura, I need you."

"No, get away from me!" she screamed when Liam came closer to kiss her.

"Allura, I will have you!" he grabbed her hard, "He had you, why can't you let me have you too!"

"No!" Allura screamed again.

"Get your fucking hands off of her!"

They suddenly heard a third voice. Keith looked at them and Allura saw anger in his eyes. She had never seen such anger in him before.


	27. Chapter 27

Hi everyone, thank you so much for reading. Just wanted to let you know of a few things:

We are getting to a point where the story will go a bit faster, even if they may not look so. BELIEVE ME. Jill is coming and of course there is more trouble running around. Honestly, I think we are looking at seven…eight chapters….

I found a theme song for this fic! It's called "Strange and Beautiful" by Aqualung. I thought the lyrics were perfect for it. Hope you guys like it. If you haven't heard it, here is the link: watch?v=ZwGWRrIlz68

KathDMD: Ok. Now, I read your latest and I thought it was awesome! Haven't heard back, but I'll text you tomorrow and if by miracle you have a chance….we have to talk! Liam is an idiot and an sore loser! In the famous words of BKNBU, "Throw him down the stairs!" Now I thought about writing you in but then I know you'd go crazy and start setting Keith up with Elika and then the you know what would hit the fan….Lovey, I love you, but you are one dangerous lady. I should know, I read you last fic. Man, I LOVE JON! After Keith, I'd take him any day.

JustLucky05: Oh yeah it is! I hope that you enjoy this chapter! Keith deserved to kick this bastard's ass! "Kick the bastard's ass! Kick the bastard's ass!" I'm so glad you like this story. I wish I could post faster so that I can go on with the next one I'm currently writing, but….I have a job so it kills the writing time!

Petite0312: Thank you for support. He's doing well. He's now at home driving everyone nuts, but we wouldn't have it any other way! Yes, turning point. Things will go faster at this point. Hope you like it.

Imhooked: Well, what did you expect? If you think I'm bad, try BKNBU's last chapter. I wanted to kill her! LOL.

Smithy: Thank you for your well wishes. And yes, many asked for this, so I'm making sure you guys get what you asked for.

Feli3: Well, I can tell you that the story will go a bit faster from this point. Allura is really not that far along. I believe she is still in her first trimester. Keith was gone almost two months and I they haven't been married that long, so I calculate somewhere in between mid to late trimester. Dorma is much farther along. And that is because Drule pregnancy are much faster. Oh Feli, I miss the sweetness too, but I promise that once it comes, you will love it!

Achangel Wolf: Thank you so much for reading. I'm honored that you are reading this fic. Yes, Keith is going streetfighter on Liam. LOL. And, as I have said before, I am one who believes in happy endings, so yes, they will find their way toward each other. But I also believe in challenges along the way because overcoming challenges strengthens love. That's just my personal belief because I've lived it and it is hard for me not to put that aspect of me in my stories (even though this one is a bit out there at times. LOL).

Tinyrose: Thank you for your support and well wishes. And thank you for being honest. I know that from your end, it is hard to take, but believe me when I tell you that there is light at the end of the tunnel. Really, I think you will really enjoy the ending….really will. As far as fluff, it is so hard to write, for me. I'm not into fluff too much. But, my next story does not have this much suffering for sure. It's still romance, but on the more serious side.

Animebookchic: Thank you. Dad-in law is doing fine and driving my hubby nuts. But, I know my hubby is happy that his dad is okay. Those two can't live without each other, LOL. Don't worry, this chapter will be fun…well I think so.

BKNBU: Girl, do you drink endless amounts of coffee or a couple of glasses of wine…maybe a cubalibre before reading my chapters? LOL. I LOVE LOVE LOVE when you review. I so get a kick out of it. It's like you enter my fic and you start yelling at the characters. Now, they, in turn, are probably saying, "Come down BKNBU, it's just a fic!" I totally love it.

I wrote the beginning of this chapter because I knew a lot of you were waiting for this moment. So without further ado…let's see Keith kick the bastard's ass!

Chapter 27

When Allura saw the look on her husband's face, she became very afraid…for Liam, "Keith…don't."

He glanced at her briefly before his eyes flew back to Liam, "You have a lot of nerve going after my wife, you sick fuck!"

"I'm the sick one?" Liam sarcastically remarked, "You're one to talk, Kogane. You are nothing but a pitiful excuse for what she needs! Face it; she wouldn't have so much as looked at you if you hadn't raped her. Now, not only is she tainted, but she's carrying a bastard child, who shouldn't even be entitled to the crown of Arus."

"You son of a bitch!" Keith launched forward, unable to hold onto his temper any longer. He swung fast and punched Liam so hard, that Keith sent the prince directly to the floor. "Get up!" he shouted as Liam tried to focus his now blurry vision, "Get up, you son of a bitch!"

"Fuck you," Liam blurted out, trying to regain his composure.

"Keith stop it!" Allura yelled, trying to intervene, "Get away from him!"

He ignored her and using all his strength, Keith pulled Liam up from the floor before punching him once again, "I told you to get up!"

"You lousy fuck!" Liam cried out, but this time, the prince stood up quickly and tackled Keith to the floor where he punched him back. When his fist landed on Keith's face with the hand carrying a ring with a large red stone, the ring gashed Keith's cheek, splitting it open. Although taking him by surprise, Keith recovered and the turned the tables, pinning the prince to the ground and beating him senseless.

"Stop it!" Allura tried to pry Keith off Liam, but he was too much for her. "Keith Stop! Please! Damn it stop!"

Her pleas must have finally reached him, for he stopped and noticed what he had done. Liam had a split lip, a broken nose, and what was soon to be a black eye. As Liam moaned in pain, Keith stood up and faced his wife. Allura looked shaken, but that did not deter him from speaking angrily toward her, "I've put up with your anger, with your insults, but damn you Allura if you'll see me put up with this! I am not your fucking puppet!"

"How could you?" Allura asked in utter disbelief, "You could have killed him!"

"Then know that you caused it!" he shot back before starting to walk away, when suddenly Councilman Butler walked in, "Did he put you up to this?" Keith demanded of the older man.

Surprised, the councilman looked around at the scene, "What is going on?"

"Don't act like you didn't have anything to do with this!" Keith seethed.

"On my honor, Your Highness," the man shook his head, "I have no idea what is going on. Please tell me. If I can remedy the situation…"

"Why is he here?" Keith asked as Liam struggled to get up.

"I told you, he came on behalf of his father," the councilman replied before walking toward the battered prince, but not without anger stirring within him. "What did you do?" he asked as Liam struggled to rise.

"He attacked me," Allura suddenly blurted out, "Liam cornered me and well…if I wasn't for my husband…" She looked at Keith, who turned away from her.

"Your Highness, how could you?" Butler shook his head.

"You don't understand!"

"You have some nerve, Liam!" Allura snapped at him, "Stop your lies. I told you and have always told you that I love Keith."

"You're a liar!" Liam seethed back. "Why can't you tell everyone the truth about this animal!"

About to charge at him again, Keith was stopped by some of the councilman's officers as Butler stated, "I have heard enough! Guards, escort the prince to his craft. I think he has overstayed his welcome."

"What!" Liam yelled indignantly, "How dare you treat me this way? He is not royalty! The man has no honor!"

"All I know is that His Highness has saved us more times than I can count from the Drule Empire. He is rebuilding Arus to its former glory and he has never done anything like what you just did to our queen, or any other woman on Arus!"

"That's what they led you to believe!" Liam shot back. "You are so blind to him." He glared at Keith, who didn't bother answering him as the guards took a hold of the prince, "You know what you did, you bastard!" The guards forced a screaming Liam away from the balcony and toward his craft.

Once gone, the councilman sighed, "I truly apologize for what occurred and please know that I did not know anything about the prince's intentions towards Her Majesty."

"Thank you, Councilman Butler," Allura replied, "Now, if you could excuse us…"

"Oh yes, I know," he nodded, "You must want to talk. I'll leave you and ask that no one from the staff passes by to disturb you. If you want, I can move dinner back an hour…"

"That won't be necessary," Allura shook her head gently, "I'm sure that Keith and I will be able to resolve this issue before then, right my love?"

Keith looked at her, still with anger in his eyes, but he kept his temper in check and sighed deeply, "Right."

"Good," the councilman smiled warily, "I'll get the town doctor…"

"No," Keith shook his head, "I'll be fine. If you would just send a first aid kit to our room, I'll take care of the rest."

"Of course," he nodded, "If you need anything else, please do not hesitate to contact me." The man left, clearly embarrassed by what had occurred.

Once alone, the only thing the two heard were the harsh sounds of the raindrops hitting the balcony rails. Thunder had ceased but flashes of lightning still appeared in the sky. The wind blew, bringing along sprinkles of rain that hit their faces. Finally after a long silence, Allura spoke up, "I didn't plan this."

He stayed quiet for a while before finally speaking up, "Lately, nothing in our lives has been planned." Sighing heavily, he asked, "Are you alright?"

She nodded, "I'm fine. But, you need to control your anger Keith, you could have killed him."

Eyes widening, he sighed in frustration, "How am I supposed to react when I see him all over you?

"You are letting emotions get in the way," she told him, "It's not like we're in love with each other Keith. This is an arrangement, nothing more. You can't start acting like a child in the school yard, bullying others."

"I was protecting you," Keith wiped a bit of rainwater off his face. "It's what I've done since I've met you."

Allura shook her head and snorted, "The only person I need protection from is you, Keith. Don't forget that!"

The statement was like a dagger through his heart, words fell from his lips without him registering them, "I…see."

Sighing, she walked up to him, noticing the blood on his check, "You need to get cleaned up. You don't want that gash getting infected."

Keith touched his cheek feeling the blood, "I'll take care of it."

"Tonight, dinner will go as planned and we will act as the loving couple they perceive us to be. Tomorrow, we'll attend the opening of the square and head back the castle, where we will not mention a word of what occurred today. Is that understood?"

He nodded wordlessly.

"Come on," Allura ordered, "Let's go back to the room."

XXXXXXXXXX

On the way back to Neera, Liam sighed with satisfaction. Walking over to the vidscreen in his room, he connected to the person he needed to contact. Soon, Davis appeared on screen, "Your Highness, it's very nice to hear from you. What happened?"

"I'm sure, you knew that in order for our plan to work, I had to get dirty," the prince snorted.

"So you were able to do it?"

Nodding, he replied, "Of course, the deed is done."

"Really, how were you finally able to pull it off?"

"It wasn't easy. Kogane is strong."

"He won't be for much longer," Davis responded with disdain.

"Let's hope," Liam sighed as he put his hand on his aching cheek, nursing his wound.

The two men continued speaking for a few minutes before Liam ended the conversation. Afterward, he walked over to the dresser and looked in the mirror. He was going to have major bruises by the time he got home, compliments of Keith Kogane. "Well, at least it wasn't done in vain," he said to himself.

He noticed the ring on his hand and then took it off, placing it in a silver dish that lay on top of the dresser, but not before looking at the tone that had turned three shades lighter. "Well Kogane, let's see how you pull yourself out of this one."

XXXXXXXXXX

As soon as they reached the room, Keith and Allura found one of the councilman's staff putting the first aid kit on the living room table. "Is there anything else you need?" the woman asked.

"No, thank you," Allura smiled, "That will be all."

As the woman walked out of the room, Keith went straight to the kit, picked it up and walked over to the bathroom. She heard the faucet running and the kit opening as she guessed that Keith was rummaging through the contents.

Sighing, Allura decided to walk into the bathroom. She didn't know why, but something about seeing him bleeding left her unnerved and she felt an urge to help him.

She found him washing off the blood and cleaning the wound with a small gauze. Keith looked at her through the mirror as she stood behind him saying, "I won't take long."

"I...let me help you," she replied, ignoring his harsh tone.

Keith turned around, his expression showing his surprise, "I'm…why?"

"You don't want my help?" the queen asked in a defensive manner.

He quickly shook his head, "No, it's not that…"

Allura quickly picked up a clean gauze and gently wiped the wound clean, "That ring he had on his finger really left a mark."

Keith didn't answer her. He kept looking forward silently. Irritated, she snapped, "You know, it would help if you'd answer."

"Don't take this the wrong way, Allura, but whenever I say something to you, I somehow make you furious and you snap at me. Forgive me if I want to play it safe."

She remained quiet and continued tending to his wound. Finally, she sighed, "I'm sorry about earlier. I shouldn't have said…what I said to you." He looked at her; confusion entering his gaze. Frustrated, Allura added, "I'm…not sure why I say those things to you, Keith. I don't know why I'm so angry."

"What do you want me to say?"

"I wish I knew," she shook her head. "I'm trying very hard to accept our situation."

"This must be very hard for you," Keith whispered.

"What?"

"Touching me."

She nodded without replying.

"Then why are you?"

"Because Keith," Allura answered, "I know I have to make the effort." Picking up a Band-Aid, she gently placed it over his wound, "If we ever want to find peace."

XXXXXXXXX

Dinner had been uneventful, but Allura tried to be as natural as possible during the conversation. Keith on the other hand had been quiet, too quiet for Allura's taste, but at least he wasn't saying anything to contradict her.

Time passed quickly and before she knew it dinner, dessert, coffee and more conversation were over and the evening was at an end. Keith was the first to stand up, "Thank you for dinner, Councilman Butler."

"It was wonderful," Allura agreed, "Thank you." She took her husband's hand to show the others that they were okay, although, she noticed Keith's grip wasn't as firm as it normally was.

"I hope you have a restful night, Majesties," the Councilman continued, "We will have the celebration tomorrow morning at nine."

"And we'll be there," Allura nodded, "Again, thanks for everything."

"Good night," Keith said curtly, before he led Allura out of the room. As soon as they left the dining area and headed down the hallway, he released her hand and continued walking ahead of her.

Without a saying word, she walked behind him in silence.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Shorty," Hunk startled Pidge in the library as the young man read a book in one of the sitting areas.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Pidge asked, closing the book.

"I was actually looking for you, kid," he answered, "Been MIA most of the day today."

Sighing, the youngest of the group looked up at his best friend as he sat down, "Been doing some research…"

"On what?" Hunk asked curiously.

Quiet for a moment, Pidge decided it was time to test his theory with his best friend, "Well, I've been researching Allura."

"What?" Hunk asked in disbelief.

"Since the incident…Allura hasn't been…Allura. I think I know the reason why, Hunk," the kid answered as he gestured to the book in front of him, "I've been reading over some of the abilities of the Drules, and I found something." He had gotten his friend's attention and continued, "They are able to implant suggestions to humans. To make them do or think things that maybe they wouldn't do otherwise."

"So you think Allura has been…brainwashed?"

"Not brainwashed. Her entire personality has not changed, just part of it. Have you seen her lately, Hunk?" Pidge asked, "The Allura I know would have never treated Keith, or anyone else, the way she is now."

Hunk sighed, "I know. I noticed it after we brought them back from the forest." Hunk stayed quiet, pondering before he spoke again, "What now? What else have you read? How can you help her?"

Looking back at the book, the young man answered, "Well, from the studies I've read, most humans that were subjected to Drule programming, for lack of a better word, were given some kind of code word or action that would trigger them back to their normal behavior. I guess we just have to find out what trigger will bring back our Allura."

"How the hell are we going to do that?"

"Well," Pidge sighed, "That's the question of the day, isn't it Hunk?"

The bigger man grew quiet for a moment before looking up at his friend, "Reading isn't my forte…but I'll do anything to help Allura."

Pidge smiled.

Hunk picked up one of the books from the table, "I take it you have read this one?"

The younger man shook his head, "Nope."

"Well, might as well start here."

XXXXXXXXXX

When Allura opened her eyes, she was lying under a fairly wilted plum tree. The dead leaves the tree shed surrounded her.

"Hello," she heard a sudden mousy voice.

Sitting up abruptly, Allura turned to her right and saw the little girl from her previous dreams smile at her, "It's you. I haven't seen you in a long while."

The little girl shrugged, "I've been here. You just don't want to see me."

"That's not true," Allura shook her head, "I've always wanted to see you."

"It doesn't feel that way," the little girl replied, "Either way, I don't think it's the best time to see each other. I think it's better to wait."

"What do you mean?" the queen asked.

The little girl didn't answer. Instead, she began looking around, "Darkness is coming. Don't let it swallow you."

_Such strange language for a little girl_, Allura thought. "What do you mean by that?"

Standing up, the little girl began crying silently, "You must not let the darkness swallow you. If you do, you'll die and I'll die with you."

Suddenly grabbing the little girl by the shoulders, Allura asked desperately, "What do you mean by that? You're scaring me. Why will you die?"

With an unnatural force, the girl pulled back, breaking away from the queen's grasp, "I will not die…if you don't let me. It's up to you."

"But how?"

"Don't let the darkness swallow you," she repeated, "Bring light to the darkness and I shall live." With a sad smile, the girl turned and ran into the forest and out of her sight.

Alone now, Allura stood and studied her surroundings even more. The sky was grey and the land, appeared so lonely, desolate, and eerily cold. The only color remaining was that from the leaves of the plum tree that glowed a lavender hue, "Father! Speak to me. What does this all mean?"

She was answered by nothing but the wind, "Damn it! Answer me!" Allura looked around her surroundings, "Father, where are you? Where the hell are you?"

The wind grew colder, heavier as Allura yelled her father's name. Suddenly, she felt a quake and the ground shook hard that she lost her balance. Within seconds, she was no longer where she was, but in her room with Keith hovering over her. Allura abruptly sat up and pushed herself away from him.

"I'm sorry!" he quickly said, "I thought you were having a nightmare."

"I was?"

He stepped away and looked at her as if trying to decide if she was alright, "You were moaning and thrashing about." Keith paused for a moment then started again when his wife didn't answer him, "Are you alright? Would you like some water?"

"No," Allura shook her head, "I'm fine thank you. "

After hearing the firmness in her voice, Keith nodded and walked back to the living area where he settled back onto the sofa he was sleeping on. Allura noticed how he had pulled the sofa closer to the fireplace. She thought about asking him why, but stopped herself. Instead, she settled back in her bed and turned off the lights, wondering what the hell her latest dream meant.

XXXXXXXXXX

Morning came and when Allura awoke, she found herself alone in her room. She rose from the bed and quickly showered, hoping that she'd be done before Keith walked in. By the time she walked out of the bathroom fully dressed, Keith was still not there. She sighed and continued preparing herself for the morning ceremony. Looking at her vanity, she saw the perfume that Nanny had packed for her and sprayed some on as her finishing touch.

She sneezed a few times and suddenly felt a little light headed before she began feeling well again. She had just finished preparing herself when she heard a knock on the door. "Come in," Allura called out.

Keith walked in carrying a tray with coffee and breakfast. "The maid was going to bring this, but I didn't know if you were still asleep. I didn't want her to bother you," he said, putting the tray down on a nearby table.

She didn't bother answering him and walked over to the tray, picked it up and walked out onto the balcony, where she sat by the table and began eating her breakfast. Sighing inwardly, Keith went to his bag and took out a bottle of aspirin. He had woke with a headache and even with his morning coffee at the dining hall earlier, it had gotten worse.

"We should leave as soon as the ceremony is over," he called out, "I have to report to the Garrison by this afternoon and then I have to leave to…"

"Leave to see that woman you so enjoyed the company of at our wedding," Allura replied as she walked in, holding her cup of coffee.

He froze at the statement, "What the…Allura, what are you talking about?"

"You heard me, Keith," she replied with a sarcastic smile, "Isn't that the woman you are going to go see?"'

"You know very damn well why I'm heading to see Ms. Janner, Allura," he answered, anger lacing his tone, "How could you ever think I…"

"You raped me Keith, as far as I'm concerned, you can do anything," she shrugged.

Keith was left speechless.

"Well, I better finish breakfast. They expect us downstairs in thirty minutes," she turned and walked back out the balcony, but not before calling out, "Don't worry Keith, to me it is of no concern who your next victim will be."


End file.
